An answer to a question
by juliet2
Summary: This story centers around Kaname and his ancestor life...as the King of the Vampire Race and his lost love..Just an inspiration, somewhat tragic, somewhat funny, somewhat romantic, I hope that you will enjoy it.
1. How you ask?

How you ask….

"My onii-sama…so strong and so beautiful, how is it possible that you are mine?"

Yuuki asked leaning on Kaname.

"How…you ask", he said with an inner voice which never reached Yuuki's ears.

He knew that οne day or one night, he would have to give an answer for all of these tears that now filled Yuuki's eyes as she drank his blood and his emotions catalyzed her veins. He knew that one day he would have to say his story…but then…

"Memories will flood the present and dominate the future. A past that cannot be forgotten with all the purebloods spells I know. Moments that are now unreachable, hours and moments I cannot afford to recall, as the pain numbs my heart. Not because they are sad and bitter, full of regret and despair.

To be honest, I do not care about those moments which are filled with sorrow as they have well haunted my eternity. On the contrary, I must confess that it is the moments of happiness that I do not dare recall; in them lays the real pain. Because they will never repeat again and what I felt, loved and lived once, will never come again. And so…it is unbearable for me to remember, the love we had. The feeling of losing what I've been fighting for all of these years…promise me, you won't make me feel that again. No more sacrifices, isn't that what you said? How funny it is, as history made you sound like a liar. But there was a time, like a fairytale, that you really meant it…And you were called Aeries…".


	2. Waterfall

The Waterfall

As he walked under the moonlight, inside of the ancient forest which preceded his time on earth, he could hear the low-voiced spirits as they passed through the leaves of the enormous trees and whispered their owns secrets about the existence of the world that he lived upon…

With the moon casting silver and grey shadows and the essences of the flowers filling the atmosphere with their intoxicating aromas, the forest held a strange tranquility, for this period of time. Because that was a time of war and fire, a time of screams that haunted the night with images of death…and even though the battlefields, where the vampire race was trying to exterminate its own kind, were not that far away but at the borders of that country, the nature here gave no evidence of the war affairs that where taking place. He had the impression that he was miles away from where he really should be at this time of the night. Indeed. He should be there fighting, but why?

The answer to the question is now easily provided as Kuran Kaname was the long established King of the vampire race. There have been centuries since he managed to create the anti-vampire weapons and to point them against the purebloods who wished to dominate the human race. It was then when the true war actually started and not ended, as you might had thought so in the first place.

He had managed to protect humans so far and he was continuing doing it with all costs and means as a tragic mistake on his part had cost him further implications than what he could have guessed. Not only did he took the blame for that fault, continuing to fight and to defend but he also found a meaning in this, a purpose to exist and to constantly breath within the centuries…He had managed to maintain his position on the top of the pyramid taking down uncountable enemies, he had managed to be a leader and to lead his supporters in victories. He had managed to remain untouchable, yet he had also managed to remain alone…

He had not a real place to call home; he had a palace and loyal servants that took care of it, nobles that wished to serve and to be close to him, admirers that wanted to match his grace and share his ideals, even opponents who desired to bring him down in envy of the power he held among humans and vampires. That was all he had. And if you think that he had too much… think twice, because Kaname Kuran had no true family to call his own, neither friends to care about him and not about the power he represented. As a proof to my sayings I can assure you that he was no longer called by his name; he was just called "The King" and he had closed himself behind the doors of his palace many centuries ago.

That's right. He was still a lonely soul walking on the earth more like a passenger than a true resident.

His heart had not met love yet; the real unconditional love without exchanges and titles, rewards and attributions. He was worshiped or feared or praised like a King and that was all. There his prison started and the keys for that prison, Kaname had stopped searching a long, long time ago as he knew that what he was seeking…true emotions and pure feelings were a lost cause, taken away along with the ashes of the war that he had won so far.

He had come down to accept it as he knew that the distance that separated him from the common families, the everyday worries, the real world and relationships was constantly increasing. On the peak you stand alone…So he did…

But there were some nights, like this night, that he needed to escape from his duties, from the golden cage which the years, the power, the world, had built around him, a cage full of fake flatteries, obligations, reservations, pretenses and defenses.

Deep down, he was a primitive animal and like all beasts, he was in the need of a cave and of not a palace in order to truly meditate. And he knew exactly where that cave was, at least that was what he remembered of it, when he last visited it; ten years ago. Yes, a cave, hidden behind a little waterfall. He was sure that he had already reached his destination as the gargling sound of the fresh, crystal-clear water, echoed in his ears…already starting to clear his thoughts and to soothe his soul.

Yet what he saw when he approached the waterfall surprised him. He was still standing in a distance and he was hidden behind the shadow of the thick green bushes that covered the landscape. He could not be seen or sensed, yet he could see perfectly the naked woman who was bathing at the little pool underneath the moonlight.

It was a war season, the world was in an alert, yet she was enjoying the silence, the mystery of the night, like nothing at all could affect her. He was standing there among the trees, captivated by her sight and by her boldness, uncertain of what to do next, watching her was a sin but undoubtedly a beautiful one…

Her long red hair covered her back and some parts of her breasts. She was thin and her curves, full with little drops of water which run down to the length of her thighs and feet, were telling to him, her age; somewhere between a young woman and a girl she should be. There were also other signs for him to grasp; all with just one eye-sight. Her elegant and smooth moves as she bathed herself, cooling her skin with the water, gave away an exotic aura that he knew so well, an aura that belonged to his kind.

He could not approach closer to get her scent as she would sense him. If he could smell her, however he might be able to recognize her origins. He did not know her but he might have been familiar with her ancestors. If so he would recognize the smell but right now that option was not available to him. Even so…he could not stand there all night long, neither pretend that he or she did not exist. So he decided it and he made a small step further, the light sound of the crushed leaves and branches under his shoes were enough to give away his presence and, as he had suspected, a mild wind blew at his face and she disappeared from his optical field within a second. When he looked again the pool and the waterfall were left vacant. Everything was again peacefully left to its original condition. He signed. Even though he was not easily impressed, he had to admit that the landmark was more beautiful and interesting to his eyes when she was there to fill the picture.


	3. A discovery

A discovery

As a controlling figure he had learned in his life to be, Kaname knew that he did not like to know that he did not know. And he had to admit that right now he knew nothing about that girl. Who was the pureblood family that she belonged to? In order to be in his territory, they should support monarchy somehow. How many families were there alienating with him? 30 maybe. He knew them all and their descendants. He knew them as it was his role to know. But she did not fit into any of the categories. Locked behind the heavy wooden doors of his personal library, Kaname was doing a research on his own. The archives told no lies, and the families were plenty but he could not see who she might be. He recognized all the purebloods kids and none of these families had a daughter that he had not seen or met or hear before. He finally closed the records and passed his fingers through his hair. He was tired as he had spent most of the night at the battlefield and now that he had returned to his palace he had lost his sleep among books, papyrus and old family trees archives, searching for an answer to his unsolved question.

'There must be a logical explanation in this, I must forget something….". As he put his hand under his chin his gaze fell on the inscription of the last record he had on his desk: "Remaining Purebloods Families Of our Century". His gaze sparkled and a new idea formed into his head. His interest was revived and he went to his library forcing with his powers an old dusty book on the top self to safely land at his hands.

What if this girl was not among the livings? But among the deads? There were cases in the past where many false deaths had been recorded as purebloods leave no signs of their death…

He quickly flipped the pages in search for the most recent deaths.

"Ailien and Seith White (age 70 and 75 years old), Airies and Sawn White (5 and 10 years old), all dead after the end of the 56th battle between purebloods.

Kaname closed his eyes, twelve years had passed after this battle, so Airies would be seventeen years old. He knew the story of the White Clan, their ideology, their perspective and their opinion on the vampire matters and the human race.

The parents never wished to interfere in the wars and they were living deep in the forest. They were completely withdrawn from the vampire society. Leading a quiet household, they were too focused on their own lives to associate themselves with anything else. But they had no choice as the latest battle that took place was at the borders of their house. Other purebloods with anti-vampire weapons attacked them and they killed them to consume their powers. It was said that the attack took place in the house and that the children were also killed. He, himself had been there after the murder to see the scene. They were signs of violation, of abuse, of a battle, no bodies of course, just mere crystals. Everybody assumed that the children would be dead. But what if they escaped? What if when the murder of their parents happened the kids where not there but playing around in the forest? What if they escaped death, even though formally they did not? Perhaps if they are alive these two purebloods, they would like to be considered dead, and be left alone with all the comfort that anonymity has to offer.

If that was so, Kaname knew that these kids had discovered a lost paradise on earth, they were brother and sister, leaving together, loving one another and no protocols, no positions, no powers and fears, defined their lives. If that was true then these two kids lived with the simplicity that defines humans and not vampires.

With the simplicity he had lived once, before he became "the King", when he had spend his years among humans wishing to remain close to them as much as possible.

He closed the archives taking a deep breath as his mind had to go ages back to feel again…human.

He was fighting for humans for as long as he could remember himself, perhaps that was, because in his heart he also felt human. Even though in the past they called him a monster and they rejected him, he could understand their fear for the unknown. That was also a human characteristic. Until these days his love and preference for the human race has not been erased… and since he cannot remember his true origins he makes it up…convincing himself that his relation to human still remains, no matter what.

This idea keeps him alive and lights up the sky when the stars go down. He convinces himself every minute that there is a world where he can still share feelings and that perhaps one day his turn will come; he will meet special people who wish to be original and not fake, who will offer love and intimacy without asking for an exchange. In his heart he knows that he needs to be close to them; to grasp courage and strength from their warmth and care. Like the metal that draws the heat of the fire to form a lethal blade. He will shape the blade that will shield their existences as long as the fire underneath burns. He needs that. And he needs to find the two purebloods that can change his empty world, perhaps the only remaining "samples" of how he really wished for the vampire race and the purebloods to live. How once upon a time he wished himself to live…


	4. Pureblood Meetings

Pureblood Meetings

-Why are you sitting alone here? She asked, closing the door behind her. Kaname lifted his head off his desk and opened his eyes. Stella approached his desk.

-I slept here…, he said looking at all the papers that covered his desk.

She stood there as a good fiancée and waited for him to fully awaken. Kaname yawned and stood up.

-Where are you going my lord? She asked.

-I have work to do, he said leaving the office and Stella behind him. When he closed the door Stella's eyes shined red in the darkness of the room and the main window cracked from side to side.

"You always have somewhere to go, you always have something to do, you always leave…For how long are you going to hesitate? For how long are you going to postpone our union? Τhere is no better pureblood than me in your court and yet you resist. From all the families mine has supported you from the dawn of history, yet you resist paying us back…What are you waiting for? Wars will never end, that's who we are, and you should learn to accept it. We are violent and cruel, we like power and we support you because you are the most powerful of all. The peace that you dream may never come. How cruel you are condemning me in the same fate as humans. A long waiting over nothing. A peace that will never come…because they will never allow it and you know it".

She suddenly collapsed at the chair behind her. She was not getting closer to her goal and she knew it. Her eyes scanned Kaname's office. Why was he looking all of these papers? What was he up to? She searched among the papers but she found nothing interesting. Just pureblood's family trees and old records that time had almost turn into dust. "You are up to something, though…Aren't you my King?", she thought. Then her gaze fall on a red rose decorating Kaname's desk, the only sign of life between the dead papyrus. As she looked at the lonely flower, the rose turned into dust… "Exactly", she said in a low voice and she closed her eyes, delving to her own thoughts of the future.

There was silence in the meeting room where the leaders of the fifteen pureblood families, who so actively participated at the war and the battles, were waiting for Kaname to arrive along with his noble counselors and assistances. They were all tired since last night they had taken part in a bloody battle at the West borders of the city and they had successfully managed to chase away the opponent purebloods who had attacked them with forces of noble and level-e vampires. Even though they had a victory in their record, the disappointment was written all over their face. It was obvious that further action was needed and now it was the time for decisions…even though they all felt that the King would not agree with their plans.

Suddenly their thoughts were disrupted as Kaname walked in the meeting room and they all raised from their chairs to salute him. Kaname nodded in appreciation and they all took their seats. Kaname's counselors, stood behind their King, holding records and reports.

-So we had a victory last night? Unfortunately I was too tired to stay until the end, Kaname initiated the discussion.

-Indeed we had my King, the enemies easily retreated… you saw it after all, the oldest pureblood in appearance said, seating left to him. He was a respected member of the old Hio family with long silver hair and also grey, somehow menacing eyes.

-So why are you all looking me like this?

They all looked at one another, somehow irritated or confused with their King's straight-forward remark.

Kaname slightly chuckled with their reaction.

A young pureblood sitting at the middle of the long table stood still…

-With all the respect my King but shall I speak?

Kaname nodded his head affirmatively and put his hand on the table supporting his chin, ready to listen.

The young pureblood coming from the Lyon clan took a serious gaze..

-I believe that I speak on behalf of the majority of the purebloods families, that actively participate with their bodies in the war. He made a small pause to get the approval of all the participants and then he continued… Lately we are doing nothing more than retaliating the attacks that Dragen initiates at our West borders… he seems to have gather more and more power…He has already conquered many villages that were free and he is constantly bothering us … Me and many more are really wondering if we are just going to sit and defend or are we going to give him a fair strike that will end his plans for dominance once and for all?

The young Lyon pureblood sat back at his chair as he felt that he had well exposed the intentions of the families. Nobody spoke expecting for Kaname's reaction, he was far too calm and decisive when he finally spoke.

-I see..so the reason behind your silence is war. You want us to start a war against Dragen forces at the West? I agree with you…

There were looks full of satisfaction at the table, nods at the backs full of content…

-But we are not ready, not yet, Kaname concluded bringing down all the happy faces. A war can have severely injuries for the prosperity of the people so they are parameters that need to be secured before we march against him. I want you all to be patient, I will let you know when the time for us comes…

The purebloods nodded in appreciation and understanding. Finally the time to conquer had come once more. Dragen controlled areas of the West full of wealth for far too long…He was dangerous as he also wield anti-vampire weapons, being a quite old soul and among the pureblood families of the past that shared the secret of the anti-vampire weapon's creation.

But it was only recently that he had started creating level-e armies expanding his own borders and finally attacking Kaname, provoking him into this bloody game of death and life. The purebloods that supported Kaname knew that they could bring him down, their King had fight many wars before, this would no the first nor the last war…but it was a justifiable war as Dragen had challenged Kaname's ideals by turning humans into slaves as a military force to serve his plans for expansion. So now their time had come…

The King could protect the humans but they, oh, they had their own more concrete reasons, reasons that fitted their scenarios much better.

Kaname dissolved the meeting as he felt too tired to go on. After all he had far too many things to deal with than wasting his time in pureblood discussions. Now he wanted to see something more human or should I say find?


	5. The man with the hood

The old chapel, constructed by the humans, a long time of ago, was empty. The candles softly lighted the walls and the shadows of two men were reflected upon them.

-What is it that I can do for you my King? The man in the Hood said, he was tall, perhaps as tall as Kaname but the black hood that he wore left no evidence of his age nor face.

-How much do you know about the White Clan? Kaname asked.

-They are dead, this is what I know.

-I want you to find me a pureblood, his name is Sawn White.

-But…my …with all the respect, you want me to find a dead man?

-Yes..Kaname chuckled...and made an exit from the house of God.

-So I will then, the man responded mostly to himself…


	6. Promises and Changes

The White Clan Mansion stood in the middle of the forest, semi-ruined, semi-alive, like a memoir of an era that had passed, gone but still maintained in the record of history. It was built from white wood according to the taste of its owners; they really liked the white color. It had a large porch at the front and it was surrounded by the natural plantation of the forest. It was forgotten by vampires and humans a long time ago as it had been constructed in an area where very few people passed, too close to the wild, too far from the palace and the main city. Somewhere between the alien borders and the borders of the known world it was built and not by an accident.

Its owners, Ailien and Seith White were known in the vampire world for their anti-social behavior as they did not wish to get themselves involved neither in the pureblood's ambitions for power but neither at the salvation of the human kind. They loved themselves and they adored one another more than they loved anything else and thus it was the freedom to please only themselves that they tried to preserve by building a home that would keep away both vampires and people.

But history had a different opinion. Distance is enough to discourage the humans but is nothing for purebloods vampires. Ailien and Seith never committed themselves to one side; they neither defended the King nor fought against him. The same manner they followed and for the King's enemies. They were standing in and between and nowhere at the same time. So even though their house was in the King's territory, they never returned a single call or an invitation. They never cared. When they did it was too late…because an attack had emerged, an attack they had never calculated to happen.

The pureblood lords that appeared suddenly out of the house, a cold winter night, were known to them. What it was unknown were their intentions as their lust for power, the extents of that lust, they had never imagined, until that night…

-What are you doing here? Seith shouted at the three purebloods who passed the door of their house like it was their own.

They answered nothing as they approached in a threatening manner, circling the couple who stood weak against their opponent's menace. The tallest and the strongest of the three purebloods was well known in the vampire history.

He was coming from the Han Clan and he was indeed holding an anti-vampire sword that made Ailien's blood turned into ice, the moment she saw it.

-Leave us alone, we do not wish to interfere in this, Ailien yelled from behind. We have never harmed you.

-Your power is special, it will help us in our cause, to defeat your King and take control over the human race. You are useless and we decided to make you useful, a blonde pureblood said. You should be glad indeed.

Seith had grasped the deadly message of his words. But he would not let his and Ailien's powers to be consumed so easily by three arrogant purebloods, that easily, not without a fight. He did fight them but his powers run short the instant Dragen Han's anti-vampire sword cut his body almost in two. Ailien screamed in terror, she cried and begged as the three purebloods devoured her husband in front of her eyes.

In her bitter time, the end of her eternity, she did not even have the strength to lift her body off the ground and give a good-bye kiss to her dear husband as Dragen Han's sword cut her stomach in two to silence her. After a while she gave into her wounds that were bleeding excessively. She had the same fate as Seith.

When the two kids returned to their home, panicked by the scent of the blood that had reached their area of their playground in the woods, they found nothing but crystals in the place where their parents should had been. Having nothing left to call "home", they returned to their playground in the forest. There Sawn, the elder brother, had built a small wooden cabin, on the branches of an old oak tree. That would be their new home now. The two children climbed on the higher branches of the tree and from there they gazed the view in the horizon. Silence covered their hug as they knew that they had nothing but each other to hold on and to protect. Tears filled their eyes, looking at a world, too arrogant to live in, too hateful to face, to strange to meet. They were so alone and yet they had each other.

-Promise me, Airies said to her brother. You will always stay by my side.

-I promise Airies, Sawn said and returned his gaze at the world, a world they would soon turn their backs to as well. They both hoped that history maybe, just maybe, would also forget to repeat itself. Yes, that's what they thought as they viewed the world from a higher position.

Βut that scene, you just read, was almost twelve years ago and during that years many things changed. Airies and Sawn made their way back to their family house once again. And so now in the White Clan Mansion…

- Sawn, where are you? Aeries was calling for her brother, as she was walking in the garden with a basket full of fresh washed clothes in her hands. She wore a bandana at her head to keep her long hair from falling infront of her eyes, as she had a lot of housework to do. She approached the ropes she had hanged between two trees and she started to stretch and hang the clean clothes. Sawn slowly approached her from behind and even though she could sense him, he liked to tease her, therefore he closed her eyes with his hands challenging her to guess.

-M, who could that be? Sawn maybe? She questioned with a fake interest.

-Aeries, can't you just pretend that you do not know. He said, dropping his hands to his sides.

-You know something? Instead of playing games and vanishing all the time, can't you just help me here? She said and handed to him the basket. Sawn made a grimace of discomfort.

-I can't do all the works of the house alone, you need to help me, she nugged.

-Oh come Aeries, it's not like we are running out of time, what do you have a date with the laundry?

She went to talk but stopped remembering that he had forgotten to ask him where he had disappeared before.

-Where you've been? She asked.

-Well, around here, he answered without looking at her.

-Stop gazing at the forest and tell me, where you've been?

-What? I can't go for a walk at the forest?

-Don't lie to me, she said while hugging another shirt to the ropes. And hold that basket straight…

-I do not…

-Fine, if you want to go near the camps and jeopardize our secret…

-I am careful Aeries, he said offering her and the last piece of cloth that had remained in the basket. She hugged it and totally pulled the basket off his hands with a nervous move.

-Ah so you confess you did go there. Why Sawn? What attracts you there, tell me, the war? The soldiers? The weapons? The fire? The scent of the blood? Don't you see that it does not worthy it, risking our safety for what? Either for that useless King or the sick purebloods that killed our parents. No cause is good enough as our love, our promise, don't you see it?

Sawn could see that his sister was upset. She went to leave but Sawn pulled her back into his arms.

-Don't you trust me Aeries? I am a man, not a little boy anymore, yes war affairs do interest me, I do want to know what is happening around me…

-Buy a newspaper…

-It's not the same thing.

-Fine…do what you want…you go there and watch these useless war affairs while I take care of my rose garden, so we won't starve in here…Oh and fix that roof at the antique so it does not fall onto our heads, not that I will mind about yours, the way it is lately…

Sawn let his sister go. Aerie's rose garden could be found at the rear yard of the house. She cultivated roses of all kinds and colors, a habit she had inherited from her mother. In her childhood life, she saw her mother coming here to relax and to take care of the flowers. It had been a nice hobby. But now it was actually her main job. Cultivating roses and selling it in the main market gave her money to sustain a living, she wouldn't have to do that if her parents were alive but with their deaths and no descendants left the family's business and fortune was confiscated from the King. The children never presented themselves, they preferred to keep their existence as a secret, too scared, to live among strangers, too bonded with the ideology and the ideas of their lineage. A quite special lineage indeed, as Aerie's family in contrast to the other vampires had a good relationship with the sun, therefore she could get out in the morning and wearing her hood –that covered her long hair and the features of her face- she passed herself as a human.

Most of the people in the harbor and in the market recognized her as a strange girl that probably came to the city from somewhere away, as they did not see her there too often and they all knew that she was not one of the residents. Walking among humans in a disguised form, in the daytime, an hour prohibited for vampires, Aeries had managed to maintain her secret intact. She was no one and she liked her.

Her roses were a success as they filled the windows of the florists' shops in the city and roses were certainly needed as many of them where send to the palace. Aeries did her job too quietly; she sold her roses and she vanished.

Now a new crop of roses where almost ready to be carefully chopped and sold. Aeries smelled them; what a wonderful fragrance they had. Yes, roses were Aeries' job. But there was still a rose that she was keeping separately from the others and only for herself. It was a present of her father to her mother; it was the beginning, the ancestor of the rose garden; it was a rose that bloomed only once in every ten years.

Meanwhile...

Sawn returned at home and almost unwillingly he deposited his body at the armchair of the main living room. He felt like neither fixing the antique roof neither reading the newspaper that Airies had suggested some moments ago. His mind travelled to the images he had seen at the other side of the forest, at the camps that the King's soldiers had set, there seemed that another war would start. Perhaps they were expecting another attack to occur from the purebloods masters that wanted to dethrone the King and take humans as slaves. But he would never truly know, would he? Not with Aeries turning hysterical and turning down every single effort he tried to made in order to approach the battle fields.

Aeries was his loving sister and for one year now his mate, he adored her and he hated upsetting her as her frustration most of the time became waves that drawn him into her sea of enraged emotions. They were both affected and he knew how significant it was to keep their identity secret from any suspicious mind.

But it was more than a year now that he could not help it feeling like doing nothing. His blood was boiling, reflecting his young age, he was a young man and wanted to be a part of this world again, to offer like all men around him did. He felt a bit useless but his sister neither shared his needs nor his urges. He looked at his hands, they were almost trembling…asking him to do something. He stood up and he picked up his bronze bow that was resting at a bin. He had a lot time to use it but hunting was very close to his original pure beastly instincts and a good way to spend that energy on something that at least it would not cost him his tranquility. Before leaving he tied his long to the shoulders red hair into a polytail and he left a quick note to Aeries as he did not wish to speak to her, too afraid that she may drag the issue further on. He wrote: "I am going to hunt, see you later, Sawn".

Aeries found the note half an hour later. "Hunting", she smiled to herself reminding to herself that perhaps she should not overdo it with him. He was a male pureblood and he needed time on his own and perhaps some more liberty to release his energy.

Even she did. With that thought on her mind she filled her basket with her fresh-cut roses and headed for the market. There would be money and food in the table today.

Aeries was right in her guess but not quite, as I can assure you there would also be something more at that table.


	7. Hunters and Famillies

Hunters and familly

Sawn could clearly see the deer drinking water at the little lake that lay beyond the low bushes which offered to him the ideal cover. He was not moving at all afraid that one more step forward could cost him his meal. They were both animals, in a way, the prey and the predator and if he wanted to succeed to his aim, he had to remain silent and focused on his target. The deer shook its head. Sawn knew that he had very little time left before the deer would retreat back to the safety that the wild plantation of the forest offered to its residents, therefore he had to make his move and he had to make it fast.

He carefully stretched his bow and focused his eyes on the animal's neck. He positioned his arrow just a bit higher and then shoot…the arrow crossed the air in a high speed reaching the opposite side and then the deer start shaking its head and kicking its rear legs in shock and pain…a hasty sound of leaves and branches crashing down sounded as Sawn dashed out of his hide, running after the wounded animal which sooner or later would fall dead on the ground out of exhaustion. After two minutes of a zigzag chase within the forest's grounds the deer had lost most of the energy and the scent of its dripping blood filled the atmosphere with excitement.

Sawn was literally happy to see the deer stopping and finally submitting to its wounds a few steps away from his reach. To his surprise when he approached the animal, he saw two arrows resting on his neck, yes two arrows where it should have been only one…But that was not all, there was something or better someone approaching…and it was fast..

Suddenly Sawn jumped a few meters behind as a quite powerful form leapt from the branches to the ground and landed inches away from the deer. Another male pureblood? The man who had bend all over the deer was taller than him, looked strong and had black-brown hair cut to the height of his neck. He felt like been caught in a trap and knowing that he could not afford to be seen he instantly started to disappear… Then he heard…

-Wait, you won't take your hunt? your share at least?

Sawn paused there, he was suspicious of strangers. He had not the luxury to make acquaintances and especially with other purebloods. Kaname turned to him with a soft smile…

-White Clan hunter…Kaname added…

Sawn was speechless, how did he know? Did they all know? Aeries would…would kill him for that…

-I do not know what you are talking about…

-Your scent gives away your family; I was familiar with your ancestors so I know…the secret that you cannot tell…

-Who are you? Sawn demanded.

Kaname looked at him in a calm manner. He would not speak of his identity, not just yet.

-I am Kaname..

-Kaname?

-Just Kaname…

-What Clan are you?

-I am related to the Kurans…

-You are a royal?

-Yes.

-Are you fighting along with the King then, protecting humans?

-Yes, I am, Kaname nodded his head.

-So now you know, what are you going to do? I need to know, Sawn questioned. Just for a moment the quick thought to blow that strange pureblood crossed his mind…perhaps he would if he had not notice the sword that hanged on Kaname's side. He had heard that Kurans wield anti-vampires weapons…he could not risk it. Aeries would be alone then…

-Nothing, I intend to do nothing at all, it is your right not to wish to interfere in the vampire society and it's your call to decide not mine, Kaname stated in a clear calm voice.

Sawn looked again at the pureblood's expression, he was friendly and he showed somewhat kind-hearted, his aura was positive.

-Then I should thank you for that, Sawn said, unable to realize the causes of this kindness.

-It's okay, I do not mess in other vampire's lives, they do not mess with mine, Kaname said and his interest diverted back to the dead deer. He bended towards the animal. Is that mine or yours? Perhaps we should cut it but then we are going to be filled with blood or how are we going to carry it?

Sawn hesitated for some seconds balancing between his desire to thank the pureblood and his need to hide himself once again behind the forest. It was an intriguing dilemma. For the first time in his life he had met another male pureblood that was coming from the royal lineage and there stood his chance to finally make a friend, discuss war affairs, feel again as a man, a member of a society. On the other hand there was Aeries…but he already knew.

That's right, Kaname already knew their secret, he said he would protect it but on the other hand words skip someone's mouth easily...especially when he does not feel any kind of obligation. There were more to gain than to lose since their secret had been revealed so.. he made his decision.

-Kaname, I have an idea, how to share the deer…we will eat it…come with me...if you have nothing better to do of course.

-I was out for a hunt, therefore…I am free, Kaname said and lifted the animal to his arms, depositing the deer on his shoulder. Lead the way, he added and Sawn took the way back to home, feeling better. At least he had a prey and a new friend. He would have never guessed what the real prey of this hunt was and who was bringing whom at home.

On their way for the White Clan Mansion the two men, not so different in height and weight had the chance to meet better one another. They both decided that the other was likeable. Sawn discovered that he and Kaname shared the same passion over hunting and that they both regularly visited the forest in order to get away from their troubles. Kaname on the other hand liked Sawn's talkative and perhaps naïve, for Kaname's standards, perception of the world.

But kaname had an understanding, as the kids had grown on their own, being more comfortable around the harmless humans, they were lacking vampire attitudes and traits that only the true penetration inside the vampire society brings. But he did not minded…not at all, he actually liked what he had found and had also confirmed his original thoughts about the left-behind vampires; Sawn was more human than any other vampire he had met. Perhaps even more than what Kaname considered himself to be human or wanted anyway to believe that he was.

As they approached the house Sawn suddenly stopped.

-Ah with all of our discussion I forgot to mention an important part of the house…

Kaname looked at him like he had no idea what he was reffering to.

-That's my sister Aeries, Sawn added.

-Ah right! She also escaped the attack?

-She did. I forgot mentioning her…I was bubbling about how my parents got killed. We lived in the woods for a while, then we returned back home.

-I see…do you think that she may not like the idea of me being here?

-We are going to explain it to her. Hopefully, she won't jump on me for bringing you here, at least not in front of you.

Kaname chuckled at the realization.

-Sawn you are afraid of Aeries?

-No, no! It's just that she is nagging; if you have lived with a woman you must know that they can kill you with their nag. Unfortunately Aeries can do it. If she is bad-tempered…

-I see...but I mean no disturbance so perhaps we should leave this..

-Ah no...you are already here after all…Sawn answered, secretly praying that Aeries would not make a fuss, especially in front of Kaname.

-Is that her? Kaname directed his attention to a red-hair young girl with the petite figure and the warm brown eyes that was running towards them.

-Oh yes…Aeries…Neither Sawn nor Kaname moved as she quickly approached them.

-Sawn..you are missing for hours, she said and whereas she was talking to her brother she was staring at Kaname. She instantly realized that it was him, the man at the waterfall who had seen her naked and a rouge color spread to her cheeks.

-Hello, said Kaname, gently taking her hand to kiss the top as he always did when he interacted with ladies.

Aeries' blood rushed to her head, her cheeks turned more red than an apple is. "Who?" "What Hello?" "What is he doing?"

Kaname found it rather amusing, the lost troubled expression on her face and her worrying -filled with frustration and embarrassment- gaze was the purest and the funniest look he had ever seen in his life. He wanted to challenge her a bit more.

-Have we met before? He said after kissing her hand.

Aeries pulled her hand abruptly and she turned her back to them with a sharp move.

-I don't think so…she said leaving them behind her. She needed a thermometer, purebloods do not suffer from fever, but Aeries felt she was burning; she needed a bucket of cold water to cool herself. "Who is he? What is he doing here? Sawn seemed relaxed enough and even though it was the first time to meet another one of their kind, right now she needed to surpass her embarrassment before bombing Sawn with a thousand questions.

-Sorry, you are the first vampire that she meets in person and she is not used to it, Sawn said trying to justify Aerie's blushing and run-away scene.

-Oh don't worry about that, Kaname said and followed Sawn back home. He could not help it, inside him he was secretly still laughing with Aerie's reaction. Luckily he would have the chance to see more.

* * *

-So you are fighting by the King's side? Aeries questioned, adding some more rice to Kaname's plate. They were all eating cozy at the white dining table of the white house.

-Yes, kind of…Kaname answered.

-Isn't that exciting Aeries? Sawn asked his sister.

-No that's not, I find nothing exciting in sacrificing your life for other's people sake…King or no King involved.

Kaname intensively looked at her like not being able to understand her psychology. Grasping his interrogating look, Aeries continued:

-I think it's obvious that the reason we ended up living like this, hiding from others was exactly the fact that in so many years the world has not changed. Despite your Kings wishes, there are still many evil purebloods that make wars, attacking even their own kind on their road to conquer more power. War after war, victims after victims, this is hopeless. Humans will always be prays…defending them and fighting one another ends up in our population to be hurt. My parents were victims of these wars even if they had never involved. I do not wish to have the same fate. And yet as long as these oppositions continue, anyone of us is in danger.

Kaname listended carefully to Aeries words, according to her point of view, she was right, she did not wish for the wars to continue but she was seeing the tree and not the forest.

-That's a way to view things but not the only one…, Kaname said. You see Aeries, you are quite young and you do not wish to be involved in wars and battles, after all you have no place in there, as you are a woman.

His racists remark did not passed unnoticed by Aeries who went to talk back but she stopped as she realized that Kaname had not finished talking and had neither give any notice to her expression that was shouting: "I protest..."

-On top of that I understand that wars are a scary subject for your family as you paid it with your own blood but if these purebloods make armies made of human, then these armies would all fall to a level e-condition. The human race will eventually extinct.

-So what is so bad if they all turn into vampires?

-You find nothing wrong in this?

-Well it's not like I wish for them to extinct or anything but I do not understand why their weakness is our problems. If they do not have any means to protect themselves…

-They should die? I am amazed to hear this from you.

-Why? She demanded in a cold manner.

-Because you are almost human, Aeries, you are living as one for years now. You are cooking, cleaning, working to make a living, you eat like human, you even think like one.

Was that an insult or a compliment? She did not know. Nevertheless…

-So? I am living as one because I prefer the simplicity of their lives than…

-Yes, exactly, you see, vampire race is quite primitive in its ways and lust for power. If we live the world to fall in the hands of those who want to devour us we are lost, all of us, evil is evil either it attacks you or me or the humans. And that should be stopped, we have the power to live peacefully, why shouldn't we use it for the common good? He smiled at her and Aeries signed retreating for the time being. She did not want to sound like the ultimate evil bitch. And the way the conversation was heading…

-Aeries have you made anything for dessert? Sawn brought harmony back to the table.

-Ah yes, she said, getting up from the chair. I will bring you.

-Aeries I am fine, I do not need to eat anymore, Kaname said…

-No, no, you are our first guest, don't worry…she said, vanishing in the kitchen to get the dessert.

-So you are doing everything on your own? Kaname asked Sawn.

-Yes…Aeries cultivates her roses and she sells them to the shops, I do hunting and help Aeries at the works of the house… That might be strange to you, you must be used in luxury…

-No, not really, Kaname said. I also prefer a more simple, subtle life. A more pure and original one.

-Now, that we are friends you can come here often Kaname…you are actually the only male friend I have in order to discuss men's stuff…you know women…

Sawn dropped the discussion as Aeries came back with a cheesecake to her hands.

Kaname did taste the cheesecake and it was really tasteful. Watching Aeries and Sawn together, he finally saw a family... and his cold heart felt warmth for the first time. Next to them it felt like being home and he indeed intended to visit his "home" regularly. He smiled and blinked his eye to Aeries when Sawn mentioned that this is a very hot summer and the springs are ideal to chill out and the carefree image of Aeries chocking on her cheesecake and laughing to tears with Kaname's tease, accompanied him all the way back to his palace. They had become friends and he would never confess it but Sawn and Aeries were also the only friends he had. He had decided to protect their secret like a big brother would do. After all this is what families are there for…


	8. A crack to the wall

Of course all families have their own issues to solve, their own problems to deal with and their secrets to share. Kaname may had felt that these two purebloods could make him feel like he had a family, a family he had never met or did not remember to have met but Aeries and Sawn, after so many years of carefully hiding, had their own reservations on the subject. So when Kaname stepped out of the door that evening…

-Do you trust him? Aeries asked her brother while the two siblings were cleaning the dishes.

-Do I have a choice not to Aeries? He was already aware of my identity; I thought that this was the best thing to do. If he becomes our friend then perhaps he won't betray us. Not to mention that you surprised me, I was expecting you to make a fuss about it but you turned red as a tomato when you saw him…

Aeries frowned at the scene, suddenly realizing what a fool she had made of herself in front of both of them. She rarely lied to her brother but in this case, she had been exposed prior to Sawn and now, somehow, she could not exactly accuse him of not being careful enough in the forest. She herself had been off her guard at the waterfall and the worst part was that she could not even share it with Sawn. Not after all of these.

-Well I thought that I should trust you…doing a fuss would be improper, I was just a bit embarrassed, she replied not even looking at him.

Sawn liked the answer. He caressed her hair while Aeries had her attention to dishes in the sink. He put his hand underneath her skirt and he started touching her thighs.

-What Sawn? Aeries turned her head to him but he had already delved his head to the side of her neck. His eyes became the eyes of an animal and shined red. Aeries yelled a bit as her brother's fangs delved into her skin and his lips sipped the blood.

Aeries fisted a wisp of Sawn's red hair and he wrapped both his hands around her small waist. She found pleasure in the enticing sound of her own blood being sipped slowly by him. A sudden wave of warmth enshrouded her body from her toes to her tip of her head.

Sawn could only feel the intensity of her feelings for him to grow stronger and stronger catalyzing him with their power, arousing him even more...

He was feeling what she was feeling;

Sawn was all that she had in her life and she was determined not to live anyone or anything to endanger their living. That was Aeries loving her brother in an absolute, possessive way.

She was afraid so much of their tragic past, having felt the pain of loss in an early age and having fully realized the consequences of death, she was far too conscious of how cruel that world could be. She preferred to have him right there next to her. At least that way she could hold him, touch him, smell him, give herself to him.

Sawn withdrew his fangs and as she turned to kiss him, blood and passion filled they house as they made love right there, on the kitchen's sink. They were young, in love and unique for their kind. More than this they were free. As Sawn was cherishing her body, filling her spaces, Aerie's emotion overflowed her mind, deep down she was scared to death that he was growing. He was no longer a boy but a young man and was her female grace enough to hold him within her barriers and reach?

Was it possible to hold him there forever or would he slip from her hands like grains of sand? Ordinary she was not that insecure but tonight their private paradise somehow had been evaded proving that this dream was too good, too good to be true…

She thought of Kaname, that stranger, and she felt it…a crack…he was the first, the first crack on the wall that kept them safe from harm, secure, free, alone, calm, unseen.

She gasped as Sawn's thrusts insider her increased in speed and force and she silently promised that she would do anything, anything there ever could be done to keep them there, hiding, making love and if possible secure them from all the curious voyeuristic eyes. Or was it already too late for that? as the small squirrels and the foxes, which lived in the surrounding forest, ran to their hides panicked from the low and dashing in speed flight of a group of bats that anxiously made its way to the east to meet their master.

_Authors note: Please tell me if you enjoy the story so far, your opinion is so much appreciated, feel free to review and to share your opinion..._


	9. Construction and Destruction

Afternoon, almost close to the sunset and the blue unclouded summer sky was torn between the light shades of mauve and blue and the flaming oranges. It was the ideal time for Aeries to leave her house and go to get some food supplies. Now that the heat of the day had settled down but the markets were still open, yes now it was just perfect.

As she descended the hill a crossroad lied under her foot. There, she could either pick the asphalt roadway which lead to the main city or the cobble lane that ascended to the nearby ancient village that rested on the hills of the mountains at the West.

Prior to leaving her house with her hood and her basket, Aeries had already made her choice. She much preferred the tranquility of the little village than the clamorousness of the city's large market area. Even though the shops in the village offered limited options in variety of products and brands, Aeries was compensated by the fact that her little voyage would be filled with beautiful natural scenes that the wild forest provided to her eyes through its wild plantation, the frisky pipes of the birds and the arousing smells and aromas of the trees and flowers.

As she slowly ascended the lane for the village suddenly she heard a loud noise from behind her. A large truck, carrying logs of wood and metal pipes, appeared from nowhere ascending the mountain in a fast speed and Aeries had just a few seconds to get herself of its path. She fell to the bushes at the side of the road and as she tried to lift herself up off the ground, obviously irritated with the trunk driver, another five to six similar trucks passed by her, substituting the fine natural aromas with smoke and carbon. On the trucks there were not only metal bars and irons but also humans holding tools and industrial equipment. What was going on?

Aeries hurried up to the top of the hill that the little village rested and as she approached the more and more noise she could hear. There were workers constructing something at the hills of the mountains, something that looked like thick, tall barriers, with iron gates that sealed the west entrance to the village. Down the hill, as far as Aeries could see and estimate, there were military camps and large guard houses had been built whereas towers constructed of stone appeared in the horizon.

Inside the little village there were guards and soldiers running all over like the village had been set on fire. There was no tranquility left as all the residents had gathered to see the large constructions. Military cars were closing the exits, guarding the gates to the mountains and Aeries could not help but feeling lost inside the wild crowd. The women of the village watched their children as the kids had climbed at the scaffoldings to view all the military bases that extended beyond the gates…

Some men were discussing…

The rumors said that a new battle was about to begin any time soon and that many purebloods and noble vampires would join in order to demolish the purebloods that had conquered the free grounds of the West.

"Another battle", Aeries thought.

It was only a few weeks ago that several mini battles had taken place at the borders and the pureblood's troops had been chased away by the King's army. And now that was not enough, but there was more to come, as now it seemed that the King wanted to make an attack, wishing to end this issue once and for all. This would not be a battle but a war. But if this was a war why was everybody happy and excited about it? Had the world lost its logical thinking? What was there to celebrate other than deaths, injuries and destruction?

Deep down she already knew the answer to her question.

Listening to the villagers' words Aerie's blood started boiling. Why? Why to make an attack? Why to drag more and more people into this? Couldn't they have reconciliation? No, since power, lands, the exploitation of the grounds and the control of the humans was the real cause behind everything. Only, that the King had not even the dignity to admit it. Ideals had died, but everyone seemed to play along believing and supporting causes that were never there in the first place. And they were all happy about it. She felt disgusted by both humans and vampires. She felt she wanted to go home, in a place where peace was still peace, war was war and nobody exploited no one.

How could these people believe in the fairytales coming from the palace? How? And why did they believe that their King was any different from his opponents? He had already destroyed the originality of the ancient village to construct military bases, "That's it", she thought, "under the pretense to construct and to create, nobody saw the real destruction around them, if they could not see it at the landmarks that they called home, how would they see it to their souls and to their minds? Are they so blinded by power? Are they thinking of the gold already?"

Aeries could no longer feel sympathy nor care for a human race that had become like vampires…And these soldiers believed in protecting them? Sacrificing themselves? Leaving their homes and their wives and their children for a lost cause or even worst for a lie? This made no sense.

She took the way back for her home having lost all her enthusiasm about shopping. Perhaps another time and another day when the people's happiness about war would have calmed down and she would not feel the urge to start padding their heads with her basket to make them see the truth.

As she was distancing herself from the village with quick decisive steps, a pack of bats quickly passed beside her, lifting a slightly cool breeze and disappearing at the horizon. She quickly turned back to see that they had vanished from her optical field but there was something not only strange on them but also familiar? She asked herself that and hoped that Sawn would be home because she needed reassurance that her own world would not tremble and fall like the little village that had fall into destruction….

The bats continued their trip to the moonlighted sky and finally surrounded their master to merge in with his dark figure. "So I see"…his eyes blurred but only for a second as he instantly retrieved his sharp crystal clear vision. Now he could clearly view that the number of humans that his opponents had turned into vampires had increased within a week. Many level-e vampires were gathered outside of the Han's Clan fortress waiting for orders…they would probably attack another village to feed upon. He signed; …The nearby villages needed to be informed before it was too late…and his forces needed to hurry. It was indeed intrigue that the world around him was wrapped in lust for power again. They just could not stand without it. A new threat had arisen and he had to erase it, just as always.

Kaname stood on the top of the tall tower that the workers had constructed earlier that day. In just more few days there would be more towers, then a new battle would begin…a battle he intended to watch with extra attention as it would not only bring salvation to the humans but also new lands to his Kingdom and he needed that lands as a generous offer to the purebloods and to the noble families that had supported him so far, ensuring that the world would not fall into chaos and disaster just like the lands at the West had.

_Authors note; again; Review, Review, review_


	10. Hidden Intentions

Sawn was indeed at home resting at the couch, reading the newspaper, following his sister advice so that he could please her. He was surprised though to see her return back home with her basket empty and her heart full of range.

-Aeries weren't you supposed to go shopping?.

-Do you believe that they have completely destructed the little village on the mountain? They have secured all the passages to the West and more than this they construct a military base and huge towers…

-This is war Aeries…

-Sawn this is outrageous.

-The constructions?

-The destruction of the landmark and the villagers, they are happy Sawn, happy that there will be a war.

-Happy? No one is happy with war Aeries, perhaps they are excited, after all their little village will have a new historical significance after this…

-Are you listening to yourself? How can you be so naïve Sawn, they are only doing this for power all of them…both humans and vampires I see no difference.

-Perhaps…but a victory means more grounds, works, and wealth for all of us. Even the farmers have an interest in that…

-Who is the"us" that you referred to? Her strick gaze made Sawn almost to bite his tongue.

-M, I meant "us" in general.

-I hope that no crazy ideas pop into your head. I will go to water my flowers; I need something to relax…

-I see…okay..Sawn said and watched his sister going to the kitchen to reach the rear door of the house that lead to her rose garden. He signed to the thought that she did not even allow a discussion about the war to roll normally inside the walls of the house.

He went on reading the newspaper and then he suddenly stopped and he deposited it at the middle table infront of him. The articles talked about the preparations, about the goals and the benefits of this war would be. Even so dead words on a piece of paper were not enough to satisfy his curiosity that was now further aroused with his sister's news. He wanted to know more and then there was this feeling again, that urge to open the entrance door and go there, to see, to learn, to discuss, to be active and useful as a boy of his age should be. He approached the window, a world yes a whole unexplored world was laying out here and he could not reach it.

He grabbed his bow, ready to go hunt another animal but as he went to the door the bell rang. Sawn startled at first, there were so many years that he had not heard that sound.. he did not even remember they had a bell. But who could that be? Other than…

-Hello, I was near so I decided to come and see you, I hope that this is not a bad time…Kaname said standing to the porch.

Sawn smiled in response, perhaps he could not go to the world but what if the world or at least a part of it came to him?

-No, not at all, come in.

-All right, he said picking the box next to him.

-May I ask what is the box that you are holding? Sawn asked, while closing the door.

-Oh, that is food supplies, it's for you and Aeries, I was at the village so I just brought you something as a gift for your hospitality for the other day.

-Oh, no, you really did not have to do this…

-It's okay, it's just that I did not know what to bring you and I understood you really enjoy food, Kaname said while making his way to the kitchen to deposit the box to the counter.

Sawn felt a bit embarrassed. As purebloods creatures they were, "food" should not really be a part of their daily vocabulary but Kaname had well understood. "Food" was Aeries favorite word. Aeries' love for food was actually an addiction. And she liked many flavors indeed, cooking almost every hour of the day or night, snacks, meals, sweets.

-There I left it on the counter, Kaname said as he returned back to his new friend.

-Ah thank you. I will tell Aeries..

-Where is Aeries? He softly demanded scanning the room.

-At the back yard taking care of her roses. Oh that reminds me I need to ask you, what are they constructing at the village?

-A military base and barriers so that they will secure the passages and borders for safety reasons. This is necessary as the main front will be at the West. From there on we will march…

-So you are going?

-Yes, even though I wished I could stay home like you do…

-So why don't you?

Kaname chuckled at the question.

-You are right, I am sorry, Sawn apologized, your position does not allow you to do either wise. So you think that you will have a victory?

-I am optimistic. Are you interested?

Was that a spark of fire that instantly light in Sawn's eyes? That was what Kaname perceived as an instant reaction to his words.

-Can you tell me more details? Now that Aeries is not around… Sawn continued, totally forgetting to invite Kaname to sit or to offer him a drink as the subject of the rising war sounded far more interesting and excited to his ears than the issue of good manners.

-I could but…on the other hand I would not like to challenge your sister's range if she founds out, Kaname answered and that statement was true to his heart. He really did not wish to interfere between the two siblings. He was about to start a war in the West but he had the feeling that a war in this house was ready to burst out earlier than his own...Well, if Sawn wanted to join them, it was obvious that he would have to give his first battle at home and certainly make a victory out of it before he would step at the real battlefields. "Practice" Kaname thought and almost smiled with this thought.

Sawn, on the other hand, felt totally uncomfortable with Kaname's remark. Unintentionally Kaname had hurt his pride…it was like telling him face to face that Aeries was the dominant figure around the house and that he as a man or as the older brother should be careful of his own words around his house. Disappointment was written all over Sawn's face and that spark of life vanished from his eyes.

An unwelcome silence dropped between the two men as they realized that they lives were somehow incompatible and their friendship along with the secrets that each side held fragile as a newborn. Sawn sat at the chair feeling cut from the world again, that was so unfair and cruel for a young man of his age full of life and fire. For a pureblood beast that went hunting to tame his instincts…

Seeing his face, his expression and sensing a part of his inner battle Kaname retreated. Sawn did in fact needed some entertainment, different than the one that Aeries had to offer.

-Sawn, I do not wish to destroy the peace of the house so perhaps I should not talk but you can see it for yourself, can't you?

Sawn's smile instantly lifted up on his face. His brown eyes shined again.

-If this is the case when?

-Later this evening….meet me at the entrance of the small village.

* * *

As Kaname said that way it was done. Sawn looked up, gazing at the full moon at the sky, he had arrived earlier at their appointment but where was Kaname?…He should have appeared half an hour ago.

Sawn had not the luxury to be seen or to be sensed by another pureblood soul. Suddenly the trees' leaves danced to a frisky wind and Sawn knew that instant that his friend had arrived. He turned behind him to see kaname standing now in front of him wearing a long cape. His form was majestic. Sawn had to admit that Kaname had a certain style in contrast to him that was dressed more like a farmer? But Kaname did not seem to mind the outfit.

-I am sorry I was late, I had to manage some issues, Kaname said.

-It's okey, Sawn replied, as long as you are here.

-All right, let's go…Kaname said leading the way with a smile.

Sawn was excited since that would be his first time in passing the borders of his childhood territory and stepping into a warzone.

-Are you sure that there are no purebloods left in the area?

-Yes, I told them to leave, Kaname said.

-And they listened to you? The other purebloods?

-Yes they do, Kaname chuckled, after all they are busy with the ball at the palace tonight.

-Oh…

Sawn could not stop thinking that if Aeries ideas were any different or if they had changed over the years, they would be also a part of that society, attending balls, talk politics, actively participating, perhaps even making a difference? He signed in the thought that he would never learn.

As they walked through the little village late in the night Sawn realized that all villagers had shut themselves behind their wooden doors and windows. It was late for them and so the little village was sleeping but not vampires. As the nocturnal creatures they were, they stepped into the night and with their sharp vision they could see everything perfectly.

As Kaname approached the gate that the workers had constructed earlier the day, Sawn stood there gazing on the new additions, he felt anxious as he had never passed to the other side of the mountain. Both of them waited as the large and heavy door slowly opened to Kaname's inner call. Soon they passed to the other side where the West was.

Kaname was right, the military base they had set outside of the village was indeed deserted. Only some few level-c vampires, who were serving as guars, were patrolling the area. Soon they started ascending the hill, reaching the top heights of the back side of the mountain.

Different tents were spread among the low hills that the mountain naturally hosted. There were certain buildings which were used as armory or practice area for the soldiers. The cement and the iron, had replaced the natural beauty of the landscape. There were paths that seem to go everywhere. And finally on top of the mountain stood a tall tower serving as a guard-house that seemed to provide view to the eyes…as far as the eyes could see…

Kaname headed upwards climbing the stairs of the guard house. Soon they reached the top. There was the city at the east, whereas the travel to the unknown lands to the West...The panoramic view of the city and lands was breath-taking.

-Wasn't that what you were expected to see? Kaname asked.

- It's beautiful from here...So here you gather? He asked wondering about how war was done.

-We gather here, yes, and from here, we have the control of the area, if another pureblood makes an army or a suspicious move from here we can watch. It's high enough to see all the lands that we have not conquered, not just yet…but…There has been enough evidence that certain purebloods who control the area and the villages beyond these mountains have started changing humans and creating an army to attack even more villages or even cities. Our people are also in danger…so instead of waiting them to come to us...this time we will go to them.

-Isn't that dangerous?

-There is Dragen Han and he can wield anti-vampires weapons but so do I…if other purebloods like himself have joined his side we will find them on our way there.

-Hm, Sawn smiled softly at the image that passed through his mind.

-What is it? kaname asked.

-Aeries, she blames the King saying that if he had not invented these, there would be no wars now…no attacks.

-No, that's not totally true, anti-vampire weapons were invented especially in order to stop the purebloods from claiming a power that did not belong to them. There was a secret in their making. Misplaced trust was the source of all evil, the information about their creation fall to the wrong hands. Soon certain clans made their own weapons and only few of these clans remained loyal to their original idea about peace and freedom. Power can be corrupting. So that mistake is paid up to these days…this is why the peaceful purebloods cannot get a rest...constantly fighting. But soon, I believe that this reality will change. The number of the families that can wield anti-vampire weapons is constantly decreasing and we are winning war after war. Hopefully, there will be no others left.

-And the secret of making anti-vampire weapons?

-That is to remain a secret as it is no longer wise to be shared…the world cannot be trusted anymore and so there will be no mistakes this time. Anybody who wishes to fight can fight with his own powers. What is it Sawn? Kaname questioned as he could see that the boy had delved into a sudden silence and was mainly starring at the ground.

-Nothing…Sawn shook his head. I just feel a little bit useless; I mean I have not even practice my powers for so long…

-Well your main power is that you are unaffected by light, that can be a tremendous advantage for our camp as you could lead troops of humans to safety. On the other hand if you decided to join us, you would not have to get yourself involved with the dangerous purebloods that wield anti-vampire weapons that will be my call. You can practice on level-e vampire and other nobles that they have on their side. But of course all this in a hypothetical level since you will probably stay here.

Would he?

-How long are you fighting, Kaname? Sawn asked with interest.

-Quite a long time, as far as I remember myself. I am quite old.

-What about your family…you said that you come from the Kuran Clan, yet I've never heard that the King had any other relatives. He hides himself so much…

-He does not have any relatives; Kaname chuckled again, trying to avoid telling a lie.

-So you are not related to the King, after all?

-I am..

-But you just said…oh no...do not tell me?

Kaname was looking at Sawn's frightful expression. For one moment Kaname thought that Sawn had understood everything but his idea changed as he heard Sawn saying:

-You are an illegitimate son? Don't say…

-I won't…

-Oh that's terrible… you are trying to prove yourself every day to his eyes and yet he does not recognize you? Does your mother live?

-No…

Sawn put his head down as he suddenly remembered his own mother. Kaname sensed the hidden sorrow.

-I think that it's time to go back, Aeries will surely be looking for you…Kaname said, sensing a pureblood presence to approach the camp. The area was no longer safe neither for him nor for Sawn. He started descending the stairs of the guard house. Sawn followed…

-I told Aeries that we would go hunting…I even took my bow along.

-Okay so let's go fetch some rabbits…Kaname said as they reached the ground.

* * *

Αeries was peacefully sitting at the stairs of the veranda, holding a red rose in her hands, when the boys approached the house. She could not wait to speak to them, that was obvious.

-Where you boys have been?

-Say a hello, Aeries, Sawn replied as they went next to her. Look what we brought to you, the brother said in a smile as he demonstrated to her, the two rabbits that he was proudly holding.

Aeries raised her eyebrows in question.

-Okay, she replied, I will pretend that I believe you.

Her hands took the rabbits Sawn's hands and her gaze fall on Kaname.

-Kaname will you stay for dinner? I have baked a chocolate cake. Kaname softly smiled. He would love to but…there were other obligations he had to attend to.

-I am sorry Aeries, I must go to the ball.

-Oh, so I'll see you tomorrow perhaps…she smiled and left the men alone, closing the entrance door behind her.

-Say, didn't she look a bit strange to you…Sawn commented once they were left alone.

-She is a smart girl, perhaps she can sense when you are lying to her? Kaname proposed.

Sawn made a grimace of disappointment.

-If that is so I am doomed…you know what I mean.

-Sawn this is partly your mistake, you should not leave her boss you all the time if you feel like taking your life on you own hands, on the other hand how much do you intend to hide your intentions?

-I can't talk to her, kaname, not just yet. If she finds out it…Let some time pass, so I can decide painlessly what I want to do. Back to you now, I must admit that I am envying you, ball, girls…

-One day you will also come and hopefully Aeries may escort you. But I am not as lucky as you say, I prefer what you have, trust me, it's better than a busy life but deep down totally empty.

There was loneliness in his voice, as Kaname stated his last words, even Sawn noticed it.

- Oh come on go, have fun and drink a wine for me too. I am going to check out on my little sister…, Sawn said and padded Kaname on the back.

Kaname smiled again. Had Sawn any idea how lucky he was? Aerie's nag could be irritating but wasn't that also a constant reminder of her sincere love and devotion to her brother? A devotion Kaname had never met before nor he knew that it existed between pureblood creatures.

As Kaname turned around to leave the house he noticed it…the rose that Aeries was holding had dropped at the ground, probably unintentionally slipping from her hands as she took hold of the rabbits. He picked it up and smelled it; for some kind of unknown reason, the scent of the flower brought to his heart an undefined sadness, a melancholy that had not an explanation. Perhaps it was the fact that the two siblings shared a life and a love that he could never possibly share. The indulging scent of that rose was never meant to be offered to him…no matter how close he could get…he was still so far away.

How is it to hold the world within the grasp of your palm and yet to desperately feel like missing a sentiment can never be possible capture?

I am sure that if you were Kaname Kuran you would have known the answer.

* * *

But Kaname Kuran had many roles and obligations in his life and this night was another night where he needed to preserve his well-known image…that of a King…  
The nobles and the purebloods that had gathered in the large ball room had spread around in small circles gossiping and talking to each other. They all enjoyed the wine, the music, the food and the luxury that they lived in.

More than 25 pureblood families had arrived until now in the palace and there were more to come. Everybody talked and seemed to agree on how successful the King had been in gathering around him all the powers that lurked in this world and wisely direct them against those who wished to threat the peace and the balance of the human and vampire society. This was the formal excuse. In terms of impressions they were all pacifist, nobles and purebloods, even level c vampires and servants that were supporting the King's ideals. But behind the curtain…there was more. Kaname being so fully aware of the vampire nature, knew and understood well that there was no other motive than power along with and fear that made his court so adoring and so irresistible to the eyes of these hypocrites, lackeys and parasites who were clever enough to play the game and consent to him than to resist and to fight against him. It was strange but, with the exceptions of certain purebloods and noble families, whose origins and ideals knew and trusted, Kaname respected more his enemies than his allies. At least to his eyes, his opponents were in a twisted way, more honest and concrete to their principals, far more original, than all these wasted lives, who would drop him and betray him, the very moment he would lose his talent to fight, to manipulate and to control.

This made him hard in a way but he had no other solution but to be cruel, in order to hold the vampire society under control, Kaname knew that he had to play their game as well, a game of mutual interests and borrowed powers, a game of hidden intentions. Thanks to his own ability to wield the anti-vampires weapons and to his plan to reduce the families that had taken advantage of the shared secret, his fall from the throne was not an easy task. His Kingdom had been established centuries ago and he had to be unappeasable to those who went against the common prosperity but also pleasurable to his supporters.

At least in that way the majority of the high ranked members were satisfied and they disciplined to the general rules instead of delving into dangerous plots of their own.

For that reasons and perhaps for many more like the status he wanted to preserve and the bonds he wanted to reinforce, these balls were made in regular intervals of three months. The guests were all respected members of the monarchy system and they all had their own interests and economic benefits which they wanted to deploy. The King's ball was always a good excuse for meetings, dealings, acquaintances, traits, and even conspiracies to occur or tasks to be conquered. Another pureblood with hidden intentions stepped into that ball room that night…

Stella, beautiful as heaven, stood next to big terrace of the room. She was dressed in a velvet black dress that left her hands and her full back exposed. She was hoping that he would appreciate the outfit. So elegant and sexy. She smelled the bouquet of the red roses that rested in the vase which was placed at the tall and thin column next to her. They were smelling divine. She cut a small rosebud, which had not opened his petals yet, and she placed it at the ribbon that she was wearing to her neck. Would he resist filling his nostrils with that fresh aroma? She would soon learn.

Lin, the younger pureblood from the Hio family soon approached it.

-Stella would you like us to dance? He suggested.

-No, thank you for your invitation, I want to rest. By the way Lin how does the preparation of the camp goes?

-Well, we are setting it.

-You never say anything about the war affairs, but isn't that unfair? We might be ladies but we want to know.

-Those who are indulged in the wars do not wish to keep the others behind…but there are some parts which are better to remain hidden from the public ears.

-Me? Do you consider me a public ear?

Lin might be young but he noticed the changed in her aura and the way she snapped at him. Why should he treat her any different that those who were not involved? It was a strict policy of the palace war affair's details to remain within the ones that got a true reason of knowing it.

-I am sorry, Stella, it is not my role to…

-I understand, this is not your fault...she said, leaving Lin on his own and walking to the other side of the room. She was feeling like avoiding anyone tonight but she was was waiting for Kaname to make his appearance for the last fifty minutes, that was. Her patience was rewarded as the majestic doors that were opening only to King's presence finally opened and all purebloods and nobles bowed to his presence. He was standing some levels higher as the room hosted a throne, placed on a golden deck, for decorative reasons mostly. He greeted everyone with his gaze and a respectful nod. He then said a few words, for the sake of impressions to the silent crowd that was watching him;

-Thank you all for your presence tonight, I hope that you will enjoy yourselves. Please go on.

Stella could not help but fantasizing how good the two of them would look together. As she pictured herself by his side, she thought that the time when these vampire would bow also to her, recognizing her as their Queen, would eventually come.

Once Kaname descended to the height of the ball room, most purebloods families ran to his side, to salute him in person and to discuss the new war issue that had arisen. Stella signed and waited until he was alone. If he ever was…

-My King when are you leaving?

-There will be a public report…

-My son is fighting with your army, there will be a lot of purebloods taking part I heard…

-I am also…

-Me too…

-We are looking forward for that. The Kingdom will expand.

-Humans need to be protected but we will also earn certain advantages...the grounds that these purebloods control are so rich..

-Do you imagine? What a great Kingdom…even though we are scattered here and there, living as it is convenient, the town where the palace rests is from richer…

-New towns will arise, but my King, how are you going to control all of these grounds? Who will exploit for you?

Silence fall as the restless eyes and ears were waiting for an answer; A satisfactory one, one that would justify the real causes of their support.

-I will, with your help, of course. As you know, I do not desire to live the palace grounds, therefore when we free the villagers that are now conquered the more useful companions will be used for that task; the control of the grounds…along with certain humans.

They all smiled happily. Good answer, King Kaname…

-May I suggest to create an overall center abroad that would be able to support the towns around and their governors?...

-Perhaps we could build and another palace...you should be able to visit…

And so these political discussions went on without mercy…Kaname was not interested in the discussion, he had done it too many times before and he knew that as long as his power grew the more discussions like this he would have. Nevertheless he could not fail their expectations. It was late when he managed to finished the discussions, to salute those who would fight and those who would watch, to hear all opinions and offer his own back. Hours had passed since he had walked into the ballroom and now he was feeling exhausted and almost light-headed after having drink a certain amount of wine, to sustain the public relations torture.

But he was finally alone and resting in his room. He undid his black tie and opened the first two buttons of his shirt. He only wanted to relax but then he heard knocks…and he sensed a known female presence that was no other but…

-Stella, it is late…he said.

She walked into the room, she had already an excuse.

-I just wanted to talk to you, you spend your time taming the beasts and then you instantly left, do I meaning nothing to you? she said approaching even closer. Why don't you let me help you? You look so alone.

He looked into her big green eyes. They had lust inside them, a lust not for him but for whatever he represented in her head and she was clever enough to hide that lust under the gentle pretension of love and kindness. He felt disgusted and he knew that he would feel even more disgusted with himself, if he ever allowed to her to penetrate into him, to really see his weaknesses. He also knew that his despair was enough to drive him, there, to accept that lie but…She was looking at him like he was her prey…and that was dangerous from her part…hiding an act of cruelty behind words of care…she should have known better than to play with his mind and needs…he felt he should repay the act…

-I am just tired, he just said, but if you really insist …he played along. She smiled feeling her victory. He would accept her and with her hands she touched his chest kissing him on the neck…He leaned his head closer to her and he pulled her off his chest, then turned her slimmed body around. Stella was captured between the wall and Kaname's body. She put her hands at the cold wall to support herself, while Kaname's hands brushed her hair to the one side of her neck…the white skin was exposed to him. Extended fangs, shiny red orbs and…he stopped suddenly…

His head remained half-way and his lips almost touched her neck, that smell, that scent…the scent…of the still young redbud. The aroma triggered his memories and Aerie's image in his head stroked him almost like lighting hits the tree. He did not show his startling but everything was there; The aroma, the bizarre light drunkenness that came from the wine and her image, the first image that he had from her; that of a naked beautiful young woman bathing herself, almost caressing herself as the water dropped and ran down to her firm body, sliding through her female curves to the her thighs and feet, all of these were enough…He bite her forcefully.

-Aaaa, Stella shouted in pain as she tried to keep her balance. Kaname's hands wrapped forcefully all over her waist for him to take what he so much needed and wanted, what his body was craving for; blood, more blood, never enough, never…fast and eagerly he drank her. Stella fought him back, feeling that he had no intention to stop but his power kept her in her position. She could not escape what she started.

He pushed her even closer to the wall and she kept on screaming to him for release until she had no power left to shout. He drank her down to her last drop and Stella, though she was a pureblood, almost fainted in his arms, her head falling and knocking sideways to the wall. That was all and the darkness. Kaname's eyes were still red burning with desire…it was like she had done nothing to him…all that blood, powerful blood, and yet…nothing.

He felt disappointment and deep down anger for her, for him, because they both did things that no one meant but one way or another they both needed. How could they? He deposited her on his bed and wiped the blood of his lips with the back of his hand. He then left silently.

Stupid pureblood games…

* * *

His office was his only resort in such hours. Dark and private, it was the only place left for him to retreat. Inside him he felt awful for what he had done…what was he thinking? Why? He did intend to take her blood but only up to a point and then he would tell her to go…to go away…paying her back with his rejection, telling her that he did not desire her blood, he did not wish for it. But his actions now only spoke of desire, not to be able to control his hunger for the blood; he drove her to the end. And yet he did not feel anything at all. Nothing…He was still hungry and desperate. Desperate to satisfy his thirst that knew no end. Drinking her down to the point of fainting her? What was he thinking? It was the aroma that started it all….

He was thinking of her when that lust started, when his instincts took control over his mind, body and decisions. Giving space to the beast that rested inside to take over his logic and sanity…a beast that knew nothing of norms, the norms he so carefully had set and protected.

Kaname sat at his office and threw his head on the desk closing his eyes…that was so difficult…

Aeries was unreachable to him. She was so pure in her heart that she would never excuse of his act neither she would understand the reasons he lied to them for his identity. She really knew nothing about him and how lonely he was feeling inside his shell. She would never realize how much he wanted to approach, to touch, to laugh, to comfort…his position would make them tremble, hide away, facing him as an intruder.

He could not tell them the truth, no matter how much he liked them. He was selfish and he knew it. He shared nothing like Sawn's love to offer, truly offer, he was just self-serving; finding a cause to exist, to go on, to breath, to support his existence because no one supported him, not truly and he knew it. Nobody cared to hold him, nobody… He shut his eyes more firmly, how the truth aches…unbearable.

And little Aeries…he respected her despite her age and her prejustice, despite her opinion for monarchy, she was honest and that was a rare phenomenon in the society of the hidden intentions he lived.

He had not the right to think about her, not only that way…but in every way…he lost control, being tired and sad, half drunk and challenged…no there were no excuses. He was inexcusable. And he just knew it.

It was funny but it was always in such relaxing and tranquil moments that his conscience choose to strike him. Perhaps it was not a random event at all; perhaps in the silence he could finally hear it, that inner voice, that inner truth, which seemed to know everything and to rise up again reminding him, how many moral values he had sacrificed on his way to the top. He did not want to hear it but on the other hand he had no means to escape. So he just let it be…

"What are you doing? Why are you kidding yourself? You know that you do not fit in their lives, that you will never fit, let the kids alone to play, you are just too old for that game, too guilty, an outcast". Right, he was an outcast, all of his life he had been one, for his kind, for humans. Why should he bother to change it?

"You are insulting honesty and purity with your acts, look at your hands, they have blood all over them, they have sinned so many times, how can you even look at them with these eyes? How can you be so selfish?". Right, I can I be selfish. "What a stupid pureblood game, you are nothing but a pawn. Who you think that you are trying to escape that role that was assigned to you centuries ago? Have you forgotten you were nothing and no one until you started to kill…Do you think that you can escape that role?" I am not trying to escape anything.

"Liar, so go on fooling them for your own reasons, tell them more lies that they would like to hear, so you can cherish their love like it was your own or their home like it was yours. They will never forgive you."

"And that little girl…that young female pureblood, still a child, a persistent, oblivious child, you don't love…you desire. You desire the way she loves her brother because that's the way you would like to be loved. What is to you? To shatter her little world? Slowly, delicately, cunningly, gently…as you only know how. You are already close to it, aren't you? The boy is already showing his intentions…and soon…you will replace him. She stands alone, no one knows her, she is the perfect victim of your sinful intentions. Why don't you just confess it? You beast!"

The boy acts for himself. And so are you…". Yes, that's true…So do I. After all, we are all living in a world of hidden intentions. Why is it me the one always to be unforgivable?

And then as no answer followed he suddenly retrieved an image from the woods, as his bats, resting outside of Aerie's house, notified him about an event;

"In the end of the night, close to break of dawn, why are you running away from your home, Aeries?"


	11. Voices and Decisions

-Where are you going Aeries? Sawn, shouted at his sister while she was running away from their home. It was obvious that two siblings had not enjoyed their evening together that much but rather they had spent most of their time sharing a quarrel. Aeries felt like needing to get away from the house as her anger and her frustration could bring the White house down. A wise decision as the condition of the house did not allow and too many tempers to be expressed under its roof.

As Aeries ran outside it was just a matter of few seconds before Sawn followed her at the exterior of the house, chasing his younger sister, stopping her with his hand before she would disappear in the woods.

-Please Aeries, come back home, Sawn's eyes were pleading her.

-Let go of me Sawn, do you see me in any condition to be able to talk to you?

-Why? Why do we have to quarrel so much Aeries, I am just expressing my opinion, Sawn said and let go of her.

-You are not just expressing an opinion; you are expressing a stupid opinion for all I know. Since when do you care about the human race and its destiny…Who put you these stupid ideas to your head? You want to decide on your own, live on your own…she said turning her back on him and started walking towards the woods again.

-I can't believe that you are black mailing me…have you any idea how wrong this is? Sawn protested as she was distancing herself from him even more…

-Just forget me, live with your new friends from now on…they won't hurt your feelings but they will neither care for you… and that was the last sentence she said before vanishing inside the cover that the giant forest's trees had to offer.

Sawn gave a sigh, he could no longer fight Aeries, perhaps it would be better to surrender to her demands but that just did not feel right. Why should he hide from her? He sat at the stairs of the porch. Soon the sun would come up and he was already feeling so tired.

Loosing herself in the woods, Aeries started thinking about it. How did this start? How did her brother change so much? She had thought that building a thick wall around them would keep them safe and protected from the outsiders. But now the threat was not coming from outside but from her own house, an inner threat that she could not have predicted. It almost felt like something had penetrated in their house and had revived Sawn's interest about the world that rested outside. She knew that her brother had urges and needs which characterized his young age, his male nature but she knew that he was taming them, now he even doubted their own decision to live unseen, now he was expressing himself, now he wanted freedom. It almost felt like she would lose him any second now. If she had not already…

As she walked more and more into the forest with all of these thoughts running in her head her foot choose a known path…a path that soon lead her to the waterfall…She had not even realized how she made it up to there. The sun was slowly rising and some daring sun lights were passing through the openings of the thick branches reflecting on the pond's crystal water…how beautiful and yet she got a strange feeling…it was here that she had seen him…that strange soldier that the next day had appeared to her brother telling him that he knew something that no one knew; the secret of their existence. Was that a coincidence? …he was the only one who had stepped inside her house and now it almost seemed that his pacifism beliefs where expressed through Sawn's mouth.

It was obvious…that he had affected Sawn. Sawn might be thinking about it but he was not defending his grounds that much…and after last night, when the two men had supposedly gone hunting, Sawn remembered how to support his ideals…because she had told him that the King leads his people to the doom seeking more power.

It was then when Sawn told her that "she was the ignorant one and that there were dangers and menaces that needed to be stopped in order for a peaceful coo-existence to be achieved." Oh and how had he said the other one? Ah, yes "The human race will extinct if there is no action provided", for this and for so many reasons he decided to openly "support the causes of this war".

Perhaps it was also her fault losing control; she had no right to hurt him that much and still asked to be loved, that was just impossible. But living without Sawn that was also…impossible.

Aeries reached the little pond and sat at the ground. The water's flow from the waterfall was so soothing to her disturbed soul. So many words, so many anger. "I am sorry Sawn, I am sorry for hurting you that much…I did not have that right…".

"But then you hurt me too, didn't you? Even though you did this only to stop me …". She closed her eyes and in her minds the scenes of anger, the harsh words, the assaults repeated again…

-You cannot boss me all the time, telling me what to do, when to do it and how to do it…either you want it or not, I do not wish to be a mere spectator and I am sick and tired to sit around the house all day, practically doing nothing, because that seems to you convenient.

-CONVENIENT? Have you forgotten to who you are talking to? I am your sister, I care for you, I do not want you to sacrifice yourself for anyone and anything Sawn…or how I am supposed to live eternity without you? Is that what you really want to do? to join the war? To leave me alone, to become one with all of these liars that pretend to do it for ideals, you want to be one of them? Or perhaps you want to be a part of the "victims", the sheeps, that volunteer because they are so stupid that they cannot see the real intentions behind the war, any war. Which side are you going to be? Because I think that they are pathetic all of them…

-You are twisting the subject the way it suits you, that's all I know. I never said that I will join, I just said that the King's decision was right…and you are acting hysterical.

-Oh you don't wish to join them? Who do you think that you are kitting Sawn? I may be younger but I am far more mature than you are when it comes down in the apprehension of this world…But even if you wanted to go and offer yourself in the services of the King, you think that you would make yourself worthy? Because you are useless Sawn, I do apologize, but you know nothing about war, you know nothing about using your powers, you are not wise neither a diplomat, you are just a boy reading the newspaper, fantasizing victories and fame…that's what you really are.

-Aeries…

-Yes, I know the truth is bitter. So how would you make yourself useful? They would laugh with your naivety, your clumsiness, your inexperience and your soft heart would be a burden to their death plans, they would laugh behind your back…You want to make yourself useful, then apply to be the King's comedian...at least there you won't fail, with all the things that you say lately you are a natural talent….Our parents would be ashamed for their son, if they saw you talking like that Sawn, you are insulting their memory, their beliefs, our parents knew the truth, now they would feel really disappointed to see their son getting involved in a society that killed them. They would. Are you really my brother? Are you?

-Have it ever crossed your head that they were wrong in this? Have it ever crossed your thinking that if they were involved they would be alive because they would have allies and they would be feared?

-Allies? Be feared? How dare you judging their decision? You are telling me to believe you when you know nothing about this world and to judge our parents that they knew this society by heart? Do you see know why I say that you are stupid and naïve Sawn? You certainly fit the role of the entertainment, even our parents would agree in this…listening to your ideas they would have died laughing their hearts out. Their boy wants to be a man and prove himself in the eyes of this bloody society? With what qualification Sawn? That of your allies, perhaps? They would also laugh with your ignorance and I strongly doubt that you could use their laughs and their teasing as a shield and sword but you can try it…it would be so amusing…Perhaps our parents are lucky to be dead, not seeing their son being the laugh of the…

It was then when the sound of the light air had sounded and Sawn, with his eyes filled with sorrow, had lowered his hand with a slight force on Aerie's cheek. It was the first time, the only time that he had found the courage to react back to her harsh words in such a decisive way.

She had just stood there looking at him in pure astonishment. He had slapped her? Sawn had do that? Sawn she knew? No, she corrected herself, Sawn that she no longer knew…her eyes were filled with tears ready to roll down to her cheeks, she resisted…she did not cry but she ran away… Sawn her brother, she wished to protect, had did that. The wall was not just cracking, it had started tumbling…

The sun was further rising on the sky and now the light had become more intense. Aeries felt tiredness and exhaustion to overcome her and soon she leaned her head and her body to the soft ground surrounding her soul to the hands of Morpheus.

Her eyes had merely closed when she heard deep whispers coming from the trees and to penetrate into her mind…she felt that she had fallen into the darkness of dreams and yet the voices sounded…saying words that collided together, she felt no fear as she sensed them; the ancestor spirits which lived in this forest where now guiding into a voyage through space and time. It almost felt comforting…their soul dancing around in universe that knew no stops and borders…they could show her the future or take her to a travel to the past…or they could show her a sweet dream….

And they did…

In her dream there was so much light, so much that she could not see any faces just figures wondering around her, they all loved her and looked down at her with admiration and respect. She was seating at the thick green grass and she was holding him..a baby boy rested at her hands…calmly sleeping with his head tilted to his mother's chest. She was feeling love for him…a deep love that if it could be turned to menace it would shatter the world with one breath…and then a male figure approached her and sat next to her. Sawn?

She could not see his face but his presence only brought her happiness. He caressed her long hair and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead; he put his arms around her arms hugging both her and their baby…that was so comforting. She leaned against his chest and that feeling was so fulfilling… "I want to be by your side forever", she whispered. "Promise me", he said, "I promise"… But as he bend to her to kiss her…the sweet dream started dissolving, escaping, running away from her...and she just fall again and again into a pit full of darkness …a falling that had no end, no hands to catch…please someone..

The voices whispered once again words she could now clearly hear;

Their words made no sense to her. "You talk of sacrifices…", "You will betray your own heart…", "You won't escape…", "When the time comes…" "May death be…"

"If you love yourself…" "DO NOT LET HIM PASS…" But then the voices lowered their tense as another voice far more close to her ear now clearly sounded…

- Aeries! Aeries! …, a deep male's voice was calling her name over and over again like fighting with the darkness to get her through. She suddenly opened her eyes to the light again and she lifted her body off the ground half-scared by the sudden whispers that send a shiver to her heart and half-panicked by the pureblood male form that now now stood above her.

"How did he appear here? Where did he come from?" "How did he know where I am?" "Is that another coincidence?"

-Are you all right, Aeries?

He asked while looking her with worrying eyes; perhaps he was worried because her expression betrayed both the fear and the surprise that her heart held and that made her different from the normal full of confidence little girl she was.

But then he was different as well. She had no word to define it as it really should be defined but somehow his aura far more serious, dark and heavy than what he knew the other day before at her house. Somehow he gave her the feeling that he was more…much more than what he presented himself to be.

-What time is it? She asked totally confused.

-It's afternoon and Sawn is rather upset and worried with your disappearance. You are no different than he is, you know.

-Excuse me?

-You are blaming your brother for being naïve but you are so carelessly sleeping here and there, exposing yourself…What if I would attack you, what would you do? His gaze was strict, serious and unreadable.

Aeries felt surprise along with confusion. Not only did he know how she had called her brother but he was actually turning all of her own arguments against her. That was a first, coming from a stranger and the most frustrating part was that she did not even had the luxury to quarrel with him the way she did with Sawn. What if he exposed their secret? At least her secret, as Sawn seemed willing to expose him any time soon.

-How do you know how I call my brother? She demanded.

-Oh he told me so …

-Ah… "Good" she though, "now their talk about our families issues, what's next? "Sawn why do you expose us so much?"

-You are disappointed? You don't trust me Aeries, do you?

Was he always that straight? Probably, well, if that was the case, so she should be…

-M, no, I know that this is not very polite but no, I do not trust you.

Kaname chuckled.

-You are right in this one, I would not trust me also in your position but you do not have any other choice, do you?

His honesty was enraging.

-Am I supposed to answer that? She replied in annoyance.

Suddenly his aura changed again, returning to the ordinary aura that gave away a more positive and light feeling.

Kaname smiled to her gently, she found her rather amusing.

-You are also a bit afraid of me I would say, you are such a kid, so come on little girl, let's go back to your brother, he said softly smiling in content.

Ah, that was too much…She turned her back to him and refused to make a single step forward.

-You are not coming? He softly demanded…

-I have no intention to go back to him, you can tell him that…she said still holding her posture.

-You are putting him into a lot of trouble young lady, Kaname said approaching her.

Aeries sensed that his aura had changed again becoming more authoritative.

She did not like the change but nevertheless….that was her matter and not his, he would not allow him to step into her borders, no matter what….

-I think that I can understand you Aeries, he said.

She looked at him, his eyes were gentle and his manners were soft but firm as well. Was he like that with Sawn? They hardly knew him and yet…

-I don't think that you can…

-Oh I think that I know exactly the thoughts that pass through your mind. I also know your tactic. It did bring some results before but you have to confess that is running old and ineffective, so perhaps you would like to try a different strategy…

"Tactic", "Strategy" the army had totally affected his vocabulary that was obvious nevertheless, she had no idea to what he was referring to, and not that it was his business to interfere with her family matters in the first place.

-You know I do not think that this matter should concern you that much, she said as polite as possible.

-It does not but take my advice because you will need it; what you are trying to do at poor Sawn shows from kilometers away…

-And what is it that I am trying to do? She asked, feeling drawn into the conversation.

-You intimidate him and you are totally refusing to show him any understanding afraid that if you do so then you will have to compromise and accept his side or point of view or even his decisions. So instead of admitting the truth and respect the fact that he is totally capable of making decisions on his own, in order to keep him next to you, you are trying to make him feel useless, inadequate. But that backfired already, didn't it? Sawn did not comply this time…That's why you are here.

-So? What I should do let him go and sacrifice himself for a lost cause?

-Let him try at least, if he makes it then you will take the credit for it, if he fails your arguments are proven right and you have even more reasons to hold him…

-What if he gets killed?

-You can lose him for real in the batter fields, I know, but the chances are minor…If I was you I would worry about life not death, as with your actions you are the one pushing him away. And you will be the one to be blamed for that. Anyway, that's my opinion, don't take that to heart. Since you are not coming I am leaving. I will tell to Sawn that you will come when you feel like to…and I am sure that he is mature enough to understand your point of view.

With these last words he slowly left from the waterfall. Airies was left alone again. She knew what he meant with his last words; It was not at all polite just gently stated; Sawn was mature enough to understand her whereas she, Ah yes, she was the bitch of the house. That was enraging! How all her words and acts now were reversing against her?

Perhaps it was time to go home, after all..

As Aeries returned home she found the men happily chatting at the porch. Sawn was happy and Aeries was surprised again as she saw him running to her. He put his arms around her and kissed the tip of her head. "Thank you, Aeries", he said.

-For what?

-Kaname told me that you might not object after all, you know for me joining the army?

"JOINING WHAT?"

The joy of her brother was thrilling, reflected both at his eyes and at his wide smile. Aeries was astonished, she felt that she would pass out any moment now, she would actually have done so if Sawn did not squeeze her that much out of his joy and if Kaname was not watching them from the porch.

-You are the best sister I could have, you finally understood…

"UNDERSTOOD? FINALLY?" she understood her brother every single second of his life; it was just that in the certain issue she did not wish to admit it, so she wouldn't have to fold back at her position, but now she had FINALLY UNDERSTOOD?

He squeezed her even more.

-We were discussing the details with Kaname right now…Come and join us.

'JOIN THEM?" No, she wanted to kill them, both of them, because they had left her no other role to play than that of the understanding sister…they thought that she would play along, wouldn't they? She became enraged and especially at that pureblood who was sitting cozy at the veranda enjoying the nature as he was the start of her problems, he and his royal origins.

She literally pushed her brother away and she ran to him…

As Kaname saw her approaching he turned serious again even though the image of such a delicate young female running towards him with the white dress and the long red hair, which moved in the breeze, brought to him an inner smile of pure delight. She was so spontaneous and frisky, full of fire and passion, honest and in love, she was sensational.

-What is going on here? I might not object? Why did you say such a thing? Is that what I told you?

-I said that you might not object after all. Did I say a lie?

Aeries took a deep breath after running, she needed that. She looked back to him in a scolding manner, he was impossible.

-But you made him believe that I would consent in this…JOINING THE WAR?

-I? He was happy to hear that you might consent, I did not tell him to be happy about it… Perhaps you don't like it?

He was looking at her like he did not understand at all what his fault was. She was looking at him like screaming "Are you kidding me?"

Sawn decided to interfere and since he decided to do that, he also decided that Aeries had no right interfering in his friendship with the only pureblood he knew.

-Aeries now you put it up with Kaname? Anyway if this is how you feel, I won't go, I am going to stay here and rotten to death…so you can be happy but let others alone. It is not their fault that you are completely obsessed.

-Sawn wait…

He said that and then he entered the house slapping the door behind him.

Aeries was in shock… She just wished for no wars, no pointless victims, no sacrifices on their part, why should they pay for the atrocities that they would be done, hadn't they paid enough already?

But her point of view did not matter anymore, not much as Sawn did, Sawn who has happy some moments and now…now thrown back to sadness. Was she to be blamed? She knew the answer.

-I'll better leave, Kaname said breaking the silence…

Aeries turned her head to him again.

-I am sorry if I caused you any trouble that was not my intention Aeries…

She replied nothing to him and she just ran behind Sawn….

Kaname half turned around to see her disappearing within a moment.

As Aeries walked into the house she found Sawn sat at the cough already reading the newspaper.

-That's old, Aeries remarked.

-That's the only one that I found…to make you happy Aeries, he replied.

Aeries suddenly started to laugh, the image was ridiculous…her brother was cozy resting on the cough with his feet on the middle table reading the newspaper perhaps for the tenth time but nevertheless pretending that the news were fresh and had indeed that look on his face: "Don't bother me now…I am reading the news for the 20th time".

The tension, the sadness along with her worries and frustration of this day found an exit through her laughter and she did laugh so much, laughed to tears actually, unable to control herself.

-Oh that was so good, I needed that, she said…

Sawn was looking at her and smiling. It was good when Aeries had a good time; they all had in this case.

She finally jumped on him replacing the newspaper in his hands and held him within her hug.

-All right Sawn go, I cannot keep you behind any longer, you are my brother and so sometimes I do forget that you are also a man, if you want this and really need this, I will support you, but I won't change my opinion on the matter; I still consider this to be stupid and unnecessary. Forgive me about all the things that I said love makes me cruel sometimes. Anyway even if you are stupid I still love you that way.

She said her last phrase in pure love and tenderness and Sawn hugged her even tighter. They would be together no matter what and that only mattered.

-I love you so much Aeries…this is a big moment for me…

-Yes I know but you will promise me one thing will you?

-What Aeries?

-I want you to stay close to that pureblood…

-You were blaming him just a few moments ago and now you trust him…

-I still do not trust him and I do still blame him, but he seems too well acquainted with all these stuff, you will need help and guidance and perhaps he will care if you find yourself in a weak position. Somehow he sounds mature and responsible…try to tell him to teach you anything there is…he is my only connection to you right now, so try to learn from him, I think we might be all right that way.

Aeries recognized that there was no other way to go indeed. Sawn somehow had managed to break the wall from inside and now he would be exposed to this society that had killed their parents and made them live like runaways in their country in order to survive. She also knew that this society held no sympathy for the weakest ones and either she could or could not trust Kaname, either she liked him or not, either she was scared of his influence on her brother or no, Sawn would soon join him in the battlefields.

She would do everything that it took to keep Sawn safe from harm and so as the two siblings were holding each other so tight and tender, she had already make up her decision. She would treat Kaname in the best possible way there was. If she did that then perhaps he would also treat Sawn with the best possible way.

But for one reason or another she could not help like betraying herself but she had no choice. Had she?


	12. Two weeks

The next two weeks

In the next two weeks, the preparations for the forthcoming war were continuing with rapid and intensive moves. Kaname found himself captured between the pureblood meeting, the constructions, the official paperwork that he needed to prepare, the strategic plans that he had to organize and the two siblings with which he spend his free afternoons.

In these two weeks many changes had occurred... But let me tell you all from the start. So in the beginning of the first week, as the two men drank their flower tea at the balcony and while Aeries had gone to the market, Sawn found the opportunity to start a discussion with Kaname about a subject that really had worried him in the past three days.

Sawn wanted to know how come even if he had sent a notification to present himself to the palace no one had send him a reply back. He was afraid that he would not be accepted and that the King had already turned him down. Sawn could not help but wondering how the revelation that another pureblood existed had totally left unaffected the palace. Nobody cared after all?

Kaname chuckled to his remark and fears, an intentionally laugh and as it was expected Sawn responded:

-Why are you laughing Kaname? I hope that you do not share the same feelings with Aeries that they will say I am incapable of joining.

-No not all…Kaname responded. I would not worry Sawn to your position and I have to admit that you are more than welcome to join us but presenting yourself will not be necessary, it's time-consuming and there is no time left for such luxuries.

-But if I do not present myself then how will they know that I exist? How will the King know that I want to join his ally's forces?

-Oh he knows…

-You told him?

-No, you did…

Kaname laughed with Sawn's lost expression, he did not wish to drag it any longer but he had to confess that the amusement provided comfort to his stress in a rather strange way.

-I do not understand, Kaname are you making fun out of me?

He could no longer postpone it so…

-Sawn that is me, the King of the vampire race…so as you see you have already presented yourself, all others are trivial…

Sawn was standing there frozen, probably doubting his hearing ability, "What had he said?"

Like reading the doubts that nested in Sawn's mind, Kaname decided to provide him with more proves.

-Come on Sawn, follow me….

And Sawn did follow unable to understand at first what has happening. Silently they both ascended the road for the village and passed the great bars and doors that the workers had constructed. They both entered the camp, only that this time and in such an hour the camp was full. That was the first appearance of Sawn to the curious noble and purebloods eyes and it all seemed awkward to him; both the fact that Kaname presented himself as the king and the fact that Kaname had chosen that this way to present Sawn to the other vampires.

As they entered Sawn's heart tied to his chest as a group of 4 to five strong purebloods approached them slightly bowing their heads to Kaname's appearance. Soon the group encircled them.

-This is Sawn, he is the last member of the White Clan, a survivor from Dragen's attack to the mansion 12 years ago. The boy grew up hidden in the woods. He is one of my trusted ones and I want you to teach him everything that there is to be taught and to help him in anything that he may also need.

Lin from the Hio Clan being the younger in the group spoke first. His violet eyes, as his fathers, were a bit scarry but he spoke with warmth.

-If this is the case we are honored to welcome one of us among us…We are all eager to meet you.

Kaname softly smiled and so did the other vampires…

-Later, now I will take him with me in a tour of the camp…he said and padded Sawn's shoulder. Sawn torn between the revelations that Kaname's words stated and his own curiosity for the other vampires as well, stood there like the statue.

-Sawn don't stay behind…Kaname said and lead their way through the camp.

-Can we talk?

-Of course but not here…let's go on the top of the tower, there are many eager ears around…

One they ascended to the top Sawn inhaled the fresh thick air that rested at the higher grounds, there were still so many things that puzzled him and Kaname was the main theme around it all. The revelation had already its effect on the young man, he felt that his friend was no longer his friend, how could he question the King of the vampire race? Should he be more careful with his words? He could neither assault him nor fold back to his original positions. Shawn had chosen to be here but Kaname? Why? Why had he did it in the first place? Hiding from them such a fact? He could not help but wondering what Aeries reaction would be, now that he thought about it, he did not even want to know.

-What's wrong Sawn the cat ate your tongue? I expected you to be more curious on the subject. Is my true identity such a concern for you?

Finding courage in Kaname's direct approach to the problem Sawn decided to speak after all.

-I do not understand, why? If you knew then why? Sawn questioned after a moment.

-One reason is that I was reluctant to trust you in the beginning not knowing your families grounds at all and another factor what that if I had told you in the first place we would never develop such a relationship. I wanted to see how you live and what you believe about the world, honestly, you would not have opened up the way you did. And it is my place to know it all...that's a cheap excuse and I know it. But nevertheless it was important for me to know you…the way you really are. I did not want to panic you. You are both missing a quite lot time of the vampire society…

-I see but you intended to tell us?

-Yes I did, after a while, and since you finally make up your mind and you so clearly stated that to Aeries…I had no options left but to do so. You are certainly welcome here. I trust you more than these purebloods…

-Why?

-You will understand why sooner or later… So friends?

That was funny for Kaname to ask Sawn, at least that's how Sawn saw the case…

Funny indeed…but for Kaname that was far more than serious…"Friends?", he had never spelled the word before and it sounded nice.

Sawn hesitated there for a moment…"Friends with the King?" He was proud for himself for he knew that Kaname would have never had made him such a proposition if he really had not seen something in the boy, something that perhaps not even Sawn could see in himself but nevertheless he felt proud.

- Friends we are! Sawn stated with a smile of content and Kaname smiled back. But how I am going to call you?

-Kaname, just Kaname…the pureblood exclaimed.

Sawn felt that this new life had begun in the best possible way…for him but Aeries…what would they do with Aeries?

-What about Aeries? Sawn asked.

-What about Aeries? Kaname replied…

-You know that she is not into it, she neither wishes for herself to be exposed neither really wants me to be here…If I tell her that then she will…Oh never mind that's my problem after all.

Kaname lowered his gaze thinking about Aeries and her explosive manners. He understood perfectly Sawn's reluctance on the subject, she would have a very good excuse to hold her brother back claiming that they had been cheated, fooled, betrayed and all these for a reason; for the King to drag more allies on his path to power, and that would not be true…neither fair…but they would both pay the prize…both Kaname and Sawn. Was he ready to place such a weapon to her hands? No, not yet.

His gaze returned to Sawn. Would he ask that much if…

-Sawn are you sure that this a subject that you should discuss with Aeries?

-You mean to hide it from her…but how…?

-As you saw I already introduced you as the last member of the White Clan, Aeries can remain hidden as she wishes and I do not have any intention to expose her since this is not what she wants. You can tell her that, that the King said that...he will protect her identity. As for me you don't have to tell her…we can both tell her after the end of the war, in that way, she won't stop you…

-You think that she would forgive me?

-Sawn, Aeries adores you… she will forgive you…

-Holding secrets from Aeries, it does not feel right…

-I know so it's all up to you.

Sawn looked again at the high lands, at the unexplored west, he had never gone, if he told her, would he ever explore or would she find the perfect excuse to lock them behind the doors of the White house once again? He felt that he could not fight her on a second round. She would shut them away again, hating the King, hating Kaname, perhaps even Sawn for being so naïve in his relations, she would cut all bridges and the exploration of the far lands, the travel to the unknown would remain unknown.

But what if he returned victorious and history proved to her how wrong initially she had been for keeping them behind? He could find that monster who killed their family and take revenge, he could do it all and then afterwards, it would not be so hard to tell her because what she would say simple would not matter so much…perhaps she would take a satisfaction herself that the cause of their lives' ruining had been found, captured, destroyed….

-That Dragen that you referred to?

-He is a very old wound but only now he has started changing people, I would not drag our people into a war if he just attacked us, I've been there before but now I can no longer excuse him.

Sawn nodded his head in apprehension. Only time would bring back justice, time and perhaps a little silence?

Ιn this short two weeks period Sawn and Kaname developed a warm friendly bond, coming and leaving together to the camp, from the camp. Kaname introduced the boy to everything that he needed to know, to masters who can help him practice his neglected powers and further develop them. He was observing the boy's progress with an intense interest trying to estimate his soft points that could possibly make him vulnerable to the enemy's eyes and try to empower him further on.

Whereas Sawn was a piece of soft plaster, ready to be formed and shaped, worked freely in the hands of a good art master, Aeries was a raw metal, hard and rough to the touch. It could not be shaped easily but that somehow excited him more. Bringing this little lioness to his lair would not be easy. He had already problems with earning her trust.

It was more than obvious that she had taken in charge of the family as the years passed and all the responsibilities of the household had fallen to her shoulders. She had taken a role that clearly did not fit her age as she had to feed, to clean, to wash, to work. That had made her far more mature than it was expected to be for her age.

She might be mature in the apprehension of the world, but not in the way she expressed that apprehension. Being original to her heart, her feelings and her ideas Aeries might be more aggressive and daring but she was full of fire and passion, straight and honest. And these traits were dangerous features if she was ever introduced in the vampire society. Therefore if it was better for her to remain hidden from the vampires, relaxed in her own paradise. And if she was finally exposed to their society, then her adjustment should be as soft as possible as a painful landing could have consequences that he could not even estimate.

But now that Sawn had clearly made his decision and Aeries was cornered between her obsession over her brother and the love and the support she would need to show him, now it was the right opportunity for him to come closer to her…and the best part was that he would not even have to try that much as Aeries would naturally come closer to him, as she only cared for one thing: Sawn. It was fine, they would care the same and they would form a bond which she could not deny. For Kaname this was enough, enough for now. Yes it was, it was enough to sit by their side and enjoy a peaceful evening far away from his palace and the cruelty that rested inside. Sawn and Aeries asked nothing from him and accepted him without demands…

Well almost…

-What? I was cooking all day long and you eat nothing? Aeries complained while she sat at the round white table of the dinning room, depositing another full plate of rice and lamb. The table was already full with dishes; meat, salads, appetizers…

Both men sitting across each other looked one another to the eyes.

Sawn talked first…

-Aeries we really appreciate all your cooking effort but we've eaten for a whole army…

-No, you did not, you hardly touched the meat…

-Aeries, we are stuffed with food. You realize that we are vampires and not horses?

-Really? She teased in playful manner, I did not notice that…

Aeries started eating from her plate with quick moves.

-Besides, she added, you are going to starve once the war starts so eat…

Kaname's eyes widen in an effort to convince his stomach that some more bites would be welcome, just to please the hostess of the house. His inner pleadings seemed to work and so he started eating once more…

-Ah here is someone that estimates home-made food…not like you Sawn, once you taste the food that they will serve you in the army you are going to remember me…

Should they tell her that in the army and once the war started their main diet was more relied on the dead bodies on the battlefields? They were vampires and so their animalistic instincts would take control once they smelled the arousing smell of the fresh blood dripping from the open wounded fleshes. Should they talk about the atrocity that characterized vampire race's customs and ways? They both looked each other again. "No", a mutual though and accordance, along with many others that took place in these two weeks, would keep Aeries happy, content, confident.

-Oh and I made chocolate cake, cookies with butter and not to mention my famous cheesecake…

-Famous to whom Aeries? Nobody knows that you exist, Sawn teased.

-Famous to you two, I know how much you love it…so come on finish your dinner so you can taste it, otherwise I am not going to give it to you, not even a bite…

Once Aeries started to pick up the plates and went to the kitchen, Sawn and Kaname almost burst to laughter.

-Do you believe her? She can't stop cooking, she is completely addicted to food, Sawn whispered.

-I think that she misses you now that you practice at the camp and she is substituting you with …

-Ssss, Sawn warned as Aeries returned with her "famous" cheesecake at her hands…

-Ah here you go, men need a lot of energy, don't they? She said as she sliced the dessert into pieces.

-Aeries, thank you but I certainly cannot eat anymore…, Kaname protested in a gentle manner.

Aeries gaze was in a discomfort. "Oh is that so?" she stated in disappointment...

-Ah wait, I know what I will do…she said and she disappeared again in the kitchen.

Both Sawn and Kaname looked at the kitchen entrance…

She returned back within minutes holding a package in her hands.

-There so you can take it home…

-Ah thank you Aeries, he kindly smiled.

Sawn completely astonished looked at his sister.

-Aeries, Kaname lives at the palace, don't you think that they will feed them good in there? They have chefs and all that…he clearly does not need…

-Oh please Sawn, Aeries protested, it's obvious that the King feeds even his allies food for the garbage and the dogs…either wise why would he come here to eat every night?

-Because we are friends and we come and go together…

-Yes but I am sure that he feeds on garbage, like the King cares about all the people that live in the palace grounds…if he cared he would have recognized him as his son and not…Hm, I am sorry, Kaname…

-It's all right, Aeries after all a part of me is quite lonely for a long time now and I am used to it…

-You know I admire the strength and resistance you show to him, if he was my father I would have choked him in his sleep. Say why don't you make a revolution against him? Ha? Sawn will support you…

Kaname started laughing inside, Aeries had quite socialistic ideas…

-Thank you Aeries for the offer, I will consider it, he said trying to hide his smile…

-Oh he certainly deserves it for dragging us into an unnecessary war, you know I was in the market yesterday and they say that the palace will run a report for you to go anytime soon…Will Shawn come with you?

-I guess but do not worry, for the first week we are not going to make any battles…just claim the grounds that can serve us as further military basis and clean them from level-e vampires…after all Dragen and his allies won't be easy to be found...in the West, not now that he knows that we are after him.

-Ah see, Aeries signed, well in any case Sawn don't go risk yourself into any dangerous situation, let the other purebloods…

Could they also tell her that formally that was a matter of orders and not preferences? No, they would not.

-Aeries you have told me that about 100 times…I know…

-Good! And Kaname can help you in that…can't you Kaname?

-Well I will try…

-Thank you about your help. I am going to rest a bit, she said and stood up from her chair, going to the stairs that leaded up stairs. Oh and Kaname do take the cheesecake, I know that you are not fed well in that palace…

-Thank you, Aeries. His gaze followed her think, delicate, petite figure until it vanished from his eyes. He was afraid that she was the one and only, the one and only one that could bring him light and enjoy, capable of offering true feelings of devotion and love but neither she nor these feelings belonged to him but to the young man who sat across the other side of the round table.

She belonged to Sawn, Sawn who Kaname felt like the younger brother he also had learned to trust and to protect. But in him there were always these rushing ideas…that he had the power to take what he heart ached for…He had no right what so ever, if it was meant to be done, then she should be the one offering herself to him, freely, devotionally like with her brother.

As he looked back at Sawn he could not avoid the thought that he was such an easy victim, he could devour him right here, right now. Kaname's persistent and daring glare on Sawn, send a shiver to Sawn's spine, sometimes Kaname could be really scary being such an old vampire of higher status. Once he realized how dark his thoughts were making him, Kaname relaxed back to his chair. It was his time to go again, only that this time he would not leave with empty hands. He would also had his cheesecake for the road. It was not as romantic or indulging as the offer of a rose but they all knew that the world around them was constantly changing and so did they. He took the cheesecake back home to taste it in private.

Of course privacy is a delicate matter to the palace grounds. And on that day or night to be precise they were many unrested vampires that wondered here and there, asking to talk to their King about the war. So he did what he always did…he locked himself behind the doors of his office where he would certainly be alone as it was a common secret that the King would not accept any visitors or disturbances while he was studying, reading or practicing at chess…

Kaname was far away from doing anything close to that, he was just sitting cozy at his large office leather chair and with a spoon he was enjoying the sweet flavor of the cheesecake, delving into its taste that with so much love and care Aeries.

And as he had completely lost himself in the dessert and his thoughts a knocking at his door made him become quite irritated, especially since he could sense Stella's presence. Couldn't she find a worst time? Probably, not. He knew that he owned her an apology as his lust had gone too far and he also knew that this would be her excuse that gave her the courage to disturb his privacy. In one way he had brought it to himself since he had mostly disappeared from her view two weeks now sharing his time in the camp where his companions rested and the White House where his friends lived, so…

-Enter..., he just said.

Stella reluctantly entered into the study, surprised to see Kaname eating with a spoon a cheesecake instead of him being buried under books and papers as she had expected.

-Oh so it seems that I do not disturb you that much, she said taking courage from his relaxed posture.

-You do. What is the matter?

-Well I am looking for you for two weeks, either you are in the camp, or closed behind the doors of the meeting room or…I do not know.

-I am busy…

-Yes, I can see that…she said lifting her eyebrows…That seems tasty, may I have a bite?

She knew that she was passing her limits, she also knew why…

-I am sorry but we do not share that level of intimacy, he said, knowing that a storm would burst any time now. He preferred quarrelling with her rather than feeding her. Certainly.

-Ah yes but this is not what you were thinking when you so greedily drank me to my very limits, two weeks ago.

-About that fact I do apologize, perhaps I was more tired and more thirsty than I could estimate.

"Tired?", "Thirsty?" how cruelly he threw to her face that this was a matter of mere instincts, and not love, desire, passion, lust for her blood.

-Oh so that was all? She said in a menace she did try to hide behind her green eyes…almost…

-Yes…

If he wanted to deteriorate some much what had happened between them, so she could she turning this into a cold exchange.

-Despite that you don't feel that you owe me something?

-You are right in there. I will take responsibility so go and ask me anything you like…

-Anything? She smirked…

-Anything…

-Like a wedding ring? Perhaps we should not delay it…

Kaname looked at her more carefully. For an outsider one who had not been used in her appearance and presence, Stella could be rather captivating. With her long blonde hair and her green eyes she was a beauty but to him, who knew so well what lurked beneath the surface she was just another empty walking body asking for a power that did not belong to her.

How different Stella and Aeries were. Stella had grown into the luxury of the palace, had never worked and neither the thought ever crossed her mind, perfect nails, hair, make-up, luxury dresses and stunning jewels, she was indeed the epitome of fashion. And as Stella so were thousands of women in his court who copied her ways…who wanted to be like her to enjoy some of the Kings attention or so they thought.

Aeries was not a fashion icon…most of her clothes were used and out of fashion but they were handy around the works of the house, they helped her not to care and to make tasty cheesecakes, her hair were not styled but they naturally and freely moved in the air, her cheeks had no rouge but the sun as she was wondering outside to sell her roses, had given to them a light rosy color that matched so much her age and personality.

Aeries would kill for love…Stella would kill for power.

He smiled softly to the though and then he returned back to Stella who was looking at him waiting for an answer.

-Stella, we've discussed that issue a long time ago and we both agreed that a marriage is not possible right now, only after the end of wars. Now tell me if there is anything that you want me to do as an exchange for my mistake otherwise I still have the cheesecake to finish…

She became more furious than before. How cold, he treated her. She turned around and she closed the office's door behind her. How dared he, especially after he had done? Right she had left, before the red glimpse to appear in her eyes and the windows go breaking once more out of her anger.

A rather unnecessary move if you ask Kaname as he completely knew how well she hide the beast that lurked inside her.

As another week had passed the news about the upcoming war had spread to the village and to the city. Aeries noticed how impatiently the eyes and the ears of the citizens had turned to the palace waiting for the King's signal. Everybody knew that the constructions at the West front had been completed and everybody expected the unavoidable. And so did Aeries.

The more the time approached the more she lost her sleep scared of the idea that the next time she would open her eyes the war would have started and Sawn would have to leave.

In this week she spend hours in the city listening to the latest gossips, reading the news, restless watching and waiting as the little village had turned into an endless camp full of soldiers, workers, farmers and even young human boys that wanted to join in order to claim a new piece of land for their own family.

The desire of the humans for the war scared her the most. If they were not afraid when their lives were so fragile and dispensable how could she expect from her brother to be afraid and cautious enough?

She rested her hopes on Kaname to help him and to protect him when the time for them to leave would come. She hoped that she had showed him enough attention and appreciation all of these afternoons that he had spent at their home dining, chatting, drinking some wine, resting at the balcony…she only hoped.

But her hopes soon turned to dust as kaname stated to her that he would not join the first troops that would go as his "orders" from the palace told him to stay behind and to join the battlefields only if an extreme necessity would appear for him to fight…. Sawn knowing the truth about his real identity totally comprehend his position, Aeries on the other had took it more like treason to her initial estimations. Did they both know about it but they both hide it from her in order for her to have something to hold on, she did not know but she could guess that "yes". They both hide things from her, for her own calmness of mind.

But she was not calm, not at all, and she had already changed her opinion about letting Sawn go to this war. She had been captured in a moment of weakness, retreating to the happiness that was reflected in the eyes of her brother, if now she could only travel back in time, she would not give in, no, she wouldn't…

But as we all know, time marches forward and never turns back and so one Monday morning the palace made the report that the citizens were so avidly waiting and whereas the world around Airies was excited as they all felt they were marching to a straight victory, Aeries was completely desperate as she felt that only doom would come out of this. She had not forget her awful nightmare at the woods and the voices that echoed in her head. She needed to hold him back, she owned to herself to try, even if it was the last time before Sawn would join the fires of war, even if it was an effort of the last moment where she was supposed to say goodbye to him and even if Kaname was witness to the scene as he had visited the White Mansion for the exact reason; to say his dear goodbye to Sawn. Yes that's right….as Kaname was walking towards the house he became witness of a desperate in love woman trying to keep her mate to her side.

-Please Sawn it is not late to change your opinion…she was pleading, holding on to his shirt.

Sawn's eyes saw Kaname approaching towards but Aerie's eyes saw only her brother….

-Aeries, you are making a spectacle of yourself…please let go…you are delaying me…

-I do not care, she said and grabbed his shirt even tighter. Please, think what you are doing, you offer yourself like a lamb to a sacrifice…

-Aeries please…don't do this to me…let go of me, this is ridiculous..

-I do not have a good feeling about this, do you hear me? I don't.

-You rarely have a good feeling about anything Aeries…but there is not just you and me, there is a whole world waiting to be helped….

She lost her patience…and she finally let go off his shirt turning her back to him...

-Fine, go on kill yourself for a stupid cause, to serve the king's ambitions, so clever you are…

-Aeries… Kaname, please say something.

Kaname could not say a thing, he was occupied watching with amusement Aeries' little tricks to hold her brother.

-Do not interfere Kaname in our discussion and he is not brighter than you are, you are both willing to sacrifice your lives for a lost cause that is not even yours to begin with, so there is nothing that he or you can tell me about it.

-Aeries I cannot compete with you…

-Of course you can't compete with me, because logic and truth have become irrationalities to your ears, after all the brainwash you get into that army…

-It's my time to live now, is this truly the way you want you wish to say goodbye to me?

Aeries turned to face her brother and he slightly tilted to tenderly hug her.

-What a stubborn kid you are, if dad and mom were alive…

-They would feel ashamed for you…Sawn, they would.

-Too bad Aeries…that you go ruining our last moments together, anyway…if you need anything Kaname will be able to reach me, you can turn to him for every help that you may need, I will write to you Aeries as much as possible.

-I love you, she finally said and earned a kiss from him at the forehead.

-Kaname…, Sawn waved his hand to his friend as he slowly but decisively distanced himself from the house.

-I will meet you soon Sawn…, Kaname said and waved back at him…

Aeries and Kaname were left alone gazing at the forest, towards the mountains that separated the East from the West. He looked at her disappointed and worried expression.

-Don't worry Aeries, he will come back to you…

She turned to him like she just remembered that he existed.

-Oh what do you know? You are as stupid as he is for joining this war…If no one had the will to fight, this world would be different…but they are all so self-serving and now Sawn is out there…I failed…

-He is just a young man with good intentions and pride in his heart; don't go destroying his bride Aeries…he wants to give his own fight, to test his strengths in this world, to offer, anyway now your life will change, you can be rich again and take back your fortune, you can join the palace…

-I won't accept anything coming from the palace and the King. He is the reason for all of these, he and his stupid ideals or his bloody ambitions, how hypocritical. I don't care if you are royal or if you get offended. I am through with that part; I am alone because of them. Sawn left me for them…

-But his views along with his needs have changed…he wants to be a part of the world…why is that so mistaken?

-Because he has forgotten how our family was wrecked and destroyed because of all these wars…and now he wants to be a part of that world that killed and murder our parents for power, nothing more than raw power…they kill love over power, this is the world that both you and your King support and now Sawn. I do not want to see my brother a murderer Kaname, I do not wish him to stain his hands with blood to serve others, to kill parents that will leave orphans behind…to become like them but then it's too late for that. He has chosen sides. He is like them.

-Then why are you standing here? Why don't you leave him as he has left you?

Aeries smiled at the question, a bitter smile...

-Because I guess I am a victim of my own feelings…I know that in comparison to Sawn I sound so selfish, perhaps I am…

Kaname also smiled back.

-I am also selfish Aeries, I love myself more than others…so I understand the part of you that wants him all for yourself.

-I am not that bad…

-You are obsessed with him.

-How dare you? I am just in love…

-Desperate in love as a matter of fact…

Aeries signed and gave in, yes she was.

-Anyway, I just hope that he will be all right…

-He will be, don't worry that much…M, now that Sawn is gone do you mind if I came along to see you, I can bring you things that you may need so that you don't need to run to the market and you can take care of the house, Sawn told me to look after you, I hope that you do not find me repulsive or anything…I am actually quite alone as you may have guessed.

-No I don't…mind…well…I guess that would be all right and Sawn would not mind about that…I am not used in being alone so as long as you bring me news from the battlefields, perhaps we can join our loneliness…

They both laughed as the sun was setting behind the mountains. Behind the mountains that Aeries' gaze travelled and Sawn's feet traveled. The journey to the unknown had just begun as they both had left the known waters of their childhood diving into a new sea of emotions, discoveries, a test to their inner strength and resistances.

And while Sawn's fight was obvious to the eyes, Aeries' battle was rising invisibly, and slowly the same time that the sun fell behind the mountains.


	13. Drops of kindness on a dark night

Drops of kindness on a dark night

Dark night, past midnight, a time for vampires…but not for Aeries who had fallen into her bed very early driven by despair and loneliness. So hot…the sweat covered her body, little drops dripping down her forehead, between her breasts, her white legs exposed, uncovered, too hot for coverings…she twisted nervously in her bed. The open window brought no real comfort to her warm body yet...the curtains somehow moved under the moonlight…  
The room moved under the presence of the ancient spirits that flew into her…She opened her eyes in shock unable to realize what has happening around her…she felt that her bed had been elevated to the ceiling or somehow it was travelling into a sea and she had no means to escape from that nauseous feeling in her guts. Something shook the room, the bed or even the air she inhaled. She feflt like nails had pierced her body and she could no lift back of the mattress, was this really happening?  
Shadows exploded at the walls and a tornado of voices started rolling around her, ancient, deep voices that held all the secrets of the world …hold her…told her…

"Do not let him enter", "You should remember…" "Remember…" "Do NOT let him pass"…

Aeries opened her eyes again; silence was now replacing the deep voices. She looked around her and everything seemed in place…the room was untouched, the window was open but the curtain was moving, perhaps too slow to even be noticed, but she did notice.

Aeries sat up at the bed, the wet, from her sweat, night-gown had glued to her body. She grabbed her head trying to understand if what just had happened to her was a dream or a reality? A fantasy or a true warning…  
What did that ancient spirits may want from her? To whom they were referring to? And why did they speak to her? She was a little unimportant and unknown little girl, she was a nothing. And they were old and grand as history itself was. She had no place among them…  
Still with her hands to her ears, confusion and shock expressed to her eyes, she got up and she approached the window. Darkness covered the mountains and loneliness her heart. But suddenly massive explosions sounded and great glimpses of light at the peaks of the mountains lighten up the sky, turning the night into day. The smell of fire hit her in her nostrils. Was that the West front? Where Sawn was? Her heart was ready to burst inside of her chest, full of terror and agony. What was happening? The explosions were continuing the one following the after the other…  
She panicked and barefoot as she was, wearing nothing more than her nightgown she dashed down the stairs. She opened the entrance door but there another shock expected her. "May I come in?" the silver haired boy said in despair and weakness. Blood was dripping from his chest, sweat covered his face, his violet eyes were looking at her but they only saw darkness where light should have been. He needed help and she needed to go…

Inside her heart a feeling so heavy….  
She stood aside for him to enter. He made two weak trembling steps and his blood stained the carpet. The boy left only a gasp of pain before falling down unconscious and she in total panic dashed out of the house. The explosions were continuing and she had no time left, she had to learn what was happening.

She continued dashing through the trees following the parallel off the side track of the lane that leaded to the West barriers. As it was expected the burning skies had attracted many visitors and several people were also rushing towards the village.  
When she approached she finally realized that what she was asking to learn it was impossible; Guards and soldiers had closed the entrance to the village, blocking the way in and a wild crowd of citizens stood in front of her with their backs and their eyes turned to the West, having the same questions, worries and fears that she had, they all had their men, fathers, sons, brothers, lovers out there fighting.

The tremendous explosions were continuing, heaving the air with the smell of the burning woods and fleshes, petrifying hearts and consciousness, silencing the cries and the shouts of the citizens with their massive bursts, creating skies that only war could possibly create.  
Aeries lost all hope. She could not pass, she could not learn and she stood alone in a world that was burning, in a world so cruel and so aggressive which she did not know and neither did she wish to learn. She turned her attention to the wild crowd again. Did they know, did they realize how mute their voices were to the ones that held the authority in this world? Did they realize that Kings and powers were deaf to the desperate voices of the people?

She turned around to leave but the sound of a car ascending the hill made her to twist her head to its direction. The car –a polished and luxury limousine-stopped some inches before the people and the driver of the car got out to open the rear door. A woman, a dazzling woman made her appearance, dressed in a silky long dress. Her long blonde hair and her arms were bearing jewels made of diamonds shiny as the stars themselves, she was Royal in every sense it existed.

She got out with the escort of two other tall men. Aeries could not help but observing her, she was definitely a pureblood like she was but different in all ways.  
The crowd probably shared the same perception as Aeries and silenced, bending their heads to her majestic presence. She and her guard approached the soldiers that were protecting the gates of the village and then the soldiers stood aside for her to pass after she whispered some words to them. "What?", Aeries heart was filled with range in an instance.  
That was so…unfair and provocative. They had their men out there and nobody shared even a single word of comfort with them but it was all right for another of these beasts of the palace who jeopardized nothing of their own to pass the gates?

That thought outranged Aeries. She grasped a small rock and she threw it to Stella's direction. She did not miss Stella's head after all the practicing that she had done in the woods chasing little rabbits. Stella touched her head and turned furious at the crowd. They all stepped back in fear as Stella's eyes turned red for a moment and her fangs extended to exhibit to them, That was a clear demonstration of the limits of her mercy as nobody dared to make another move against her, she returned to normal.  
Aeries herself had just disappeared between the trees of the forest, an art she had well mastered.

Stella gave no more notice to the people or the "peasants" as they were called in her vocabulary and with a sudden, full of grace, twist, that pictured all of her superiority and coldness, she turned her back again and vanished behind the doors, which "separated the humans from the beasts" as Aeries thought the moment the gates shut again.

What are you doing here? Kaname said obviously irritated by Stella's sudden appearance to the camp. Not only had she come in a delicate and crucial hour as this but she had ascended the stairs of the tower from where he was observing the war fields.

-I wanted to see our Kingdom expanding, she said. Look at all of these spectacular fires beneath our feet; villages and towns, are being destroyed for us, don't they my King? And this is only our beginning…Oh how beautifully they are burnt for us, from us…Why are you looking me like this? Are you mad at me? Is it so unforgiveable that I wanted to share this moment with you?  
She placed her head at his chest, hugging him and just for a second the funny thought of throwing her off the tower as a lesson to her ambitions and vanity passed through his mind as he looked at her with cunning sideways glance. But as he looked her head from above, he saw little drops of blood between the golden hairs. It seemed to be a little wound healing there and the smell of blood became more intense as he lowered his head to sniff her.

-What happened to your head?  
-Oh don't remind me…She stepped back bringing her hand to her head. These rude peasants standing outside of the village's gates threw rocks on me. They are envy of our power, Kaname.  
-Were you saying the same lines to them that you said to me a few moments ago? Because if you did…  
-Seriously, you are too graceful; you should punish them for that…to learn respect to their rulers, they have no mercy.  
-Now that you said the word "respect" that reminds me to tell you not to come here Stella again, you have no business in my business, his tone was firm and his eyes were not at all friendly.  
-I knew that you would say that, but the view is so beautiful…  
-The next time you will trespass in here, you will see the view from a falling angle. Don't make me treat you like this; I do not enjoy it as much as you do. I am leaving…  
-Wait…  
He did not wait. One sharp movement of his hand and hundred fleets of bats flew at the burning skies heading to the battlefields. Stella observed as they all rapidly disappeared in the flaming horizon and she was left alone at the tall tower.  
She had to confess to herself that this was not bad, not bad at all, the view was even better now that Kaname's form did not stand in the middle blocking her from enjoying the new possessions that the Kingdom had conquered in one night.

Meanwhile….

Aeries bend above the boy's body. He was still lying on the carpet, unconscious. She wondered who he might be, where did he come from, if he had parents that they might be looking for him, especially on a night like this and where he had wounded himself.  
She made tremendous efforts not to give in to the blood scent. His trauma was at his chest and she washed his torso, putting bandages at the area and sawing his injury to stop the bleeding.  
As far as she could estimate he was about her age, and as she had flipped his body around to take care of him, she had noticed that he was a bit pretty for his human origins. In her heart she prayed for her brother to be all right. Even though Sawn was a pureblood he still could be injured and if any pureblood carrying anti-vampire weapons would find him in such a state as this young boy, he could kill him. Perhaps if she took care of this boy, then in the West another unknown woman, may show mercy and care for her brother as well. Perhaps a little drops of kindness would be enough to change the course of history…  
The explosions had stopped half an hour ago but the smell of the fire and the heat that was coming made the summer night unbearable to withstand. As her hands took care of the boy her mind travelled to Kaname, she wished that he would come tomorrow to answer her questions and to comfort her worries. She needed to know…  
Once she finished with the boy she picked up all the blood-stained clothes and despite the fact that the smells of the West dominated the atmosphere, she burned them to the back yard to make sure that the blood scent would not attract any unwelcomed visitors. She cleaned the carpet and exhausted she rested on the cough next to the boy. Would he make it? He looked strong despite how thin he was. She closed her eyes only for a moment but that was apparently too much…because the sun lights woke her up.  
She sat up and then she realized that the boy had left. Only some stains of blood were left on the carpet where his body had rested last night and that was the only evidence of his presence. He had dissapear. Or hadn't he? There were sounds coming from her kitchen…  
Was he searching for food?  
As she entered the kitchen she realized that the boy had brought half of the food down and he was putting it in paper bags.  
-Wait a minute, what are you doing with all of this food?  
Her voice did not stop him. He took the bags in his arms and he was ready to leave like the thief from the rear door.  
-Look thank you for your kindness and for not devouring me and all, I am not a thief, I will pay you but right now I need to go…  
"Devouring" him? He spoke like she was a monster.  
She stood infront of him preventing him from reaching the entrance.  
-Where? Why? Who are you? How did you get yourself injured?  
She get no answers to that, he just preferred to repeat himself.  
-I may have no money to pay you back but I promise to find a way and do that later…  
-I do not want you to repay me or anything. Are you poor?  
-Yes…please, it's an emergency.  
She understood nothing at all but something in his posture and in his manners told her that he was honest. She stood aside and he left, running with the bags.  
-Wait, I have to tell you, you should not speak of me to anyone…  
He turned back his head and nodded his head.  
-You too then okay? He replied in a haste and ran away.  
She also nodded. The boy had left as suddenly as he had appeared.  
What was going on? "Hadn't the world gone crazy all ready?" Oh yes it had and that was just the beginning.


	14. Scents and Devices

Since the little village, that rested on the hills of the West mountains, had been blocked by the military forces and only certified members of the army and the residents could pass its entrance, Aeries had no place left to go and to ask for news other than the palace and the main city. She made it to the entrance door of the palace but as she refused to give away her identity and to reveal her name and her race, the guards told her that she should go away. After all a little girl selling flowers with a hood and no identity had no place at the palace's grounds.

Under the extensive summer sunshine, covered in a her hood and carrying a basket full of roses that she forgot to sell, she wondered out at the city's streets all day long, asking to know what had happened last night, and if there were any casualties. She went back and forth from the city's main harbor to the most refined markets and back at the most bad-rumored pit holes that this city could host. The citizens hardly knew anything specific to tell her. They were all waiting for an official report but the palace seemed far more occupied with the war itself than with the news about it.

Now she recognized that her denial to expose herself to the official authorities made it difficult for her to obtain any kind of inside information; it lead her into despair and agony, guided her to base all her hopes and her fears to one specific pureblood that could tell her the facts from within; Kaname.

And so her thoughts ran to him while she sat at a coffee shop, waiting for the afternoon to come. She chose a distant corner table as remoted from the other customers as possible and there under the semi-shadow that the window's curtains provided, she took a rest. Having no energy to return back at her home and to cook just for herself, she ordered a quick meal. She decided that it was a good time to read the newspaper that she had bought during her walk at the city, even though the news section had no reports about last night.

Now she completely understood why her brother had preferred to be an eye-witness to the events rather than reading the articles. Nevertheless, eagerly she flipped the pages at the news section, just in case she had missed something. Her eyes fell at an article mentioning certain terrorism groups that took advantage of the explosions' covering last night to attack a group of soldiers that were ascending the hills to offer their services to the West front. The casualties were rather insignificant.

Right there, the thought stroke her; could that boy be a member of such an organization? A terrorist? If he was there at the hills, near her house and the little village that would explain his sudden appearance at her door, perhaps he was cut-off of his group or something. With the village blocked, the woods full of wolves and the city too far away for him to walk there, perhaps her house among the trees had seemed to him like an oasis in the dessert. That would also justify the reason he denied to provide any clues about his identity; she was a pureblood and in his eyes, she was also a part of the authority that he had decided to strike, no different than others so he was afraid that she will report him or betray him or give him away. And the food? What did he want with the food? Nothing could explain the food. After all, that might be her imagination or her own wild fantasies. She had finished her lunch and she had read the newspaper and now there was nothing more to do than waiting.

Only that each ticking of the room's wall clock resembled more and more like a lonely eternity than a real time. A real torture…

As the sun retreated back to the mountains so did Aeries retreated to her home, with her basket full of roses and her heart full of questions. She was hoping that Kaname sooner or later would come and tell her the news about what had happened.

She decided to wait outside, not even bothering to enter the house. What for? It had been left empty and so she sat at the stairs of the porch. What if he would not come? What if he did not appear…She almost blamed herself "stupid Aeries, you should be more polite; your mom would tell you that you really have a problem with your manners".

And while she was getting more and more tired of waiting, she finally saw him coming from the woods and her heart out of joy bounced to her chest. She ran to him with a smile; he was amazed to see her dashing like that to him. That was not her normal expected behavior from her, yet he thought he understood the reason behind her delight.

-Aeries, why are you running like that? He said in an amused smile as she approached her.

-Where you've been? Weren't you supposed to come earlier? She said in a nerve.

"Was he?", he did not remember such a thing, actually he had not even clarified to her when his next visit would be but if she insisted...

-Oh I am sorry for being late Aeries, but you see war affairs…

-What happened? What happened last night? What were those fires and the explosions?

-Let's go inside about…They both headed in the house, he walking steadily with his regular pace and Aeries on the other hand galloping around him like a bee a flower. She could hardly wait…

As she opened the house's door, she suddenly realized that there was a slight odor of blood coming from…she could not concentrate right now as she put her basket at the table and her hood at the hunger.

-Aeries were you alone in here? he questioned scanning the room with a discreet look.

Her thought went to boy…she had promised and so did he…His identity was unknown to her but what would Kaname think if he learned that she had spent the night alone with a boy in the house? A young man actually. And worst than that, what would Sawn think?

Trying to think of an excuse she did not even notice how closely Kaname had approached her, actually standing above her head, looking down to her patiently waiting for an answer like a cat waits for the mouse to stop moving before the attack.

She shook her head negatively, avoiding any eye contact. He had no right to ask after all, he was nothing to her, and it her business not his…on the other hand that was what she was scared the most; offending him, then he could say to Sawn even lies… whatever he would imagine about it.

As a million options wondered in her mind, he said soflty; "Have you decided what you will tell me?"…Aeries turned her head in amazement to him. She could not help but laughing. He was softly smiling, a cunning little smile and Aeries could not help but wondering what kind of amusement he found in this situation. Or did he think of something immoral about her?

-No, it's not what you think... and after all…She hold back her flaming nature that would say a rather bitter truth; " it's not your business, don't you even dare disturbing Sawn with such a matter".

She could not afford talking to him that way, she hardly knew him.

-After all? He continued…staring at her with a rather naughty look in his eyes…

-Nothing, she replied.

-After all that matter does not concern me, right? Come on Aeries, let go of that style, I do not eat people….

-Oh fine, whatever, say whatever you like to Sawn…she finally said with a defeated tone of voice. It's not your matter and I won't be apologizing to you, I hardly know you.

-Did I ask you to apologize? Why are you so defending? And what Sawn has to do with it? Do what you want Aeries, this is your house, I am here as a friend, I can not judge you, he said smiling softly. "Unfortunately", he thought and had to confess that his own secrets where no way better than hers. And before you go asking again your brother is fine…

-Can you tell me finally what happened last night? Who attacked you?

-Nobody Aeries, it was us clearing the nearby lands from level-e, burning the lands to scatter away all the enemies and blowing certain passages to secure our basis there so we can further develop and establish our positions. So as you see you have nothing to worry about…there was nothing close to a real battle. We just took under our control certain grounds and we established our positions, we had no casualties.

-You made all of this fuss and no real battle occurred?

-Yes…

-And what about the citizens? They went insane, did you even think of that?

-Aeries this is war, the palace cannot give a report announcing its intentions…that would not be a strategy but a catastrophe.

-And what about today? The rest of the country has no idea what really happened. Have you any idea how much time I spend out there at the streets? I was burned from the sun even though I am not sensitive to it that should tell you something.

- In time there will be reports …the palace is quite busy at this time.

-So what's the next plan? What are they going to do next?

-I cannot share that with you Aeries…

-Why?

-I trust you as much as you trust me…

-But my brother?

-What has Sawn to do this?

-Excuse-me…

-There are limits, I pretend not to know about the blood stains at the carpet, you pretend I do not know their plans…and so we share a mutual understanding about others people secrets, isn't that fair?

"…Blood stains at the carpet…" as he said that her gaze scanned the carpet…"where were the stains?" She looked at the carpets, but she could not see them.

-You are stepping on them.

She removed her feet off the carpet, yes that's where it was. She signed.

-I see…you are right I speak with so many purebloods that I may finally expose you after all, she said in a tensed voice.

- I did not mean to assault you Aeries but I do not wish to trouble you with war affairs, this issue does not involve you, I know what you need to know…so don't worry about it.

-Oh whatever…she certainly did not need a quarrel with him right now or she would lose her only connection to her brother.

Aeries went in the kitchen, the half of her food supplies were missing from the cupboards, she hardly had anything to eat and the entire house needed cleaning. On top of that she was without help…since Sawn…

She returned to Kaname with a rather disappointed look on her face, totally discouraged and tired.

-Did you think about it Aeries?

-About what?

-Presenting yourself to the palace, it can help you now that you are alone…

-I thought about it. This is hopeless, I cannot match with these people even if thousand years pass…last night I actually saw one of them..

-A pureblood?

-A woman, so beautiful and arrogant, full of jewels and prestige…getting out of a car..

-Where?

-At the village, at night when the fires started…

-Did she see you?

-No, I was hidden behind the trees and to be honest I did something rather despicable but I just could not take it; the crowd was in their pajamas up asking for an answer and she just passed the entrance just like she was the Queen.

-What did you do?

-Well I threw at her a small stone at her head, that must hurt her but I was so angry…enraged…she paid the price for the palace's secrecy. But I did not want it...they make me behave that way…so cruel…imagine what would happen if I stepped through the palace door, no I am not like that…

-Believe me I know exactly what you mean Aeries. This is the main reason I do not have any friends in there…

-So why do you stay Kaname?

-Because…I am too deep in that…and sometime ago I took a responsibility, that follows me ever since and now I cannot change it. It's rather pathetic I guess but there will be one day when all of this will end. I will end it.

-The responsibility?

-Yes… Kaname's skeptical look returned back to Aeries who was really processing him; yes, indeed, back in the woods she thought that this was just her idea but now she was sure; he was something more, more than he wanted to show. "What" was her next question that she intended to found out.

-What is it Aeries?

-Ah nothing, I am just tired, I spend so much time alone…

-Just how much?

-My morning and practically half of the afternoon…

-I see…so how what is it? feeling lonely for a whole day?

-Why are you asking such a bizarre question…

-Because I am practically alone every day that is…

-I am sorry about that, here you can come home...if that helps you, at least when you see Sawn you will tell him that I took good care of you…he seems to like you a lot.

-Me too…he is a good boy, now I will leave to let you get some rest. Oh by the way Aeries, tomorrow I will bring you some stuff that Sawn must receive from the palace, you will be home?

-Sure, the afternoon I am free, oh and here since you going to the palace, take these with you…

-Roses?

-I did not manage to sell them in the morning, I kept asking for information…take them for the girls in the palace, they will like it.

He smiled to her and he almost felt like kissing her.

-Thank you again, good-night and if anyone just appears at your door in the night, don't let him enter. You never know what he is really after…right?

-Right…no…wait ..how…?

That was late since he had already disappeared…

It was a beautiful summer night and the sky was full of stars, on this earth he still walked alone, but right now he was holding a basket of flowers to his hands.

He did not wish to see the war; an act for the rescue for the humans or an act for the pureblood's interest? From the worst he had to choose what it hurt less…Guns are roses do not fit together. On the other hand he neither wanted to return back to the golden cage he had built; he wanted to stay there, free under the starry moon-lighted sky and so and he just sat there, at the ground, under a tree, smelling the scent of the roses. Aerie's roses…

He had been true to her when he said that he intended to end all of these one day. Right, when the wars would end, when the vampire society would reach a point where it would be balance and no threats for the human population, then all of this lust resumed back in peace, then he would step down from his throne...finally.

That instant, that moment, he was telling her that, he had felt like he wanted to deposit his whole life at her hand, to redeem from all the sins that he had committed in the past, sins in the name of "humanity" but still sins…He looked at his hands, she had felt guilt for throwing a little stone, he had killed thousands…

She had told him, "I do not wish to see my brother a murderer, living orphans behind", he had committed the murders either with his orders or with his own hands.

He was far too guilty and she was far too innocent. "She will never forgive you, you represent all that she hates" but still the fragrance of the roses was too indulging and in a sense too sinful itself; for its beauty and its smell arouse in him a desire he could no longer tame.

He looked again at the starry sky and wondered; "Since when was love such a complicated game to play?"

" Ever since what you seek is a forbidden fruit, ever since you will keep these roses that they were not intended for you…but you will still keep them ".

"It's the only one I found worthy to be loved and also longed to be loved…even if her love is for her brother and not me…she loves the same way I do…and so even if I don't deserve her I may try to convince myself that one day my dream will come true".

"What is your dream Kuran Kaname?"

He smiled bitterly, would ever that moment come? To step on this earth with a girl to his side, both of them free under this starry sky?"

"No more wars, no more power, no more sins… I do not wish for that…and yet I can neither escape but as long as there people as her to protect I feel that my sins have a meaning…I have a meaning".

"Stupid pureblood games…"

"I love her"

"You love her love"

"I love her, she is different, she is pure, together we will end these wars and we will be free…she will come to me, she will understand, in time I will make her understand...she is like me when she loves…but she is not like the beast I am…she will forgive me, she will… "

"And her brother?"

"He is just a boy…he shall find his own path…"

"And you will make sure that he does, won't you?"

"Yes…"

"You still love yourself more…From all yours sins this the worst…"

"I will pay for it…I will"

"What makes you think that you will make it?"

"She is…"

He smelled the roses again, Aeries roses had something of her scent in them.

"You will keep these to yourself…"

"No…"

He got up and he took the way back to the palace; he would offer the roses to the noble girls of his court whose men had joined the war. They would love it and in him a little part of his consciousness had already retreated into silence.

Aeries was right; the roses brought smiles, soft blushes at their cheeks and quick laughs as Kaname offered the roses to them. But there was one pureblood who did not like at all the whispers and the giggles of the girls who rested at the court.

-Where did you find all of these roses? And why are you giggling?

-The King gave to us.

-That's not how the King acts.

The girls looked at one another…They all silenced and excused themselves, bowing in respect.

Stella remained in thought; "You little liars, he would never ever do such a thing."

He never would unless…the thought that passed through her mind was unbearable, yet she had some indications.

"Cheesecakes", "Roses", "Blood lust"…these were not features of the King she knew. The King which she knew and feared was always serious, cold, ruthless, stricted, controlled, and behaved…and yet somehow lately…

"It does not matter as long as you give me what I want…it really does not matter all", she said to herself and left…After all he was the one who taught her how to be patient, years now.

The next afternoon Kaname arrived earlier in Aerie's home. He had a reason for that early arrival…

-Oh …I came first…

-You came first?

-There will be some men carrying the things that were to be delivered to Sawn so Aeries since you do not wish to be exposed, do you mind leaving for a while?

-Leave from my house?

-Just for a little while until they deliver it…they are just humans, so you can just go upstairs until they go away…

-What kind of things are they?

-I have no idea, I just saw some packages for delivery…I have not opened it…they should have been delivered before the war but…mistakes happen. They are heavy…

-Oh..can it be guns? The thought scared her, she did not want these in her house.

-Eh…I doubt it…He pushed her with his form and Aeries retreated back. Kaname's fingers showed the way upwards…

There you go upstairs and stay there, I will let you know when they have finished…

-But…

The bell rang and they both looked at the door.

-Ah these should be them…Up…Go up…

Aeries protested with expressions of irritation; and with uncertain steps and grimaces of annoyance ascended the stairs. She was chased away by her own living room…

And Sawn had not mentioned anything to her? Of course, like he ever was in the house the last past two weeks or he talked about anything than the war.

She heard noises, steps, packages unwrapping, the men talking to each other and she could do nothing about it than resting nervously on her bed rolling around in complete nervousness and curiosity. After thirty minutes she finally heard the door shutting and Kaname's voice calling her…

-Aeries…

-Did they go? She said coming down the stairs.

-Yes…

-So what did they bring? And why did it took them so long to… She froze suddenly.

-A… what is this? Her eyes had opened like wide restaurant's plates.

On the couch a rested an iron for doing curls at the hair, a hair dryer, a toastier, a fruit juice-machine and several other little appliances…and at the carpet there was a vacuum cleaner.

-And they did all this time to carry these? And Sawn asked an iron to curl his hair?

She was in a complete loss and she just looked at Kaname who shook his shoulders.

-You know your brother…

-He is not… WHAT? Her brother's taste were not girlish…

-Never mind these, the great stuff are in the kitchen…come on…he said and padded her shoulder gently…

-But…she still did not know what to do with these stuff, as she stood there with the hair iron at her hand and her feet stacked to the ground, Kaname put his hands behind her waist, a sudden move that surprised Aeries but she had no time to react as he pushed her towards the kitchen

She stood there in full shock…with what she was seeing…

He decided to make the introductions…

-See? New kitchen…with a double oven so you can cook in half of the time, an alarm clock so you don't waste your time waiting, ceramic plates so you won't get burned and a grill so you don't mess yourself with carbons…Brand new and totally efficient to boil large quantities of food, energy class A for extra economy…

-I am sorry when did you learn that stuff?

-Oh I read it at the manual when they were unwrapping the other appliances…

Kaname moved at the next appliance…

-And here we have a washing machine with extra capacity for clothes, programs for white and black, a special economy program for the half of the clothes and the best part, it washes them and dries it…

-Let me guess, you read that on the manual…

-Yes I did…interesting these manual…and here is an iron machine, so you won't go ironing all of these clothes with your hands. With extra steam and many other features saves you half the time and half of your money in electricity.

-You know you would make a great salesman…

-I know…and the best, what you will like most, is at the garden…

He opened the rear door and exited, going down the stairs…She followed him still carrying the hair's iron at her hand.

-Ah…there is more…? She actually complained.

-Of course…he said in full confidence, there you go an automatic watering system for your flowers…you won't be bothered with them anymore …

-I do not understand…Sawn ordered this? From the palace?

-Probably he did for you to share but then he left…it's logical since he is serving in the army he is paid in many ways for his contribution…Good choice, now you won't spend all of your afternoon cleaning…you can get a rest and be more fresh…

-I am speechless…not to mention that Sawn never said anything about it and more than this I…

-Yes I know but since he ordered it, you wouldn't throw away your brother's stuff…

"Her brother's stuff?", she precisely twitched the hair iron for the curls that she was still holding and placed it behind her back. "Right…"

-But we still have a problem…

-What they want them back? Tell them to come and get them...

-No, the problem is that the men did not know how to set the laundry and the watering machine, they just put the kitchen, so would you mind if I tried…I've read the manuals and it's not hard. I just need you to show me the water supply…You know what? Let me start with the laundry…

-You know I could do this…

-No, no, you go and sit at the couch or take some time to take care of yourself…I am totally capable…

-But…

-Aeries...you let a man do what he should do and you do what you should do…

-That is?

-Don't get your hands dirty with these; take a beauty bath or something…It's not bad once and a while to relax and let others, who may know better, lead a bit, after all you enjoy all the privileges…Here let me take you to the couch…

And then he did it again, slightly putting the one hand behind her back and gently taking her hand to lead her to the living room. She was never treated that way before so she found it strange…and funny in a way…

-Here sit, relax, you are nervous all the time…Kaname pushed her shoulders down and she sat in the cough speechless of all this sudden care that he showed her. He returned back to the laundry and she remained there looking at the wall across the room with an almost blank stare.

"Relax" what was that? …She never relied on others to do her jobs and she was clearly bossing Sawn to help her in the house. Now "relax" under this roof sounded peculiar for her…

As she twisted the idea in her mind she jumped off the cough. No, way that was her house and she wouldn't have him tell her where to sit and what to do. She was the hostess and he was the guest..

-No, no, it's not right, for you to do…I can do it by myself…I will read the manual…

She said marching literally in the kitchen.

-Aeries you are here again? You can be very persistent…

She almost did not see him as he had bend down in the cupboard to connect the laundry…

-This is not right, you are the guest after all…

With that remark he turned around…

-Guest? I thought of myself more than a friend of the house than a mere guest…

-Please, you know what I mean, it does not feel right…I am the one who should be serving…

He left the cupboard and he stood up again. Aeries felt a bit uncomfortable standing so close to him. But he seemed quite comfortable, he put his hands on her shoulders gently pressing her…He bend over and that made her a bit more anxious. He spoke with care..

-You' ve served enough Aeries, now let someone else serve you a bit, it won't hurt your pride as it will mine. All right?

-Hm? She felt totally disoriented, he was so polite and he looked at her with so much kindness and affection that she almost felt her heart had just skipped a bit. She wanted to release herself from his arms and she just nodded "yes". Kaname smiled softly at her and he returned to his work under the cupboard.

She was feeling more nervous than usual, sensing her feelings, Kaname decide to return her to her normal emotional state. He had just to tease her…

-You know if I wanted to tease you in a rather distasteful way I would say that I am not surprised that Sawn preferred the war…you hardly leave some space around you for others…You are a girl Aeries, not a General…

She felt like reattributing the compliment…

- You know if I wanted to tease you in also a rather distasteful way I would say that I am not surprised that you are left alone without a girlfriend, your ideas about sexes belong to the medieval …

-No, that's not true, I am just a controlling figure just like you are, and conditions make us who we are… So as you see we have a lot in common…there it's fixed. Now, to the water system at the garden…

The water system was easier to be set, the only difficulty that it existed it was that it had to be placed separately to each one of the plants.

He had almost finished with the rose garden and there was only one plant left for the water delivery pipe to be placed. He put it on the ground but as he lifted his body he faced it; how come he had not noticed it before; there stood a red rose so beautiful and well-structured, that it was captivating. It was smaller than the rest in size but its scent was more far more than he could ever imagine, he wanted to touch it…

-A no, don't you dare touching this one…she said behind him

- Why?

-If you cut it, it will dissolve in your hands..

-Is it magic?

-Something of that sort…It blooms only once every ten years and my father offered its seed to my mother when they decided to make a family…something like a symbolism, you know as long as this special rose exists…their love with remain. You know silly, romantic stuff…but still it's so "ours" that I would not dream my life without it.

-How beautiful…he said still gazing at the rose and leaning one more time to smell its aroma. He felt like he wanted to delve into this scent…it reminded him, it reminded him so much of Aeries, much more than the rest of the roses.

-Its fragnance…reminds me of you…as the rest of the flowers but especially this one.

-They both gave their blood for this special flower to bloom, when they put the seed in it, they put some drops…they made their own scent…that's why you thought about it.

-So that was not my idea?

-No, you are perfectly sane, but its peculiar and I have never said that story before to anyone, not that I knew and anyone to tell it actually. The rest of the roses were created year after year by its seeds, they are normal flowers, this is the only one…

-The only one…right, I see your point, that's why you don't want it to be touched.

-Yes, anyway you think we can test the system?

-Yes, it's perfectly fine now…Open it. He had so much dirt to his hands, it irritated him so he tried removing some of it…he hardly saw Aeries running with excitement to the side of the garden to open the wheel. He suddenly realize…

-No, Aeries wa..

Aeries started laughing and Kaname just stood there taking a refreshing cold shower along with the roses. The water run down from his hair to his shirt and trouser, in his shoes, he made tremendous efforts not to start laughing with himself. But he liked it. It was summer, it was hot and Aeries was laughing.

She closed the watering system…

-It works fine…, she said trying to keep her laughter inside.

-That's not fair Aeries, look at me, how am I going to present myself to the palace in this way? May I say that a little girl did this to me?

-You said open it.

-And you listened to me? That's a start….

She made like she had not heard the comment.

-Kaname wait here, I'll fetch some towels to dry you…after all this is my responsibility.

"Dry him?" He instantly adored the watering system and little Aeries who had started trusting him; and from here on he knew that his real torture would begin, for this would be his greatest punishment, her trust along with the scent of the roses, that where everywhere in his palace, would from now on remind him the sins he was committing against the innocence. The beast he was. But right now he just smiled to the image of Aeries approaching him with the towels to her hands totally determined to give him a hand in drying…the only problem was she did not clearly know from where to start.

A week later Aeries sat cozy at her kitchen, reading a novel while she was cooking at her double oven. She had invited Kaname to dinner and he had promised to bring her news about the moves of her brother in the West zone. He would talk with certain purebloods who were coming back to take a rest while others would replaced them…, that's what he had said. She was anticipating Sawn's turn to come so he could come home for a few days but as he was one of the youngest it was logical to keep him behind.

The door's bell rang and Aeries went to answer the door…

-Kaname you came ear…

She stood there emotionless, looking in surprise the silver haired boy with the violet eyes. He had brought paint buckets, a stair and several brushes to paint the house.

-Hi, so where do you want me to start painting the house?

She was speechless…he had promised to repay her for the food and he had indeed returned.


	15. Standing in the middle

-So are you going to let me in or do you want me to do the exterior first?

Now, now that her mind was clear and her heart was calm, where had she heard of that before? There was a warning that flashed in the back of her mind, a phrase she had also heard from Kaname, but could that boy possible endager her life?

One way or another, it made no difference, because he had no place and no job in her house…

-Look I do not know your name or anything about you and I do not need you to repay me, so you can just go. Are you any better by the way?

The boy nodded "yes" and as he did that Aeries shut the door to his face so that he would get discouraged and leave her alone.

-FINE! I WILL START FROM THE EXTERIOR! His voice behind the door shouted for her to hear him.

"What a persistence!", she opened the entrance door again and he had already bend down preparing his equipment.

-Can you please stop…this is my house. I do not wish..

-Listen lady, that night you saved my life and even though you are one of these beasts, I am in debt to you. So I am going to paint the house either you like it or not, I want to have my conscious clear.

-But it's okay…

He still was preparing the paint mixing it with some ingredient.

-I say it's okay….she repeated.

-What is okay? You or the house? He looked at her practically with an investigating look and then he picked his brush and he went on brushing. He shook his head in disbelief adding; Look at this dumb that you are living. You are lucky that you are a pureblood, the roof and the walls are going to fall anytime soon…You vampire are kinky beings. Then you sleep in coffins…

-What's your problem with vampires? They are not worst from your supposedly "human" race. Listen, I appreciate the fact that you want to thank me but there is….

- Ah…see now…how the walls start looking better already? It's full of moisture but the paint is resistant to the weather conditions and it will help you to isolate the walls…

He was proud of his job and he showed it.

-Did you listen of any word of what I said…abrubtly her nose got the scent of a burned meat… "burned meat" ? She dashed in the house and she ran to the kitchen, she opened the oven and the room was filled with smoke. The lamb had taken an orange color and some of it had been burned at the corner. "Oh look now what it happened, Kaname will…Kaname!"

She dashed out of her kitchen again approaching the boy.

-Listen you cannot stay here…I am expecting someone unless you would like to meet him.

-Is he a vampire like you?

-Yes…you are interested?

-No thank you very much, since this the case, I will return tomorrow morning, I am out of here but I will leave my equipment here …

-I said that there is no need…

-See you…

What was she supposed to do with him? She signed, for the moment there was nothing that she could do about it but tomorrow was another day and she would definitely threw him away. Right now she had more important issues to think. Her glance travelled behind the mountains.

Another lonely sunset…

"How are you Sawn? Did you get my letter? Kaname said that he would give it on his behalf to be delivered to you. Did you get it? When are you coming home? I am missing you…so much..."

She closed her eyes for an instant inhaling the warm air of the hot summer. And then she sensed another presence behind her all of the sudden…he closed her eyes with his hands. She smiled. Sawn used to play with her that game and she had never really estimated his efforts to make her smile, she thought that he would be there forever, by her side. She twisted her body slightly.

-Hm? Who could that be? Is it the King?, she teased.

-Indeed it is, he whispered to her ear.

He let her go and she turned around laughing…

-I knew it! I knew it that you are doing all of this because one day you want to devour him and take his place…

-Do I look so bad Aeries?

-What you are upset? I was just teasing you.

-No, I am fine, do you renovate the house? Kaname's interest turned to the buckets.

-What? Ah…that you mean…No, I am just painting it.

-You paint it?

-Yes...

-Good, so what's the paint that you use? I also want to renovate some structures at the camp, but I have no idea about it…see, everybody is gone and I am left behind doing all the dirty job…

-Well that's probably because of your connections to the palace…

-Yes..perhaps, so what it is the paint called?

-Oh I did not notice, I just asked for a paint resistant to the weather conditions, that it will help me isolate the walls…

-Ah good choice…

-The paint?

-The lie…you are improving.

Aeries face went all down. He was impossible… How did he know? Was he a mind reader or a fortune teller? She shrunk her shoulders.

-How do you know?

-That's not hard Aeries, I saw him leaving…this way is one way. Either he was here or nowhere.

Why didn't she think about it? There was nothing peculiar going on after all. They both entered the house and shared another night together as friends. Airies heard with delight that Sawn had really adopted in his new responsibilities and had actually become attached with Lyn, another pureblood. With the help of the humans and the nobles they had chased away and decreased significally the number of level-e vampires in the West, they had secured the little villages spread here and then, they had set new camps and they had defended well their new established positions when Dragen's army had attacked them. The opponents troops had ran away. Now all the forces, had regrouped again in Drest city to form a shield that would keep all the lands protected. The roads for the conquest of the West lands had opened and after all these, both the people and the army were content, each side for its own reason. There was still a lot of way to go as the more they retreated in the West and in Dragen's grounds the more resistance they would meet. That was just the beginning, but undeniable a good one.

-So after all I exaggerated a bit…Aeries said tasting the wine, a mixture of wine and blood that Kaname had brought to her to accompany the dinner. She had missed blood and especially Sawn's blood, but now the wine comforted her.

-I do not mean to scare you Aeries or anything but this is only the start, there are still many of battles to take place but you should not worry about it…, he said tasting the lamb.

-So when should I start worrying? The wine was good…

-When I join them, I will permit you to worry a bit…he smiled and she laughed. His companionship comforted her in a tender way. Now that she had not her brother anymore, she was at least grateful that she had not been left all alone or she would have gone insane on her own without information, discussion, some reassurance and fun. And Kaname was not bad at all.

Most of the times his square logic, his sharp perception and his military experience were enough to scatter away her fears for the unknown to her war. Kaname might not share the same ideas with her but he shared her worry about Sawn and right now nothing else mattered.

After the dinner Kaname returned back to the camp and Aeries, after having consumed a certain quantity of wine fell for sleep light-headed and relaxed. The next morning she woke up relatively late in relation to her customs. As she descended the stairs, she heard noises coming from the exterior. There was the sound of something brushing against her walls or even worst scratching them?

She got outside and the morning sun hurt her eyes. The boy was up the latter and he had already finished the half of the exterior wall.

-You know I cannot reach the second floor, I will have to use my latter at your balcony …he said.

-What time did you come?

-Oh that was early, six o clock in the morning.

Six? It was close to one pm, now.

-You are painting for seven hours?

-Yes…

-You must be thirsty and you under the sun so much hour…

-I am fine, I brought along my own supplies…

-This is insane you know…

-Now you will let me do this, you cannot have the house in this condition, semi-painted, semi-ruined…

He was right indeed, it looked worse than it did before. The half wall was bright white and the other half grey with holes and moisture, anyway since he insisted and it would cost her nothing….

-Do you want to eat anything?

He looked at her sideways…

-No, but you better return in the house.

-Why?

-Shouldn't you remain inside with the sun? If you turn to dust because of me, there goes my effort to repay you…

-Oh don't worry I am not that much effected, I can take some sun without melting like an ice-cream.

He thought she was funny, she thought he was strange…

-So do you have a name?

-No…

-You don't have a name?

-You can call me whatever you like…

-You?

-You will be fine…

-Fine You…

And so a peculiar week started in which Aeries shared her mornings with You and her evenings with Kaname…

The following afternoon Kaname made his way through the shadows of the forest to the White Clan Chateau. He had come to love the simplicity and the oldness of the house. How much history was curved inside these walls and their resistance to the centuries?

To his eyes the house reflected the ideas, the theories and the general lifestyle of its owners; it stood alone and independent both effected and unaffected by the passing of time, as it's majestic form may had been degraded but it's autonomy remained the same. It was really a "home". A home that had resisted falling in the hands of the allies or enemies, a house that stood still on its own serving only its own purposes and not anyone else's, just like the girl that lived inside these walls.

Kaname skipped the main entrance of the house moving to the rear where the small terrace leaded him to the kitchen door. He carefully opened the door and entranced the big kitchen. There were baskets of strawberries on the counter. They looked and smelled sweet and fresh. Aeries had left them there and probably she had gone back to the forest to pick some more. Did she intend to make a cake?

He smiled to the thought that Aeries was still picking up her strawberries in the nearby forest while there was a mad war happening at the other side. A war she hated more than everything in the world. He wondered about himself, probably once she would learn the truth of his identity he would have the same fate as well. He signed as the sour sweet strawberry flavor filled his mouth…

-Ah, no! You should not eat my strawberries, not yet…

Aerie's melodic scolding sounded behind his back. So that lost he had been in his realm of thoughts that he had not noticed the presence of another pureblood creature behind his back? He smiled softly as he had been caught not only eating her strawberries but actually being unguarded.

Dressed in a pink dress and holding another basket full of freshly-cut strawberries, Aeries looked yummier than the strawberry he had tasted a moment ago.

-I just got one, he hurried to explain, like a kid caught to be naughty and she laughed at him.

-Try to be patient I am sure that you will like my strawberry cake.

Kaname got settled in the kitchen removing his cape and moving around helping Aeries to make her cake. There were so many jobs to be done, he enjoyed doing all these daily ordinary things with her like transferring the flour from the cellar to the kitchen, whipping fresh cream to go along with the cake, adding eggs to the rest of the mix, preparing a strawberry syrup, slicing the strawberries in small chunks to be added in. Aeries had to admit that Kaname was a very attentive student.

The funniest part was the dirtying part. By the time they both finished, they had flour all over their clothes and the kitchen was in a real big mess. Laughing and teasing one another they both ended up at the sink cleaning and washing while their cake was baking in the oven. Kaname loved it and watch it as it grew. He was proud of this cake. It was made not just from earthly ingredients but also some secret invisible ones; love and care. That cake was not just one cake. As humble as it looked as grand to its heart was since it was genuine and made out of real feelings and emotions, no more flattery and fear, no more plain duty. It was love, just love and it could not go wrong.

-You poor thing, you are not well fed in that camp? Aeries questioned as she watched him watching the cake for the tenth time in the last five minutes. She was setting the dining table so that they could enjoy it once it was done.

Kaname laughed with her innocence, he felt guilty but happy at the same moment. His heart was telling him that he was wrong, so wrong to play with her feelings but his pureblood logic, the one he always followed and obeyed told him that if he ever wanted to capture this beautiful and pure creature, that was his only chance, the only way. The wrong way but still a way….

Deep down he wanted to tell her that she would be amazed at how empty his world was, his palace or his royal kitchen for it hold nothing, nothing that could compare to this home-made strawberry cake.

He smiled softly in response, the only thing that he could afford doing and she let it pass smoothly as she laid the porcelain white plates to the white table.

-Kaname you want to serve? It must be ready, she said as she sat to the table.

-Oh good, I am starving, he said vanishing to the kitchen.

After ten minutes there was nothing but crumbles left on the disk.

-Aeries that was the best meal I had in my life.

-I am glad that you liked it…

-Really it tasted better than heaven…

-Unfortunately lately there are not many supplies out here; I am under the impression that we are going to starve in the near future. I went to the market earlier the afternoon and most of the supplies at the harbor have been confiscated for the army. With what are the people going to live? Does anybody thing about it? The woman and children are going to starve while their men are going to die…Is that the prosperity that the king promised to its people to follow him? He is doing all this for purposes of power and yet they are so blind…

-You are right in a sense; it's just that this is how the story goes…many have to be sacrificed in the short-term in order for one to achieve things in the long-term. Usually it goes with a plan…

-A plan? Having your people starve, killed to achieve what Kaname? And for who?

-In a case of a victory the human race will have a better fate…

-How? The vampires will not change even if the halves of them are dead, this is who they are, this is what they do… New threats will rise…why not leave each one of them deal with its own problems?

-Because that way human race will fall into extermination Aeries, someone has to stop the acts against them…

-That's a disguise, King only wants more power.

-No he does not…he wishes for a peaceful coo-existence. Of course there are always purebloods who take advantage of these ideas to serve their own purposes, the balance is fragile, but can it be any other way?

-Oh they teach you good in that army… when you talk like that you remind me so much of Sawn…I get angry.

-I am sorry I did not mean to upset you Aeries but…

-Never mind… I had this conversation with Sawn so many times before that I become tired even remembering it. Just take care of yourself Kaname, because neither the King nor the ideas that you serve will do it for you, you should know that.

-I do know that…

Her innocence and her interest in him were killing him. He felt the sudden urge to go, now before he threw himself to her feet telling her of all the wrong doings he had done, the beast he was, the symbol she most hated.

-I must go now, he said standing.

Aeries approached him. She was almost at the level of her shoulder so she had to lift her face higher exposing her beautiful white neck every time the two of them talked to each other.

Day after day, minute after minute, it was becoming more and more difficult to resist to this neck, to the ocean of blood that rested below the delicate white skin. He just wanted to delve his fangs there, into that sea of emotions that ran in her veins and lose himself forever. So deep his need, his desire for her blood went…a desire that was lurking there buried in him like the hungriest beast in the deepest cave. Alone, it rested and waited..

How long he would be able to restrain his thirst for her he no longer knew but right now he had to. For now he was a trusted friend, …so he just caressed her cheek as she was looking up to his with eyes that hold the warmth of the sun.

-Thank you for coming by and helping me I hope that I am not boring.

Boring him? The only creature he knew that loved him as a man, a friend, with no titles, no fear, no hypocrisy? The most authentic of all the people he knew?

He was the one that should thank her, he was the hypocrite here and no different than the people that lived under his roof. "Liar" you awful "liar". Suddenly he pulled her in his arms. She was a bit surprised but she did not resist to his touch, that was so hard, she trusted him.

-I am the one who should thank you Aeries cause in my life I have no other, no other like you…

-It's okay I understand…soldiers and purebloods are lonely creatures. You also need some comfort. We live in a strange era, she said within his firm embrace.

He did not know what to do next, he wanted to kiss her or to bite her, he wanted to expose his true feelings, yet that could be insulting both to her and to Sawn, to the trust, friendship and hospitality they had shown to him. He could ruin everything. "No", "No, she should be the one making a move, not you" , his logic protested. He let her go a bit abruptly.

He was pathetic. Feeling awful with himself, the lowest of all existences in the earth, he returned to his cold palace with the hypocrites and the liars. "Every home suits the lifestyle of its owner", he admitted to himself.

Aeries could not help thinking how different Kaname to "You" where. As they saw them both morning and night, the comparison was unavoidable. Kaname was talkative and friendly, "You" was certainly a closed reserved type of guy, at least that's what he wanted to show like a cover.

He silently went on doing his job with care and attention. He scratched the walls to get rid of the bursted surfaces that had given in to the moisture of the woods and he painted even the details like the baluster of the house. Once he finished with the exterior, he did not hesitate to move into the house despite Aeries' disagreements. Ceilings and windows were nicely painted giving a new light to the house. Aeries felt better seeing the house that her parents had built once as shiny as it used to be. To the end of the week the boy had almost finished his job; there was just a door case left for him to complete and with his usual style he painted it with a thick medium size brush so he wouldn't miss a spot. Aeries observed him and wondered if that could actually be his real job. She had to admit that he was very good at it. So good actually and she doubted the fact that a professional could have done it any better…

-There, it is almost done…, he said softly.

-So now you are free of your debt. Do you feel any better?

-Yes to tell you the truth I am quite glad that I finished my job, that was about time to return back to my life.

-A…so what is your life? She asked, she could not help herself any longer, he was about to leave and she could no longer hide her curiosity.

-That I cannot tell you, he said picking up his brushes of the floor and preparing to leave.

-I do not understand at all your secrecy… Are you hiding? Are you a terrorist? A criminal?

-Why are you so much interested?

-Well you came in my house, you made a wonderful job and now you are leaving just like that? It does not sound right. And furthermore I do not know if you have kept your promise. Did you talk to anyone about me?

-I did not, I am a man of honor. Have you kept yours?

-I have, I am also a woman of honor.

He laughed.

-You look more like a girl to me. Aeries you are a vampire and I do not trust vampires. They are all mean and cunning. I am sorry that I insult your kind but that's how I feel about it.

She perfectly understood, she actually thought the same.

-It's okay, I also feel the same about my kind. If you notice I live alone.

-I understood you have a brother.

-He has gone to the war…

-Ah another savor of the human kind, he stated with an ironic way.

-Yes another one, she added with a bitter smile. What could she possibly say to him? He reminded of herself, wasn't that the way she had treated Sawn?

-Well you seem to be a good vampire, at least a harmless one, since you did not eat me that night.

-Let's not exaggerate this, vampires may be beasts but they can tame their instincts.

-I have studied vampires and believe me their lust for blood has turned into a lust for power and control, that's the way the tame their instincts. Your brother seems to do the same.

-Don't talk like that of my brother that I won't permit it. He is a good boy; he wishes to serve others, to offer his power to a higher cause. He is like me in a sense, he is incapable of doing any harm to anyone.

-He is in the King's army. Either he is stupid or he is a beast like the rest of them. Do you also buy all of these bloody excuses?

Aeries became furious but she restrained herself thinking that these words were her own words, that reality silenced her. She had accepted the fact that perhaps for the salvation of the humans there was not another way.

-And how much do you know and you talk like this? Do you know a better way to go? My brother is fighting for your race and not about me, you should respect that.

He began laughing so hard that Aeries eyes got bigger in astonishment.

-All right, go on and believe the fairytales that the King says to its people but some of us know the truth, Aeries and one day you may find it yourself.

-What truth? What truth are you talking about?

-Do you really want to know? How can I trust you when your brother serves them?

-I kept your secret, what else can I say? I am not like them; if I was I would live in the palace and not in a semi-destroyed house in the woods. As you I am also hiding.

-You are sure? If I do show you, will you promise me not to share that information with no one? It's interesting, that you might be of some help to me. We don't have another pureblood to help us.

-Help you in what?

-We need to fight the King and the vampires. Have you realized how much time the human race has fallen into darkness and fear?

Aeries looked around her, at the middle of nowhere in the woods a church rested. But it was not used as a church anymore. The children's eyes that looked at her told her that they considered this to be their home, their one and only home. Little heads stood in line as she passed by. She still tried to realize what Eros had told her; these were all children survivors when vampires killed, devoured or took their parents as preys to clutch their own thirst.

She remembered her own parents and how she had lost them; with so much cruelty and disregard like they were just raw fleshes filled with blood, like they had not souls and hearts beating for their loved ones.

The young boy had also a similar story to share with her. He was left alone when his parents fought against level-e vampires that had intruded night at their home. It was a Christmas night and he had left to see his grandma. "Mere luck" was his savior's name. The same savior Aeries and her brother had.

And then he grew up totally alone, with anger and hate resting in his heart where love and joy should have been.

-Haven't we suffered enough Aeries? Me, you, your brother, and these children...

She nodded in understanding. In her arms a little girl rested. It was not more than two to three years old.

-I agree with you, but what can we do? What can we possible do?

-You know your own race better than I do, there must be a weakness in all of this system, and there must be something that we can do.

Aeries let the child to go and play. She had no idea.

-Perhaps there is no other way, I know from my brother that the King's ideals …

-What ideals? Aeries? Look at these children, they were not left orphans by ideals, these beasts killed their parents, it's a miracle they survived.

-But they are supposed to fight for this reason, for these children…

-No, let me tell you the true story. Humans had been always slaves to the vampires, ever since that bloody race was created, humans were always the victims, they protested and fought, they were driven to the edges of extinction. And then vampires started fighting one another for power. No humans of course supported their reasons, unless they were turned into level-e. Your King created the anti-vampire weapons and he ruled the others, he shared the secret of their creation with his allies but sooner or later they turned against him, they betrayed him. But being smarter than the other vampires, he enslaved humanity with their salvation and not by force. And now humans enjoy a new kind of slavery to these beasts.

-But what else can he possibly do?

-Give the power of the anti-vampire to the people Aeries, that's what he should do. If he wanted them free and not slaves, he would give them the power to break free from their chains. He would give them the weapons to fight. The fact that is holding humans behind is the proof that he wants us to be slaves to his power. He and his bloody court enjoy all the luxury of the world because they kill for us. Who asked them to? Should we thank them that they are protecting us and we remain into darkness? Or should we react in their power, fighting for own right to fight and to live without blood sucker rules above our heads? Humans need to realize that, they need to be awaken.

-I had never thought of that.

-These children that you see are not just children Aeries. I gathered them here so I raise them with my own beliefs, so that they will know the truth and they will not bow to these monsters. When they will grow up the will fight by my side we will be the first shocking wave…

-You recruit children to fight the vampires?

-When they fight, they will be young men and women like you and I are. They will protest and react, there must be a way to get the power for ourselves. That's where I decided to devote my life. You see now with all you know if you speak to anyone I am doomed.

-So you are actually hiding here.

-I cannot risk it, I have no rights on these children, if they found out they will end up in a public orphanage, you see now, at least here they are free in the woods, they smell of nature and they do not bow into any power.

-I see, thank you for trusting me Eros, I am as you are, a run-away in a sense.

-I realized that, therefore I told you all of these, perhaps if we join our forces we might be able to do something in the future Aeries, it's different you can penetrate into their society, I can't.

-You are wrong in this, I can't, I do not want you, but if I learn something I will let you know. You know what? Can I visit you? I can bring food for the kids.

-It's all right I just took the food from your place because I would not be able to work after the injury and I would not be able to travel into town. The kids needed to eat, though.

-You should take care, these kids depend on you. How will you do this if you injure yourself?

- I was at the crossroad of the village, close to your house when the explosions started. A group of soldiers passed and I asked them to stop, to turn back at their homes, to stop the war Aeries.

-You did that?

-Yes. Why not? The called me a traitor of my own race and we got into a fight…

-You are a terrorist in case you don't know it…

-Ha, journalists have a lot of imagination but we can take advantage of that. Think what they will say if we make certain blows, now with the war, it's the perfect chance. Just the two of us to their eyes we can be twenty, and once these children grow up, we can be hundreds and then others will follows, they will listen to our voice, we can shake this world…we can try. We must demand the power to be attributed to the real victims, to the humans, only that way this world will change.

Eros and Aeries had already reached the lane that leaded back to Aeries house, he was listening to him carefully all that time. He had a point but with her brother to the west front and her limited access to the vampire society she had no idea of how much help she could really be. They departed and she returned home, oh what is it so late already?

And Kaname had arrived standing outside of the door?

-Where you've been?

-At the market…

-Oh..

-Are you waiting here for some time now?

-More than an hour to be precise.

-I am sorry I had not realized how late it was.

He said nothing.

-Won't you come in?

-I won't come in, Aeries.

-Why?

-I am leaving for the West. I am already late.

-Battles?

-Do not worry about it, there will be some battles with other purebloods that I have to demolish then I will come back... And I will also bring you a great present.

Aeries eyes were set on him full of anticipation.

-Your brother, he continued.

Aeries applauded and cheered up the moment she heard it.

-Oh Kaname thank you, thank you so much…

-It's okay Aeries, you are going to be left alone from now on, be good and stay here, please stay here. He hugged her and she was surprised with the intensity of his hug.

-Where else could I go? She responded crushing against his chest.

He released her. He was a bit sad and she was a bit thoughtful. She stayed behind looking him as he walked away.

She stood alone in the terrace, thinking about her days, the way the world evolved around her.

Her thought travelled to the children's eyes she had seen earlier. It was complicated. She neither supported humans nor vampires, but Eros was right in one thing; if humans had the power to protect themselves perhaps vampires would be far more reluctant to harm them and that would mean less wars and less victims. Humans would stand independent, they also deserved that.

Instantly she thought that it was a shame that Kaname had to leave so quickly, she could discuss the human race issue with him. She had the feeling though that somehow he would a find to protect the King and his perceptions as he always did.

Sawn was certainly the most naive of all but now it was not the time to explore further the issue.

The thought that they would all meet soon again filled her heart with so much excitement.

"Kaname, take care of him..."


	16. Battle

While Aerie's house rested in the tranquility, the calmness and the privacy of the forest, Sawn's camp a few kilometers away from the Drest city had been set at the valleys of the West territories where the rich soils of the woods where replaced by the dry sand of the dessert. q

There great fires reached up to the sky and black smoke deluged the horizon as far as the eye could reach…

Heaps of human dead bodies were piled up the one above the over forming a mass of raw read meat, bones and red fleshes exposed to the air. Their residents had already fallen into the dark abyss called "death" and here among the crows and the vultures, the original residents of the valley, a feast was taking place. A bloodbath, actually, as purebloods and nobles were feeding from the corpses of their human opponents that had lost their lives at the battlefields. Vampires called that "release".

This would be the last meal before they would all march in a critical battle that would judge the establishment of their new positions in the West.

It was already known to them from their spies in the skies that Dragen had gathered a significant number of level e, c, b, and some purebloods around his fortress, in an attempt to regain the control of the lost areas.

As the afternoon progressed giving its place to the nigh the men at King's camp where becoming more and more restless waiting for Dragen to launch the attack against them.

They all new that their King had arrived in the West Zone an hour ago and yet he had not make a stop in the camps but he had followed the long way to Dragen's fortress. They had all guessed that the King was going there to prevent the attack. And they all guessed wrong, even though speaking of "impressions" that was exactly how Kaname wanted to present the situation to Dragen.

Dragen's fortress rested in the center of two mountains that worked as natural defense towers. Built from black marble it blended perfectly both with the color of the night and with the rocky abrupt cliffs that surrounded it, making it almost impossible to be distinguished from the naturally deserted and lifeless background of the dessert.

Kaname landed in the nearby cliffs keeping a distance from the fortress, there was a possibility that other purebloods, with anti-vampire weapons that had joined Dragen would be resting inside of the black walls.

Dragen was inside the top tower of the castle. His majestic and dark figure turned around to face the pureblood who had visited him in his illusion form.

-It's been a long time… Dragen said. He was as Kaname was, thin, strong and tall, only that his black hair were falling to the height of his waist and his black eyes almost sparkled under the dim moonlight.

-Indeed…Kaname replied with a small devious smile. He had many centuries to step into this fortress. Back then he called Dragen his "ally", now they were enemies.

-What should I do for you, King? No, let me tell you, you want me to stop changing humans and then you will withdraw your army…

-That's correct.

-But you are not the one deciding that… You are captured between your own task to save humans and the ambitions of the purebloods that serve you or should I say that you serve?

- No matter how you call it, I am the one who will deal with them.

-True but nothing guarantees that you will succeed in making them retreat. The real reason you are here is because you are afraid…

-You are hurrying too much for the end to come…

Dragen's red eyes flashed in the darkness.

-I am hurrying? I have rested here years and years waiting for this moment to come, to see you crush under my power.

-You mean the power that I shared with you centuries ago? Mine power…

-The power to wield anti-vampire weapons? Is that the power that you are referring to? That was just the beginning though since then, as you, so I have drank thousands of souls. Once you are gone, your purebloods will bow to me, out of respect and fear. You are not irreplaceable…

-So that was all about? Using the human's as a bait to lure me here at your grounds in order to kill me and then replace me. Your strategy had an effect, indeed I am here but not to be killed by you.

-When my anti-vampire blade cuts your throat, my level-e vampires will feed of your body while you are still alive. Such a humiliating death for such a grand figure, ha? … His eyes shined red as blood…his fangs extended just to the thought.

Kaname smirked to Dragen's words.

-I will be graceful and shatter your pathetic body in front of your army so that everyone speaks for days about your death…such a grand ending for such a low life…if of course you decide to appear and not put your puppets to face me instead. I heard that they also wield anti-vampire weapons, very clever, sharing a power that does not belong to you in the first place. What made you share that power in the first place? Are you still so afraid of me?

The walls trembled in response and Kaname's illusion in the space disappeared. He knew that he had fueled Dragen's range and he had to prepare the troops and the men for the forthcoming attack.

He was hoping that Dragen would make his appearance in the battle, seeing his great opportunity to kill Kaname in there, now that Kaname had so clearly provoked him to stand in the battlefield.

Kaname recognized that the longer they stayed in the West the more complex and dangerous the conditions would become. If they permitted to Dragen to remain free in the West grounds changing humans and attacking them with level-e armies, they would confront a great difficulty in defending both the humans and the grounds they would had conquered while at the same time they would have to attack and to chase Dragen's troops in an endless hide and seek game at the dessert's valleys.

The sooner he was killed the better for all of them. And this battle was a great opportunity for the war to take an end even before it started…If only Dragen would appear of course…

The soldiers and the purebloods that rested in the center of the camp scattered around as they saw Kaname's bats making a hasty landing on the ground. One hundred bats flapping with noise their wings topped one another forming a huge tower and then Kaname's body slowly appeared while the bats still merged in his body.

The purebloods ran to his side.

-Prepare for a battle… We are leaving in an hour and we will meet them in the middle of the valley. I do not wish to endanger the town.

With hasty steps Kaname reached Sawn's and Lin's tent. Sawn got out embracing his friend and Lin bowed in respect.

-Welcome, you are tired…Sawn said.

-Yes I need some rest…Sawn in the next battle you are out…

-Why?

-For Aeries' sake…

-No, I want to fight.

-That's an order, I am sorry Sawn. Lin he is under your surveillance. You shall both stay in the city to guard the humans.

Kaname departed again to visit another tent.

Sawn and Lin looked at each other. Lin signed "You heard him".

-Dragen slaughtered my family and he thinks that I am going to rest here?

-Look Sawn, you can do whatever with your head but not when mine is also involved…

Sawn was quite angry at Kaname. He confessed to himself that Kaname was a good friend but as a King he could be rather cruel and indifferent to other people's needs. Because he felt that need, not only to be useful as the rest of the purebloods were, but also to share the joy and the satisfaction by contributing actively in the killing of the beast who had ruined their life and family.

-Let's rest here for now, Lin proposed and closed the tent's cover.

The two members of the Shoutou family were preparing themselves under their tent. The guards of the tent bowed their heads in respect to Kaname's appearance and son and father turned around.

-My King, what happened? The older pureblood said.

-Saien, you will lead the army. Find old Hio and come to my tent, we will discuss further details there but make it quick.

Soon there was a war meeting in Kaname's tent. Saien as head of the army would be responsible for the operations.

-What are their forces? Saien questioned his bats that flew in there to let them know the latest developments. The breaking news that Dragen's forces had already set out marching against them fueled the atmosphere's camp with anticipation and anxiety. Level-e are scattered, level c vampires are at the left and right flanks, nobles are their main forces in the center of the line, purebloods we do not know, he replied after a few minutes.

-Right…

-How should I command the alignment of our forces?

-Human forces remain in the city under Sawn's and Lin's protection. Level-c in the center, level-b at the flanks, Kaname replied. He had the chess open at the time and he was playing with the pieces…

-But…our center is weak they will break our line…Saien protested looking at Kaname who was looking at his chess…

-We risk a division…Old-Hio also protested. His grey eyes were also looking at the chess board and he had to admit that over the years the King's habit had started to penetrate into his nerves.

-Risk is always involved, Kaname replied calmly, not even looking at the others two. We will attack at the flanks of their army with level-b vampires against their level c, they will have their main force positioned at the center and they will try to break our line to divide us.

But by attacking their flanks they have two fronts that they will need support; we have only one and that's the center. It's important our purebloods to occupy with constant blows and attacks their purebloods giving them no time to make a harsh damage to our army. Let's play more attack to them to defense, do not spare them even a second. I need you as my cover as I will stand at the center when our nobles have penetrated into their sides to make a decisive blow into their center. Now they will have three fronts to deal with.

-You? But…Hio and Saien both looked at each other.

-The ones wielding anti-vampire wherever they are and whatever they will do, they will appear that moment in the center to stop me. It's better to clearly provoke them and bring them to one spot than give them the opportunity to mess with our flanks and surprise us. I have a feeling that Dragen may also appear… While I occupy them in the center, our nobles should have encircled their flanks and probably spread their action in the rear of their army. That way they will be wiped out. Remember I depend on you to cover me from above…

-Take prisoners?

-That won't be necessary…

And so as the King's army set out for the far West, Lin and Sawn turned around facing the East on their way to the city. "Aeries, you had to make your miracle again, didn't you? I can even imagine you doing complaints to Kaname about it. I wonder what your reaction would be if you knew to whom you are really talking to…When the battle ends I will come and see you for a few days. I must confess that you would make an excellent commander…little sister". And with these thoughts Sawn walked into Drest city knowing that his time had not come to take his blood-thirsty revenge, not yet.

After a few hours of marching in the valleys, the army stopped and waited as Dragen's army approached theirs with a steady rapid pace. Their flags waved to the air…but that was not the air of the dessert as you can suspect.

Black bats serving as spies filled the horizon, winds blew their way and they all sensed it; that was the beginning. The earth under their feet was already trembling and the clouds scattered to the appearance of the sudden drafts.

As the two opposite armies approached, keepings a distance from one another, the Pureblood masters from both camps suddenly lifted themselves to the air, higher from the rest of the army. They were calculated the situation. Saien and Old Hio stood side by side in the middle of the front line. They were ten purebloods against eight. But the two wielding the anti-vampire weapons were missing. It was obvious that Dragen would use them later, to take them by surprise, perhaps at the flanks where Kaname's army had more power.

And so the battle started under the moon of the dessert…

The level c were brutally smashed and killed by the level b vampires and while Kaname's center was retreating, Dragen's flanks were having a major problem since the level b there, where demolishing the levels c both at the right and the left side of the line, gaining more grounds around them, expanding their field's range towards the rear. Saien appreciated the condition; sooner or later Dragen would have to withdraw his forces from the middle to reinforce his flanks or make his best purebloods appear.

Meanwhile in the skies a more fierce and dangerous battle was taking place among the purebloods who appeared and disappeared, attacking and defending themselves with no other meaning than preventing their opponents from making a blow at the troops below their feet. That was a rather difficult and dangerous task as they all suffered hits from their opponents but they had to remain focused to their target and forget pain ever existed. They were meant to sustain anything so that their armies would not be attacked. Of course the blows were not always that successful in finding their target as purebloods had a remarkable ability to dodge attacks and fight powers over powers. As a result multiple blows were directed to the troops below, adding more in the hysteria and the chaos that was dominating the atmosphere.

Saien stood aside in the air, guarding himself and the army underneath his feet from any sudden happenings that could occur. He could see that Dragen's commander was doing the same thing that he did. In the army there was no originality. As he moved to avoid an electricity shocking wave that was coming his way, he suddenly saw the purebloods wielding the weapons moving through the air, ready to land at the right and left flanks to support the level c that were falling like flies.

Kaname instantly landed on the center and with his powers, he gave an instant blow to the 3,000 thousand nobles that were the main force in the center.

The level b at the rear panicked making a retreat but they were pushed instantly upfront by the purebloods with the anti-vampire weapons that now had only one task; bring down the King as he so obviously had exposed himself to prevent the division of his army.

As the two purebloods with the anti-vampires faced him, Kaname, left his sword in his place and he withdrew a small rod that rested at his other side. Once he touched it the rod turned into a long scythe and instantly it was again divided in two scythes for each one of his hands. The two purebloods instantly hesitated. Then they both attacked Kaname who pushed them away both of them using the scythes as defense.

Meanwhile Kaname's purebloods above the army fastened their attacks and blows to guard and protect their King from the other purebloods who now had also one target; the King. But the other purebloods had encircled them, giving them no space and time to make the right blow.

Suddenly they all saw a pack of 100 bats flying towards the battlefield. They were Dragen's no doubt.

The bats flew in a dashing speed passing above the battle and Kaname turned his head to them, the bats where heading to Drest town. "Dragen you coward…SAIEN,HIO STOP THEM!"

Saien and old Hio raised their hands and released their powers in an effort to stop them but the bats were far too many and too small to prevent them for making their escape through the expanding horizon's lines. They did that again…and again…. The other purebloods were not capable to help them as they had to provide cover to the King and neither the King himself could as he was standing his grounds fighting the two.

-Go back the city Saien, Hio…., I will finish this….LEAVE NOW!

Saien and Hio made a hasty exit through the air….

Dragen's flanks had already retreated to the nobles and Kaname's army had surrounded them, the level b were now making holes all through their line.

But Kaname knew that his time was running short; Dragen was heading to the city where the human population was and he had to hurry. The purebloods that were hitting him were young and not as strong as he was.

-I do not have the time to kill you now so…with an instant raise of his hand, the two purebloods turned into dust in front of his eyes. He hadn't kill them but he had managed to cast them away, for now.

The noble vampires that stood there in the opposition got scared as Kaname's eyes had turned red and his face showed no mercy neither regret. "Demolish" he said and they all started exploding to dust, leaving a straight corridor in the center from where his own nobles came through winning the battle, conquering the army, applauding for their victory... the battle technically was over for his army…but not for him and his purebloods, as Dragen's menace and revenge was ready to fall on the humans.

As Kaname upstretched his head he could see that the rest of the purebloods where still fighting dodging attacks, eliminating blows, protecting him. All of them were wounded somehow, somewhere. He ascended in the sky instantly and he waited there, giving a signal to his purebloods to disappear.

The 8 opponents turned to him, surrounding him and then in an instant he suddenly made a fast spin around himself. The sharp blade of his sword pierced their necks and they all fall to the ground between the feet of his army. The nobles could now feed on them, drew extra powers and then kill them. The purebloods appeared and bowed. Now they all remembered why they were serving him and stood by his side.

Who could resist to so much power?

-Jeth Lyon, stay here, group the army again and lead them to Dragen's fortress…conquer it. The rest head to the city…with me, he said.

The sun was rising from the East.

As the purebloods approached the city, they could see the flames…. Dragen had already spread fear and chaos. Streets and buildings had turned in pieces of bricks.

All humans had disappeared as Sawn and Lin had led them inside of the underground shelters that had constructed for that purpose.

As kaname and the purebloods came through the gates a horror spectacle waited for them as welcome.

Dragen was holding a human's head to his hand and he stood there with his fangs extended and his red eyes shining. Blood was dripping from his mouth…

-You bastard, you lived as a coward and you shall die as one, Kaname said drawing his blade.

- Let's end this, the two of us. You do not have to endanger the others, either way, once I kill you, there we will have no place to hide.

-Do not listen to him, my King, Saien said appearing from the building where he was hiding, he is a cunning mind. He has crossed you before…you do not need to do this alone, we can all help you taking him down.

-I know Saien…but right now you will endanger your lives while I still have to fight him, it's unavoidable…Stay aside… for now.

Dragen smirked, "You fool, it's morning already…"

Of course the "Fool" knew it as he recently had refreshed his knowledge about Dragen when searching the old archives. Dragen had absorbed both Ailiens' and Seith's powers twelve years ago. So in order to defeat Dragen and his sun resistance powers he had to tire himself as less as possible but he had to convince Dragen that he was tired as soon as possible, leading him into a careless attack…

When the two men drew their swords Kaname avoided making an attack. He was mostly defending himself. Dragen at some point would make the mistake, believing that Kaname was too exhausted, and then... he would kill him.

In the worst case scenario, he would use his purebloods to shatter Dragen while he was still fighting him. He neither cared for agreements in Dragen's case. It was the pureblood lives that served his causes that he cared about as Dragen was wild and powerful as he was…He could cut them in slices while avoiding Kaname's attacks and Kaname wanted to endanger the fewer resources as possible to be lost in this fight. There were still many to come.

Meanwhile, Lin and Sawn encouraged by the absence of noise and destruction walked out of the shelters. They wanted to see where the others were and if possible to assist more…but as they passed through the ruins of the city, Lin's nostrils caught a familiar blood scent… His eyes widen realizing whose blood that was and his feet began dashing towards the exit of the town. He was shocked when he finally found out what he was looking for…

There, some inches away from the old statue at the town's square, old Hio's body had been abandoned to its luck with the neck half cut, the blood spread around in all directions… Lin bended all over.

-My father….that bastard killed my father….

Old Hio opened his grey eyes, listening to his boy's voice but could not speak. Lin had still hopes, if you could offer him his blood. He started cutting his arm with his nails, more blood filled the road, the clothes, the skin, the day…a bloody day.

Something else caught Sawn's attention, there at the long distance, many meters away, Kaname and Dragen were fighting…

- Dragen! He said.

-That beast! Lin responded with tears in his eyes. His father body, despite his son's efforts, had started losing its strength and his eyes were delving into a deep veil more and more… Lin could feel it and see it.

-He also killed my parents….He killed them to drink their powers…Just for this.

He turned his gaze on the two men fighting, he could hear the clasping sound of the two metals hitting each other…Kaname seemed to have a hard time fighting under the sun and it showed as sweat had covered his forehead.

-No! NO! Lin shouted in cries…

Sawn twisted his head, Lin's father was turning into cold crystals…

He could no more watch the scene as he remembered …crystals in his childish hands when he got back home…he was calling these crystals "dad" and "mom" for more than hour…until to realize that they would never come back to him, never again.

His own blood started boiling inside his veins… he drew his sword, it may not be anti-vampire but it was still a sword and that beast was such an easy target, with his back turned to him, fighting Kaname in the heat of the day, with the powers that belonged to his parents…

He started running like a wild beast, the target rested in front of him, Kaname saw him coming and send him a blow… Sawn fall injured at the side of the pavement. Shaking his head he could not understand why Kaname had done it. "He had blown him?" Bleeding at his chest he rose up again and picked up his sword.

That second where Kaname's concentration was on Sawn, was enough for Dragen to take advantage of his tired opponent and threw him at the ground with a sudden twist of his blade.

Dragen started laughing…

-Be proud of your King because he cannot defend you at the light of the day…Wouldn't I be a better King to you than he is?

Kaname did not resist that much expecting Dragen to make the killing attempt against him. The mistake…He was expecting him but…

Dragen's eyes' cores rolled up as a response to the shard edge of the blade which was extending from his lower abdominal…

- In the Kingdom of death, maybe...Sawn said. Taking advantage of Kaname's fall as well, Sawn had promoted his position behind Dragen and he had finally found the opportunity to pierce him from behind. The pleasure was all his.

Dragen twisted his head around and his black eyes met the soft brown in Sawn's eyes.

-SAWN NO! Kaname shouted as Dragen's right hand made a full circle and with a sharp move he cut Sawn's neck almost in two.

-YOU BASTARD! Kaname was losing his mind, his expression as long as his eyes became fearsome…He was no longer a man, neither a vampire, he was a beast…

Kaname raised his hand while dark shadows filled the sky almost turning the day into night, giving the signal to the purebloods to make a mass attack against Dragen.

The purebloods grouped behind him, all devastated, they were ready to demolish their power...

-Are you sure? Dragen was now holding Sawn's fainted body in his arms; his head was hanging from a thin layer of skin...

Kaname hesitated and his doubt was obvious. He could not hit Dragen while he held Sawn's body as a shield. There was still life inside of that boy. He could not give the final blow. "So coward you are, hiding behind the massacred body of a boy". Sawn's body was still twisting in Dragen's hands while his brown eyes looked up at the sky.

Dragen knew that Kaname had reached the point of no return…he needed a gate out and so he grasped his sword and he disappeared into a fast and forceful tornado of bats…

Kaname shut his eyes and he also disappeared ready to chase Dragen to the last corner of the earth if possible…

He wondered at the endless desert searching isolated towers, abandoned houses, empty caves, flipping almost every rock he could find on his path. Three days and three nights had passed and his feet along with his heart refused to make a return back.

He could not, what would she tell him? "How dare you, go back, find him…you are the one responsible…I trusted you".

He had no sleep in these three days, he fed mostly with insects and small animals he could find here and there and he stole some shelter under the rocks to rest during the long heat of the day. He was suffering from exhaustion. But his heart was weaker than his body. He had all the responsibility.

"You had to go there and challenge Dragen to make an appearance; you could not wait, no you wanted to end this here and now".

"You dragged that monster into the battle and the boy in this war"

"You wanted to save purebloods, you left these hypocrites to live and your friend to die"

"You are the true bastard here"

"You burned their love in the fires of the war you set and you are pretending the innocent one, how dare you?"

"You murderer…you killer…"

"YOU ARE THROUGH, BETTER TO KILL YOURSELF AND BE THROUGH WITH YOUR USELESS EXISTENCE, MURDERER"

Despite his efforts, his restless request he could not find a trace of Dragen. Dragen was a master in hiding and plotting, which was after all the reason he had remained alive through the centuries, free to commit his crimes and his schemes.

Having lost all hope to spot Draggen and in the verge of exhaustion, he decided to go back at his camp. And while everybody cheered for their officially victory and the conquest of Dragen's fortress, Kaname was mourning a defeat and the loss of the only one he really cared about within the borders of this camp.

And so as he stepped in the camp, the wild applauds of the soldiers brought him more pain, shame, guilt and headache. His purebloods ran to him starting discussing the latest developments.

-There was nothing in Dragen's castle…no sign of him left. We've send many nobles there to guard the area, everything seems peaceful.

-That means that Dragen won't disturb us about a quite a time.

-There are still armies of non-used in the war level e vampires that attack the villages but we were waiting for your return on how to act.

Suddenly that phrase shook him in his chair. "Waiting for your return…"

His eyes remained cold but he just wanted to kill himself right here, right now.

His mind was enveloped in a thick fog, how would he face her? What would he tell her? He brought his hand to his face and he shut his eyes in complete despair. He had killed him, he had. "Murderer, killer, liar…". Once more these dark thoughts passed his mind and he could hear nothing of what the other purebloods said to him.

To them he seemed calm; tired but still the King they always knew.

To him it seemed like he was not a man anymore but a tower of sand, ready to shatter, tremble and collapse in the first wave that would reach the shore.

-Where is Lin? He asked all of the sudden, interrupting all the war fare's discussions.

Lin walked in the King' tent in a bad mood also devastated by the murder of his father. He expected that the King would probably give him some days to rest and talk to him about the honors and the compensation that would follow his father's death. Yet as he walked in the tent, Lin did not hear the words he was waiting to hear…

Instead of that he received a rather harsh slap that made him lose his balance and almost fall at the ground…

-WHAT DID I TELL YOU LIN? …ARE YOU SO INCAPABLE? SHOULD I REPLACE YOU? WHY? HE WAS UNDER YOUR CARE….

-I COULD NOT…

-WHY YOU BRATT...YOU SHALL NEVER…

-MY FATHER WAS DYING! HE WAS DYING! Lyn shouted in despair. What was he supposed to do? He was not a rock.

Kaname stopped and looked at the other side as he realized the sad event…he was mistaken and inexcusable. Lin was not responsible, he was, he and his bloody ego, he and his wrong decisions. He and only he. He retreated back to his tent, refusing to see anyone.

"I am sorry, Airies, I am so sorry"

"Are you going to tell her that her brother is dead because of you?"

"I do not know what to tell her"

"You should tell her beautiful lies, as always"

Kaname signed.

"Don't you see that this game is turning more lethal at every turn you take…who will be the next victim of your lust? Look at you, a defeated man, an empty heart, a hopeless existence, a sly mind"

"STOP THAT"

"Go on pretend that this is not what you intended to…that you did not hope for that end to come. Once a murderer…always a murderer, STOP IT, FOLD BACK, the boy was your only connection to her life. What will be your excuse now? Once she finds out your true identity…".

"She will have loved me by then"

"You committed another murder...and you speak of love, you wanted this to happen"

"No, no, never,"

"Fold back now, before it's too late…"

"I can't do that; I can't let her go now, now she will be as lonely as I am"

"You are raising the cost of your crimes too high and one day…You will not be able to pay it. Remember that, King Kaname…"


	17. Bloody Bath

Kaname could not escape the darkest thoughts and the fears that surfaced to his mind, suffering to the idea that he had led a young boy to meet a tragic death with the most harsh and unfair way. Apart from his sadness and his remorse in his heart there was also fear; even though he had fought many battles and he had defeated many enemies, now the thought of a little girl, scared him to death as he knew, that she would probably reject him along with everything he symbolized in her mind…

Instead of making one step forward Kuran kaname felt like he was making one hundred steps backwards. He was still thinking about it as he entered his palace only to disappear again behind his office's doors. He turned down his counselors, the nobles who had to visit and Stella.

They all wished to congratulate him about his victory and the conquered territories. Dragen's threat had been eliminated. Until now, to their eyes all operations had been successful. Stella had even conceived the idea to make a ball to celebrate the return of the King but Kaname had not only refused to share her ideas but even a typical "hello". Before all and everything in his mind there was Aeries.

During Kaname's absence Aeries had spent most of her afternoons carrying home-made pies and cakes within her basket to the orphaned children who had a church instead of a home and Eros instead of a traditional family.

In her heart she was anticipating for Sawn's return and in her mind she had discovered a cause, a good cause; to help these children grow, to bring them toys and food, to teach them reading and writing, like her brother had taught her once, but also to cheerful their reality, perhaps the way she had wanted someone to cheer up her own when she was a child.

Eros used to watch their activities with great interest and he had to admit to himself that it was the first time in his life he saw a pureblood vampire and a human child walking hand by hand, drawing circles and squares on a piece of paper and watching the moving clouds together.

In Aeries he saw light and the sun, so much sun that he had not seen even in humans.

In him an idea was also raising, perhaps, there was still hope, for a co-existence, perhaps there was still time and space, perhaps…

Of course that did not affect his original ideas and scopes, people should still be awaken and realize the power that they had been deprived of…but after that, after the human race would get the power to rule its own destiny…perhaps there was still a chance…

Of course he was still keeping his guard, deep down he knew that behind this gentle face and these innocent eyes there was an animal hiding and her instincts could easily break through but at least until now with his restless surveillance and attention Aeries' contact with the children was flawless.

Aeries…the afternoon hours she would come to visit them bringing in her basket tasty home-made delicacies, toys and books…Aerie's smile…laughter…teasing…spirit under the sun.

For some reason he slowly started missing her when she was running late at their so "unscheduled" rendez-vous. And sometimes he would stand there at the small lane that led to the church, under the branches of the tree and he would pretend that he was gazing at some birds or animals at the forest.

But who can fool the children? Nothing escapes their attention and certainly not Eros. The little devils used to laugh and say: "She will come, Aeries will come". "Get out of here...before I chase you!", he also used to reply.

And so he did chase them, playing their games and once Aeries would appear out of the woods, his heart would suddenly make a leap in his chest, just for a second, a second he missed if she did not appear.

Perhaps it was the fact that his eyes had not seen another girl like her before, perhaps it was his own life; dull, grey, anti-social. As the latter years he had devoted his life in the cause he avoided too many interactions even with humans. He wanted to be left undisturbed and unseen. Right, he had an excuse. But was this the real excuse?

Or was it the way her gentle glare was falling on his when he least expected it and then she would smile, just a smile, telling him that she liked the moments they shared together. That along with the way her long hair waved at the wind like silky threads asking to be touched…or the way the light breeze moved the thin fabric of her skirt exposing the white delicate legs? It could be all or nothing.

If you ask me I can tell you that Eros had discovered Eros, a well-known god of love that mostly silences the lips of his victims. They have no true explanations to give about the feelings which make their legs to tremble and their hearts to suffer. And as words are not enough to convey all of that overflowing emotion then the body takes over, it wants to touch, to explore, to taste, but Eros in our story knew that this touch was prohibited.

He should keep his distances and yet when she left taking the familiar path for her way back home, somehow it felt like a part of the light was leaving with her, leaving him in the shadows, his "home" had not the same radiance anymore.

It was one of these afternoons and Eros escorted Aeries on her way back home, at least until the crossroad.

-So you are coming tomorrow?

-I will, if my brother has not returned yet. I expect him to come home any moment now, the battle has ended.

-Ah yeah… so you intermarry right?

Hm, where did that fit in the conversation? Anyway, he was human after all, with so many questions about the vampire nature.

-M, yes, you may find that disgusting but it's that way since centuries for us, see we form a bond between us from the early stages of our life, I know it sounds weird but we are very devoted creatures…

-That's not bad…I mean if the guy is okay.

-Sawn is fine, even though I have to admit that he refrains from listening to me the last months, he has indeed changed …

-A…so here I stop… Oh and Aeries…

-What?

-Thank you for all the food, he smiled.

-Oh no, don't thank me again, they are children, so good night.

- Good night, he said and he turned his way back home again, resting a hope that perhaps he would see her tomorrow.

As Airies reached her house, suddenly her eyes met a dark lonely dark figure that was waiting standing at the exterior of the house. Was that Kaname? She started running towards him realizing that if Kaname stood there, then they had rerurned, Sawn was here and her heart was ready to burst from the waves of happiness.

And the same moment happiness and excitement catalyzed Aeries, Kaname delved into a greater sorrow than before. His expression though remained calm and gentle. He should not left the sadness in his eyes betray the bitter truth, not yet, even a left carefree second would do.

-Kaname!, Welcome, she smiled wide to him.

-Airies…

-Oh why are you alone? Where is Sawn?

The second was over.

-Aeries…

-I do not understand where is Sawn? Oh no, they did not permit him to leave, did they? The pigs, they have found him young and willing and…

-No, that's not it.. You see…there has been a…

-A? She looked at his trouble expression and she got puzzled. What was it?

He had to finish it… "I am sorry Aeries"

-Sawn was killed, Aeries.

She stepped back refusing the reality of the words.

She looked at him again more confused than before. That was impossible.

-No, that cannot be possible…, she simply tasted.

-I am sorry…Aeries.

-Listen Kaname, you are mistaken; you are... her mind still refused to accept it but inside her a fear, a real fear started to form.

-I was there, Aeries, Dragen…, no he could not describe her the way Sawn's body was still shaking in Dragen's hands while his throat was left hanging there… he could not.

-No, no, you are mistaken…I want them to tell me, I want to hear it from your bloody King himself, I want them to tell me…Aeries' mind had fallen into doubt, confusion and her soul in terror, a terror that now made her legs go numb and her heart padding in a fast race.

-They have not send a report yet but they will…you should know...also Sawn's medallions will be…

-How dare you? How dare you talking me about medallions and budgets, I want nothing from them, I want my brother back, tell them to bring him back…where is he? Where is he? He is not coming home anymore?

Tears started to run from her eyes. "Sawn will never come back home, anymore". That was it then, a kiss at the forehead was their last goodbye. A bitter afternoon…like this one.

She turned her face sideways looking at the sun, another more moment and she would not be able to hold her range and her tears any more.

They were all to blame, the King, the palace, the vampire race…because they had taken him from her. They had taken him from her hands, her hands, that 17 year now, wrapped him with love and devotion, with care and protection and they had thrown him in the menace of war, in the cruelty of the battle, in hate…They had ruined her, forever. They had wrecked her, one more time. And now that man standing next to her, was no different from them either…She had been left an orphan for a second time.

Kaname stand stood there, he wanted to share that moment with her but he could sense that there was range in her heart for him, for everyone….

-Go away..she just said, still crying, still looking at the sunset. GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE…

She dashed inside of her house and she left him standing there. He wanted so much to reach for her but the door had already closed. Her heart also…Aeries…

Two days passed and Kaname returned into the routine of the palace. His bats restlessly watched over Aeries' house but it seemed there was a total absence of acivity inside the white walls of the house. No light, no entrances and exits, no scents. A disturbing unwelcome silence that was, for a pureblood vampire filled with range as Aeries was.

"So what are you doing Aeries? Where are you?"

Finally on the second night he found the answer to his question. And he only wished he hadn't needed to pose that question in the first time.

"This is eternity… I thought it was a gift but…without you it's a punishment, it's a torture… I cannot do that, continue without you…because there is no color in this sunset, no scents in the roses, no love in my heart, no meaning in my world.

Look at all of these things that you left behind, I want to touch them, I pretend that you are under this shirt, I act like I will hear the sound of your footsteps as you ascend the stairs, I almost believe that we will still share the sheets of this bed, that you will be here once I wake up, you will say good morning, I will say "I love you".

I can still make the dinner table and set the porcelain plates waiting for you to sit there to drink with me that wine. I will smile and so you will do.

And then I will pretend that this blood that now runs away for my body was meant for you, yes I offer this blood to you, as a proof of my undeniable love, to make you stronger…to make you mine so you can smell of me, you live by me.

I can pretend but not for so long …eternity is a long time my love, even for us…

Without you there is no meaning to fight anymore… I want to sleep and forget. I want to close my eyes and let go of this; this heavy burden; the trip to an eternal meaningless time. I need some comfort…

So no more light for me…Almost there…So peaceful, almost unbearable…almost made by the materials that perfection is made…no more than you and me enrolled in the darkness…as in our more private, more "ours" moments. That's happiness after all.

As the red stream of life abandoned Aeries body, the more comfortable, the calmer she felt. The cooling sensation of the water that filled her nostrils did not disturb her any longer…it was welcomed and her cut -almost to the bone- wrists were not hurting that much.

But then…a strange tangle of colors and voices penetrated in her mind.

"Remember…. "You cannot forget" "When the time comes do NOT forget…" "Don't let him pass" "Or you will be…" "May death be by my hands…"

"Remember…." "Do NOT let him…" "Betrayal.."

The voices kept blending the one with the other; they were becoming more and more intense.

"There is no escape" "Or can you just kill me?" "You shall never…" "REMEMBER…." "DO NOT FORGET" "KILL ME'' "WITH YOUR OWN HANDS…" "DO NOT…"

'If I open my eyes now…the world will never be the same …"

A smooth sentence, a woman, a cry and then this peculiar wet sensation in her neck…she opened her eyes and there it were two eyes red as the flames of the fire, burning from lust, hunger, desire…so much desire that she could smell it. They were looking straight into her eyes ready to devour her.

And so he was here…the predator…ready to devour her …Did he know what a great gift he would make her?

Drops of tears had gathered at the edges of her eyes…

"Send me there, you know where…"

She closed her eyes. Somehow the wet environment of the bathtub had been replaced by the soft mattress, somehow…

She felt his wet tongue tasting her white neck, a forceful lick, the beginning…

-Finish it…

-Aeries…

He made a tremendous effort to stop himself; his tense was showing as he forcefully grabbed the sheets with his fingers, as he breathed in slow and heavily…

- I am not that merciful. I love myself more and so.., he got up and he slowly left closing the door behind him.

She could cry now out of despair "Why, why not?", exhaustion had overwhelmed her and her eyes unwillingly shut down…

Kaname sat at the stairs of the porch breathing some fresh air to cool his instincts. Aeries suicidal attempt had put under a test all of his control, resistances and patience. His mind flashed back to her image when he had ascended the stairs of the living room to the bathroom with the water running under his shoes.

Forcefully he had broken down the bathroom's door and he had found her unconsciously flooding in a red ocean of blood and water. He was affected at once, unable to control his nature that craved for that blood, along with his lust and his hunger, he almost felt like bending in two from that sharp pain in his stomach, that craving…that cruel desire…that untamed passion.

But he did not fall, he had to stand strong, to stop the bleeding, he pulled her out and stopped the running water that along with the bathtub had filled the corridors and almost half of the living room.

He ripped a blouse in shreds and he tied her wrists as tight as possible…and then his logic retreated as her blood filled the bandages, calling for him, provoking the beast that rested inside to come into the surface… Yet he managed to resist. His soul only knew how.

"I cannot let you die…that selfish I am"

Now, he just signed as he was finally cooling down. The fresh air did him good. He decided to return inside and to test his abilities one more time. He needed to clean the blood that could attract other vampires. He had to…

The break of dawn founding him sleeping at the cough and so did Aeries.

-Have you revived? He asked. She was descending the stairs with slow, uncertain steps that gave away her weakness. She had lost all of that wonderful pink color that naturally rested at her cheeks, she was pale and the light had vanished from her eyes. The girl that descended the stairs was not Aeries.

He got up and he approached her. He was afraid that she would collapse again any moment now.

-You were here last night?

-Yes.

She sat at the stairs thoughtful. It was summer but she had wrapped herself with a blanket since her body was trembling from the cold that rested inside her. She lowered her head.

-You remember Sawn, right Kaname?

It was just two days after Sawn's death but Aeries was talking like there where ages that had passed since his death.

-Yes..

-Wouldn't you do me a favor for his sake? Now she was looking at the blade, the anti-vampire blade that rested there at his side. That was real salvation and he was holding the key to her freedom.

-What kind of favor?

-Release me from this burden…this eternity burden…do a favor for your friend's 'sake?

-Do you believe that Sawn would like to see you like that? He would excuse me if I stained my hands with your blood?

-Do you mind having blood on your hands? Soldiers like you do not mind…

-I can't do that…

-So you refuse to help me?

-I will help you but not in the way you consider "help"…

-Then you are not of any help at all….other than in Sawn's death…you helped in nowhere.

-Airies… I understand your feelings but I am also saddened about this, you obviously need help Aeries, you cannot…

As Kaname kept talking, she did not listen to him, as her concentration had totally focused at the blade, what if she did this with her own hands? What if she could just draw the blade…it would only take a moment…just a second and then she would be free…

Why was he talking anyway, saying the usual nonsenses that the livings say to the other livings…but he did know, didn't he? In her heart she was dead already.

Her hands instantly pulled the sword and Kaname lifted his hand, permitting her to pull the weapon…A shocking wave of electricity shocked her and shook her so strong and so forceful that Aeries fell from the stairs to the floor below. The blade fell next to her…

She was far too powerless and helpless and lost…she was a nothing, making a full out of herself at the eyes of a man that had helped in her brother's murder. Her complaints, her anger, the frustration and the pain she suffered now from the weapon became a cry. No, no! She did not want to cry in front of him but she just could not control herself any longer, that cry sounded more powerful than a shout or a yell.

Kaname bended over her.

-S, he said, caressing her hair in his most gentle touch. In his eyes Aeries was a child, a lost confused child that needed love and guidance. He could offer both.

He picked her up from the floor and she hit his chest repeatedly in an effort to get away. Her abused wrists started aching and bleeding again.

-You will make it, Aeries…you will come through this, there is still a meaning in this world but first you must discover it. Now I will put you to sleep, you are too tired and exhausted…your nerves are giving you a break down. Just relax…

She fought him back as long as she could and her blood started running again, drops were scattered here and then all over Kaname's clothes, the furniture, the blanket.

As Kaname released his powers to her body, Aeries collapsed in his arms almost like a puppet. He lifted her bridal style to get her back to her room. The blood scent affected him once more and he lowered his head sniffing the bandages. This time he did not hesitate to take her wrist and give a full lick to the blood that had covered the shreds, dripping down from her body. "Pathetic Kuran Kaname…"

Just a taste though was enough for him to grasp all the bitter emotions that had catalyzed her soul. He closed his eyes in pain as Aeries' blood awakened in him familiar feelings of despair and loneliness, feelings that still rested inside him. He remembered that woman who had left him with the task to protect the humans. That was the only reason he had survive so far. Aeries also needed a path.

"You are so much like me, hold on Aeries…I will not let you fall, I'll teach you to be strong, I'll make you strong, please, stay with me…. Hold on to me."

And then he carried her back to her bed where she would rest peacefully until her body would heal from its wounds. He knew that he could treat the wounds in her body but for the wounds that rested in her soul only time could help. He caressed her cheek as she was sleeping and he rested his head on her chest listening to the southing strong beating of her heart. How much he needed her almost as much as she needed death last night.

Yes they matched each other in a rather dark and strange way. But they did match…


	18. Soups and Chaos

-Soup? Kaname walked into Aeries room with a boll of hot soup at his hand and she, who was sitting at the bed, turned her head to the other side. The vague scent of blood filled the air of the room. "Stew made in blood"

- Aeries, you need energy...food soothes vampire instincts and I promise you that with this soup you will feel better, Kaname said.

He left the boll with the soup at the side table of the bed and he went to draw the curtains so that the soft sun of the afternoon would break through the window to add a bit of light to the depressed and hefty atmosphere of the room. It was not for him, he liked darkness, it was for Aeries.

Aeries did not even turn to look at him, too irritated to say anything. She was an emotional wreck, too weak, too hungry and too empty inside. The "heavy" scent of the stew inside of the boll made her stomach ache more than her heavy-wounded wrists. She still had the bandages on but she could feel her fleshes and the cut tissues to regenerate slowly and painfully even though her energy as her blood had mostly abandoned her.

She had no idea how she had survived. The only thing that she knew was that all the effort she made last night to delay the re-healing process by merciless cutting her wrists again and again and again, until exposing the bones of her hand, had been in vain. Her excruciating plan had failed the moment that pureblood had stopped the excess bleeding. She signed in defeat and despair. She had to get rid of him….but he did not seem to have any intention to go away.

-Now…dinner time, Kaname said and sat by her side with the boll to his hand.

She turned her head to the side again, refusing to eat. There was a rather disgusting smell coming out of that boll and she had no intention to participate into his game.

-Aeries you acting childish, I was cooking for 4 hours this soup, come on now, just a spoon..hm?

His hand stood in the air waiting. His eyes were soft and sweet, his tone was pleading. Still Aeries was not interested.

-Let's make a deal you eat the soup and I will go…

-You should go, because this is my home. If you had any decency you would not have come here in the first place. You have no right…

-Ah I can see by the change in your tone that your health has improved…now eat, he said while smiling and bringing the spoon closer to her mouth.

Aeries face went down. In her eyes there was nothing but sadness.

Kaname left the boll to the side.

-You want us to discuss what happened here last night?

-I have no intention discussing anything with you.

-Because I am to be blamed for...

She said nothing.

-Sawn was my friend, the only friend that I had in that camp. Either you believe it or not, this is truth, I do not wish to describe you what happened and how, but this is war…we are all in danger.

-I don't care, I've never cared about others…

-I know but his death pained me too. If it did not pain me, I would not be here taking care of …

Aeries snapped at him;

-I do not need your care and neither your mercy or your pity or your feelings of obligation. Thank you for saving me last night, I am fine, you can go.

-What you did last night was stupid. You are a pureblood and unfortunately death is too painful for us. You cut yourself so bad... I owe this to Sawn, perhaps I failed to protect him…but I won't let him down another time. So please eat…

-I am tired. She said that and she meant it. Exhaustion and tiredness were written all over her face.

-Aeries, you eat, I leave. That's a deal, fair and honest.

She realized that her best chances to get rid of him was just to do what she asked her to do.

She reluctantly complied and she took the boll from Kaname's hands. The scent was too heavy for her tastes but she decided to give it a try.

After the first spoon Aeries made an expression of total disgust and as a reflex she spit the soup on Kaname's shirt. Kaname jumped off the bed.

-You had better let me die last night than feed me this thing! Aeries was still trying to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth.

-Is it so bad? I admit that I do not know how to cook but I tried…we make this in the army, it's very nutritious. Water, carrots, meat, rabbit's blood..

- Rabbit's Blood? This thing tastes like poison.

-Well we don't have human blood all the time; it's hard to be offered in so large quantities…even Sawn liked this one…

-Don't use Sawn as an excuse for your pathetic recipies….

Kaname laughed. She had caught him in this. But how could she not? Sawn was her vulnerable spot and he was stepping on her most sensitive feelings to get her in his waters even though Sawn had really liked it.

He sat close to her. And took the boll to taste the soup..

"I overdid it, maybe too much…".

-Aeries this is not so bad, neither good, but it's eatable.

Aeries signed, she could not have been more right when she had told to Sawn that he will miss her cooking once in the army. And Kaname, imagine what they fed them if he thought that this thing was eatable. She looked at him sideways.

-Now you try to eat it, despite being awful, he said.

-I can't eat that thing.

-Then I won't leave..Do you want me to cook something else? If you tell me the recipe…

Aeries signed in despair. This was leading her nowhere else than to an endless circle of eating pleadings, "eatable" foods and that pureblood stacked to her house.

With determination she took the boll in her hands and she started swallowing it in large gulps, fast enough, trying to ignore the awful taste and smell.

Kaname was secretly smiling with her "I am disgusted" expressions.

After 10 full spoons she felt like she had eaten an ox and not a soup. Her stomach was full and her craving for blood calmed inside. The heavy liquid made her light-headed, her re-healing fleshes ached less and her eyelids were slowly closing. She asked for extra comfort in her pillow, a warm doze enrolled her and there she was …cozy sleeping in her bed again.

Kaname smiled in satisfaction and took the boll from her hands, he put his hand on her forehead. She was still cool but not as cold as she had been last night.

The reality is that he had overdone it adding too much of his blood in the rabbit's blood soup and using too many vegetables and allspice to mix the scents together, making it too heavy indeed. He even wondered how she had managed to eat it and the only logical answer he could give was the fact that she must have been really desperate to get rid of him.

Nevertheless his "target" was achieved. His blood was a medicine and after her nap she would be able to stand on her own feet.

Other than that he was completely aware of the destiny that awaited her; She would spend nights and days suffering from a constant blood craving …a craving that only Sawn's blood could really satisfy. But at least by taking blood from other sources like animals and human's offerings, Aeries would be able to control it and sustain the basic instinct that could really make her dangerous.

He knew that from here on her life would be difficult and a daily torture. It would take her a long time to become her stable ordinary self but he intended to assist her as much as possible.

He had already decided that he could not leave her on her own as she needed constant surveillance. Therefore…

Later that evening Aeries wake up but not as smooth as you can imagine. She woke up by the constant rings of the bell. She wished to see no one but the door's bell rang repeatedly. In frustration she leaped out of her bed. Strangely she realized that her energy had increased and her feet easily traveled her down to the stairs and to the door.

As far as she could understand Kaname had left as promised. The door bell's rang. She pretended, it did not. But it rang, again and again and again. She opened in frustration.

-Hello I am Peter, said the blonde boy, who was standing on Aeries front door, smiling to her.

Peter by the innocent looks and the characteristics of his face was not, neither could be, more than 16 years old.

-Well what do you want? She said, the boy was still smiling.

-I was send by the King, he ordered me to help you around the house.

Aerie's eyes widened in shock, that old and atrocious vampire,that bastard who created the anti-vampire weapons that killed her brother dared to…

-Are you serious?

-Me? No! The King is.

Aeries looked at the boy like he was a lunatic.

-I am sorry but I have to come in…with all respect you are a pureblood yourself but I cannot skip the King's orders.

- Get out of here! She was really determined and she thought that she just slapped the door at his face. Her perception changed a second later when she heard…

-A aaaaaaa aaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

She instantly opened the door to see that she had slapped the door on his hand which had been left on the edge of the door.

-OH, I AM SORRY, SO SORRY! She screamed.

The boy was jumping around on the porch from the pain, shouting and almost crying.

She bit her lips in guilt and embarrassment. He was just a little boy…. She followed him as he jumped around.

-YOU BROKE MY BONES!

-Please, I feel so bad about myself. I do not act like that. Well this is my fault. Please come in.

Peter stop jumping, he held his aching hand and smiled again to her with all the pleasure he could gather in his condition.

-Thank you…

After thirty minutes, Aeries had brought the entire house down; snacks, water, bandages and sweets where offered as a compensation to Peter's broken hand.

Peter was sitting relaxed and comfortable in the main living room. Aeries had wrapped his hand and the pain seemed to have soothed.

-So you are an orphan? She asked.

-Yes I am...I was left alone when my parents died trying to save our house from a fire.

-I am sorry about your misfortune, she said.

-I am all right now, the King adopted me, somehow, I mean, first he found me when I was 9 years old, looking for food at the garbage and accidently I pumped on him. He gathered me. At least now, I do not live out in the streets, I live at the palace grounds and I help around everywhere I can, doing small errands for the nobles. That's how I survive. It's an honor that he wanted me to help you. You are the first pureblood after himself that I get to meet in person.

-How old are you now?

-Thirteen but I am strong and quite capable for a level c vampire. My age neither my status will be an obstacle to my services, I promise.

-No, that was not what I was thinking…Who was the vampire in your family?

-My father. Mom said that I took a lot of things after my father like the blonde hair but the green olive eyes belong to her. So I think that I carry both of them in me.

-I see…Peter you are a very sweet boy but unfortunately you cannot stay here. I am quite capable of doing things on my own and right now I am facing some personal problems. It's impossible to keep you here. So there is nothing here for you to do.

-Even so, I cannot leave you, if I do that, then the King will scold me for abandoning you.

-Well I can write you a note that I do not need your services.

-It does not have to do with what you say but with what he commands…I do not want to be punished and left homeless.

-Punish you for what? You are already hurt. If he has a drop of sense in his head, which I doubt, he will understand you. Unfortunately for personal reasons I cannot get you there.

-No! NO! You should not, I will probably get 70 lashes in public for getting you into such trouble and another 50 for not making my job right…Please I am just an orphan boy, don't you have any mercy, miss Aeries? I do not want to end up at the streets again. There is no place for incompetent vampires in that palace.

"Punish him? Lash a boy? Threw him at the road? Is this the King for whom Sawn fought for?"

-I? If_ I_ have mercy? How much of a monster can that King…The bastard…

-Please, Miss Aeries…

Aeries looked at Peter's innocent and pleading look. The boy was staring back at her like she was the god of his private universe.

She had already hurt him unintentionally, she had not the courage to surrender him to such a cruel fate and hurting him for a second time, identifying herself with the bastards that had destroyed her life. She signed and she gave in.

-All right, even though I have no idea what kind of use…

-HA…HA..I KNEW IT…Peter jumped on the air from his joy.

-Thank you so much, Miss Aeries, you will not regret it…I promise, said Peter smiling brightly at her. Now I will go get my luggage.

"Luggage" Aeries wondered but did not ask as Peter had already left the couch and had exited the house, leaving the door open.

He appeared again after two minutes bringing with him a small suitcase.

-Oh I can't carry the box is too heavy…do you mind helping me in this miss Aeries?

Aeries got up and approached the door, there at the side of the forest under the trees rested the "box" that Peter was talking about. She walked with Peter outside and then she helped him carry the box inside. Her guilt about his "damaged" hand was killing her…

-Ah thank you miss Aeries, said Peter, after they had deposited the box in the middle of the living room.

To her surprise Peter started unfolding it right there.

-It's heavy but it worthies the trouble…he picked a bottle and he demonstrated it to her. Excellent quality, he added.

-That's blood inside?

-From the palace…the nobles drink it and the purebloods too, offered by humans.

-I refuse to take anything from them, please Peter, this is not a joke, just put it inside. When your hand gets better please return it.

-But why? I went into so much troubles gathering them…

-YOU STOLE IT? She screamed.

-No miss Aeries, every month we all earn one bottle for our services, it's so tasty, so much better than the animal's blood that we usually pray upon.

-Oh so it's yours…then I have no right.

-Please feel free to take one…after all you mostly adopted me.

-I adopted you?

-I never had a home like home and your home just feels like home. Where is my bedroom?

What could she say to him about the bitterness that rested in her soul? And about the despair she was feeling inside her? ? He was just a boy.

Even though he was just a boy, Peter with the blonde bangs that fell on his green-olive eyes and his wide smile was a really assistant to Aerie's everyday routine around the house. Many works were done even before Aeries would ask for them to be done. And more than this Peter knew many tricks and things that most boys of his age were not expected to know; chess, horses, cooking, gardening, even knitting.

Of course there was a factor that Aeries had not predicted when she allowed Peter to evade her life and her house, the fact that Peter talked too much, all of the time, most of the time. And Aeries unwillingly became a constant listener to Peter's stories and gossips about the palace. He knew most of the noble's secrets and dirty details and he had no trouble sharing them with her. His stories were funny though. There were moments that he made her smile like she used to once but there were other times when Aeries did not wish to listen to him.

Her stare would go blank like she was delving more and more within an inner world. She rarely ate and during the daytime when Peter used to sleep she used to cry. She did not have the strength to put herself into another painful suicide and she had hardly the energy to get out of the house.

There were other times where she wanted to remain alone, but Peter never left her alone. He was following her constantly around the house like he was her shadow or her sleepless bodyguard. From the kitchen to the veranda from the living room to the cellar and from the garden to the antique, he had always an excuse to ran behind her. Aeries had her privacy only at her bathroom and in her bedroom. If that could be called privacy as Peter came back knocking doors and asking questions like "Are you sleeping Miss Aeries?", "Do you need anything?", "Wait, what do I add in the lemon soup?", "How is the water? Can you leave some so I can take a bath afterwards" and so on. And so a week and a half passed with Aeries delving into silence and Peter talking all the time. But it did pass.

In the middle of the second week Aeries received the report of the palace about her brother's death and also a rather great compensation straight from the Kings personal account for the services that Sawn offered to the army. Aeries torn the check in pieces refusing to accept anything coming from the King or his representatives and once she read the official report she locked in her bedroom for hours. Peter found her almost unconscious at the floor as the pain, the craving for her brother's blood and the burning sensation in her stomach and throat. He had no choice but to leave her there for now but as he was a clever boy he also left two bottles of blood next to her. She would definitely need these as she would come around. And he was right…

-I am sorry, Aeries said to him when she descended the stairs, covered in the scent of the human blood.

-About what miss Aeries?

-I drink two of your bottles….I was going crazy again though and…

-I put them there so you can find, it's okay take it you are in a time of need and I already feel you like my family. "Family" how sweet the word echoed in her ears. She lowered her gaze ready to retreat again in that private inner world….only words were left for her anymore.

Peter's voice brought her back.

-But you know Miss Aeries we have ran out of food…there is nothing left.

-Really? She had no idea, she neither cooked nor ate. Peter did both.

-Yes, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me at the market tomorrow as I will go shopping.

-No better go alone…

-But…

The door's bell rang.

Aeries expected no one.

-Do you want me to answer that?

-No, Peter, I will…she said.

She opened the door and her eyes faced Eros. This was not like him.

Eros had worried as for two weeks now there was no sign of Aeries and even though he never disturbed her, he wanted to know if she still remembered him or if there was something wrong…

Now he could see that there was definitely something wrong with Aeries. Where was her color and the sparkle in her eyes? The girl in front him seemed older, more serious and sad. What had happened to her?

-Hi, Eros said.

Peter, who was sitting at the dining room, cleaning green beans, tilted his head towards the door trying to see who stood outside. Only that Aeries get out and closed the door behind her.

-Oh, Hi, Aeries said, deeply ashamed in her heart for herself. She had just drunk two bottles of human blood; without remorse or reserves, she had greedily sipped the red liquid. That far her craving for blood had led her… "I am dangerous for you, I am a monster, you should go…", she thought.

-What's wrong? He asked looking down on her.

-My brother…he died.

-A? His eyes widened in shock. "Poor Aeries…". When?

-Almost two weeks ago, I am not that well since then…you should go.

-I understand, here I brought you this…He got of his pocket a wrapped in four paper and he gave it to her.

She unwrapped it. There with colored pencils a sun was pictured and a church below. And next to the church a man and a woman stood with a lot of children all around them.

-The children draw this for you and they asked me to bring it over. They have missed you.

She smiled, a small sincere smile coming instantly from her heart that was moved but at the same time she remembered;

"I can't see these children, not in my, not in my condition, I could kill them…I am turning into a monster, I neither control myself anymore."

-This is beautiful, say thanks to them from me…

-Why don't you come at the church tomorrow? If I do not ask too much…their companion will do you good, better than staying inside the four walls all the time.

-I can't…I should not… I am constantly…I mean…I could become a beast..

And then Eros did something that surprised her. He wrapped his hands around her back and he hugged her lowering his head to her shoulder.

-I trust you…he said.

And that word sounded to her ears almost like the most painful of all the words she knew. Right, "trust" now demanded her to go through a painful way in order to meet the word. But as he lowered his head hugging her, his neck stood there exposed, offered and that human scent he gave was so much alike the taste that still lingered in her mouth. Her eyes shined red but he could not see them and she fisted his shirt at his shoulders in an attempt to tame the bloodlust that made her internal organs to roll in pain. "Trust" was excruciating.

She broke the hug and she did not turn to look at him using her hair as a curtain.

-So I will be expecting you...he said.

"Had he noticed? And if he had how did he still said these words?"

He moved some steps backwards and then he turned around taking his path for the woods. Aeries was left there at the porch, slowly she was coming around, now that temptation was out of her way.

She could not, she should not and in a way, the same words Kaname told to her…

Kaname in these two weeks used to come to her in the most late and dark hours. In hours of pain and agony, in hours she was almost loosing herself and the room, the space, the memories seem to rotate around her suffering body with no end and no mercy. When delving into her total despair of the past and the present, then he was there.

She did not remember him coming, she did not see him leaving but he was there when she nervously twisted around in these tormenting attempts to sustain the pain…that pain… In her madness and her confusion there was no space left for shame either. What was there to save from her damaged pride or dignity when she was breaking in pieces and he picked her up from the wooden floor to place her at the bed?

Sometimes he also seemed like an illusion of her confused dreams or a voice coming from her own head drawing her back to reality, comforting and whispering to her ear.

She begged for an end. An end to her misery. In these hours where darkness rested not only in the woods and skies but also in her soul and her heart, when all meaning had been lost and all lights were down she did that…she pleaded to kill her and give an end to an existence that had no cause.

As she rested there laid in her bed or even at the floor he used to pad her hair and her back and answer: "You rest your life in my hands and even though I could give an end to you right here, right now, time does not belong to us, life is not ours to take it with our own hands, life was granted to you for a reason, a task. Have you fulfilled it?"

"There is no meaning, I do not wish to suffer…please, I can't stand that pain…"

"There are thousands behind your mountains sacrificing their lives for a cause, the same reason that your brother sacrificed his life…"

"I know I sound small and selfish, perhaps I see nothing more than myself but I cannot stand it…"

"As you detach yourself from your loved one you will experience nothing more than pain…I know".

"This bloodlust…" "It's so ours" "I do not want to be a monster…and yet a monster I become." "Monsters and beasts we are, accept that". "I am alone…" "You are not alone…" "I am afraid" "Do not be" "I want to die, I need to die, I can't live like this…Why can't you just help me? I see no meaning" "Don't live for today…live for tomorrow; do not live for the dawn of the day but for the dawn of a new century…that's what I do. "

He knew that he was putting her under a tremendous trial, there were times that Aeries guided by her extreme lust for blood and sense of emptiness heard nothing more than the sound of his blood rushing through his veins; saw nothing more than this under the skin blue network of life that expanded to his neck, his arm, his hands. And yet they both knew that it is not this blood that she craved for, ached for. It was her brothers. She resisted fighting her nature, honoring his memory and he did not offer respecting her loss and her resistances that would make her strong, far stronger than she could ever imagine. The way he resisted to her, defeating the temporary to earn the eternal…

Yet he knew that there would be a day, a moment in this endless time when she would yarn for nothing but his blood. And he would live only for hers. "Just the two of us Aeries and eternity ahead of us…". Yes, that's what he thought as he held her fainted -from the pain- body, stroking her head and smelling her scent. A scent that his palace now missed as Aeries roses had vanished from the market. Peter now took care of the roses and the house.

In this way two months passed. Two months in which Aeries could not make reality from dreams, day from night, death from life. All was a perplexed flat present without end and no beginning, no colors and no flavors, no sunsets and no dawns. She did not visit Eros neither the children afraid of what she might do to them and neither had he come to her. She was full of ups and downs, one day peacefully resting at the porch, one day full of nerves chasing Peter and yelling to him, one day her normal self and the next one a restless animal locked into his bedroom crying, desperately crying for an end, wishing nothing more than an end.

Meanwhile in the West Dragen may had vanished from the grounds of earth but level-e populations burst out of the sudden here and there demolishing fear and terror at the citizens of these lands. This sudden attacks were happening in one night and then they stopped again having as no other purpose but create a set of panic and destruction to the King's original plans.

Kaname had withdrawn to his palace finding no real meaning in his presence in the West territories but the purebloods leaders of the army there restlessly remained guarding the areas. As the King's army had expanded all over the West reaching to the shore, control and sustenance were becoming more difficult. For that reason a new military center in the West was established under Saien's Shoutou commands.

But even so the areas in the West with the endless desserts and the large open valleys where cities where scattered here and there offered a great canvas for insurrectional threats in every direction.

Along with the West the East also paid the price of these constant threatening. A large portion of the food, the money resources like the taxes and the original population was directed to the West to sustain the army, the new set military basis but also the cities in the West who had seen the army to confiscate their crops and their animals and to block all their merchandise activities.

West was in a rather difficult position but the effects of the war could also be seen in the East as many supplies lacked from the market. This realization was rather new to Aeries that had been missing been action for the last three months and then one day she decided to visit the market with Peter to purchase supplies. She would not have gone if Peter had not dragged her there claiming that all of their cupboards were empty and that he could not carry that much by himself. But as they reached the market an autumn morning…

-Sorry there are not any fruits and vegetables left, Mom…they are over, you came late.

-Late? But it's only 8 o clock in the morning, this is why I came so early.

-There were not many anyway…

-I see…Aeries could not hide her disappointed face as her basket was empty. Now it was not only herself but Peter as well that she needed to take care. Food supplies…food was a way for vampires to tame their bloodlust. She signed. Tomorrow perhaps, she could come even earlier.

-Did you find anything Miss Aeries?

-I am sorry Peter, nothing, no milk, no eggs, no fishes and now neither fruits nor vegetables left. Did you have any luck?

-I found nothing where you send me…but Miss Aeries..I told you I know a place…

-Now do not insist Peter, the palace is taking it all for the soldiers, in the market there is nothing left for the citizens. So wherever we go…

-That's not true…Follow me. Within the blink of the eye Peter had disappeared. Aeries ran like crazy behind him. Oh not using her purebloods powers in front of humans was a hard task. She was out of her breath within seconds. Alley after alley, Aeries was wondering where Peter was leading her. Finally she saw Peter's back ahead of her to suddenly stop and so did she. It was then that she noticed…the merchandises of fresh fruits, vegetables, meat and bread around her. Under a semi-covered square in a dark alley all of this food, set in benches rested. She felt like delving in the carriage with the red apples that stood infront of her. So great her hunger was. Suddenly she heard a human behind her.

-Hello, Peter…They knew him! Perhaps they would sell them! Perhaps..., she thought.

-Hello Sam, I am here for the everyday order. This young lady is the King's protégé and she will need some supplies. Aeries shook her head in surprise, she was what? Anyway she did not mind to even be his lover if Peter was using that lie as his front cover to get their hands on food.

-Take anything you like, it's all for the king after all, he said. The man had slightly bowed to Aeries and departed leaving them to pick whatever they wanted.

-Peter what is going on here?

Peter wasted no time, he took the basket from Aerie's hands and started filling it with any goodie available.

-This is the market area where they gather the supplies for the palace. You know what the nobles eat. So they know me, I used to came here regularly to give extra orders or check the supplies before delivery.

-Really? You mean to tell me that all of this food is destined for noble's belly that sit at the palace all day long and do nothing? Whereas the villagers who work on the fields to feed them starve to death?

-Well it's not as bad as it sounds after the King has many servants he needs to feed them all…

-Right! He can't live without ten orphans shining his shoes everyday…such as yourself right?

-You are very strict, Miss Aeries but it is not that bad. It's better for the orphans to shine his shoes and make a dignity living rather than gathering foods from the garbage, don't you agree? You sound like I should be ashamed…

-No, I am sorry, that's not what I meant. Well since these orphans earn their food everyday perhaps they won't mind starving for a day for the orphans who search at the garbage and now they can find NOTHING …wait for me here Peter.

-Miss Aeries…

-I am coming… back in seconds.

Peter left the supplies and turned his head to her. She had disappeared. As she had said it only took her two to three minutes to return. But she was not alone.

A hysterical crowd of hungry villagers was following her.

-Come this way…she lead the way up to the point and then when the villagers discovered the supplies they fell on them like the locusts on the crops. Peter had only seconds to save himself and the supplies he had got from the determined citizens who were stepping each other to get their hands on the food…

-Miss Aeries? What did you do? They are taking everything.

-Our role here has finished. Come on Peter let's go home before the guards appear.

-What you just did…? What if the King learns about you?

-Oh he can come and find me...he can kill me if he wishes.

-Why are you pushing your luck?

-Ha what luck? Let's go.

And so they left while behind their backs a new front of war had begun between the citizens and the guards. A war where apples substituted the bullets and the breads worked as swords. But you can't say that it did not serve its purpose all the same, proving that sometimes you don't need an army of level-e vampires to accomplish panic and chaos among the two oppositions. A little girl with a hood and a basket could do the same work just fine.


	19. Recovery

Aeries and Peter were walking home on foot; Aeries infront and Peter carrying the goodies that he had managed to get before the march of the furious citizens.

-Miss Aeries, do you realize what you just did?

-Yes, I gave a chance to the poor people to fill their stomachs.

-You made a fuss, the palace will learn about this. They are going to miss the supplies.

-So?

-So…

Peter had a problem following Aeries' quick pace as the morning sun was becoming stronger and even though the autumn had arrived the weather was still warm. He gasped.

-So… you may end up arrested, Peter concluded.

-Like I really care now..Aeries replied with a nerve.

As she reached the known crossroad her steps abruptly stopped. Peter almost bumped on to her but she did not turn around.

-Wait!..Let's go this way, she said and she started walking rapidly again within the forest. She was following an invisible path.

Peter got surprised by the sudden change of direction and patience was not within his virtues.

-Where are we going Miss Aeries? We are not going home?

-No, not yet…

-Miss Aeries, you were locked inside of the house for three months and now you walk us to walk all the country.

Aeries smirked.

-Ha you are exaggerating this…

After a while they reached the start of a small lane and there Aeries stopped again and turned to Peter.

-You can leave the food here and go home now.

-What? Peter's look said "You must be crazy".

-Yes, it's morning and it's hard for you, therefore go…

-Oh No! No!

-Peter, I said "Go!"

Peter did not want to but her stare was far from negotiable….

Two hours had passed since Peter had gone and now Eros and Aeries were walking among the trees with the autumn leaves falling at their feet while the children were happily running behind them.

It was the first time after so much time that Aeries felt like she had the inner strength to see him and the children again. And this "inner strength" had come from the fact that she had reacted and she had do something, something other more than crying and mourning. Yes, there it was a flame in her heart had started to burn once again bringing warmth to her body, the sparkle in her eyes and a meaning in her world.

-I thought I would never see you again.

-I told you…I did not trust myself.

-That bad it was?

-Yes, it was bad, it still is…but today I felt so much better with myself.

-Do you see now the injustice Aeries? It's their country, their laws, their wars and yet we pay for it. What you did was great.

-Not that much…

-It does not matter. Even a little is better than nothing. If people react one day vampires will have to fold back and realize that humans have power, only if we protest things will change. Human kind needs freedom from that bloody race.

-I believe you. I do not do it for human race as you may thing. I do it because of these wars. If humans had the power to resist and to fight, my brother would be alive today and possible also my parents. Purebloods would twist their blades against humans and not us. I know I sound bad, but right now I care for nothing.

-Aeries…he said her name in a tone that she had never heard before from his lips. A little sorrow rested there but also compassion.

-I just want peace for all. Perhaps your way benefits both the human and the vampire race.

-So you will help me? This period is perfect. Everyone's attention is directed to the West, we can do wonders. Slowly we can start doubting the King's power to the humans. Monarchy bases on loyalty, first we have to doubt him and what you did today was great. You see the palace already runs "short and unjustified" to the eyes of the citizens that were fighting with the guards. Let's do more. You are perfect for the role; no one knows you and you are a pureblood. You can use your powers to make blows.

-Powers? I have not used my powers for ages but now that you say it I have a friend who could help me in this…said Aeries smiling.

-Are you sure?

-Yes…Do you remember a tall dark guy you saw on the first evening you had come to paint the house?

Eros tried to remember.

-No..

-Come on, he saw you as you were leaving…You did not see him?

-Aeries believe me; if I had come across a pureblood male vampire I would have certainly known.

-Eh? Well, never mind…he might had used his powers or something.

-But you won't tell him of our plan right?

-No, of course not, I am just going to tell him to teach me some abilities. I believe he will.

Aeries potential teacher woke up in the afternoon and before even finishing a cup of human-offered blood, Stella was knocking the doors of his private rooms.

-My King, you have awakened?

-What is it that you want? He asked while sipping the blood.

-Well, tonight I want to report you a rather "irritating" event that had disturbs the palace.

-What?

-We have run short on food supplies.

-You can talk to the supervisor, Stella, why do you bother me?

-This has nothing to do with him but rather with an unexpected wave of citizens that totally doubted your power by evading the square where the food supplies of the palace had been stored. There had been arrests and some citizens say that an unknown female with a hood leaded them there; I think that we are dealing with "terrorists".

- What's your point?

-I would like to search upon the matter and be useful. I just did not want you to occupy yourself with your matters.

-Who says I will? If you want to get involved talk to the police and do not bother with insignificant issues.

-Yes…

-Anything else?

-No..

-Thank you for your information, you can go.

She did go, saying nothing else.

Kaname stepped in the house at the evening hours. Peter opened him the door but as he was on the verge of whispering him the big news, Aeries appeared coming down the stairs and Peter made his way to the kitchen.

-You look better Aeries, I am happy about it, Kaname said.

-You know I feel better after such a long time and I have nothing to serve you, the market was empty this morning.

-Really? It's fine, do not feel bad about it. He looked down at her giving her a soft smile.

-Yes but we can drink this, Aeries said and got from the buffet at the living-room a bottle of wine and blood. It was the same brand that she had tasted with Kaname some months ago.

Aeries today was full of surprises.

Kaname approached and examined the bottle.

-Where did you get this? He asked looking at the wine.

-A that is my secret.

-I see…, you won't drink this fast though right?

His hand raised to the air the moment Aeries tried to get it back and Aeries realized that she far too short to reach it. She balanced to her tiptoes and necessarily she closed the distance between their bodies in her effort to balance herself.

-Kaname…she protested as her hands could not reach it.

-Ladies do not open the bottles, I will open it, you should go and rest in the cough, he said and left heading to the kitchen.

As Aeries waited two minutes had passed and Kaname had not returned yet. What was he doing in there? Just in time he came back with two glasses and the bottle.

He deposited the glasses to the middle table and he joined Aeries in the sofa.

-Ah sorry for the delay, Peter felt like having a discussion, he said. So any news? He asked while serving the wine.

-M, yes…Today at the market Peter took me in the place where they keep the storages for the palace. I led the citizens there, I created a chaos,that was so funny. It's been ages since I felt so good about anything.

Kaname observed Aeries, after a long time she had found her smile in a rather unexpected way. The incident was rather insignificant and she seemed like she had fun. He did not have the courage to scold her even though he wanted to warn her a bit.

-You are proud of it?

-Of course I am, at least some people ate something today…

-Yes and the other half were arrested and threw in prison for assaulting the guards, stealing food, trespassing a protected area…

-Stealing? You mean stealing their own food? What protected area? The market belongs to its people…

-Hm, yes…Kaname folded back. The direction of the conversation was not going that well.

-I decided to react back, find a cause, after all didn't you tell me that I should find a cause? I've found one, fighting the palace and its perceptions, Aeries stated drinking her wine.

-No, this is not what I meant; I never said anything about the palace or its perceptions.

-Anyone perceives that in a different way, a cause is all that matters, I really want to bring down that bastard.

-Aeries, what use of language is that?

-Oh you mind about words and not the crimes that he has made?

-I suspect that you are referring to the King?

-I decided I should make a meaning of myself, that's I want to do, today I felt that I did something, something other than crying and sobbing…she was determined and Kaname could see it, right now being close to her was the best tactic.

-I know…he said moving a bit closer to her.

-Oh that reminds me, I want to start using my powers again and I would like to know if you could help me in this.

Now that sounded interesting.

-I could but it all depends on how you want to use them.

-I would like to be able to defend myself and probably attack.

-You want to make an attack? He said in a teasing manner.

-No, just in case.

Kaname remained thoughtful for a second.

-The fact is that if you really want to improve your powers you should feed regularly on blood, pure blood….He looked her side ways.

-Pure blood? She said, where was she supposed to get pure blood?

-Yes, we draw power from the people we prey upon. In your case you should have a source of energy to lend you power, either wise you will never increase it.

-I do not mind increasing them; just use what I have for the time being. I should be able to do a little blow or something, but it did not work once I tried it.

-Destruction requires a lot of energy. If you do not have it…

-I see. It's my fault, I never exercised that. Aeries looked behind her to make sure that Peter was in the kitchen. And I tried to use mind control at Peter this afternoon but it did not work either, she whispered to him.

-Really? What was it that you wanted him to do?

-Stop talking.

Kaname laughed.

-You are lacking energy Aeries, you do not feed regularly.

-I do take blood from animals…

-That won't do.

Nothing would do. She felt lonely again and her mind wondered back at her brother. Sawn was her real source of energy and love and he was irreplaceable. As sorrow replaced the sparkle in her eyes Kaname decided to help.

-Do not delve into this again…Kaname said and softly patted her back. I think that the solution you are looking for is right in front of your eyes Aeries.

Aeries eyes sparkled again with surprise. Where? The only thing in front of her eyes was the wine.

-Oh, I see now, this wine contains human blood offering.

Kaname started laughing with Aeries' ideas and her certain look "I will drink the wine and after ten bottles…". He felt happy, when being herself Aeries was a pure source of amusement.

-Yes a drunken pureblood with hood was seen trembling in the roads…., he teased.

-Oh stop laughing! This is not funny. You don't mean the wine?

-I meant me Aeries.

Aeries questioned her ears, she got puzzled and uncertain.

-If you feed upon me then your powers will stabilize and then in time they will increase. Think about it…You asked me before to help you improve. Start from the basic. Let me lend you some power…

-It feels strange…and alien, she lowered her eyes almost to the ground.

Besides her brother Aeries had never preyed upon another vampire and now this offer sounded strange to her ears even though inside her she had missed the power that pure blood transfers but she could not repay him. How?

And why did he offer himself like that? It was not making any real sense. He might be feeling that he had an obligation towards Sawn or he may even like her but pure blood was a sacred blood shared between the borders of a Clan, not a public offering.

-No, I could not do that, she concluded. I could never repay you.

-I do not ask to be repaid, Aeries.

-Why? Why are you doing this? You know I do not like pity, you saw me in my weakest moments and that may have affected you but I won't accept it…

Kaname interrupted her moving even closer to her and using his hand to lift her chin. He wanted to see her eyes, these wonderful warm brown eyes that now were confused.

-What? Aeries questioned as his gaze was piercing hers. He was softly smiling to her and his expression was sweet but persistent. That confused her even more and then an idea formed into her head. All of this care, all of this attention, his constant presence in her darkest hours and his offerings was it all for Sawn's sake? Or?

As she was thinking about that his hands wrapped her in his embrace. She got nervous. What was he doing?

-Kaname?

Her thoughts and now that intimate hug, the interest he had shown all of this time, never getting discouraged by all the assaults she had told him.

The night when he saved her instead of devouring her; "I am not that merciful. I love myself more and so…", "Why, Why not?" she had wondered back then.

And now she thought she had found the answer, the answer to her question, he loved her and he had refused to let her go. Love is selfish, as selfish Aeries had been with Sawn. A love she so well knew and recognized. Only that back then she could not see anything delving into the darkness, asking to be lost in there. But now…

Kaname said nothing just waited for her reaction.

Was she right about all of these things? Was he in love with her? He had invited her in and in doing so he wanted to expose his feelings. Didn't he?

But her heart was still aching for her brother and she was still so fragile inside, she was so uncertain of this…did she really wanted to know?

Reluctantly she raised her head to the height of his neck.

The pulse of the powerful red stream underneath his skin echoed to her ears, each beat sounding stronger than the previous one. Blood…pure blood…a prey…her fangs naturally extended but her insecurity still hold her back. She felt the change in her. After all the resistance she had shown when really suffering, it was far easier now to control her instincts and to pull back.

Kaname's hand cupped her hand and pushed her closer to his skin. Her lips touched his skin. She could almost taste him. Her tongue made a wet path from his collar bone to the upper area of his ear. He shivered, she noticed.

Aeries had resistances but he had passed his. He was in the verge of pushing her away from his neck and start kissing her to show her love. She should see his love, now that she wanted to go on her path of her own, now she needed to know, he needed to hold her.

Kaname silently gasped as her fangs slowly penetrated in his skin. There had been centuries that he had shared his blood and had allowed to anyone access to his feelings and to his soul. His hands held her more firm than before.

"Feel me, Aeries"

She did. As Aeries sipped his blood, slowly but greedily, she could feel his desire and his passion for her spreading to her own body, circling in her own veins. She could taste the power that rested in his body, a power that Sawn never had and also a need Sawn never had; there was despair resting inside him, there was loneliness the same loneliness that now rested inside her. He needed love and he needed her. Only her.

The realization made her detached her fangs off him. Kaname released her.

-Is that better? He asked.

She nodded affirmatively whipping her lips with her finger. She did not know what to say of it. She had no idea how to respond to him.

-I do not know what to say, she said.

-Then say nothing, Kaname replied. Despite that I want to remain your friend, it's important to me.

Somehow it felt important to be important to someone else, somehow that connected her more with the "ground", with "life". The continuous beating of her heart was important to someone. And that thought made her think that he was also important to her or the beating of her heart, if stopped, would concern no one.

-I do not demand that you should meet my feelings; I know that you are not ready.

"Ready?"

A peace of her heart would never be ready.

Kaname patted her hair and said goodnight leaving Aeries in thoughts. That was enough for one night; He had given and she had accepted. And for all he knew that was a smooth and concrete beginning for the foundation of their love and the extinction of their loneliness.

Of course Aeries had also discovered another beginning; another point in her life;

To bring down the King and also to awaken the humans. They should demand the power of the anti-vampire weapons for themselves.

She wanted to bring peace among purebloods; if humans could not be so easily exploited and used as military force then the purebloods would have to eliminate their plans for power and dominance.

They would have to give their battle in person and nobody could drag other vampires into a cause, because the "cause" would no longer exist. All intentions would be transparent and that would solve many problems, saving more lives, reducing the costs for anyone.

Her logic told her that in her position it could be right now hundreds of vampires, purebloods or no, that had lost their loved ones and suffered as she had suffered or even worst, they had already put an end to their existence tasting the bitter glass that death so generously offers to its victims. "No more victims, no more sacrifices".

All she knew is that if she had managed to survive all of these endless nights it was because she had been lucky to have a person by her side; A hand that reached out, just in the turn of the time, and had preventing her from falling into the darkness.

This person had offered her a shoulder to cry on and a thick wall of logic for her devastating feelings to crush against or these feelings would have consumed her. Now, after so many internal battles, these feelings had subsided giving their place to a cause, to a new meaning. But no, not everybody was as lucky as she had been. She recognized that in her heart and she did not turn down Kaname's feelings, treating him as always.

Now that she had a task to fulfill she also had new obligations. She wanted to become stronger and so she accepted Kaname's offer to prey upon him whenever he would visit her.

He did not show any more of his feelings to her, afraid that he may pressure her too much, the final decision belonged to her; Aeries needed time.

After all he was content to hold her in his arms as she would draw his blood, to pat her back or to caress the silky edges of the hair as she drank him slowly. A sensation that shot waves of pleasure to his body and a sense of fulfillment in his heart and he wished for these moments to have no end. Another month passed in this way.

A month, where Aeries would spend her time between Kaname's cares and Eros' plans, a month where Aeries managed to balance herself and stabilize her mood swifts. A month, that brought back the rose color of her cheeks along with other feelings and realizations.

Kaname was content, feeling Aeries to move closer to him and to allow a greater range of intimacy between them since she permitted him to put his hand on her shoulders while they talked or to caress her cheek while they enjoyed the sunset from the sofa at her veranda. He had no doubts that Aeries would soon allow her to love her like a lover and not just like a friend, after centuries of being alone he could wait a little longer.

In Aeries he found a true companion for his long journey on this earth, an attractive innocence that he wished to preserve and also a pure girl with good intentions and sincere feelings. She loved devotedly and that he admired and he respected. No he did not mind waiting for her to come to his arms.

But he was not the only one waiting for something…

Eros was also happy since Aeries –a phenomenon pureblood- supported his plans and with her powers and his mind they would get into the real action soon. He was also content to see her blooming again being certain that in his own way he had also contributed in helping her to overcome her brother's death. He had provided with a meaning.

That was true. both of them had equally helped Aeries to face eternity;

One had brought love and the other one had brought a cause and Aeries shared between them her day and her night, appreciating both presences in her life, each one for different reasons.

One month now drinking kaname's blood, Aeries became familiar with his taste and his scent; with the internal comfort that his blood provided to her body and soul.

She became acquainted to his hands that hold her firmly and to his talkative nature that answered all of her questions with a quite clear way.

They would not always agree but they respected each other's views and they both (for their own reasons) retreated in a compromise, handy for both sides. He did not speak the reality of his identity and she did not speak about her plans as Eros was involved in them.

They both shared guilt for their hidden secrets but that fact did not stop them from continuing with their friendship or enjoying moments of relaxation together.

At the end of the month, Aeries realized that she had developed some kind of a small addiction for Kaname's blood. At first, she refused admitting it even to herself, but how else could she explain the fact that the days she knew that he would come she would get out and waited for him at the porch wondering what delayed him?

Or what other explanation could see give for that longing feeling that overwhelmed her every time he would step in the house and she knew that she would have to wait another ten minutes for him to settle down before she could actually feed?

Or even worst that while feeding she would take the first gulps so hungrily that she almost choked herself on his blood? She wished for him to not have understood that. It was too soon after Sawn's death for her to develop a bond with another vampire, and even though her mind resisted to the idea, her blood had already started to betray her.

And while Kaname was becoming an addiction, Eros and the children became a habit that filled her mornings and mid-days with happy activities. The children with their happy songs and their cheerful games, with their free spirit and their fast feet provided pure moments of entertainment and action to her. Now that her lust for blood found a resolve and her soul had found a purpose to remain alive, Aeries could again join them to their games and to teach them.

Slowly she started to cook again and to provide them with cookies and her famous cheesecake. Yes there was still love, meaning and hope –the hope that the children symbolized- all around her. Aeries was already living for the break of a new century –as Kaname had told her- where peace would spread all around her and she was proud and certain of her choices and the people who supported her.

The only one truly unhappy with this situation was Peter who had been used in a more passive, silent and calm Aeries. Now he also had to adjust once more his reality as Aeries started to dominate her house and her life once more. He spend hours working as her moving target at the back yard where Aeries was practicing her "demolition" powers and Peter jumped all around the place screaming from his panic.

And then Aeries would jump on him any time he messed with her rose garden without getting permission to do so or would impatiently treat the plants. Yes and whereas he used to be the chef of the house, Aeries now was giving him orders how to cook and what to cook and he did cook too many quantities every day. Quantities that Aeries would vanish inside her basket before she would vanished in the woods.

And what was all that about? She never answered. Oh yes and the best part of his life was his King, who warned him that the next time Peter would spread lies, such as the lashing punishment, that Peter had said to Aeries on the first night of his arrival in her house as an excuse to hold him there, the King would indeed lash him. "But you told me to use any way…" "Enough she hates me already…now I lash kids?" Ah, yes Aeries was better in a silence mode but now… now it was like nothing was stopping her.


	20. Love in Action

The trunks ascended the road that led to the little village. They had one destination; the zones in the West and they carried military supplies that were made in the East and needed to be transferred.

It was almost midday, an hour prohibited for vampires and that was far from random; Aeries and Eros had to make sure that there were no vampires around sensing them or preventing them with any powers. They were both well hidden behind the side way bushes.

-Let's hope that this will work, Aeries remarked.

-Just the first one for now, remember?

-M, yes, waits a need to concentrate first…

-Focus just on the back of the first trunk…wait until it's close to the village.

-I am trying…I hope that this not too forceful…

Aeries blinked her eyes and then "BAMB", the rear part of the trunk exploded. The wheels along with its cargo became dust and the terrified driven opened the front door and jumped to the side of the road as the remains of the trunk hit in speed the trunk that was coming behind.

The crash of the two vehicles was inevitable, the also freaked driven get out in yells and shouts, he had nearly escaped death. The rest of the trunks pulled over and their panicked drivers descended to the road trying to understand what had just happened. Eros and Aeries hugged in each other in extreme excitement. The first part of Ero's plan had been successful.

All drivers were now at the road in total loss, panic and confusion questioning what had just happened. Their upset and incoherent voices were covered by a tremendous blast; now all the trunks were on fire. This could not be happening. As the trunks were so close to the forest the burst of a fire in the woods was evaded.

The guards that had been placed to guard the entrance of the village abandoned their positions and ran to see what was happening.

Once the smokes filled the atmosphere, the villagers seeing the flames and smelling smoke started running as well with buckets of water to help eliminate the fire. The sound of village's bell was heard informing the nearby areas of the danger.

Plan c was now into actions, gates unguarded and chaos. Airies and Eros entranced the village passing unseen and unnoticed. There at the end of the village great quantities of food supplies and military weapons rested. Aeries was quick. Another explosion and there was nothing left of them.

Ha, ha, ha, creating chaos had become such a stimulating activity. Now they could leave. Great quantities of military supplies had been lost.

The palace would see power of the humans and also taste the range of the villagers for all the panic they had created with their unsuccessful operations. Lost supplies meant only wasted citizens' money.

Who would pay for all of this cost in the long-term? The citizens or the palace that would become repulsive to the eyes of its people?

-Let's get out of here before any vampire arrives.

-What is that Eros? Aeries asked pointing at a small low building at the side of the village?

-I don't know it seems like a storage room but that's enough Aeries, if a pureblood detects us…

-Okay we go.

With thrill and excitement they both ran towards the forest. Action and the feeling of accomplishing their first little tasks were filling them with positive energy. They ran together cheering and applauding and they both landed at a small clearing of the woods where safety rested. But did it?

As they dropped together at the ground side by side, Eros' body was only inches away from Aeries. He turned his face to her direction and as he did that, his violet eyes came across two big warm brown eyes, so gentle and so attractive, filled with confidence and faith, freshness but also passion.

He did not know how easy it was to be captured from those eyes but now he could feel it. His stare was lost in her stare and as their lips were so close together, he did what he had secretly dreaming of doing so many nights before, he lowered his head and he kissed her, just a small kiss, a sudden spontaneous kiss.

Aeries widened her eyes in surprise, Eros had still his lips on hers when an enraged fleet of black fat bats landed on his legs, caught his trouser and started dragging him on the ground with so much speed that Eros could see the land running under his eyes. His belly suffered the most as it took the hits of the minor sticks, leaves and small rocks that could be found on the way.

Aeries stood up and ran after him.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa, what is happening Aeries?

-I don't know what this is, she yelled in panic.

-That's a vampire, do something….

He was desperately trying to catch rocks, grass, wooden sticks, anything to hold upon but the bats' force and speed make it impossible to actually grasp anything.

-STOP IT! YOU COWARD VAMPIRE! LET ME GO! AERIES! DO SOMETHING…

Aeries was in a shock…

-I cannot hit them, Eros I may blow you, they are running too fast, they are all over your feet.

And then the bats suddenly flew higher and Eros found himself fighting and trying to release himself in a rather unconventional position; upside down.

-What? What are they do…?

Before he had managed to find the words the bats made a turn and threw him in the nearby lake.

SPLASH

The water filled the shores.

Eros dived in the water of the lake, the bats flew away suddenly and Aeries jumped in to rescue her poor friend. Eros was a great swimmer though and got out of the water in no time. Aeries followed outside but the damaged was already done. She was dripping oceans from the long hair. Her white dress was all wet and it stuck to her body, not to mention her shoes that were filled with mud and leaves from the ground. Not that Eros was in a better condition. He was in a shock.

-Are you okay? Aeries asked while trying to dry her long hair.

-I can't believe what happened. That totally blew our plan. Someone knows about it; A vampire.

Aeries signed, there was still something familiar about the bats.

-Your shirt has completely turned into shreds, Aeries observed.

-It does not matter about the shirt, we need to found out what was that.

-Yes…about that kiss, Aeries begun.

-I am sorry, I do not know what got into me. I am not stupid Aeries I know what you are.

He said that and it almost sounded like accusing her.

- Let's forget that. I understand, we are so different and I could totally ruin your plans and turn you in a vampire, which you hate anyway.

-I apologize, Eros said more tenderly now. I know you for quite some time and I do not have many girls in my life to be honest, girls like you I mean.

-So it's threw, we both agree on this one. Now we have the bats to concern ourselves with…

-Yes, yes let's concentrate in that, he said.

"Why? Why it has to be like that? I wish you were human, I wish I could go on with kissing you forever. Perhaps this is punishment for hating vampires, loving you."

-Listen now that I think about it you better go home and change, you are human and you are running the risk of getting a cold in this condition. Let's wait and see what will happen. If they discovered us, you think that they will arrest us?

-Probably, you are a pureblood so do not worry, there are few things that they could do with you, I am going to be probably executed and you locked away for eternity.

-No, no don't think like that…

-You are funny Aeries. Come on let's go home and wait for reactions. If nothing happens for two days, will you continue with the flyers and the posters as had originally said…

-Yes…let's hope that this was just a "pervert" vampire over the woods…and nothing more…

Still wet, forming small pools of water under her shoes when she stood still for a while, Aeries opened the door of her house and came face to face with Peter and Kaname.

She was surprised to him there in a rather "unexpected" hour for his habits…but before even saying "hello", Kaname reacted first walking closer to her…

-Aeries what happened to you? So wet hair…he caressed the tips..little drops falling on the ground.

His eyes were shining and Aeries sensed again that more "heavy" and "controlling" aura that she had sensed in the first days of the acquaintance back in the woods.

He looked at him and he seemed to expect a certain answer to come out from her lips and the thought flashed in her minds; kiss,bats, Kaname. The memory of the kiss brought a rather guilty look at her face and even though she did not wish to blush, her cheeks became red instead of their natural rose color.

She shook her head suddenly, no, no, since when did she blush?

Eros had to remain a secret and if she was mistaken and Kaname's visit was accidental, she would betray Eros on her own? Well at least, if he knew, he better say it or there was no word coming out of her mouth.

-I was chased by a fleet of fat bats that threw me into the lake, she said in one breath. .

-They chased YOU? he questioned.

-They dragged me to the ground me to be exact. Have you any idea how fat and ungly they were? Stupid rodents, they are despicable.

-They are mammals, not rodents, but since they dragged you why is your dress so clean?

-Hm? She looked at her dress, feeling caught inside of her lie.

Kaname put his hand to her waist and turned her around.

-Nothing in your back…strange, Aeries I could swear that you lie.

-Really what are you doing here? She tried to twist the subject.

-Oh I was coming to you from the woods when I saw a boy and a girl kissing on the ground, sounds familiar?

Aeries opened her eyes in amazement; she could not even swallow her saliva.

-What? She asked again.

-You want me to show you what they did?

Aerie's throat became quite dry as the pureblood moved even closer to her and she stepped back. Then her legs hit the edge of the couch and Aeries fell and sat.

-Good..., just in the right place you are, Kaname said.

-You know you should stop teasing me, Aeries complained. She could see that not only he was playing with her but he actually enjoyed it.

-I am not teasing you, he said lowering his head to meet hers and bending over her.

-Kaname stop…I am sorry, all right, I am sorry..I know your feelings but I did not provoke that.

-But you let him kiss you despite of how many nights we have spent together. And you actually have the nerve to hide the fact.

He lowered his body more actually forming a cage with his hands and the back of the couch. Aeries was captured inside.

-It was rather unexpected; I did not have any time to react to him…

-Perhaps I was a fool for sitting here, respecting your pain and not kissing you while you rested in my arms.

Aeries felt her heart racing fast inside her chest and the blood to ascend to her cheeks.

His neck was so exposed to her and just in the sight of his white skin the urge to feel his blood rushing to her body once more, raised on the surface. She needed him.

-You are thinking of my blood, don't you Aeries? He said like reading her thought. One month now was enough for you to start craving for it?

Aeries pushed him away.

-You should be ashamed, if that was your only purpose, taking advantage of…

-Is that what you think about me? Is that what you tasted in my blood? You are underestimating all of my efforts…

-The way you present it…

-Oh I am capable of many crimes and you may hate me someday but right now, you should not talk about exploitation since you are using my powers for your cause.

-You volunteered and what cause are you referring to? He eyes nervously looked at the other direction "that was it". He knew everything.

-Blowing trunks…

Too honesty can be hurtful.

-And how do you know this? Are you watching me? Now she was the one ready to attack him as she stepped closer to face him.

-If you think that I am the only one watching, you are alluring yourself. This land is full of purebloods and with the path that you have taken you will end up either injured or exposed soon enough. Is that why you wanted me to teach you? To go and blow military vehicles in the midday?

-That was fan.

Kaname's hand totally grabbed Aeries hand and pulled her to his chest. Aeries got scrared by this sudden unfamiliar from him move.

-Listen to me you little one, I do not wish for you to be hurt. You do not know this world, I do. So believe me your intentions may be good but no one will support you.

-The people will…the humans will…

-Oh so is this what he is speaking of? He pulled her off his chest but he hold her of her shoulders looking straight into her eyes….Revolution, humans, anti-vampire weapons, have you any idea where this path may lead you? At the best case scenario you will find yourself inside of a cage, locked away from any true emotion and interaction, you will rest there to eternity, until finally you will go mad, is that what you want? Wouldn't you prefer making a family, have children to play with you and a husband to snuggle in the cold winter nights whose hand you will hold to eternity?

Aeries twisted her head avoiding looking at him. Where did he think about that? All of these pictures were dreams of another era when Sawn was still alive, now they belonged to history.

-No, I do not care about anything anymore neither about kids, husbands and the rest, your King is a true monster, he and his inventions, these anti-vampire weapons killed my brother and I do not care…I care for nothing. Sawn is…

The same old story again but Kaname Kuran had ran out of patience. He was not about to lose her and he was not about to share her and she was more than ready, judging from her morning kiss and her lust for blood, to bond with him. Comfort time also belonged to history.

-Sawn is no longer here, here let me show you something I care about…

And then Aeries shut her eyes as Kaname bend all over her and avidly kissed her. She showed her surprise by reacting at first, trying to push him away but as his hands persisted holding her and his lips persisted kissing her deeper and deeper, Aeries sweetly surrender to him, starting to feeling dizzy and warm. It felt beautiful to have another chance in that old dream and be loved again.

After a moment Kaname released her. His heart was beating furiously. He wanted to know if she had understood his action. He was daring but she also had been, in her own way.

-Aeries? Aeries totally understood. She had hurt him telling him that she cares about nothing, treating his feelings like somehow they did not matter at all. He had just reacted to that.

- It is okay, she told him bringing her little hands to his chest. I know how you feel…being lonely with no one to care and no one to care about you can be a tormenting feeling.

Kaname did not want nor did he need to hear more. He was still holding her in his arms and he lifted her slim body off the ground. With a sudden move he threw both of them on the cough and he totally topped little Aeries who was a bit surprised with this sudden move as an "Aa", escaped her lips as the moment they were falling on the soft cushions.

-Is that also okay Aeries? He asked looking her now from above.

-Yes this is okay, she said softly. Kaname put his head at her neck, smelling her, taking pure pleasure to her feminine scent, to the sound of her strong heart-beats that his touches generated to her body.

Aeries lightly tilted her head to the left permitting him to nuzzle his nose against the light skin of her slim neck…once, twice…

Kaname was losing himself in the situation, he wanted more, after smelling her, he needed to taste her…Aeries shivered for a second as his wet tongue travelled from the lower part of her neck to the upper and then back down again, putting pressure on the spot where the strongest vein was. He had spotted the place and like a shark around its prey he made circles all around it, preparing the spot for the ultimate bite. Aeries little fingers grabbed his shirt as his fangs smoothly but persistent penetrated in her flesh…

She squirmed beneath him but she accepted it and drops of blood started to run from her neck down on the pillows…

She had never before given her blood to another man, other than her brother, but right now…it felt warm, it felt comfortable and pleasurable for both of them. As Kaname drank, Aeries felt like delving into a daze…She completely relaxed and after some seconds Kaname pulled his fangs off her skin and started licking the open wound.

Ηis cares stopped the bleeding and he looked at Aeries who was in an ecstatic condition. His eyes were red as the blood, his bangs were falling all over his forehead…his fangs still extended.

-I could devour you whole right here, right now…he said in a deep low voice. So far my desire and my needs go, I am not what I seem to be… I am far too…

Aeries pulled his head on her chest. She started stroking his hair.

-It's okay, whoever you are, you are here for me and so I will also be here for you, and we will be okay. I accept you for what you are and what you do but you should also let me do what I need to do…I am not here to judge you, we all do mistakes.

He nodded as a reply and his eyes turned to normal, how deep she trusted him…

She was just a girl, so innocent and pure in her heart, she had nothing to do with the vampire world he ruled; she could not imagine the atrocities, the wrong doings, the betrayal…she just wished to find a way to bring peace. He was the tainted and the sinful one, not her.

What was even worse was the fact that he was guilty and she gave him love, unconditional love, asking for nothing as an exchange for her feelings.

Now that "nothing" was too much, too much for him to repay, somehow. All the power and the wealth he had, were not enough to reward that "nothing" for in his heart, it was priceless.

-In time you will tell me everything, right, Kaname? She said offering comfort to his heart. He smiled softly and he suddenly felt her pushing him away.

-You know I should go and change, I am still dripping wet.

-A yes right…Kaname could not take her eyes off her. It was impossible to leave her arms now that he had found them so he decided to stay and spend the day together.

And his decision became an excellent excuse for Aeries to unfold her little plan to him. Kaname could be a great assistance and she had made up her mind. He would help her or she would make him help her. After all he had access to the palace and he could be a great source of information to her telling her about reactions and warning her if needed. She knew that he was in love with her and he could not possible betray her, nor Eros, or he would have to deliver both to justice. Aeries had literally no idea of how much she was asking of him but now they were a couple she felt that all had to be transparent and clear. So she just put him to sit on the couch and rolled the discussion, holding a bunch of papers in her hands, which she denied to reveal before he would hear the complete story.

The more he heard the more into the silence he fell. Not only he had not managed to change her mind but Aeries had totally cornered him in helping her taking advantage –without her knowing it- his weakness to her.

-And so, Aeries concluded, since you were that awful flying rodents…

-Mammals they are…

-Whatever, that permits me to go ahead with my plan b for the night, I have no reason to postpone it now.

-What's that?

-I made these…she said and finally flipped the posters around.

Kaname's eyes blinked once, he could not be wrong because the letters were too big in size to go wrong even if he had lost the half of his eyesight. More than this they were all about him, in one sense. Kaname grabbed the posters from Aeries' hands and start reading the one after the other. What?

"Stop the King and his Wars", "Protest against the unfair slaughtering of our race", "Bring down the beast that only wants power", "Do not let the beast with the crown drink your blood, you can have the power that belongs to him", "Demand the anti-vampire power as your own".

-What do you think? She asked in an enthusiastic voice he had not heard since Sawn's death.

-Eh, well, what are you supposed to do with these?

Aeries laughed and took the posters from his hands putting them again on the table.

-Ha, not "I" but "us", guess what we will do with these?

Kaname blinked his eyes again. This could not be happening, he neither had the courage to scold her, now that her heart was more carefree after months of suffering, but he neither had the intention of fooling her that much…that was getting far more complicating and hilarious, he was meant to be serious, right now he was hilarious as a man, a king, a vampire.

-Em, Aeries, you are not suggesting that we will go around the town spreading these posters in every house, corner and wall available?

Aeries smiled wide.

-Yes, yes, yes!

Kaname stood up, that was going irrational and crazy. Anyway, he had some defense left, he would use it.

-Aeries I really hate to disappoint you but I cannot do this… I am a soldier and I am on the monarchy's side…that's incompatible…

-Oh come on Kaname…see it as a game, the citizens sleep at night, and you can use Sawn's capes and hoods. With our purebloods powers we can vanish anytime a guard approaches. See? I have predicted everything! Nobody will see us …

-Oh you have predicted it? Hm! At least you see the paradox of the situation, some of it?

-Of course but now…you won't say "No" to me after all the things I've been through? You know yourself that the King has nothing to be afraid of a little girl like me, I am doing this so I feel like doing something, otherwise I'go …you know…

Seeing her in the verge of crying again, made his heart start beating faster.

-Okay, okay I'll go, he said, wishing that he would not need a wall to start hitting his head in case he was seen by anyone in the palace doing this sort of activity.

-Oh, thank you, thank you! Aeries jumped on him, not being able to hide her joy and her excitement. Kaname instinctively hugged her waist to protect her from falling and then…then he felt her lips on his lips and Aeries hands wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes enjoying the little daring action that she had initiated. Aeries sudden kiss brought a wave of happiness and warmth all over his body. He felt like holding her there forever…he should do that.

-Come on we have work to do, she said and sat back on the cough, taking the posters at her hands.

-A right! He said, signing.

-Now you take the half and me the other half…and we will split so we will do the job in half of the time…

-Yes about that…

-Now hear Kaname, I won't let that old man to go on with his wars thinking that all of his actions are supported by the people…he should know that people can react and protest…we can have voice even in monarchy…

But kaname's mind had stopped on the phrase "that old man…". It was a moment ago that he felt like the roof had landed on his head and even though that much Aeries knew, that much she said, he was not going to be permit these lousy accusations to destroy his profile. She may not know to whom exactly she was talking to but she definitely had a wrong definition about 'old man" in her vocabulary.

-I am also an old man, he said…I mean not as old as he is but…

-A? Well you look young, imagine him, I imagine that since he is hiding from the public eye and he only appears in the palace grounds, he must be disgusting for his ages.

He deserved it and more than this it was his fault...all of it…but he had just stated that he was also old and Aeries was totally unaffected to his comment. He obviously had not made his point clear enough.

-Am I disgusting?

-We are not talking about you Kaname, well how is he?

-In a wonderful condition…he replied with a slight ironic attitude that thankfully for him Aeries did not notice.

-Can he move on his own? Or is he with a bottle of blood stuck to his veins in order to be able to move around?

-You know I admire your imagination.

-And what about girls? Is he going to get married?

-What do you care?

-Well with his centuries, I doubt that he will have a girlfriend and since he is not having any more descendants and he still does not recognize you, we should dethrone him, he is not suitable…

-Do you have proof of what you are accusing him for?

-Do you?

-Yes I have, I am also very old, I have already told you that twice.

-So?

-So, let me show to you what an old man in the age of the King can do, you are going to regret this…he said with a smile.

-Aaaaa! Aeries had not even given a second to skip Kaname as he totally threw himself on her and he started to kiss her avidly. She was out of breath in seconds but he did not let go. Giving her a full kiss, he was totally in a dominant position as Aeries could neither push him away nor even to move her head in another direction. Her chances to tame the pureblood were less than zero, so she decided to make reconciliation and enjoy it. She totally relaxed under his weight and Kaname's body pressed her body more on the sofa, a small moan escaped from her breast, as she felt him, totally felt his erection.

Whereas Aeries eyes were shut, totally melting under his caress, Kaname found the perfect chance to eliminate the hard work that was waiting for them…and the time that he had to spend away from her hug. So he used his right hand to caress her thigh whereas his left hand moved to the side table, grabbing the half of the posters and with a gentle move, he threw the papers under the couch. Just in time, as Aeries' eyes half-opened, so he had to put both of his hands back on her. He had also reduced his power on her so now she was able to move underneath him…

-Mmm…Aeries demanded more but he was nearly in the edge of exploding here and now, not that she would have missed the fact as their abdominal areas were stuck together but nevertheless…

-Aeries if we do not stop right now, I will take you here on the sofa….

-M? What was he saying?

-Oh I made you dizzy? Already? He was happy and proud of himself. There, little Aeries was enjoying life once more and he was the main source of her satisfaction.

-Oh stop laughing.

-Let's stay here I can show you more…

-No, no we should go…come on…Kaname do not try to escape it…

Aeries lifted from the cough and grabbed the posters.

-M, that's strange, they feel lighter…. Well anyway…let's go, she said.

Kaname followed her out of the door, he had been rewarded enough for all the work he was about to do. And if Aeries had demanded it, he was willing, not only to put posters against himself but even to graffiti his face and put a huge X on it, on every wall of the town, if that could only make her any happier.

-I swear I had made more…she said for the fourth time, as she was gluing the posters to a column.

Kaname for the fourth time replied nothing to her.

-Are you through Kaname? She asked looking at the purebloods hands that they were holding some posters.

-Em no…

-Then go and do it! Stop watching me…

-All right, I just dropped to see how you are managing it…

-Fine! Go now! She said too focused on her job to see the erotic daze in Kaname's eyes. He had thoughts about himself, Aeries and the column but she had totally threw him away.

"Okay let's finish this", he said. In contrast to Aeries who was doing all the work with her hands, Kaname had the idea to use his powers in an area that nobody was watching. Of course he was taking some risk but at least it would save him one hour of work and he could indeed go back to Aeries sooner. At least he would be with her. So he did. He found a square that was empty, all doors and windows shut and after putting the glue at the back of some of the posters, he made a sudden wind…all posters were blown to different directions one here…one there…Well they were not perfectly placed as some of them where upside down but nevertheless his work had been done. Three more spots like that and he would finish. His plan would have worked perfect if…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Aeries shouted behind his back. What are you doing? NO! NO! You are destroying my work. She went to a poster that was placed almost upside down and she torn it.

-But Aeries…

-No! You do it the right way…you are supposed to help.

Kaname surrendered, fine he would do it the right way, he could not escape her. So he started attaching the posters by hand, one by one, in every wall he could found available and no passengers were coming. He tried not to think about it. "I am putting posters against myself…, no that's fine, it's the good act of the day, at least I will demand compensation, perhaps ten kisses, or twenty…hm…how many posters are that? I need to ask her, that's my payment…I won't accept less". He was actually laughing inside him with the images that were passing through his head, a whole pornographic movie where he was the script-writer, the protagonist and the director…He was certainly having a good time imagining Aeries above him placing kisses all over his body…better than he was supposed to…to care about his hood which had fallen from his head with the recent wind he had created for the posters…Well he was almost done but then…

From the distance two guards of his own palace were watching him but he paid no attention to them determined to finish his work and vanish within a second.

-Hey stop that you! They demanded and started to run to his direction.

Kaname placed the last poster, totally ignoring the guards and then he just disappeared from their eyes.

-Mich, did you see what I see?

-Well it looked like…

-That could not be?

-The King?

-The King? They are going to say that we are crazy…

-Let's just forget about it…

-About the posters…

-Well if he put there himself, we should not remove it…

-You know we should tell the others…

-But we can't…

-But if we don't they will remove them…

-What are we supposed to do? They both said at the same time with eyes full of shock and terror. The guards had totally lost it. They decided to go back to the palace and put their head under the cold water…just in case. But as they turned around the corner of the alley…they saw a young female passing by them and calling her friend. "Kaname?" Aeries was searching for him.

-Oh I am sorry, Aeries stopped the guards. Have you seen a man, tall with brown hair, and a hood?

The guards looked at each other, just a moment ago she had called a name.

-Mich, what's the Kings name?

-Oh my god, let's run to the palace…this is far too dangerous, he might kill us for what we saw.

They disappeared faster than lightings.

Aeries shook her head in disapproval. It was amazing that the King had made his soldiers so chicken-hearted. "It looks like everybody must be crazy in there". She made some steps back and then she pumped on him.

-Kaname where've you been?

-Sorry, the guards…

-They are going crazy you know because…

-Well never mind that, he said, refusing to waste any more time. He lifted her bridal-style into his arms…And now Aeries time for my reward…

-What reward? I do not remember mentioning any reward, she nagged to him and she threw her cape on the couch. Purebloods, you always seek for a reward in every action that you do, that reminds me why I stayed away…her expression showed all the proudness that Aeries had in her heart. Made out to be a lioness and not a deer, she attacked at every soft spot available.

-I am sorry, that's not how I meant it, Kaname said, feeling like a kid that had been lost somewhere between the fun of the game and of the seriousness of the situation.

He almost lowered his gaze on the floor. His worrying expression and his uncertain posture made Aeries to come down from her high wall and suddenly step on the ground. She realized that deep down he was sensitive, far more than he would ever admit, more fragile in his heart than the world would ever know. She slowly approached him putting her arms on his chest, a move that surprised him. There were no pretenses and no arrogance in her eyes when she spoke to him.

-Hey, why are you so serious all the sudden? I did not want to assault you…or heart your feelings. You are different from them. I would never give my heart to one of their kind. Honesty Kaname, I was just…

Kaname looked at her intensively. He felt his mood to rise up again and his disappointed expression along with the features of his face lighted up, bringing a soft smile on his face and a comfort in his heart. He now knew that Aeries was just fooling around with him. It was only his inner guilt that threw that veil between the two and nothing more. A veil, he knew that one day he had the obligation to bring down. So with that light expression of understanding on his face, he just waited for her to say what he already knew she would say…

-I was just playing with you… You really did not believe that I meant it, did you? If you did then you must be proud in your heart as I am. At least on this part we are one and the same.

No, that was even better than what he was expecting to hear. He loved her and he adored her and he needed her. And he needed to show her that feeling that now was flooding his veins.

Aeries was really close to Kaname and she found herself even closer as he totally pulled her into his arms, capturing her under his strength, she could hardly breathe from the force that Kaname put into this hug, but it was the force of his feelings not of his strength, the force that now Aeries was crushing against. She understood that and she responded, totally relaxing her body inside of his passionate hug. It was then when he felt her accepting him when he picked her up the floor and he led her to the bedroom upstairs. Not the bedroom where Aeries and Sawn slept, but to a new one. One that would not remind her anything of the past. Aeries appreciated his gentle discreteness and in her heart she loved him more.


	21. Lovers and threats

Kaname deposited gently Aeries on the bed after closing the door behind him. The room was in complete darkness and only the moonlight, which was passing through the window, highlighted the forms and the shapes of the furniture and the general deco around them. There under the dim light of the moon and the soft darkness that enveloped them they started ardently kissing, hugging and mutual caressing one another. He felt as trespassing a foreign area, taking something that did not belong to him, as he knew that he had not been sincere to her, that he was dragging her into a game of lies, deception, a piece of his heart prayed for forgiveness. He then felt it…fear. What if that dream he lived was suddenly dissolved like smoke in front of his eyes? What if these lips which he now so devotionally kissed and cherished where not there one day for him? What if the punishment for his hubris against her purity, her innocence, her kindness was far more severe than he could possibly imagine? The thought cooled his blood and he suddenly stopped kissing her lowering his head to the side.

-Kaname, are you all right? Did I do something wrong? Aeries asked unable to understand how he could be so happy, so passionate and certain of himself a moment ago and now unable to even look at her straight in the eyes.

-I am sorry Aeries, he said trying to pull himself together and to scatter all the thoughts away.

-I am sorry, you must be tired, Aeries stated and slightly caressed his hair.

-No, that's not it, it's just that I do not want to lose you Aeries. I've been so alone that now I do not want to lose you, he pulled her in his arms and Aeries signed.

-Stupid pureblood, you are the one risking your life everyday with these wars, not I, so if you want to worry about someone, then it is yourself you should worry about…  
Kaname kissed the tip of her head and started caressing her long red hair. They felt like silky treads at the tips of his fingers. So beautiful they were… he started playing with the edges.

-You are such a good kid, he said, lowering his head so that he could reach her lips once more. She tasted so fresh, almost like the taste of the fresh-cut strawberries he had tasted in her kitchen few months ago, so sweet and arousing. He deepened the kiss with his tongue, exploring her mouth, their tongues united, brushing one another, fighting for dominance. Kaname retreated back, leaving Aeries being the one kissing him and controlling their love-making as he fell at the bed pulling Aeries down with him. Aeries left his lips and started kissing and sucking his pale white neck and then she started licking the area under his collar bone. He willingly surrendered himself to her fangs which penetrated deep into his flesh. He caressed her back to encourage her to take as much as she wanted and at the same time he felt his own arousal to rise even more.

Aeries stopped drinking him eventually and he pulled her upwards to see her face. He had a question to make.

-Is my blood satisfactory enough Aeries? He asked his eyes giving away his desire and love.

-Your blood speaks of your feelings Kaname, they are devastating and …I also love you, she said as he caressed her cheek.

He had never heard this phrase again "I love you" and something in his heart shattered in pieces from that small affectionate phrase. He flipped them over so that Aeries was now laid underneath him. His fangs naturally prolonged and Aeries gasped as he bite her a bit more forcefully than what she had expected. She relaxed back as Kaname tasted her feelings and stood still for him to finish. As her blood penetrated in his body her emotions spoke straight to his soul. She loved him as Aeries knew to love; devotionally. She was his and he was hers, creatures made to love one another, made to make love to one another. The more he tasted, the more he desired but he did not wish to exhaust her, therefore he stopped.

-You had enough? She asked.

-I can never possibly have enough of you; he replied with his eyes still red as the blood. He instantly lowered himself so that he could kiss her while he pushed her deeper into the mattress using his body weight and spread her legs putting his own between.

Aeries moaned as he kissed her deep, this time totally dominating the kiss. His hands moved lower to caress her breasts above the light fabric of her white dress.

She squirmed a bit as no other man besides Sawn had never touched her so intimate but Kaname's hands were gentle as Sawn's had been, he massaged her so softly and delicate afraid that he may pressure her. She was petite for him, and he needed to test her strength and endurance before anything else.

Kaname's lips travelled lowered and his tongue licked her neck, then slowly his mouth went further below reaching the height of breasts. His hands slowly lifted the upper part of her body to remove the dress. Aeries slightly blushed as now she stood naked in front of him with her breast all exposed to him.

-You are so beautiful, he said like reading her inner thoughts, after all I've seen you naked before, he said in a warm voice.

She blushed even worse at the thought that she had been caught taking a bath at the waterfall and Kaname could not help but chuckling with her lost expression.

He soon returned to her body, his hands placed her back at the bed, his lips made circles around her breast and then demandingly they licked the nipple. Aeries gasped and gasped again as he repeated the act for the second one. She caressed her hair provoking him to continue his travel downwards.

"Slowly now, slowly", he thought.

His fangs brushed against her skin as his tongue followed an invisible path from her breast to her abdominal.

Aeries realized that with kissing and licking Kaname had reached her underwear, the last barrier that remained between him and her most sensitive feminine part.

His hands slide to her sides and he pulled her silky panties away with a firm move. She gasped from the sudden waves of pleasure and pressure that Kaname's lips shoot straight to her most intimate area. He delved between her thighs, kissing and teasing with long and, almost torturing, slow strokes of his tongue her clitoris.

Kaname eyes shined "So small and yet so adoring"

She gasped even more when she felt him pushing his tongue into her inner folds, spreading them with pressure whereas his fingers massaged her clitoris. She became so aroused that she fisted the sheets that rested underneath her body. She wanted to scream, yet she resisted, biting her lips with ecstasy. After two minutes of his intensive care at the area, Aeries was in the verge of crying from the tense.

-Please let me try next, Aeries said with all the power she could gather and Kaname retreated, laying back at the mattress to receive her caresses.

She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his torso and his nipples, admiring at the same time how soft his skin was in contrast with the physical strength that he had at his well-built muscles. She was feeling shy about it but she wanted to reward his cares and his services that had made her feel ecstatic in the last ten minutes so with small uncertain moves she unbuckled his belt. She would have felt better if Kaname did not watch her so carefully, but he did, like a cat does with a little mouse that runs all around. And not only did he watch but he also smiled in a small devious smile that was merely written on his face but it was there, either he cared to show it or not, a smile that told her how much he would enjoy this. Kaname with a sudden leap on the bed managed to remove his pants along with his boxer, grabbing and throwing it with his hand at the floor. His move was so fast that Aeries tried to understand what had just happened.

-Nevermind that little trick, go on…he said.

So she delved into action, making Kaname to throw his head back and to moan deeply. Finally he shut his eyes feeling extreme pleasure to run through his veins, gasping in every different move that Aeries did playing, licking, teasing even brushing her fangs along his length. He felt extreme pressure and the need to release himself. He had to make her stop…

-Aeries…his voice was far more deep than what Aeries had ever heard. That's enough he said.

-No, just let me..

Kaname sat up and hugged the upper part of her body, bringing her back to his arms. She had no time to respond as he forcefully kissed her. His hands guided her waist on top of him. For the time being he decided that he wanted Aeries to lead, allowing her, her own pace and rhythm to soothe any old memories and to make her feel more comfortable and active.

He panted as he felt Aeries caressing his member with her own female spots. She was teasing him enough, delaying their union, making him as hard as he could get. Looking her from below he adored the image his eyes were sending him; a young, beautiful girl with long red hair so young and fresh, so captivating and exotic, a mixture of innocence and lust. How could it possible that she was his? He did not deserve her.

Oh he knew how, he had deceived her, he had tricked her, he had sent her straight into a trap.. He felt like falling deeper and deeper into a pit full of darkness and sin…only that the pleasure that he received now, was too great to resists to her, to her moves, to her love… And she just did it perfect…Suddenly Aeries slide on him and Kaname opened his eyes again to enjoy the view as she received him. She descended with a slow move and she gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure that they both instantly shared. Kaname was on heaven feeling complete for the first time in his life…there was no other part in this world that he would prefer to be but inside her. Aeries on the other hand had more practical issues to deal with as she was not so used in this position with kaname and she made little cries trying to get used to him. She started rocking them back and forth in a very slow pace. After five minutes she almost felt too exhausted by the effort and she laid on him without detaching their bodies.

-I am sorry, It's been a long time since…

-It's okey, he said caressing her hair and giving her a deep kiss while flipping them. Aeries found herself underneath Kaname and he started rocking them. Her little screams of pleasure sounded so satisfying and adorable to Kaname's ear. He kissed her while making love to her and their palms united together.

He did not need to move much, neither push her nor go faster, they were both enjoying this slow rhythm pace that Aeries had introduced and Kaname had maintained for the first time together. Finally when Kaname was reaching his climax, he gave a lick to her neck and his eyes shined again in the darkness as he delved his fangs into her flesh. Aeries screamed out of the intensity of her own orgasm that Kaname's bite fueled even further inside her. Kaname grabbed the sheets with his hands, almost growling from pleasure as he released his passion inside her. He kissed her deep and forcefully. How much he loved her…

Aeries could hardly breathe from the tense when he collapsed on her shoving his head at her breasts.. She welcomed him in her arms with a smile and they closed their eyes sleeping like lovers for the first time.

During the week that they spend behind the shut windows of the White Clan's big bedroom cherishing their love, Aeries discovered many things about Kaname, things that she had never understood before or perhaps that her friendly relationship with him until now had not permitted her to learn so far.

First of all she found out that this reflexes were always in alert, even in moments of total rest and tranquility when he actually had no reason to be so aware of his environment. She concluded that either his pureblood abilities were far more sharpen than the usual or that he, after spending so much time and training in the army, had turned a learned behavior into a second nature.

She had no other means to explain how he always knew that she had awaken from her sleep even if she had not open her eyes yet. The result of that notion was that he flipped her around introducing a new round of love-making, even before Aeries had managed to make a connection with the reality around her.

All she knew and understood for a week was Kaname's kisses all over her body, his caresses, his hands...His hands that never seemed to leave her body either during love-making or sleeping. Aeries rested always inside his hug, like he wanted to capture her there to eternity. And her guess was right, he wanted to do that because from all the places in the world, there was no place that Kaname wanted to be more than beside her or even better, inside her. In every way, in every possible way;

His fangs penetrated in every inch of her body during love making, resting, playing, and chatting. He wanted to taste her and find reassurance in her emotions, her acceptance and her sweet, understanding female nature. Her blood and the feelings that it carried straight to his heart made him to feel complete and whole, for the first time in his life, Kaname Kuran had found happiness, and it rested there just a breath away from his reach.

A girl that was his girl; He asked for nothing more than her. He wanted to be there, just there at her bed and arms. From all the meanings and the causes, falling in love, be loved, was the only one that finally made sense to him in a world full of misery and vanity that fed on fleshes and hate.

Yes, Kaname Kuran was ready to step down from his throne and to walk away from his palace leaving the crowns and the wolves behind him to devour each other, as they deserved, as they wished. He had already fought his wars and he had delved into a sea of blood, of sin, of guilt, of death. Now he wanted to save even the last drops of innocence, of good, of "humanity" that perhaps rested inside him. For him, for her, for both of them. Nothing else mattered than this precious girl; a simple girl that delivered light, color, scent and taste in his dark, dull and bitter reality. She was his gate out. The only gate out from that cold and cruel palace into the starry sky he was dreaming all of these years and he could not stop looking at her, processing her, as she slept there quiet, he counted her breaths, learning how it changed, making a difference when she was asleep or awake, he had learned to distinguish even that. She would never guess.

"You could never know Aeries, the nights I've spend alone, living for a task or a dream, trying to understand this world, I never did, trying to protect humans, to make others to care, I never really achieved it. It is only power that they cared about. So I learned that this world needs a whip and not true emotions. I buried them for you to find, somewhere deep inside me, there was always a little burning hope that I will meet someone special that could love me and set me free from this burden.

You were so right in your innocence and in your naivety; you were the wiser of all, asking him to stay there, begging him to remain next to you, not to fight for other's people ideals. I admired your passion; I remember how your little hands had grasped his shirt. And he was a fool leaving you behind, from all meanings and ideas, love is the only that can worth fighting for and you were right. This travel to eternity, let's do it together for the right reasons this time, for us, no more for others, this world will not be saved no matter how much we give Aeries …In time you will understand that…as we bond, as we love and we grew old, you will see again your lost meaning."

All of these ideas and words were sweet and tender but Kaname knew that there were other obstacles to overcome as well. First he should be forgiven for all of his lies, tricks and deception but he had faith, now that Aeries rested on his chest while sleeping, he believed that in time she would be able to see beyond the pretenses his real intensions and love, his real self. And all of these needs, desires, dreams and wishes led him to wanting to achieve a greater bond with Aeries as soon as possible, as deep as possible.

For these reasons Aeries in this week was captured not only in his arms but also in his body. Aeries had never made so much love in her life in a week. Her body was in a constant arousal as Kaname refused to give her a moment of rest until she would collapse in his arms from exhaustion. Sometimes he was gentle and tender spreading his caresses to all parts of her body, gently biting, licking, tasting, taking her.

Other times he was far more passionate and desperate for her touch than words can describe and Aeries filled the bedroom with screams of ecstasy and pain as he evaded her as an untamed animal testing the limits of her body and her acceptance. To her surprise, depending on the moment and on the time, she liked both approaches the same. But what she liked more than this when he would rest his head on the pillow and Aeries had all the space and the air free to make her own explorations.

Of course Aeries did everything in a slower pace than Kaname but as she could understand from his expressions he loved it all the same, no matter how she would do it. He loved her image as she would rode him, reminding him of an amazon, with her long hair falling on his body, caressing him and softly stroking him with their tips as Aeries would introduce a slow erotic dance that travelled both of them to the heights and depths of pleasure. Kaname could then totally relax under Aeries' cares and get lost in the sensation, both of them wishing to last as much as possible.

During that week as lovers and as vampires they did everything, they tasted everything and they had bitten one another without mercy or restrictions. In this game of pleasure and pain that Kaname had introduced and Aeries had followed, they were both the prey and the predator.

Kaname concluded that Aeries liked a mix of gentleness and roughness. She got far more excited with that combination during sex than from what she admitted. So he just gave her that in dozes she was able to take and enjoy. She also –as a classic female- enjoyed caresses and kisses after sex. And just for the pleasure of teasing her for that, Kaname just for once pretended he was too tired her to show her his affection after they had made love and so he just closed his eyes, pretending he had fallen asleep. He heard the ruffling sound of an object cutting the air in two but he did not reacted, permitting to her to land her pillow on his face.

-You insensitive…pureblood.

Kaname came around exploding in laughter with Aerie's angry expression and he even arrogantly claimed that she had been addicted to his caresses. Aeries had changed many colors but nevertheless she gave in the moment he pulled her in his arms and offered to her his neck. Aeries found instant comfort and as she was tired she instantly fallen to sleep, with his familiar male scent to fill her nostrils. At the end of the week she was exhausted after so much love biting and love making.

Kaname decided that it was his time to go and she surely needed some rest to get her energy back so as he caressed her back while she rested on his chest, that Friday morning, he knew that this would be their last time together before he returned to his empty life. The only notion that comforted her was that after the weekend, he would return back to her bed and she would be there.

-Thank you for all these wonderful moments of love, Aeries he said while caressing the edges of her silky hair.

-M? Aeries lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. He seemed so content and full. It was fine, she also felt the same.

-I have to go today, I must return back to the camp. You have to promise me that you will not go around doing anything foolish when I am not around, he said.

-Oh I can promise nothing, she laughed in his arms.

Kaname gently grabbed her arms and raised her so she would seat next to him.

-Aeries this is not a game, there are many dangers out there and you are just a little girl.

She hardly liked what she heard.

-Don't look at me that way, it's true, you are good and kind and you have no idea how this world envies the light and the innocence that you represent. You are an easy target. So do not make my worry.

-If I say "No" you will go on talking for it forever, won't you?

-Yes.

-All right I promise, she said and she earned a kiss from Kaname. But, she continued, I must tell you that I am not used in others telling me what to do and how to do it. Sawn never did that, she protested.

It was the first time that Aeries brought up Sawn on their bed. And Kaname did not like the fact…His gaze changed and it became darker. She felt the change of his aura but she did not talk. He lifted her chin up so that he would look into her eyes and placed his finger on her lips, stopping her from saying anything more.

-I am not Sawn, Aeries, I will never be…

-I know that..

-I haven't finished speaking, all of your life you lived free and I respect that, you also loved deeply your brother and I admired your devotion, it's a good sign in a woman, but when we are together, we are together, don't tell me what Sawn did. That's not fair.

She had to confess that he had a point. What she did and how she lived with Sawn was unrelated to her and kaname.

-I am sorry; I did not want to make you jealous…that was not my point.

Kaname chuckled a bit, looking at the young girl's innocent look.

-You are so sexy with that look Aeries…he said, I cannot resist the feeling of taking you in my arms and capturing you there to eternity. When this war finishes I want you to marry me…

-A? Aeries looked at him intensively. She did consider herself too young for commitment.

-Think about it, he said, while I am gone. Food for your thoughts..

-Ah now that you mentioned food…I would really want..

-You should take my blood, he said offering his hand, I exhausted you, now for your own safety, you should stand strong…so..

Aeries did not resist. She leaned on his neck and start drawing blood while he caressed the back part of her head. His blood was more than addictive, it was like a medicine and it would make Aeries strong, stronger than what it was expected. He just had to make sure that she took it regularly. Aeries drew her fangs out of her skin.

-Why aren't you taking more? He demanded with caring eyes.

-Because you have a war to fight, she added.

He caressed her hair and kissed her fiercely…he could no longer escape from his desire to delve into her once more …he needed her that much…that badly. And then as he kissed her, he realized how much he was the one deceiving himself;

He thought he wanted to capture her but she had already captured him inside of her little private paradise, her body and her heart. Kaname knew that there was no escape from her. He was desperately in love. As he made love to her, thrusting into her in a fast and hard, he wondered how he would last two days without her. Aeries screamed and squirmed beneath him. He wanted to leave her with a quite live memory of himself so he gave no really notice to her protests. She dug her nails into his shoulders and bit him at the neck. He gasped in pure pleasure, and with his hands he put her legs upper on his waist so that he could go far deeper into her.

-Oh,..Kaname…Aeries called his name as the pureblood got lost in the tights and the depths of her body. There was no point, no point of return left and he knew it. If he would have to go in the deepest darkness to hold her, to protect her, to love her, he was already there, as he understood that she would cost him more than possibly he could ever afford. It was he and not she, the one who had been really captured in this love, bonded and chained to eternity.

-So remember to be good for the weekend? He asked, she nodded "yes" for the eighteenth as she said good bye to him at the porch. Kaname kissed her affectionately placing his hand behind her head and then he turned around and a fleet of bats flew and vanished to the sky.

Even though she loved him, Aeries found totally unappealing his bats. As she closed the door Peter came to her.

-All you all right, Miss Aeries? Peter asked.

-Yes, Aeries yawned wanting nothing more than her warm bed at this hour of the day. I am going to sleep Peter.

"Good choice", Peter thought, happy that Aeries had decided to give a rest at herself but also to him. Peter might be a small boy but he knew that his task was one of significant importance, perhaps, he though, one of the greatest roles that had ever assigned to a vampire; serve and take care of the future Queen of the vampire and human world.

He may not know much about life and love but as a vampire he knew very well about power. And all he knew was that a little girl resting in the woods held the world in her palm and she did not even know about it.

Meanwhile Aeries' and Eros' actions (I will skip Kaname here as he was the temporary victim of Aeries charms) had not passed unnoticed neither in the city neither in the palace.

The incident with the trunks had created great disturbance as military sources had been destroyed by unknown terrorists that as the news reports said wished to bring down the King and take over the Kingdom and the posters had created a mass of question and discussions among the citizens, not to mention debates as to if the power of the King and his causes could be questioned. All they knew was that the King was fighting for the survival of the human race but it seemed that others revealed other causes; exploitation of the human weakness in order to support an expanding war.

And as all of these discussions were taking place outside of the palace they could not of course miss from within the palace grounds.

At the meeting room many opinions were heard.

-Don't you see that we are against terrorists?

-We should put more guards around.

-There have been investigations but no witnesses…

-And two of our guards have gotten crazy saying that the King was putting the posters himself.

Here all the room laughed.

-Humans are so ungraceful, we should make some arrests, that would silence them

-Really, now along with the West, we cannot afford troubles in the city…

Kaname tilted his head.

-About the terrorists attack, they are probably a bunch of kids wanting to create noise. Let's just drop the issue for now, if the palace gives any notice to the incidents we are going to make a rather insignificant matter sound great. Now I want to hear about the West…Kaname replied.

-A yes, the news are so much better, it seems that we can open the borders now and start reconstructing cities and new areas.

-Dragen and his purebloods have vanished from the face of earth.

-Good, so let's offer more jobs to the citizens. Have we finished? He asked.

The purebloods in the room nodded their heads affirmatively and Kaname with a nod stood still and departed from the room. There was still a matter he had to attend to.

Stella was alone in her room, reading a book, when Kaname knocked the door. Sensing him made her leap from the sofa and open the door in haste.

She wore a green long dress that so well matched the color of her eye. She had missed him being around as he had vanished for a week and his sudden arrival to her apartments surprised her.

-Hello Stella, Kaname said entering the room.

Stella took a pride in herself, that was good.

-My King, I did not expect you. I have great news to share with you.

-I am anxious to hear, he pretended.

-I investigated the incident in the market and also the two recent incidents at the village and in the city, there seem to be some incoherent witnesses. Two guards of the palace report that they even saw you putting posters but besides those loony testimonies, there is a connection; a girl is present in all, a girl with the hood. I suspect that she may be the leader of their…

-Drop it Stella.

-But why? Wouldn't you like to know who is behind the incidents?

-I already know who is behind and believe me it is not important. Just a bunch of kids, so there is no need to go on with investigating, it's insignificant. I am not here for this.

Now Stella was getting really excited to hear why he was here. Had he finally reached his decision to marry her?

Kaname stepped closer to her.

-Now I know how much in debt I am to your family for the all the support that you show me in the past, I can do everything to satisfy you, everything but one thing; marry you.

Stella's disappointment and anger was written all over her face. "How dare he? Saying no to such a union?"

-Yes I know, Kaname added, I am inexcusable but you and I are incompatible.

-How can you say that? How can you say that disgracing my family? My ancestors were there for you whenever you called them to fight, I am their last descendant and you should respect that.

-I do respect that and this is one of the reasons that you may enjoy all of what you want…consider my palace as yours as well.

"How easily you think you can get away..."

Stella chocked on her anger, she could not show her true emotions here and expose herself or he may even threw out of the palace but she had no real intention to abandon her ambitions, not just yet.

-So how come you changed your mind, she asked in a bitter, irritated mood.

-I have not changed my mind, I decided to tell you what was in my mind all along…

-Why YOU…the mirror of her room cracked from side to side but Kaname felt no sympathy for her. "Should I pity you because you will lose a title? I am obliged to say thank you because your family lusted for nothing more than power. I gave them that, what else should I do?"

-Excuse me now, he said in a cold manner and he departed. Stella stood bitter in the middle of the room or as she felt in the middle of a certain world that now was crushing all around her. She needed to find a way to make him change his opinion; press him more, Kuran Kaname should have a vulnerable spot, a weakness.

His words had not convinced her, and what she had suspected some months ago started to rise like a certainty in her head. Was there another one? Where had he been one week now? She needed to find out…more about his activities, his whereabouts and his thoughts. Of course there were not so few sources to investigate but in her despair and in her need, she could start even with the craziest of all...After all now there was nothing to lose.

So later in the dungeon's of the palace a rather hard incident took place…

-So how do you wish to be punished? I could drink your blood until you suffer a cruel death or I could put the other guards, your friends, to lash you until they peel you off your skin..

-But we do not lie. Mich dared to say with his eyes at the floor. You can punish us for spreading it but we do not lie…

Stella shoot a wave of energy to Mich. He bended in two shouting from an excruciating pain, the blood that covered the floor and his shirt did not permit him to see his wound but it was there, at his stomach, perhaps too deep…

-Soon you will die. Do you insist? She said in a cool manner.

-I AM NOT LYING, he shouted in despair.

-Please, please, the other guard put his hands over Miche's shoulders. He is dying, please…

-Do you have any proof of what you say? She asked coldly.

-His name, we know the Kings name is Kaname.

-So? Are you playing with my intelligence? You could have heard it from the nobles.

-No, we did not, we heard it from the girl that was looking for him.

-The girl, that's right, Mich said holding his stomach. His blood had now become a river in which the two guards sat in the center.

-You will die, therefore you have better tell me what girl…

-We could not see her, the other guard said, she was wearing a hood, and she asked us if we had seen him around, she was searching for him. They were obviously together, they wore the same capes, only that the King had not his hood on but he did disappeared as soon as we approached. Therefore….

She looked at Mich and her feet flew of the ground.

"What a waste of life, you are", she said and grabbed him from the collar, lifting him to the air along with her. She would have her meal on the ledge of the tallest window as she did not wish to ruin her long velvet dress.

-Find me the girl and don't you dare return here without information, either wise you know the fate that expects you as a welcome, she said calmly to the other guard who made a bow and ran off the door of the dungeon before witnessing another bloody scene that would kept him awake at the night.

Meanwhile at the city Aeries was making her daily shopping when her eyes fall on a label. "Apply for a work at the West, Insurance-Salary-Roof provided". Ha? They were already taking candidates for the reconstruction of the West cities. That could only mean that the borders would open soon enough. Hm, an idea formed in her mind, a little naughty idea that made her laugh. It was so good actually that she could no longer resist to its execution. Eros would love it and Kaname, well Kaname, would just have to live with it.

With this thought in her mind she decisively stepped inside the office. There were plenty of humans standing in line to apply for a job and the regular employee who kept the records behind the counter.

Once, twice, she blinked her eyes trying to concentrate, nothing. She cursed herself for so many years of totally not using her pureblood powers. But she decided that she should not really put it down, not so easily. Finally after five minutes of standing there, it seemed that her powers had started to take effect on the employee. In a way she could now hear his thoughts and if that was so, then she could totally control his mind. She concentrated more on him. Finally her efforts seemed to work as she heard him saying to the young woman standing in front him;

-For what position are you interested?

-For a nurse.

-So level-e nurse that would be, write it down there please.  
-No, no level-e…I am a human…

-But no one enters the palace or gets to live in the city if not changed…

-What, what on earth are you saying?

The people standing in line in front of the desk looked one another in shock and terror. The clerk looked at their reaction with confusion.

-Ah that's my fault, he said I forgot to put the new announcement that came from the palace, it will be on the news soon…Wait I will write it down and I will post the paper outside so you can see it. "ALL HUMANS WISHING A JOB SHOULD BE CHANGED TO LEVEL-E, KING'S ORDER."

-What?

-Has the King gone crazy?

-This is insane..

-They are turning us in an army…

Protests and shouts was the ideal reward for little Aeries who stood there at the corner, wearing her hood, feeling totally content with the outcome of her efforts. Panic would soon follow as the rumors would spread and probably that would be enough until a new bright idea would come to her head.

So after the terrorists that the King was unable to control, now he demanded his citizens to be turned to level-e if they wanted to have jobs in order to survive, what a nice plot, eventually more would turn against him from both sides. A King who cannot control his people and one the people cannot trust, is not a King anymore. Happy as she was she took the way for home, moving her basket…Eros would be so proud of her.

But Eros was not that proud neither as pleased as Aeries had thought.

-Aeries that was not in our plan…

-But it was a great chance.

-Doing things on your own may endanger you, we do things that we have agreed, don't act spontaneous…

-Well now you sound like my father…it was a hit and the posters and the village with the trunks. Eros we are in the news soon we will be famous.

-Perhaps you forgot that incident with the vampire, we should be careful Aeries, just because nothing happened.

-Oh about this.,,I forgot to tell you I was so happy about the success of our operations that I totally forgot.

-What? Did anyone appear?

-No, no it's fine, that was just a friend of mine.

-Friend? You have a vampire friend who attacks anyone trying to kiss you? This is wicked.

-M, well, yes, and no, I mean…remember that friend that I mentioned to you about helping me with my powers, the one you should have meet but you have not…

-Yes, yes…

-Yes, that was him.

-A nice! And did you tell him to buzz off your life?

-A no. I actually…I mean he and I, we are together.

-Oh I see…you had not told me that.

-It happened after the incident...

-Ah is that why you disappeared from the face of earth a week now, you have a new boyfriend. I was worried for you..

"Is that so Aeries, you are with another one now?"

-You know what you can come home and…

-No, no let's keep it that way, you never know. Now about the level-e thing, don't take risks on your own, okay?

-Okay then but it was so funny.

-I can imagine. Oh by the way you know today I was in the city, carrying cargos at the port and I overheard a conversation from two officers there. Tomorrow there is a ship coming in the afternoon with cargos for the west, 6.00 pm. I thought we can do a blow before it reaches the port. There is an opening in the forest that oversees the sea passage we can hit it from above. No one will see us.

-That sounds great Eros. So see you tomorrow.

-Yes take care…

Aeries waved goodbye taking the road for back home. So tomorrow they had worked to do and then she remembered "Kaname will be home tomorrow, hm, perhaps he would like to come along. Who knows?"

All that Kaname knew was that someone (and he could suspect to) had made wonders disturbing the tranquility of the citizens and their trust to the King. All Saturday morning and night citizens rested outside of the palace making protests against the King and his decision to change anyone in level-e, they refused to leave and they shouted signals against the monarchy. And then there were scuffles that broke out between the protesters and the guards when the last ones tried to remove them from the palace's grounds. Not to mention that many were deserting the city by sea to escape the cruel fate that the vampire race was preparing for them. Until the palace made a public report that all of these were nothing more than lies spread by a certain group of people that wanted to strike the power of the King.

On Sunday a whole council was called by the purebloods that demanded justice to be attributed to whoever was responsible. He should be imprisoned and publicly punished for acting as a traitor against his own country. Kaname got a headache even before the noon. The employee of the desk was taken to the police station to be interrogated but he could not provide them with any more information other than he felt a sudden daze and nothing more. That froze the police officers and the purebloods who later on read the police report as that "daze" he referred to could only be the act of another pureblood. And Stella believed that this was a new addition to her list of information; could the girl be a pureblood? Could that be possible? But who? She should start investigating now more in depth the situation. Oh and on Sunday evening the King had vanished again.

Aeries did not expect him to come on Sunday evening but he did arrive late at the house. And he was not in one of his best moods and more than this when she rushed to greet him, he accepted her kiss and her hug but he responded back by telling her to sit at the couch as there was an urgent thing to discuss. She could guess what it was all about and she was not wrong about it.

-Level-e? Level-e? Couldn't you think of anything worse than this Aeries? He still refused to believe it.

Aeries was seating at the couch avoiding looking at him. There was a rather angry aura there and she so much preferred to look at his shoes that were moving up and down the carpet.

-I do not hear an answer Aeries.

"He has taken this personally"

-Why are so upset Kaname? What do you care?

-I care because I've spend endless nights fighting to protect the human race from falling to that level and then one day a little brat as yourself comes and disgraces everything. Plus you are endangering your life…

-Really? What should I say about you joining the battle fields, in this we are even as for the ideals that you tell me if the King really cared about the humans and not offering more lands and wealth to these fools in the palace he would have given the power of the anti-vampire to the humans…

-What for?

-What do you mean what for?

-I mean what you heard me say "what for?" You really believe that it would change anything more than humans acting against vampires and vampires against humans.

-Humans would have no reason…

Kaname sat at the couch and hugged Aeries.

-There was an era in the beginning of the vampires' dawn when humans hated vampires, chasing them away, that led to a division between the races. There were the humans and the monsters. When the monsters used the power of the anti-vampire weapons to confront the beasts that wanted to use humans as military force, then the humanity finally accepted the "vampire race" as a necessity. Co-existing then became possible. We no longer hide. What you are suggesting would turn us all in an earlier stage and the dangers would just multiply both for humans and vampires. Is that what you are suggesting?

-No, that's not what I am suggesting. But the era has changed we could all live together as we do, the difference is that if they had the power they could defend themselves, there will be no wars. There would be greater control…

-Power is corrupting both for humans and vampires, Aeries.

-What I see is only a King refusing to share his power.

-No, that's not truth; he just refuses his power to fall in the wrong hands. That would be disgraceful for all the years that his fought protecting both humans and vampires from falling. And humans are not eternal Aeries, nothing would guarantee that in the passage of time as the hands change this power would not turn against the vampire race.

-Well…

-Think about it, in time you see that I am right. Now about our little issue…

-What issue?

-You..

-What about me?

-Didn't you promise that you will behave?

-That was just an impulsive moment.

-You should learn to control yourself then, and that I will be teaching you next…

-Control powers?

-Oh no…not powers. And then he leaned to Aeries ear and in a cunning look of love he whispered to her ear…

-Now? Aeries asked. I have not eaten dinner yet.

Kaname chuckled and leaned his head to kiss her. Aeries melted in his arms and she wrapped her hands around his neck enjoying his taste and his firmed touch.

-Now..he said breaking the kiss while their noses still touched one another.

Aeries almost blushed to the idea but she did not resisted and with a soft smile she ascended the stairs for their new bedroom while Kaname took off his long coat and deposited at the couch. Peter that had watched the latest part of the scene signed and decided to go for a walk in the city. Somehow this house was turning rather unsuitable for kids in the latter chapter.


	22. Fights and Attacks

Aeries was sleeping peacefully in Kaname's hug. The light that came through the shut windows said that it should be around late noon or early afternoon. Kaname had shut the curtains in the morning so that the sun would not disturb them and he had awoken first.

They were both naked under the sheets but Aeries had still the ribbon of her hair tied to her right hand. Kaname chuckled the little one fell so exhausted that she had forgotten to remove the ribbon from her hand.

He had to admit that she had been amazing last night, protesting, yelling and scolding him for not letting her to reach her climax while he had tied her hands with this velvet ribbon not allowing her to touch herself or him. She was adoring as she laid there suffering from his long and slow caresses to her body which led her a breath away before orgasm just to leave her lingering there, on that torturing sensation, while she cried out for a release that only came at the break of dawn. She had did a magnificent job though restraining and controlling herself and not removing the ribbon, permitting him to lead the erotic game to the limits of her tolerance.

And then when he finally released her after hours of caressing, licking, playfully biting her body, fueling her desire and her passion, he totally enjoyed the "fruits" of his own patience and restrain as Aeries threw him on the bed and rode him wildly offering to both one of their strongest and longest orgasms they had experienced.

And then Aeries bite him so forcefully that he shivered and drunk so much of him as no other time before to satisfy her lust for blood that he had not permitted her to clench during their long love session.

He had to admit that he had enjoyed this wild dominate Aeries who knew no restraints. But now as she slept there tilted to his side with the eyes shut she looked more like a baby than a woman and he also adored that affectionate side that brought in light all of his need to protect her and to guide her.

He hugged her tightly and started kissing her affectionately; placing small kisses on her lips as awakening calls. Aeries slowly opened her eyes and hugged him while he gently flipped them around, placing himself above her, ready to penetrate inside her. She tightened her grasp around his shoulders as a small gasp escaped her lips once he slowly entered her tight folds. Kaname started to move slowly inside-out and bend to kiss her. She warmly responded back almost smiling and then he lowered his head and started to lick her neck. Suddenly he felt Aerie's body to freeze.

-Ah what time is it? she asked while he licked her neck. Kaname was ready to bury his fangs inside her skin and to be lost inside that passionate sea of emotions but he withdrew just to answer her.

-It must be late noon…he said facing her and caressing her cheek. There was worry in her eyes. "What for Aeries?"

-How late? I must see a clock, she said while trying to push Kaname away.

He resisted staying in place, refusing to exit her body on such a matter.

-What's wrong he asked?

-Nothing, nothing, PETER! PETER! Aeries screamed in his ear and Kaname tilted his head to the other side. Another one like this and he would become the deaf King.

-Yes? Peter's voice sounded from the corridor.

-What time is it? Aeries shouted.

-5.30 miss Aeries.

"5.30, Eros, the ship, I overslept"

She had to go, being already late and she literally overthrown Kaname to the side. Kaname frowned at her reaction as he was left there alone, cold, without her hug and her body to warm his, while Aeries with a sudden leap was out of the bed and naked as she was she started scanning all the room looking for her panties, her bra, her dress, her shoes. She had tossed them all around but where?

Kaname sat up to the edge of the bed with the sheet covering his abdominal and his legs and he watched her running upside down. His mind was trying to process the information. She has just pushed him away and she was nervously dressing. "She just dumped me in bed, when I was making love to her, she dumped me!"

-Aeries where are you going? He demanded with a heavy voice.

-Oh I can't stay. I am already late. I don't even have the time to take a shower, she complained like it was his fault. Now she only needed to put her dress on.

-You are leaving me? He asked with an expression of annoyance.

-I can't explain it to you right now, I have to go. She threw the dress quickly on her body and she rushed to Kaname to place a goodbye kiss to his lips.

-I'll be home later, she added and she exited in haste.

Kaname threw his back on the mattress; his eyes were starring in the ceiling. "She dumped me in bed, she dumped me". And then he got up and threw the sheet over his waist, he opened the door and jumped in front of her as she had reached the entrance door.

-Where are you going? He demanded.

-Not, now Kaname, please, I need to go. Aeries tried to push him aside. Kaname retreated to the side letting her space to exit but as she was going out of the door he grabbed her arm.

-Kaname! Let go! she protested.

-Aeries, I won't let this one to pass like this, I am warning you…

Aeries totally lost her patience.

-Oh do whatever you want, now let me go…

She pulled her hand in an aggressive manner and he released her. He shut the door of the house and Peter vanished in the kitchen listening to the windows breaking behind his back. No, he did not want to see Kaname Kuran's expression right now and neither would you as he was totally drawn into his pit of despair, loneliness and anger.

Despite her delay Aeries managed to be on time on the predefined spot. Eros was already there and nervously waited for her hidden behind the bushes. He hoped that Aeries had understood of the place of their meeting.

As he was standing there a light autumn breeze touched his face and his hair moved. He was a human but he could sense her now after such a long time. She had arrived. And she was beautiful and carefree as usual. "Why? Why not?". In his heart he heard a melodic voice telling him that he suffered a silent love. A love that was tender but also so unfortunate. Indeed. He scattered the sadness from his eyes as Aeries came smiling.

-Just in time, he commented.

Aeries turned her stare to the sea that was expanding below their feet. There under the cliff the ship would pass. They could see it approaching.

-So how are you? Eros questioned.

-I am okay, oh did you see all the fuss that I created with level-e.

-I did not expect such a big fuss Aeries. Are you ready it's coming…

Aeries shook her head and focused on the ship, she had to wait just another second to pass under their feet. She raised her hand and her eyes turned red as her vampire powers became active. A wave of power formed in Aeries palm. She released it with speed but then another stronger wave of power neutralized her power in the air. Aeries and Eros were both thrown back by this sudden energy and they both looked at each other as they sensed a rather dark and forceful figure to stand behind their backs.

Before reacting to that, Aeries was caught by her arm and lifted to her feet, Eros stood up and turned around to see a quite powerful pureblood standing behind him and holding the surprised Aeries. She seemed to know him.

-Kaname what are you doing here?

-Oh I followed you, he said. You thought I would let you go like this?

-What are you doing here? You have no right. Aeries shouted back to him.

He totally neglected her protests as his attention was directed to Eros. He turned to him with a stare full of hate and annoyance while he held Aeries from her arm. He had no intention of letting her go this time.

Eros had a rather determined expression on his face that showed no fear.

- You bloody vampire, plague of the world…she wants to go, let her go.

-You…you should return back to your church at the woods, perhaps you make it in time and explain to the officers what all of these children were doing there.

Eros eyes opened in terror but Aeries' eyes also.

-You did not dare to? She screamed to him.

-No, I did not…Kaname answered and turned his attention back to Eros, but the next time you will approach her you are going to make your plans from inside the prison's bars.

-You bastard, you creep, you and your blood-thirsty race have dominated the planet, cowards.. Eros shouted.

Kaname laughed.

-See now Aeries, the ideals that you support?

-Do not interfere her in this, she is not like your dammed race…

-You should not interfere her in this and neither use her for your criminal plans. Aeries has no place with you, stop using her either wise I will send you right where you belong to; in prison.

-Who are you? What do you want?

-Aeries? Kaname looked at Aeries who froze in her spot.

-That's my fault Eros, he is my friend…but I did not know that he had followed me here.

-Friend? He makes more like a jealous husband, but he is right Aeries you do not belong with me. He can endanger everything and I cannot afford that. I am sorry Aeries and thank you…

-Good we understand each other, Kaname replied.

-No, Eros, Eros wait! I did not interfere him in this…I did not…

It was a waste of breath for Aeries to try to explain to Eros, he had already turned his back and he was leaving with this heart broken. His plan was on the air, exposed to these monsters, Aeries belonged to another one and he would never allow her to move on. And Eros knew that even if Aeries wished, he could not interfere her anymore, not with her new " overprotecting friends", that was too risky.

Now he had other problems to deal with; his hide-away in the forest had been exposed and he needed to transfer the children.

Aeries saw Eros' form fading from her eyes and she tried to follow him, to stop him but Kaname did not loosen his grip on her. She was furious with what he had just done. He had messed up everything. Eros would never trust her again.

She shook her hand with tears in her eyes.

-You had no right, let me go, let me go…

Kaname did not move from his spot, unaffected by her shouts, he covered both of them with his cape and a strong tornado formed around them. The leaves flew from the ground encircling them…the earth moved. Aeries fall on Kaname and he hugged her …it was like this thing would consume them. And it did, transferring them back to Aeries' house.

She found herself at the carpet among the yellow tree's leaves that had been dragged with them whereas Kaname stood still above her. She lifted immediately herself from the floor, holding her head, a little bit dizzy from that sudden blast and then another shock awaited her…She turned her eyes all around the living room.

Broken windows…glasses all over the floor…For the first time in her heart there was fear and she understood that Kaname could be rather scarry, even though that was not what he wanted to show to her, yes he could be…something more than what he appeared to be. "What?" still her questioned lingered there unable to find an answer.

-Are you angry at me? He asked with concern in his voice and in his eyes.

"Angry?" If she could rip him in pieces, she would have probably done it.

-What have you done? What have you done in my house?

-I apologize for the windows Aeries, I lost my temper…but I would never hurt you.

Aeries turned around to face him.

-How could you? How could you do this to me? You had no right, you destroyed everything.

-I tried to protect you Aeries, he is using you…

-What's your problem Kaname? Perhaps I want to be used.

-Is that so? You are a small innocent child I do not wish you to taint your hands..

-Oh so I am good enough for your bed but nothing more?

-This is not what I said, this world is fearsome, how are you going to face them Aeries? Your limited access to the vampire society does not allow you to know nothing much…

-What you are saying is unrelated. Now OUT. Aeries opened the entrance door.

-What?

-There are limits you passed them, now OUT.

-You don't mean this.

-OUT Kaname, OUT OF MY LIFE, OUT OF MY HOUSE, OUT! And take and your atrocious bats with you, I do not want any spies in my life.

-Aeries..please…I tried to protect you.

"I love you so much, it's impossible, what you are asking me is impossible".

-I do not need "protectors", now OUT.

Aeries had to admit that he had never seen him so sad before. Now that scary vampire had turned into a little boy ready to cry in front of her. He had a great scale of emotions to his repertoire but she was not about to bend and allow to him to run her life on her account. If he thought so, he had to change ideas.

-Aeries, Kaname spelled her name in a bitter tone, you are over exaggerating, all couples fight with each other…now please let's try to make a reconciliation.

-No, not after what you just did. NOW OUT!

It was useless trying to talk to her in that condition, she was furious and not interested in whatever excuse he might have to say.

He had lost his patience and his jealousy along with his fear that someone might harm her sooner or later drove him to there.

He knew that for another time he was unfair and inexcusable and now her posture was giving away her general attitude and fueling more the ultimate fear that was lurking in his heart; she might never forgive him if she learned the depth of his deception. Without her he was a nothing, with her he felt that his life had a meaning and a destination.

Now only emptiness waited. Perhaps he could for another more time pretend that he should live to fulfill his cause; the humans' protection but no, not without her.

-I am sorry, he just said as his departed with slow uncertain moves. His hand tried to caress her hair, she turned around.

"Not even this…". He left and she stood there alone with her back at the shut door.

-Miss Aeries you can be really cruel and mean, Peter said coming from the kitchen.

-Oh what do you know? She yelled.

-I know that he loves you deeply and you do not appreciate it. What more do you ask? Not to be interested in you, that's something that all men around you can do.

-You have a rather big tongue for your size and now leave me alone, I am not in any mood of talking.

-Of course, since you managed it this way.

-Which side are you?

-Well I am a little boy but you are a rather difficult girl. I would not like you to be my girlfriend.

"Not to mention my Queen"

-Oh get out of here, now, she said stumping her foot on the floor. And pick up all of these glasses.

"Glasses…" her eyes fall on the broken glass at the floor. There a rather large piece with a sharp edge rested. She picked it up and she pierced her index finger, she licked the blood.

"With one of those I tried to cut my wrists in pieces…" Aeries fall in the floor holding the piece in her hand. "There was no meaning left…." And now she had lost both of them but she still had a purpose and she could continue alone. Sooner or later Eros would recognize her efforts, perhaps if she tried to explain him he would see that this was not her mistake but perhaps she should wait for a little bit, just in case Kaname had left any of these creatures behind.

Kaname had left none of his bats behind too aware of Aeries disgust for the bats. After all Peter was enough for now. He closed himself in his office and denied to see anyone for the whole week. He slept in the couch in a bad mood.

On Friday morning Stella knocked the office's door but he totally ignored her. She had turned even bitter.

"So now you lock behind office's door, this is not you. You care neither for the politics or the country, you delve into your sorrow, you have feelings, you are not fit for a King, you should be replaced Kuran Kaname."

Kaname used to prey upon great quantities of human's blood offerings, as he had never a true bond to another vampire, that was enough, but now his love and his desire for Aeries caused him real pain.

That suffering, the same suffering that Aeries endured after the loss of her brother, now was merely killing him. He could only see Stella as the victim of his lust for Aeries' blood and yet he resisted, knowing that there was nothing that it could do to him other than perplexing the circumstances and so he remote himself silently aching. Love is all that he wanted but somehow it felt like it was never meant for him. No, it was not. He closed his eyes in despair and brought his hand on his face. "Still chasing dreams..Kuran Kaname...don't you know how to quit?"

In the duration of this week Aeries searched for Eros but he and the children had disappeared. It was Friday afternoon and she was searching all day for his whereabouts without any success. It was her fourth attempt to spot him and she was too disappointed when she returned back to her home after not being able to find him. There was no sign of him neither in the forest nor in the city where she had spend hours wondering around at the market and the port just in case she would catch him to do any of his random jobs. She did return home but little Aeries knew that she had not returned alone. A shadow was moving behind her, keepings its distances. A guard, that had to provide an answer in order to save his life from the vicious attention of a pureblood woman.

Now it was almost late evening and Aeries sat at the couch to rest a bit. She was disappointed and discouraged.

Of course Peter had another opinion.

-So how do you want me to cook the rabbit? Aeries turned her head to his direction, he was holding the rabbit upside down at his left hand. I saved the glass of blood for you, you want it now?

Aeries nodded her head negatively. She did want the blood of the rabbit.

-Cook it as you wish…

Peter could see that she fallen in melancholy.

-You know miss Aeries, do not make such a big issue of out this, just drink the blood.

"Blood" … She was been feeding of Kaname's blood for more than a month now and somehow she felt that a part of him she carried it with her. He was unforgivable but it was hard...hard to resist to her inner drive that made her gazing at that moon on that lonely autumn night, asking for him or his touch.

"I wish that you would understand, it is only peace that I wish, that I hope for all of us, you may never believe and I do not expect you to but you should not stop me, I need to try, If I don't I will hate myself one day and I will hate you, but that's not true yet, right now you should know how much I love you. Why can't you see beyond the palace and your King? Help me instead of them. Is that so bad? You told me to find a meaning and now you do not like it. What is it that you wish Kaname? Eros wishes freedom for his race and I somehow admire him. Standing so alone and yet having faith is a difficult task. I wish that he and the kids are okay. I would like to know but you made this impossible for me, didn't you? You are really …"

"…unforgiveable, letting your heart to be charmed by a vampire girl, you know she will never be yours, she will never fit in your world, she will never love you. She already belongs to another man so drop it. She chose him, to give her heart to him and so you are left alone again. You and the kids, just how it should be from the start. You don't need her to go on; you have a cause to fulfill. Have you forgotten she is vampire?"

"No, I have not forgot", Eros was searching in his heart the strength to carry on by himself the long path that he had decided to follow. Now he gaze at this starry night from the window of an old farm he had managed to discovered buried in the words. The children slept between the hays. There would be justice one day. He knew it, it would come. "And then what? Are you going to be left alone?" "So what? I can't have her, I will never be able, she is a vampire and I am a human. The distance between us is so great. And yet she is…"

"….Irreplaceable for in my heart she is my last and only hope, without her there is no gate out into that starry night neither the will to fight anymore exits, without her the fire has already turned into ashes. The only meaning I could now find to carry on under this moonlight is you, Aeries ", Kaname thought resting at his sofa as the moon casted silver shadows over his laid body.

And so as the moon sheltered their thoughts, as the night covered their forms three people stepped in the stream of history, ready to change the course of each other's path forever.

Under that starry moonlighted night three people stood alone; so different and yet so the same; Kaname, Airies, Eros, for love, for peace, for liberty…

It was past midnight and Aeries thought it was the right time to blow that candles she had lit at her veranda. She was tired thinking all of these things, sharing her thoughts with no one. She blew the first candle and as her lips let the air pass, she felt a breeze hitting against her back and all the candles were blown away…

She sensed a presence, an unfamiliar cold presence closed to her and she chilled feeling a hostile atmosphere all around her. She got a bit afraid from that aura. In the woods and around her there was nothing but darkness.

-Kaname? She pronounced in an uncertain, hesitant way…

Nothing, nothing more than silence.

She opened the door of the house in a haste. Peter was inside it looked that he had got in just now from the rose garden.

-Miss Aeries I was coming to you…

-What? You sensed that?

-Yes, someone watches over the house, I was at the rose garden and a cold breeze…

-When?

-A few moments ago.

-I also felt that, said Aeries skeptical and worried.

-It's gone now or it would have come in from the broken windows, that is not good though, said Peter and to burst out of the house.

-Where do you think that you are going? Aeries shouted.

-To check outside…

-Stay here, stay with me…Aeries was afraid but more than this she was devastated. She had no idea what to do next, this was her home, she could not desert it. How much of a run-away of her own life she had to become?

Peter turned to her. He could see her fear and her worry.

-Perhaps…he tried to say but Aeries stopped him…

-Oh I know what this is, this is an terror attempt and I won't give in.

-What are you saying? Peter questioned her logic.

-He is doing this to avenge me, that's all it is there. Yes, if that was an attack that thing would have entered the house. No, he just wanted to make me feel fear, that's all.

-To who are you referring you?

-This is my mistake, I dragged us into this.

-What? Peter could no longer follow her.

-Don't you see Peter? It's obvious, it's Kaname. He is doing this…

-No, miss Aeries this was not…

-Oh stop it! What do you know? Anyway, keep an eye in the house, if someone should go outside that's me, not you, I am the strongest one in here.

Peter signed.

Aeries stepped at the exterior but there was nothing there…The forest was dark and the night still young. She closed the door of the house and she got inside. That was one of the few nights where she would not sleep like she used to. Time for a change in her time schedule.

Four nights passed this way and Aeries loosened her guard as nothing more appearred and finally released Peter, allowing to him to visit the city.

Meanwhile she was not the only one who had changed her schedule.

On the dawn of the fifth day Kaname woke up in the morning as there was an emergency asking for his attention and it could not be delayed. He had programmed a visit in the west zones but right now it would have to wait as the East was calling for his attention.

-What is this? He asked throwing the morning news newspaper on the meeting table.

All the council stood up in respect but also fear. Their King was rather irritated, in a quite bad mood but weren't they all?

An old pureblood got in the subject.

-Unfortunately…

And then many scattered voices were heard all over the room.

-You told us to drop the subject…

-That pureblood taking control of that employee…

-It's a woman as the sources say..

-But our girls and wives are all here…

-There is not a matter of trust among us...We should find that traitor...

-Tell me about the kids…Kaname was losing his patience.

-There is nothing to say more than what this newspapers writes …

-Level-e attacks in our town, in our home and capital…

-A pureblood woman under our nose turned citizens into level-e vampires…a traitor we must find. Enough damage has been caused we all lose our power. Ending up like Dragen.

-In that stable there was not a single soul spared.

Kaname lowered his gaze on the table; level-e vampires had attacked a stable in the middle of the woods and had killed ten children.

He had to see that, unfortunately he had to…

The stable was filled with blood and the little children bodies had already been transferred to the city's cemetery.

-What are we going to do? The head of the police said.

-We are going to wait, Kaname said. He knew that there was someone missing, someone that had protected with all the courage of his soul the remaining two children that were not in the death records. Luckily.

And Eros had indeed given his soul and his body to protect these children on that night. That bloody night when the level –e, driven by their madness, attracted by the scent of fresh young flesh had attacked the stable where the kids where hiding.

He had used his own body as a shield, his own blood as a bait and offering to the beasts but he could not win them. He knew; if he stayed there, they would all soon die, over nothing.

So he saved whatever he could save, he ran as much and as far as he could run, he hide his last remaining hopes as deeper as he could hide them…

The two children, twins, a boy and a girl curled in his hug crying. "One day we will change this world", he said. "There will be justice and freedom from their fangs, these monsters, will be the ones hiding, not us, there will be a turn of time, when there will be freedom". He looked at the moon and he prayed. "If there is God, if anyone there exists…"

His answer was not in heaven but on earth. Aerie's hands shook in despair when she read the paper in the evening time. "Children, stable…no survivors". She read it with eyes filled with tears, she read it and she collapsed on Peter's hands, the same time that King's soldiers headed to her house to arrest her.

Kaname had ascended to the camp, soon Aeries would be there. Peter's news were disturbing and he still had no means to trace down the pureblood that had created all of this chaos in Aerie's expense –as he could estimate- but he wanted her to be safe. And since she would not go to him, he had decided to go to her in a rather unorthodox way. But in his great surprise it was Stella and not Aeries the one expecting him in that empty room. He doubted his eyesight;

-Stella?

-You asked them to arrest ME?…

Kaname had found the answer that he was looking for and Aeries?


	23. Unions and Separations

It hurt and it hurt a lot.

-Don't move, I'll go get some help, Peter shouted at her.

Aeries lifted her head from the floor. Her gaze was both irritated and confused;

-Don't you dare Peter, you know my condition. Nobody should know…Aeries lost track of her own words as the blood loss and the pain at her right shoulder, overpowered her will.

-But you need help, the young vampire protested. He was keeping his distance from the pureblood standing at the other side of the living room; the smell of her blood, sweat and fresh as it was, could affect him any moment. Further damage could be done. Aeries was constantly losing blood.

-I will… re-heal?; she finally managed to say before closing her eyes too tired to dispute any further with him.

She heard the sound of the door closing… "Juveniles never listen", she thought. She tried to gather her powers and crawl to the floor but her right arm made her shout in pain and Aeries fell in the ground again to give time to her body to re-heal.

"What a crazy woman …everybody in that palace must be facing mentality problems…she attacked me over nothing. Still I do not understand what is happening everything is shattering, Eros and the kids are…". She denied saying the word. "So many innocent lives lost, finished over nothing. My parents, my brother, Eros, the children, gone forever… their little hands will never draw beautiful pictures to me and their lips will never spell my name again…".

She remembered their small heads as they appeared among the forests' trees on a beautiful summer day, their foot as they dashed the ground, the earth, the grass, their voices that the air travelled to her ears. Little angels that had fallen into the shadows of death. Why? Why all of this hate?

The feeling of doom, of despair, of regret overwhelmed her. Somehow she felt responsible; somehow there was a weight on her chest, an unbearable weight that kept her nailed to the floor. From her shut eyes tears started running down to her cheeks. A realization so heavy…so tormenting; "I'll never see them again".

In the endless darkness of her mind something like a golden string flashed…passed before her shut eyes so fast…

She opened her eyes and everything was dull, the walls, the furniture, the air... The floor trembled underneath her body, a wind entered the broken windows, it wrapped her body…Aeries stood still in shock…before she could understand what was happening the spirits' voices had already penetrated in her mind…and her body was lifted some inches from the ground.

"Do NOT let him pass" "Before the break of dawn…before you fall…" "I cannot let go…""A tragic fate you summon…" "If my only option was to lose you…" "You MUST Remember" "A deceitful heart"

"Who are you? What you want from me?" Aeries had the sensation that she was floating in a dream.

"REMEMBER…."

Aeries's body fell to the floor and she gasped in the pain that the sudden landing provoked to her injured shoulder.

She closed her eyes, feeling alone in a word so cruel and so cold, so bitter...the spirits voices had shut and yet remains of their presence still lingered inside of her mind… "Who are you? Why me?" There was no answer to her question. No answer at all. The night had gone mute. And yet somewhere not far away from Aerie's house the hasty footsteps of a young boy sounded disturbing the silence. He had a reason.

The path to the village was empty at such a late hour and Peter was in a hurry. Right, now he had only one purpose to inform his King of all the implications that the night had brought.

It was unbelievable what had just happened and how he had managed to stop Stella …

He could still remember the terror he had felt when he descended the stairs to the living room in a complete panic sensing a menacing aura in the house and hearing Aerie's shouts, only to realize that the pureblood woman was standing in the middle of the living room looking at Aeries with eyes full of hate. Stella had just turned her head to Peter's direction and smirked.

-Ah Peter…

-You know Peter…?

-He was assigned to you by the King?

-Yes that's true.

-So he seems to take care of you…

-My life does not concern you, who are you?

-Oh you don't know? I am the King's fiancée…does that surprise you?

-What surprises me is the fact that you come in my house uninvited, if you are whoever you say you are why you are here? What do you want from me?

-Let's say that I know the game that you play…

-The game I play? And which game is that?

-Throwing him into your bed or offering your blood won't make him stay with you…there is nothing that you can actually offer him…as a pureblood little girl you are nothing to him…you should realize that…he will return to me.

Peter retreated to the kitchen. He had to find a way to stop Stella before everything was revealed.

- I have no relation with all that you are accusing me, I hate your King and your palace…he heard Aeries saying.

And then the sudden sound of a blow followed her words and Peter ran out of the kitchen to see Aeries' back crushing against the cold wall, her scream, more like a cry, pierced the air.

Aeries was gasping and crying in pain, her right shoulder had turned into a mass of blood, fleshes and bones and Stella was approaching her…

-Watch your tongue, do not worn out my patience, you are too little and unimportant to lie to me.

-You are crazy! You are completely crazy! Get out of my house! she shouted. And then Stella pulled Aeries from her dress, tearing the fabric that covered Aerie's breast.

Peter closed his eyes and made a quick exit from the house's rear door running like the devil into the night. Million thoughts passed from his mind but as his feet were dashing fast as lighting, he saw two guards approaching the house. Suddenly he stopped. That way was one way; they were heading to the house.

Peter ran behind them.

-Please there is a crazy pureblood in that house. Stop her!

The guards looked one another. They had been assigned by the King to arrest Aeries White in complete discretion and secrecy and she was the one supposed to live at that house where the young vampire pinpointed with his finger.

-Is Aerie's White inside of the house?

Peter's eyes flashed in the night.

-Yes, tall, blonde, quick, I will lead you from the rear door; And so he did.

Stella was still inside of the house. She had turned into a beast; her eyes were in a crimson red color burning with lust for blood. It was not Aeries' blood that she was yarning to taste, but his taste that ran into her.

It had not been in her original intentions to drag the issue so far but right now the scent of the mixed bloods had awakened the wildest instincts in her.

She lowered her head bending above the fainted Aeries and then as she was ready to taste and to capture this ancient powerful blood, the guards pulled her away. "What are you doing? How do you dare touching me?"

-You are arrested with the King's orders. You must follow us or you are disregarding his power that will result in you being characterized as a traitor.

Stella looked at the ground in terror; he had sent to arrest her? He knew? And she should now face his anger?

Cunning as she was she thought to kill the guards and make a quick escape but that would literally doom her in a dealt penalty. She did not wish to live the rest of her life like a refugee. She decided to comply and to think of an excuse, any excuse for her act, on the way to him.

And here she was now, facing her time of judgment…as Kaname's eyes shined in the darkness of the room.

-What were you doing there?

Stella made a step backwards feeling scared and anxious, knowing that she had trespassed in his territory. And that was a crime unforgiveable and something he would never allow.

-I…, I…wanted to protect you, but surely you should have known it by yourself that she is the one causing all of this trouble, doubting your power, not I but her, she said in an expression of care and tenderness.

-Is that why you created level-e? To serve me? He approached and his dark gaze met hers as his body closed the distance between them. His aura spoke only of danger and her eyes fall on the ground.

-I did not do such a thing, she simply stated.

-Then what were you doing in Aeries' home? He demanded.

-But isn't that clear? She is the pureblood traitor responsible for the murders; I went there to make her admit her crimes.

-Aeries is my concern, but you already know this? Don't you?

Kaname lifted Stella's chin and she shivered. In his eyes there was only darkness.

He dropped his hand and he turned his back at her.

-We will make a deal. You will tell me all that you know and I will spare your life, for the time being you should be content.

Stella opened her eyes in shock. Kill her? That far he would go? Yes, she had already thought of that, but she had not expected him to reveal her so soon, so easily, so…In an instant she found the courage to speak up.

-Kill me? Perhaps you are confusing me with her, I have relations and…

-And you think that could stop me? Nobody would worry about a pureblood that became dust after being revealed that she changed people into level-e. The council gets enraged with such phenomenon.

-You have no proofs, she said in a bitter tone. They should know that you are doing this for the sake of your mistress; You have no right accusing me of her crimes.

Kaname smirked in response.

-Mistress? A mistress that is dead? They will all doubt your sanity. You can spend eternity locked away in a cage, if that is what you wish.

Kaname placed his hand on her shoulders, looking at her with an inquisitive look. It was obvious by her hostile posture and her worrying expression that he had managed to bring her right where he wanted. That would not take long now before she would break telling him anything that she knew to blackmail or even to scare him.

"She was so predictable, all of them…".

Stella looked back him quite nervous. If he had wanted to kill her then he would have done it and he had wished for her to lock her away again he would have done it. What was it then what made him continue playing with her? All veils had been lifted.

-What is it then that you want? I do not understand.

-How much do you know about Aeries, Stella?

-Apart that you and she are lovers?

-Yes…

-I know that she is hiding and that she is behind all the incidents that have occurred in the last season against you, I know that you know it and that you cover her up in order to keep her.

-So what did you tell her?

-I told her to leave you alone, that you are just playing with her like any King would do with such a little powerless existence but she pretended that she had no relation with you.

-She refused it?

-Yes, she actually stated that she hates you…

The knock at the door interrupted the discussion.

-What is it? Kaname asked without lifting his eyes from Stella.

-There is a boy here saying that this is an emergency, he says that you..

-I am coming, Kaname answered. We have not finished this, he said upon exiting.

Stella shook her head in disbelief. How had he managed to catch her so quickly? She understood nothing at all.

Kaname returned shortly interrupting her thoughts; his stare was rather strict, insensitiveness.

-So I have concluded to your punishment, he said.

Stella nodded her head expecting to hear the worst coming from his lips.

-You are going on a nice long trip in the West. Exiled and an outcaste, the rest of the purebloods will be notified to persecute you away from all the cities and villages. That way you may feel more reluctant to commit crimes against the weakest one in the future. That's all for now.

-You can't...you should not…

Kaname had already closed the door behind him leaving her alone. Exiled in the dessert? Persecuted? She? No! Never! The earth moved under her feet as her eyes turned red as she sulked in pure madness. Now she only wished that she had indeed killed these guards.

-You left her at the floor? He asked Peter as he bended to pick her up.

- She is too heavy for me…, Peter complained.

He signed. Even in this condition he was happy to see that the injury was minor in relation to the true damage that Stella's menace could have provoked. It was obvious that Stella afraid of the true consequences she would have to face if her attack would be revealed had attempted to scare Aeries rather than really hurt her.

-Peter can you clean the blood? I'll put Aeries to rest.

-What did you do with Stella?

-She won't bother us for now, Kaname said lifting Aeries to his arms and ascending the stairs for the upper floor.

"Liar", "This is your fault" "You dragged her into this" "You almost killed her with your actions" "You insist adding more victims in your list even if it is the bodies of your loved ones".

He had nothing to respond back to his conscience other than a sad look that haunted his eyes. This comedy had to receive an end. She should know and yet he could not tell. Minute after minute it was becoming more difficult, more forbidden. He knew, the death of the children also meant the death of him in her heart…if she knew… would she never forgive him for the way he had treated her?

As he placed her slim body under the warm running water of the bathtub and took the sponge to wash off the blood, he caressed her cheek enjoying her tender skin. "So powerless and defenseless and yet so willing to confront giants, you are a courageous girl but this is not enough, not out there."

He knew what that society could do because it had done to him, turning him every single day colder and crueler in order to survive, to protect, to defend, to rule, to tame instincts and powers. Aeries…she could not continue like this…they would break her and if they did then he would fall down with her. She had not realized this part yet…

With the soft strokes of the sponge at her body Aeries slowly recovered and opened her eyes. She was still dazzled from the blood loss, the pain of the injury, the events that had occurred and now she felt even more confused seeing Kaname there taking care of her, even though that was not the first time, he always seemed to be there in her weakest moments…always. Perhaps in her heart she could find the space to forgive him for what he had done, despite her grief, because he truly cared for her. Perhaps…

Kaname touched her hand and smiled to her in a reassuring way.

-That woman…

-Stella is my responsibility, he said in a guilty way.

-Why? Why are you saying this? She asked. That woman was crazy.

-I should have spotted her intentions in time, that's all, he said averting his eyes and wrapping a bandage around Aeries' right shoulder.

Aeries gasped in pain as her exposed raw fleshes were now covered with the thin fabric and Kaname tight it around her arm.

-My hand has gone numb, she protested.

-You were lucky she just wanted to scare you; he said and turned to look at her.

As their eyes met again an interior hunger raised, burning their insides; they could not escape this desire that called their names, it was inseparable now from their most humble instincts.

Kaname grabbed the towel and put his left hand underneath Aeries' waist to pull her out of the bathtub. He covered her naked body with the towel and Aeries instinctively placed her left hand around his neck and put her head on his shoulder as he lifted her in his arms. His shirt was now dripping water, but he could not care less. Holding and smelling her was all that he wanted to do.

With that thought he transferred her to their bedroom. But as he was crossing the corridor Aeries tilted her head to his neck and gently sniffed him. Kaname stopped and looked at her sideways.

She lowered her eyes that had turned red and a rouge color appeared to her cheeks. She felt embarrassed not being able again to control herself. When close to him, her blood asked for his blood and the borders of logic were diluted, crushed under the weakness of the body.

Her left hand almost trembled as it grabbed the collar of his shirt, pursuing a further support as she wanted to lift her head higher and reach out for his white neck; the only gateway out of her torture.

Without restrain she bite him and Kaname shut his eyes as her fangs merciless pierced his skin. He turned Aeries in a horizontal position supporting her from the waist; her back was now against the cold wall. The towel abandoned her body and fell at the ground. A red river of blood descended to his torso through the opening of his shirt.

She wished for no end as she drank him tasting and capturing in her body his intense feelings of devotion and love, passion and a sense of sorrow that she attributed to their separation.

"Why? Why to be so small, trapped in my lust for your blood along with my overwhelming emotions? Governed by the weakness of the flesh? Yet as I drink from you, a feeling so fulfilling shames me, as it overpowers my logic, a stiff logic that has no equivalent sensation to offer me like the one you offer…"

Aeries withdrew her fangs and placed her head on Kaname's shoulder, her eyes were sad… He did not move.

-I have no words to say, I drove you away and now…, she said skeptical trying to justify her act.

Kaname lowered his head and shoved his nose among her drizzling hair.

-This cannot continue, he said in a low voice.

-That's your fault, now the children are all…all of them are…why? Why?

"It's better this way…", he thought. "Some things are better to remain hidden and be forgotten, what you don't know can't hurt you".

She was on the verge of crying again and she hate it, how it was to share her more fragile moments with the person to be blamed for all of these sad, bitter events? And yet that was happening, again.

He said nothing just hold her there covering her body with his body.

To his touch she was so soft and delicate. Her warm eyes found again his and as little pools of tears had gathered in them he could no longer resist comforting her. He tilted his head and he softly kissed her, she said nothing but tears fall down to her cheeks.

-I am sorry he said, squeezing her body even closer to him. I overdid it, I know, but you also taught me control, in my life I never had another one like you before, you are the only one.

Aeries signed, not knowing what to say, she was left alone again as he was. And she affirmatively nodded to him with understanding.

They could at least hold on to the other facing the cold winter nights in each other's arms…despite the wrong doings, it was it or nothing, she could not go on without him and she knew that he felt the same.

He gently placed her down and bended to gather to towel from the floor. Aeries took a moment to place the towel back to her body.

She was exhausted that night and Kaname respected her condition, the psychical but also internal pain that she felt for the innocent lives that had been lost without true cause, without meaning.

So they just slept together and even though Aeries turned her white back at him sobbing at her pillow, he continue caressing her hair and her skin, until she found salvation from all of these feelings to her dark dreams. And while she slept somewhere not so far away…

Three shadows moved between the thorny bushes. A young man and two kids were travelling into the night in the search of a resort that could host their lives and their dreams, even for one night. Eros was relatively okay and he could go on to reach his destination but the kids were tired and the girl was ready to fallen asleep.

Just in time Eros managed to see a cave behind a small waterfall. It was risky but … As he approached with the children to his side, a shadow moved behind them moving the forest's leaves. Eros turned his head in great worry…

Among the trees a tall, thin, pureblood vampire stood. More like an illusion than a true man he seemed, whatever, that was no other than Aerie's friend. That beast…

-What do you want? Eros shouted. The children scared wrapped their little hands around his legs; they had never seen such a figure before.

-So you are wondering around here? In the middle of the forest? Have you no mercy for the kids? Kaname approached closer looking at the kids.

-Have you? You and your kind, you are the cause that we are here. Get away. Enough harm you've done.

-Why are you circling around Aerie's house? Do you intend to go to her? Perhaps now that you are all exposed and weak you seek a refuge.

-This does not concern you.

- Aeries consider you and all of the children dead, I want it to remain this way. I cannot afford losing her and seeing her powers used to serve your causes. You should never see her again. I can control you but I would not like to reach that point.

Eros was both amazed and shocked.

-And why should I listen to you? Just because you are a pureblood? You think I will be scared of you?

-I could kill you silently and give a peace to your disturbed mind but I won't stain my hands with the blood of the innocents. You will not do this for me but for you. I will provide you with a solution; I will overlook your plans, your irritating presence and let you go on silently with whatever you intend to do but you shall never make a contact with her again, no matter in how great need you find yourself in. If you do that I will make sure that you will be arrested. This is the only reason that I leave these children to your care so you might be the captive of your own ambitions. Think of your own interest…

Before Eros could respond back to him, Kaname disappeared from his view.

"If I only had the power, even the half of what you have…"

-What was that Eros? The little boy asked.

-That was a beast telling us to say "thank you" because he spares us the air that we breathe…but one day he will pay for his crimes. All of them will.

-And Aeries? The little girl asked remembering that Aeries was also a vampire.

Eros bent down to the ground and hugged the little girl.

- She is different, I know…but right now we can not endanger our plans and pay her a visit.

-But you said…the boy protested.

-I know what I said, Eros replied in a soft tone. But conditions do not allow us right now…later on perhaps we will find a way to tell her that we survived. Right?

-Right! The twins replied in one voice.

"When the time comes…not only Aeries but the whole world will know that we are alive. For now I cannot risk it… I am sorry Aeries".

The following afternoon, when Aeries woke up, she discovered Kaname to the sofa of the living room relaxing and reading a book.

-Are you any better Aeries? He asked as she approached to sit next to him.

-The truth is that I still feel tired.

-How is your arm? Does it hurt? He asked while touching her shoulder testing the skin.

-It could have been better, she said.

-It will regenerate soon enough.

-About last night…do you know that woman? She was so crazy that she accused me of having a love affair with the King. Did you talk to anyone about me?

-No I did not.

-I do not understand how does the rest of the purebloods allow to her to walk free? Don't they see that she is a public danger? I mean I know that everybody is crazy in that palace but she overdid it.

Kaname laughed softly with her innocence.

-Stella is a bit hysterical but not mad, in any case that was me that she meant, he admitted putting his hand behind Aeries' back.

-You? How could it be you? Are you the King? She clearly did not believe him.

-She is ambitious. She wants to become the Queen, she likes it.

-Aha? and where do you get involved in this? She thinks that you are the future King?

-You could say that..., he said in a laconic way.

-A! Νow I unders…? WHAT? You are engaged with that thing? Her expression only showed anger along with disbelief. "That is impossible…"

-Are you jealous Aeries? He asked softly with a concealed little smile of delight.

-How dare you! Aeries pushed him back with her hand. Is this the only thing that you have to say?

-I am not engaged to her, he said now with worrying eyes. Stella was more like an obligation, and it's through. I am well done with that part so there is nothing that you really have to worry about. I only want to be with you, he said and slightly pulled her closer in his arms closing the gap between them.

-This is insane! She declared with a protesting glare.

-The world has always been insane, it won't change for you Aeries but this was also a lesson for you to take care. I did not teach you destruction in order to blow trunks but in order to protect yourself. Do you remember this? It was your excuse to persuade me. I could say that you misdirected me in that.

-You are right but when she struck me with her forces it was already too late to react back. I was in pain and shocked. What happened to her?

-She was removed from our grounds; certain purebloods will escort her at a nice trip to the West.

"West", she considered, "The lands where Sawn was killed".

-Kaname there is something I wanted to ask you.

-What Aeries?

-I decided that now that this unfair attack took place and killed…you know…, I want to talk to the King.

-What for? His eyes sparkled with interest.

-The power of the anti-vampire should be theirs; Eros would have been able to protect them if he only had the power, why don't you see how unfair this is? Vampires are already strong and people are the weakest. What? Why should they depend just on good motives for them to be protected? This is not logical. What of the King gets killed? Why is he keeping all of that power just for himself I do not understand.

-I think I explained this to you. If humans had the power to kill us, I am afraid that they would do so, why to tolerate us Aeries? What for? And then what? We would be hiding?

-Purebloods do not die that easily as you say it…

-And then another war would start, and instead of two fronts; the good and the bad vampires there would be four along with the good humans and the bad ones. Not truly convenient…

-I disagree.

-Aeries let's forget all of this and enjoy our time together…in time you will relax, you will see other things; you should not waste your sleep and your peace over a matter that is already closed.

"Closed matter? The humans' independence is a closed matter for you and the palace, isn't it?"

Kaname caressed her back with compassion. She was young and she had ideals. This is how it should be, as long as Aeries remained true to her ideals it was fine, it was the practice that he was afraid of….

-I do not want to believe that you go around blowing military vehicles with a bandaged arm? Will you?

Aeries softly smiled.

-No, I won't. Not now…

-Good! Kaname said in a smile. In this case I will feel more comfortable for when I will leave.

-Leave? Where? He could see the concern in her eyes and he felt so much warmth in his heart. There never was a single soul before to care about him.

-At the West but I will try to postpone it as much as possible to be with you since you worry that much, he enveloped her within his firm hug. How much he had missed her. Stella really scared you, didn't she? You were never treated so harsh before but now you recognize the world that you are coming against. It's okay. He placed his hand on her head and he gently squeezed her. I will protect you, I promise, he said kissing her lips softly in order not to hurt her injured arm.

Now she needed comfort, reassurance and love; The two events, Stella and the attack at the kids had indicated to her how weak and vulnerable she was, for a dynamic girl as Aeries was that had been a great trauma to her psychology.

Aeries closed her eyes and relaxed in Kaname's arms.

-There will come better days Aeries, he said.

-I can't see them anymore…

-They will come… I promise, he said comforting her.

Would they? She had serious doubts about that.


	24. On the way

As Kaname had promised he intentionally delayed his travel to the west zone in order to stay next to Aeries and support her both emotionally and psychologically.

She was indeed in better spirits enjoying his attentions and their discussions but her arm in a week had not made the expected improvement. The fleshes had not fully regenerated and Aeries had still her bandages on.

Despite that fact that was considered strange but not so weird, as Aeries had been under a lot of stress lately, Aeries had returned back to her normal activities; cooking and gardening, even though in the winter time her rose garden suffered from the cold climate and there were no flowers to sell at the market.

He tried to occupy her thought with new activities such as chess and board games so that her mind would not travel back at all the events that had taken place. So the end of the week found them on the bed playing chess…

-Stop yawning Aeries…

-I cannot help it…you are torturing me. Get that Queen out of the way, there is no move I can do here.

-I know but since you are cornered try to sacrifice the pawn with the least value, "death" is unavoidable.

-How exciting! I really hate this game, it gets to my nerves.

-Really? Then we can change game, what do you think about poker?

-I do not know poker….plus I do not have any money left.

-Oh it does not matter, we play, you lose and you repay me with your body…there is no reason to complicate our life…, he teased with a devious smile.

-My body is priceless, Kaname, Aeries replied laughing.

-So why were you willing to sacrifice it so willingly before since you consider yourself a piece with so high value?

-You know something you are impossible…combining sex, chess and poker and relating it all together to make life theories…

-Yes that's me…I think in overall but you are an awful strategist and more than that you are cruel and inconsiderate.

-Why?

-You still owe me a response but one week now you pretend you never heard of it.

-Here I will sacrifice my soldier to your queen. You eater…

-Good choice but you still ignored my comment.

-I do not know, it's early, don't you think? How long do we know each other?

-Quite a few months…

-Yes, that's early for us to move on.

-We are already living together and more than this you will feel more secure, I will be able to help you financially, right now you turn down all of my offers but you should not feel that way.

-It's still so early since Sawn's death and all…you know.

"Sweet little Aeries…"

Kaname stretched his hand to caress her cheek as they sat on the bed but at the opposite sides having the chess board between them.

-This is unfair to you Aeries, you had a hard life until now, fighting on your own to sustain a living, let me take your worries away, he said in a soothing tone.

Aeries closed her eyes enjoying his touch that warmed her. What he was asking of her, no matter how beautifully it was stated, was to allow to him to guide her into a new life. His proposal had that intention; could she let go of all the independence that her house and her hidden identity provided to her?

Her life might be hard, simple and humble but she had never asked for more. Still she knew that Kaname loved her, perhaps more than she loved him. When with Sawn it was Aeries the one over-protecting, leading, at least until he decided to follow that bloody King, but still she had managed to remain the same, with Kaname her world would have to change.

Kaname took the chess out of the way and deposited at the floor, he sat next to her reading her eyes that had fallen into consideration.

-What is it Aeries? He softly asked passing his finger through the tips of her hair and embracing her.

-I don't know, I really do not know. I do not wish to change my life.

-It's okay, I do not ask for it to happen right away, there are still some threats that need to be eliminated in the West. But when I am through with them I want to leave it all behind and live with you here, if you want the same thing of course, it is I the one who is going to change, not you Aeries.

-Leave them? You will leave the palace? For me?

-For both of us…

-And what about your ideals, are you going to stop fighting for the humans' salvation, the King's interest that is?

-They can live without me and believe me they are not going to miss me; Dragen is the only one that has been left at this moment posing a real threat for humans. All the others have already well- established powers. I will go back in action if needed but only under extreme conditions. I want to live eternity with you Aeries.

Her eyes sparkled as the silver water of the lake under the moonlight…wet and shiny orbs telling him how much joy he had given her with this sudden revelation.

-No more wars to join? She asked in an exciting voice.

-No more wars, just me and you…he replied with his eyes and his lips in a content assuring smile.

-And Peter… , she laughed in a low voice.

-And Peter…, his smile widen even more…

-I love you, Aeries shouted. He squeezed her as she liked it and he put his lips at her head, kissing the tip.

-Aeries…If you knew that you would do like this I would have said these things a long time ago…, he said in a smile refusing to let her go off his arms.

-But you won't mind leaving the palace and spending eternity just with me? She asked now with worrying eyes.

-You are my world and we will live like your parent used to live…so that this will be fair for both of us…I will forget the palace and you will forget all of these crazy and dangerous activities, isn't that fair?

-All of them? "So this is the caught isn't it?", she thought.

-All of them, if you demand equality…it should be so, wouldn't you like that? He looked at her more seriously and cupped her cheeks with his palms.

-But…

-I will live for the West tomorrow, I expect to solve the current threats once and for all and then we can live together, free and unknown, as you always wanted…wasn't that your original idea?, he demanded with his hands still at the sides of her face.

Aeries nodded affirmatively, she had lost so much and now she did not wish to lose him also.

-Don't worry about the past, we have a great future ahead of us…you and I…he said in an assuring tone and his hands wrapped around her waist in a more demanding way than his previous touch.

She knew that touch, having being accustomed to his hands and having developed with him a private code that all couples form between them with the passage of time.

She affirmed her notion of him when he leaned his head and started kissing her passionately and affectionately delving his tongue in her mouth, tasting her, while his hands caressed her exposed thighs lifting higher her night gown.

Soon Aeries found herself underneath his slim body with her legs wrapped around his waist. She shut her eyes taking pleasure at the sensation of his fingers cuddling her most private feminine parts while his tongue brushed against the soft skin of her neck. Aeries opened her eyes…feeling now the sharp edges of his fangs slightly scratching her…

-Kaname, I still have not re-healed, she said in a soft tone.

-Just a bite, he said with his eyes red as fire and his hair falling on his face. He could no longer resist to his hunger and thirst, asking for the ultimate satisfaction that he could get.

His old habit biting her while making love to her along with all the pleasure he draw out of both practices were just too rewarding, too sensational to resist. "Your body and your blood, your heart and your soul, I want you all…before I go"

He pierced her decisively and Aeries left a small shout of pain to escape from her lips. Her blood started dripping to the pillow and her eyes started to fall into a daze, weakness overcame her body, her hands going numb.

-Ka…the space as the room along with the furniture started revolving around her in a fast speed and they all collided to each other like an inseparable mass.

The pupils of her eyes lost all focus and a veil fell, but she still could see him above her with his eyes still red, his fangs still attached to her neck…still drinking her…but something had changed…where was she?

She felt drained to the last drop, unable to move and to respond …he was leading her to the limits of her existence…not being able to quenched his blood thirst…"Why?"

- What do you want me to become? Was that her voice, still it felt like coming from inside her? She understood nothing.

His image started fading from her view.

"Do you remember?" the spirit's ancient voice sounded again crushing against the corridors of her mind…"You should remember…"

The voice kept rising and rising hitting the inner folds of her brain more and more… "You cannot escape…"

-Wake up! Aeries, Aeries! She opened her eyes in shock, Kaname was looking at her worried and troubled with pure anxiety and stress written all over his face. Where was she now? His hands still held her back; he had been shaking her to wake up, wasn't he?

As she found connection to the normal environment around her, her frightened heart ceased beating so fast, she was home and safe.

-Are you all right now? he said bringing her in his arms.

-What happened to me?

-I am sorry this was my fault, he hold her even tighter. I shouldn't have pushed you into this. I thought that you would be able to take it…he answered with a slight assuring voice, perhaps trying himself to believe the excuse he was just offering in order to calm her down.

"Why? Why did you faint? Why isn't that injury re-healing as fast as it could? This is not normal".

Aeries looked back at him refusing to believe him. No she had not fainted, she brought her fingers to her pierced skin, and two little holes were there. He had bitten her but…she had not fainted.

She had lost all reason; she had gone blind and unconscious, for no reason. No reason at all.

-I will be fine, she said. Just hold me like this.

-I will, I will always. Now drink from me, he suggested.

Aeries accepted and soon she was well fed and captured in his arms enjoying a relaxing nap as no spirit disturbed her sleep this time.

The following afternoon they were both reluctant to separate each other but they knew that there was no other solution. He had to go. He sweetly kissed her good-bye with the promise to come back as soon as possible and Aeries let him go without any further complaints.

But…once she closed the door behind her a weird sensation overcame her body making her weak again. Her knees trembled and her hands asked for an immediate support around her. As there was nothing there to lean against she slowly ascended stairs requesting the comfort of her bed. There was something undoubtedly wrong with her, she could sense it. Her powers had decreased, her wound remained unhealed and her head it felt like aching, like she was living in a daze.

-Miss Aeries? Peter could see that she was not herself.

-I am going to bed, Peter, she slowly pronounced. I think am I lacking energy. That's what she said as she vanished at the upper floor.

Peter could not figure out what was torturing her.

But neither could she. Almost dragging her body, she fell heavy at her bed.

"He just left and you already craving for his blood, he just left…"she told to herself scolding her weaknesses and her lust.

And now her body, a strong, powerful, eternal body suffered like being mortal. As she had no means to explain any of these phenomenons, she now only desired a long sleep, the only source that could now truly provide her with instant comfort.

She closed her eyes to meet the absolute darkness that would lead her to the land of dreams, yet instead of a blank screen she met a sudden flash of light that shook her body with electric power. For one more time she could not move nor lift her body and she knew it was happening again as the absolute silence of the room was replaced with their voices sending her messages that only filled her heart with anxiety; The voices were again perplexed, undefined, the one succeeding the other…

"You remember…" "You must remember…"

"Somehow…you are the only one…"

"You cannot escape…"

"I do not want to live that a second time…"

"How is it possible that you are mine?"

" These hands are far more tainted than you can ever imagine…"

"Fall down with you to the very farthest depths..",

Aeries hands fastened around the sheets, she was still sleeping, yet in her dreams she was already falling into a dark pit that had no end…

"PLEASE, NO" "No..NO! NO!"

Peter rushed to her room as he heard her screams and started shaking her to wake her up from her nightmare. Aeries suddenly leaped out of her nightmare, hugging Peter as she never had done before.

-I am going to die, I know, I know, she screamed, covered in sweat. Her body was still shaken.

-Miss Aeries, get hold of yourself, you just had a nightmare.

-These are no nightmares! These are no nightmares! She screamed. She pushed Peter away and she stood up taking a distance from her bed. They are warning me, they are telling me something I cannot…remember. I must remember. What is it that I forget? What is it?

Peter was astonished to hear her words. He was afraid that she had started losing her mind…

-They? He said trying to make a reasonable conversation.

- They are spirits, you see they are the ancient spirits…

Peter had lost his speech. She obviously was affected by her nightmare. He signed.

She then understood that Peter could not help her as he was not able to hear their voices and neither had he ever had an experience like hers.

-I am sorry Peter, I lost my temper, I will come around, she then said trying to reason the unreasonable.

Peter cheered up.

-It's okay miss Aeries, do you feel better now?

-M? Oh yes, I think my energy has been replenished up to some point.

She tried to relax and took two deep breaths.

-M, what are you cooking? It smells good.

-Pork, nice ha? But we are out of mushrooms; I am going to get some.

-No, no, I will do it, a walk at the forest will probably do me good.

-Are you sure? I am worried that you might sleep at the very first tree available, he teased.

She laughed with the comment.

-I am fine, I am just going to wear my hood and I am out of here.

As she stepped in the woods looking down at the tree's roots for mushrooms, a black wolf approached her coming peacefully from inside the forest. Aeries turned her gaze on him.

-Ah? The beast somehow looked familiar to her eyes, as familiar at that atrocious rodents had seemed. So she knew…

She turned her back to him and went on picking up her mushrooms.

"You are going to come back, won't you, Kaname? Then we are going to have a nice and long discussion. Clearly…"

The time passed and Aeries with her basket full of mushrooms took the known path for her home. It was a nice cold afternoon and the wolf escorted her. As she had no one other to speak to but herself the funny idea to start talking to the wolf crossed from her mind. Perhaps he could actually hear her?

-So…don't you even think that you are going to get away with this…and don't you even count in me sharing my bed with you…you know very well that I do not put beasts in my home. Ha? What do you mean I am also a beast as you are? I am far more beautiful and I do not spy on others…You are going to sleep at the front door's carpet for the rest of your life and I do not mean the wolf. I will take the wolf to my bed, so you will estimate what you are going to miss for the rest of the eternity mister!

The wolf that was walking by her side, howled in protest.

Aeries laughed.

-No way, I am telling you…and she continued her small trip for her home along with her new "companion pet" that she intended to get rid of once and for all, the very first moment Kaname made his appearance back to the East.

For the time being the idea of getting the wolf in her house sounded good to her ears since she was literally afraid of her nightmares and all these crazy experiences of the last period. So she allowed the entrance.

Peter was the one frowning with the idea of the wolf once he saw them walking in the house.

-Miss Aeries that beast is going to eat us..

-You for sure if you don't behave, Aeries teased as she was placing the mushrooms at the side table to remove her cape.

Peter head bended all over the wolf processing him.

-Is it a she or a he?

-A? I think that's a boy but you can search him, just to make sure.

The wolf leaped to the couch and Peter retreated back.

-No way, I am touching this thing.

Aeries could not stop laughing.

-Isn't he beautiful?

-But you cannot be serious keeping this monster in the house.

-Just for a little while until his master returns..

-What? Who is his master?

-Kaname I think but…

Peter's throat went sore just at the mention of the name.

-Oh what an adoring little pet, how I did not notice before?

-Yeah, yeah say whatever you want, this is not going to save you…

-Ah the pork…must return to the kitchen.

-Right…I am going to lay down a bit…call me for dinner.

Again she felt weakness and a bit light headed. She ascended the stairs and the wolf moved along with her.

She stopped and looked at his doggish expression with the tongue out, almost drawling, and the puppy eyes filled with excitement like she was moving a bone to his nose.

-What? You don't mean…M, well, we can share my bed, your master will probably find the carpet available when he returns.

The wolf proved to be a great pillow and warm blanket for the winter night. At least that night Aeries managed to sleep normally and get a good rest and while she was enjoying her bed and her cozy "coverings", Kaname's bats made a landing to the far West zones where the majority of his army rested.

-Shoutou? He demanded, once his body completed.

The purebloods bowed in respect and while whispering and informing him of several matters Kaname with quick steps approached the tent where the meeting would take place. Once they all sat comfortably Kaname initiated the conversation getting straight to the point.

-So how is our bate doing?

-Ah she is remarkable…

-Yes, yes, quite good…

-Have we establish a connection?

-We have, as you said she had been approached by Dragen's dogs, these two at the battle, with the anti-vampire…

-Dragen interests me the most, I want to erase him…

-About the borders…

-I allowed the reconstruction but the borders will not open until I get him. That's a rule. I won't have families coming down here just to be turned into level-e by this maniac.

A strange silence spread in the room.

-Tell me about Stella…when did they approach her and how?

-We know that they made a contact to her in the cave where she rested four days ago…

-You know this is dangerous…Lyn remarked. The guys are wielding anti-vampires.

- Do you want to go there instead? I have no problem. Kaname cut Lyn's protest on the air and Lyn shrouded. Go on!

-They approached her during the night. They requested to explain her presence in the dessert or they would kill her. She did explain that she was exiled there after changing humans into level-e. They both drank from her to acquire memories of the event as a proof to her sayings and they left. We are still waiting for a round two to take place.

-Stella can she betray our plans?

-I do not think so, since she accepted the offer that you made her in my request. She knows that Dragen is finished, he hides and he can no longer make an army just blind attacks here and there. He is a danger but in the long-term if we do not manage to finish him in time. Stella is a smart girl; she knows that her best interest is to return to the East and she would anything to get her objective.

-A cage in the East or a cave in the dessert? Ha, she will want it luxurious.

-They did not harm her though.

-That's encouraging. They are also testing us so let's be patient, this can take a while, Kaname stated.

-We are all waiting….

-A meeting with Dragen is all that I want, then I can finish him. Tomorrow you can show me the cities; I am going to rest for now…

The purebloods nodded and Kaname made a departure.

The days that followed Kaname's departure, Aeries was gloomy.

Peter found the perfect excuse to be the master of the house again and to cook his own favorite dishes that clearly created a panic in Aeries' stomach once she tasted them. She had tasted his cooking before but now Peter's cooking seemed only to worsen than to improve.

And the days she was not her usual self neither as she spend so much time sleeping. She considered it normal for her trauma; it had cost her far more than she had estimated.

And so whereas Kaname anticipated for Dragen to make his appearance in the dessert and Aeries patiently waited for her wounds to re-heal another week spend.

They were both turning nervous each one for its reasons. At the end of the week Aeries visited her rose garden and cropped the last of the roses that were still in their position. The weather had turned cold as the latest autumn hours had given their places to the first winter days and these would be the last roses that she would sell for the season. As magic crops her roses had lasted long enough to the harsh climate and to the sudden winds.

Today was another windy day, gloomy with grey clouds to cover the morning sun but that did not change her plans.

As usual she fixed her hood and her cape, took her basket and took the long way for the city's main market. The wolf followed her until the main entrance of the city.

-Now, you stay here and don't play the big bad wolf scarring people, I will finish soon enough, she said leaving the animal and taking the main avenue for the market.

Today she had also another reason in mind for visiting the city. But first she wanted to finish with her roses.

As she walked in the alleys, her disguised figure did not pass unnoticed by two eyes that stabbed on her from the distance and followed her steps in the market. Aeries had the sense of being followed around but every single time she turned around she could see no one and nothing than normal people walking around her, ordinary passengers and visitors to the city.

Finally she reached her destination that was no other than the main florist shop and she uncovered the sheet of her basket as she entered. Standing in the entrance, upon entering a sudden wind blew and some of her roses fell from the basket to the left side of the pavement. Aeries caught her hood that was ready to abandon her head and gathered the roses that had been scattered here and there. Finally she entered the shop and it did not took more than a minute to exit with her basket now empty but the pocket of her cape full of golden coins.

At this time of season that the roses were rare, her magic red crops were paid better than in the spring and the summer time. Too bad that her roses did not last all days and weathers or she would have been rich by now. She left happy the florist shop ready to go for her next stop. She also felt much better as it seemed that no one was watching her after all, that's what she thought as she made a turn disappearing among the alleys.

But at the left side of the pavement there was still a rose, left there, abandon to the harsh wind that Aeries had failed to see and pick it up. It may skip her notice but not the notice of the human eyes that had been watching her for a while and waited for the right opportunity to select the flower. Two shoes stood above the rose and Eros bend down gathering it, smelling it, it smelled "Aeries".

"So this is what I shall keep of you as a memoir of your eyes and your smile. It may not last long but this is all I have for now. Strange I sound romantic and it is not my style. But you can do that…in my heart, I shall keep your rose and good luck with your life, Aeries, we shall meet again one day, I know…One day we shall be free."

Having lost his shelter and his peace of mind Eros had decided that the woods could no longer offer protection to him and to the kids. So he moved in the city bringing the twins with him. He neither cared of exposing himself any longer. That "fiasco" was something that should never be repeated again. In his heart he felt responsible. If he had not dragged all of these children to the woods, they would be probably alive but twelve children were too much to hold as a secret in the grounds of the city. Two children were easier in the city than twelve and so he managed to get a steady work in the harbor and to rent a little basement which he intended to use as the base of his future operations.

He wanted to offer a "fair" living to the rest children and so he decided to write them to the public school under the name "Cross" twins. And while the children attended their lessons, Eros with his multi-skilled personality managed to take more jobs here and there.

Right now all of his plans were blown but he had courage in his heart and flame in his eyes. The death of the ten children only told him to go on, to attribute justice, to fight more for the salvation of the humans against the beasts. He was determined but also patient. As he was with Aeries, he knew…he had faith and waited, right now he could now look at her from a distance as his dreams.

"Our worlds will close the distance for us Aeries…, one moment will be ours, and one day we shall be together…the time that I spend without you made me realize that…. Let me keep your rose, your scent in my long journey…I will imagine that one day I will keep you instead of you in my arms… take care little one".

Obviously the little one had not taken so much care as Eros wanted to imagine. Otherwise she wouldn't be looking the doctor's screen with teardrops to fill her eyes.

-You are sure? She asked with a tender voice.

-Yes, it's just a small pixel right now, but it's there…you discover it early…you want me to…?

-Ah no, no! I will think about it.

She exited the doctor's office with a lowered head, moving slower than usual. She felt the same and yet so different as she knew that she was not walking alone anymore.

"So that explains where all my energy goes four weeks now. The doctor did not know that much about purebloods vampires, you should see his face, he had turned white like a paper, I got the feeling that he was a bit scared of us. We must have been his first vampire's clients…Oh why I am thinking so meaningless matters? I guess I do it purposely so to avoid thinking of significant ones. You think that he will be happy? Yes? I am too young to be your mom…though. Oh and you make me dizzy again, let's…find somewhere to sit. It's clear that you do not like this discussion".

She sat at the café of the main city. It was luxurious and famous about its aristocrat clientele but most of all it featured a wonderful view to the harbor. From its large glass vitrine one could see the ships coming and leaving. Aeries had never visited it before as she neither had the money nor the will to meet the upper classes but today her feet were not holding her to move any longer and she had money in her pocket. So she just decided to treat herself with a bit of luxury…

As always she selected the most remote table available and ordered a club sandwich, a fresh orange juice, a waffle with two scoops of Belgian chocolate and hot fudge on top and a "dark forest" pastry, even though she had a great difficulty deciding with all these delicious pastries that the café had to offer.

A group of women with luggage entered the café making a great noise with their loud voices and laughs. Aeries turned her head to them. Why were they so happy?

And then as they approached sitting at the opposite table she realized that they were not just women but noble women coming from the palace. They seemed too occupied in their laughs and jokes to notice her. Nobles had not so extreme senses as the purebloods vampires. Thankfully…. But it was still morning? What where they doing in here?

-Ha, ha, let's get something to eat while waiting for our ship to arrive…Can you imagine her in a cave under the hot sun of the dessert? The girl with the brown hair said.

-She wanted to be queen, queen of the lizards, ha, ha, the blonde said.

Aerie's ears stretched like antennas while she delved in the delicious ice scream. "Queen?" Oh, she knew to whom they referred to, to that crazy woman that had visited. Kaname had said that she was dreaming of it. All the palace eventually had understood how crazy she was and now they all made fun out of her…

-Yes he literally showed her the exit…she deserved that…imagine nerve turning humans into level-e.

"Ah?" That was something new. She had done such a thing? Why? Why to do such an atrocious act?

-She is responsible for the death of the children, these were her makings, and normally she should be executed, the King was graceful enough, a girl with red ponytails remarked.

Aeries widened her eyes in shock. "She had done it?" Kaname never said that to her, never mentioned anything but if they knew then he also knew. Why? Why he had kept that as a secret?

-What do you expect? She was his fiancée for years, he did obviously did not have the heart to kill her like she deserved to.

"Kings fiancée?" Aeries shook her head in confusion. That was what that crazy pureblood had said and Kaname had explained that she referred to him out of her craving to become the future Queen in case his father –that cruel and insensitive monster- ever decided to recognize him as his legitimate son and not throwing him into the army to fight like a common soldier. Perhaps she had heard wrong? In her effort to understand better their conversation, Aeries focused more on their conversation.

-That's too bad. Nobody would even care of she got disposed. She was all ambitions, orders, poses and monopolized him for years.

-He is so much better without her…

-I am afraid though that he may make it up with her again. He had left for the West.

"He has left for the West?", Aeries felt that too many coincidences were gathering.

-He? He has devoted his life in this; he will never forgive her., never.

"A right, once more you buy the fairytale…"

-A the ship is getting in the harbor…take your luggage…quickly I won't miss the cruise to the islands.

The women quickly gathered their things and departure among laughing.

Silence fall again and Aeries was far more confused and troubled by the discussion than even before. She thought about it while taking the way back home. The wolf shook his tale with excitement but Aeries delved in her troubled considerations paid no attention to him.

She needed answers, especially now and she could think of a source that could provide her with ones.


	25. Truth and Lies

After his travel Kaname needed a nap but a sudden notification from Shoutou made him leap out his warm bed and get his anti-vampire weapons. Dragen in the day-time had made his appearance. "Right…", he thought. He was in a haste since that was a meeting that he could not afford to lose, that could be the final curtain for all of them.

-What are you doing here, my lord? Stella asked as Dragen's tall and dark figure stood in the opening of the cave blocking the sun. He was holding his anti-vampire blade at his hands. He walked slowly to her.

-I came to see you, a rather exquisite spectacle you make. So you are an outcast?

-It is true, she said looking in his black unreadable eyes.

-I know, that's what my "friends" reported after tasting your blood and your memories. I also know that the cave, the sky and the rocks here are full of his spies. Bringing you to my lair could be rather dangerous therefore…I came to…My question is; is he going to come?

Stella saw Dragen's eyes shining red in the dim light of the cave. She felt out a wild scream that echoed wild as the blade ripped her heart throwing her at the side of her feet…it was still beating. Her blood covered the walls.

Dragen tilted his head while still supporting her back from falling and he sunk his fangs to her neck to extract her powers and all of her blood.

"You beast…you murderer…you let him kill me to get rid of me once and for all…You…"

Sudden images started flashing in his mind, a white house in the woods, which was also somewhere buried at the back of his mind, a girl with red hair now looked at him, she was so much alike her mother but she still was even more closer familiar to him, the boy…was like her. So she was the another descendant of the White Clan? But that girl was something more…

"-Throwing him into your bed or offering your blood won't make him stay with you…there is nothing that you can actually offer him…as a pureblood little girl you are nothing to him…you should realize that…he will return to me."

The scene changed again…now that thorn called King was speaking…

"-How much do you know about Aeries, Stella?

-Apart that you and she are lovers?

-Yes…

-I know that she is hiding and that she is behind all the incidents that have occurred in the last season against you, I know that you know it and that you cover her up in order to keep her. "

Stella suddenly sparked in Dragen's arms. He dropped her in the floor.

She was white as a paper…and then crystals and silence.

Dragen swept the blood of his lips with a sarcastic smile while looking at his opponent who stepped in at that moment.

-So we met again…

-I hope that you enjoyed your last meal…Kaname responded with a slightly ironic smile.

Dragen threw his unkind and cruel stare at the crystals lying now under his shoes.

- She is free now. I guess that only now she realized that you have no mercy at all, how much of a monster you can be, as much as I am. Sacrificing her like a lamb…

-Stella was no lamb…he had decided her own fate a long time ago, he said looking at the crystals with a gold stare. So where are the others two that will help you to keep my forces out this cave while you are supposed to kill me?

Dragen smirked.

-They are already here…. so are you ready to leave your throne and your kingdom?

-More than ever…Kaname responded calm and honest.

Dragen initialized the attack flying over Kaname…Kaname disappeared in time avoiding the hit and pulled the rod that instantly grew in his hands to a long scythe.

Outside of the cave the two vampires wielding the anti-vampires were dodging the attacks of shock, ice and fire that the purebloods set out to them. This had been arranged to be a quick death for both parties.

Inside the cave Kaname was trying to block Dragen both his powers and with his scythe…Dragen was quick appearing and disappearing, avoiding all attacks in time, jumping and flew from the wall to the ground and vice versa. It was a merciless chase and hunting that in which they were both quite skilled.

Finally with a sharp stroke of the scythe Dragen lost one hand. The cave shook from the blast and the walls started retreating. Rocks started falling and Dragen dissolved his body in all directions to avoid the crushes of the rocks. Blood started dripping the ground underneath the rocks…ancient powerful blood…His blade rested on the ground. Kaname quickly picked it up.

All the blood transformed in thousand bats that filled the cave flapping their wings with force, squirming. Dragen had no means to escaping as all the purebloods outside were waiting to crush him or his bats in one million pieces...

The bats made a dashing attack on Kaname who pushed them back revolving the scythe with speed above his head. In the same time he raised his hand ready to make this beast appear again and finally throw him into the abyss he belonged to.

His cuts at the air made Dragen to land, heavy wounded all over his body, at the ground. Kaname stood above him and the scythe shined. He lowered it in speed on Dragen's body but suddenly he changed direction twisting it to his left side and cutting in the head of the pureblood vampire that was ready to attack him from behind.

Dragen found in that little second to change back in bats and hit Kaname at the face as the latest returned to face his opponent. The bats floated out of the cave to make an exit. The other one with the anti-vampire that was guarding the exit ran inside to delay Kaname. He saw his partner torn in two in the ground and his anti-vampire weapon missing.

A prevailing figure chopped his head off… The dull white color of his partner's eyes which had rolled up as he was facing the agony of the death was the last image he saw.

Kaname quickly picked the two swords and stepped outside, his purebloods were hunting Dragen's traces in the skies like hunting dogs. Under the excruciating sun of the dessert he joined them. There was no escape for that beast…

Soon he took a lead in front of the other pureblood's bats, eagles and hawks that were chasing Dragen. After an extensive chase he finally saw the bats landing in an underway passage hidden under some heavy rocks… "An underground hiding in the middle of nowhere…" So true as nothing but sand covered the landscape. He also landed and stepped underground revealing the entrance. Dragen was heavily hurt and he would not make it far.

As he entered the dark passage scents of different bloods inserted his nostrils. Used as he was he paid no notice but there was a scent, there was a known and familiar odor that made him to twist his head around. He kept following with decisive steps Dragen's presence in the underway labyrinth which was expanding before his eyes. He saw Dragen's form making a turn left…getting in another set of caves…

As he was ready to follow a known voice immobilized him…

-Ka-na-me… it sounded more like a whisper coming from a tortured soul forgotten and lost.

He doubted himself.

"Sawn?" His eyes widened in surprise.

The other purebloods following, reached Kaname and he made them a signal to go on with their persecution…

-This way… Shoutou shouted.

Kaname made a step back. The whisper sounded again coming somewhere behind the wall. He let all the purebloods pass and then his powers exploded the thick divider of the cave.

He could not believe his own eyes as he saw Aerie's brother laid above a tall table, chained and naked. Dragen had amputated his legs and his hands. Now whatever had remained from upper part of his legs and his shoulders were wrapped in thick white bandages burying great stains of blood all over them.

His upper body was all peeled off the skin and just the meat remained, whereas his neck had been roughly stitched with the fleshes projecting. On the table, axes stained in blood, scissors and other metallic equipment of torture rested.

A large metallic funnel, connected to a grand boll rested above his head slowly spilling drops of blood to the dry mouth of the unfortunate boy.

He had been brutally abused as an enquiring process to extract from him information and had been even greater brutally maintained into life sustaining unbearable pains night and day…

Sawn's eyes opened making a great effort…

-I did not say anything….nothing…she would never forgive me…

-Sawn… He had lost his words with the courageous heart and the strength of the boy.

"All of these months you should have suffered a real turmoil, how much strength you showed is really beyond my comprehension…they have tortured you and yet you sustained silently everything…drawing your courage from…"

-Ae-ries… Sawn, whispered.

Kaname brought his hand to the forehead of the boy showing a face of sympathy and acknowledgement of his inner strength and durability in suffering.

-She is fine…

-She thinks that I am…

-We all thought so.

Sawn closed tightly his eyes. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes…After all that despair, the pain, the tortures, the hate... he was aching so much that every effort to talk made his whole body to suffer…

-Please….kill me!

-Sawn? You will be fine. You survived so far.

He knew that it would take years for Sawn to return his, so heavily abused, body to its original position. He was maintained by the blood. If it stopped, then it was a matter of minutes…

-Aeries should not live with a cripple like me…I will have to take her blood every minute of the day or depend….on others offers and…I do not want her to see me like this…she will hate what it became of me…

-No she would never…

-I am dying…I should have been dead…

-You can regenerate…

Sawn started crying in frustration…

"After so many endless hours of agony…you only wish for relief and salvation? Don't you Sawn? You believed that your life was finished and here you cannot take anymore".

-Like what? Sawn screamed aching merciless… Like her new baby brother? You never suffered a pain that is similar. She will suffer along with me, agonizing. I was cut with an anti-vampire blade all over, cut in pieces. I will take years to regenerate, I will have to drink all of you to sustain this torture, to convey all of this fleshes you know as well that I am dead already… Think of her, think of her first…

Kaname's eyes were focused on Sawn but they were looking into space trying not to think of her. If he did then he knew what he was really capable of…here and now…

-Stop this, kill me now, before he returns…

-Dragen will be caught, he will pay for his crimes, you can be certain of this.

-Please Kaname, do it! Tell her nothing, I cannot suffer any more this pain, this turmoil, I hate myself….take care of her…now...

Kaname nodded in apprehension. "Murderer…" It was the first and only time of his life that his hands were trembling, wielding the scythe.

"Unforgiveable…a beast…a monster… adding more victims in your list…A cruel ruthless game… sacrificing people and consciousness…"

-We will meet again, Kaname said and Sawn nodded with a friendly touchy smile.

With a sudden lowering of the scythe Sawn's eyes closed forever finding eternal relief… Kaname averted his eyes from the boy's unfortunate body and pulled the scythe out.

"Goodbye my friend, may your next journey be better".

The body turned to its crystals…there was nothing left of him. Nothing…

Kaname took a deep breath, on his long trip on earth he had witnessed so many lives whose thread had been so suddenly and merciless cut at a very young age…dying before actually living…asking to find salvation in death just like Sawn. And he had played the role of the reaper, during his wars, killing opponents and allies, offering to them a quick escape from their pains. But that was a sad, bitter role that made him every time to breath heavier and heavier.

He looked at his hands, so much blood…so much tainted they were, every time more tainted than before…would there ever be a stop? An end?

His thought travelled to Aeries… "You are my end Aeries, I know this already…"

With a determined look he took the way that the rest of the purebloods had followed…it led to an opening… an underground lake and then as the ground slowly ascended to the skies… The light was blinding his eyesight. He only hoped that his purebloods had not left Dragen to escape. He had lost time. He was ready to turn in bats and join the chase but a sudden realization stopped him… His wolf had been blown and he could no longer see…

"Aeries…"

During Kaname's attacks to Dragen Aeries was making her own attacks and here is how…

She marched with quick and decisive steps towards her house. The idea that was had started to puzzle her had brought anger to her eyes and tension to her body…

Her aura had changed becoming more menacing and threatening, the wolf quickly sensed that something had changed. Once they reached the exterior door of the house Aeries opened it and slapped it behind her letting the door to shut at the wolf's muzzle. The animal stepped back ready to jump in through the broken window but his plan was canceled the moment it heard Aerie's shouts;

-PETER! PETER!

Peter startled at her sudden shout dropped from his hands the slice of the bread he was ready to eat. He approached and could not help stop wondering what he had done. Aeries stood in the middle of the room with her hands crossed and her eyes really determined. Peter sensed that something was wrong.

-So can you tell me what that pureblood woman did in my house and why she attacked me? She asked now in a softer manner.

-Eh? He scratched his head. But how should I know miss Aeries, why are you asking me such a thing?

-It's simple, she said with a steady voice. This woman claimed to be the King's fiancée and she knew you, she recognized so you've seen her before. Was she his fiancée?

-Hm, Peter cleared his throat. Well I do not know so much about purebloods. But I guess that master Kaname explained it to you.

-Master Kaname said that she was his fiancée in order to justify her presence and her attack on me. He gave me that excuse when I accused the King and the palace saying that they are mad living a person as her walking free.

The pupils of her eyes were set on Peter. He was speechless with this sudden aggressiveness towards himself, unable to see the logic behind this dialogue.

-So where is the problem? He made some steps behind feeling uncertain about everything. "What I am supposed to answer? What got into her all of the sudden?"

-The problem is that this woman said that she was the King's fiancée and she attacked ME believing I was his lover. And some women today said also that, confirmed her statement.

-But what do they know?

-THEY WERE FROM THE PALACE, NOBLES! Which one is lying here? And WHY?

Peter's mouth became dry; his eyes fell at the ground. She was holding back her anger and he could see it as her hands almost trembled. Aeries might be innocent and cute but she was also a pureblood. She could do anything she wanted with him. For the first time in his life he felt a spasm of fear.

-I told you that I do not know miss Aeries…you should ask lord Ka…

Before even finishing his sentence Aeries had already approached him and had grabbed his hand.

-Show it to me…Show me your King…you know him, he saved you from the streets…let me see him.

Peter instantly reacted pulling his hand from her grasp in shock. She was about to bite him! His eyes widened in complete panic and distortion. He made several steps away from her. Aeries' aura became even darker. Now she was enraged.

-Please, Miss Aeries, I can't do that…

-You CAN'T? YOU CANT' HA?

Her eyes flashed red and Peter ran to the kitchen the same time as a vase flew and smashed against the wall. He locked the kitchen's door and before he knew the door exploded behind him. Pieces of wood scattered all over the floor towards Peter's direction. The same moment he dashed to the rear exit Aeries appeared behind him and Peter immobilized as a force kept him with his foot stabbed at the ground. His body refused to travel him and inch further. He turned to her almost hypnotized. Her voice sounded now in the corridors of his mind and Kaname's images filled his eyes.

She walked again straight to him and grabbed his arms with a sad and at the same time single-minded look. She would stop at nothing to learn whose baby she carried inside her.

She brought the soft flesh to her lips ready to learn the reality of the King's identity but a loud barking behind her back stopped her. The wolf…

She turned to him with inflamed eyes and the animal crushed under her sudden blow. The blood covered her face, the floorboards and the tiles of the walls.

Finally undisturbed and alone Aeries shoot her fangs in Peter's hand…

The truth was revealed…

-I am sorry sir, I stepped on you…

Kaname lowered his head with sympathy to the boy.

-No, I stepped on you little boy…you were searching in the garbage for food? Don't you have any parents?

"I do not want to be at the orphanage, no…"

-I have to go now, sir…

-Wait…how about working for me? You see I have a home that is quite large and I am lacking hands. But there you must really work, behave and I won't forgive any stealing.

-So where is that place?

-Follow me…

-But I do not know your name sir…

-My name is Kaname Kuran. Here see? The Kuran crest was at his blade.

"The royal crest? He is…then the house is?"

-Are we going to the palace? Is there my new home? Really? My parents would be so proud of me that I achieved so much in such a young age. Are you as old as they say?

-You are asking too much….Kaname laughed…

-This is what they say about me but I was always a talkative kid and…

-Well Peter as your King I have a little demand.

-What? Should I clean your shoes?

Kaname laughed again.

-Stop talking that much, girls do not like it…

-Oh that's a serious reason, sir..

-Yes I know…

-And…

Aeries dropped Peter's hand to the side and released him of her control. The boy's eyes came back to reality to face two fiercing eyes.

-Get lost …or I kill you hear and now…I swear I do! I will kill you.

Peter knew that had no place in there, he quickly disappeared.

After all of her effort and the spending of her energy Aeries felt emotionally and physically drained. She sat at the floor and delved her head into her knees shaking from a sudden cold that had spread all over her body…

The split blood of the wolf started moving, generating bats that floated above her body and then they left with haste…

It did not matter to her anymore, anything…mattered…If he was or if he was not…no next to the fact…the inner notion that…

Her had betrayed her heart and had shattered her world. He had deceived her, fooled her, he had played both with her heart and her beliefs, he had used her in so many different ways; Why?

"He should be laughing with me all of this time; I was his ridicule, his amusement, his slut…wasn't I? He fooled both me and poor Sawn…He did that…

But his feelings were true; I know, I cannot be so mistaken, so crazily mistaken. Or maybe I am? Perhaps it was just me and my need to believe that someone once again loved me and needed me, he was just having fun, when I…I gave everything to him. My everything…".

And then a new realization struck her.

"I should go away and hide; I should…try to escape now before he learns…if he learns…he does not deserve it…Oh Sawn I wish you were alive…I wish you had heard me…if you had remained here by my side, nothing, nothing of all these would have happened. Idiot! STUPID!"

Tears had filled her eyes and regret her heart, like dark clouds her thoughts had covered her. Aeries spend hours at that kitchen crying and laughing, forgetting and remembering, loving and hating….living within her own contradiction of emotions and logic.

The light gave its place to the dark and Aeries had not moved herself from the cold floor, losing all meaning once again, trying to drain courage from her heart.

"Now don't you do anything funny….the baby it is not it's fault…no, don't place your hate there…stand to your feet Aeries…get up…. Hate yourself if you want, him, the entire world but not the baby …don't let it happen…Get up Aeries and Go! It will be shortly when he will arrive…GET UP!"

She finally found the strength to move. She lifted herself up feeling light headed, she had wasted so much energy and if it was not for her tension she would have certainly collapsed. "No, not now…"

As she headed to the stairs to pick up her things, a sudden wind blew all over the house…She turned her head scared as the reflection, an illusion image of a quite dominant man with black long hair and eyes now stood in front of her eyes….coming in from the broken widows…

She breathed in heavily. He had send another pureblood to her exposing her identity? So he did not even have the guts to face her?

The anger rose in her once more.

-Hello there, female of the White Clan, Dragen said his breath sounding heavy in the silence. The odor of his blood filled the house. So we are surprisingly alone…I did not expect that to be so easy for me.

-Who are you?

-I am a Dragen Han, ever heard about me?

Aeries nodded her head affirmatively in a strict way; What did that dog who had butchered her brother wanted from her? To finish her?

She could not take her eyes off him watching him as he gradually closed the distance between them. The sound of his steps sounded threatening in the hoary oak floor of the house. He was quite old and precarious.

- If you are here to kill me…I have no means to defend myself against you…, she shouted.

-I am not here to kill you…on the contrary I want you to kill someone for me…Someone you know very well…

- Kaname?

-That bastard will haunt me down to eternity; you are going to give him to me.

-I do not have that power…

Dragen began sarcastically laughing to her words.

-Power can be rather strange and unexpected…you can never know but the weakest of all may hold the greatest power. Your true weakness is your ignorance… You are lovers… he is exposed to...isn't he?

-How do you?

-That does not matter. What it matters is that you have his blood in his body, something quite rare. Centuries now he protects his blood refusing to share it with anyone. Not after the purebloods, to whom he gave the power, turned against him. This is one time opportunity. The weapons that he created and entrusted have all been gathered and destroyed. So pathetic…he spend centuries trying to undone his mistake. He turned into dust the last two purebloods with whom I shared my blood, that contained his blood, and he took all weapons. Find his weapons and feed to them your blood, you will be able to wield them. A secret so simple…

-Why, why should I do it for a murderer like you? You killed my brother, you murdered him…!

-Have I? Are you sure?

-Liar! You are a liar! Enough, enough you all played with my feelings and my mind. I have had enough with your games.

-I might be a liar but my blood speaks only the truth…

Dragen pulled his cape and a portion of his blood that was hanging from his earlier chopped arm landed to the floor.

Aeries approached it reluctantly…

And then she saw the atrocious sight of level-e vampires biting and devouring the remaining fleshes of her brother's legs and arms that Dragen had ambulated from his body. Sawn screaming in shouts as Dragen extracted his guts with a knife….

She shut her eyes; a great disturbance shook her stomach, he dropped on her knees and started vomiting. She could not take this any longer.

Dragen made slow circles around her… slowly laughing in a cynical way with her reaction.

-You bastard…you KILLER! STOP! TORTURING HIM. PLEASE…she begged among her cries…

-Then make my wish come true, but no hasty moves here. Your brother is heavily wooded and I supply him with blood to maintain him, despite the fact that he was useless to me, I had a feeling that he would became a good pawn in the future time. You know the game…play it well…I am not in a hurry. This should be done properly; it's such a rare opportunity that I cannot afford losing it. He should trust you, make sure you become the Queen, I will give you two years… to serve me…we will speak in time…I am being chased and you will have visitors soon. So let's make this more real….

Aeries screamed again as the illusion send her a wave of destruction energy. She fell at the floor from the instant pain at her arm, again… She only managed to see fleets of bats dashing in her home, purebloods masters appearing, looking down to her with curious hungry eyes and questions rising in an abstracted way…her home a living battlefield full of glimpses and flashes, trespassing her, before they all disappeared again in the dull sea of her mind.

"Blood…more blood…I want blood…."

"I only want this man's blood"

"Remember…"

"Wake up…Aeries…"

-Aeries are you all right? Dragen… I am so sorry Aeries, seeing that woman's memories send him right to you, didn't he? I arrived in time to chase his bats away…but not to prevent him from hurting you. Aeries please say something…

Aeries had lost track of the world around her. Instinctively she brought her hand to her belly. It was fine…Where was she? She was not in her house, this room and its heavy classic furniture were alien to her…

As she scanned the space around her, Kaname's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest, elevating her back of the mattress.

-This is all my fault, he whispered with his eyes closed. We followed him but he scattered in too many directions. When the purebloods finally spotted a part of his body on the way for the West I suspected that this might be his destination. We destroyed that "part of him" but other parts remain in the East. He knows all about you…and you know the truth now…I am sorry, I wish you could let me explain. I know that you will say that I fooled you and I lied to you, perhaps in my means I did lie but not about myself, not about who I am and what I ever really wanted. It's quite the opposite; you are the only know who knows the truth about me, the only person I ever trusted with my dreams and my scopes is you. I wish I had spoken to you before but all your hate about the palace, all of your perceptions made it more and more difficult. I was afraid of losing you… I know that I am unforgiveable but I love you, I love you… more than anything else in this world.

Silence followed his last words and Kaname had no idea what she was thinking of. He expected a great reaction from her but Aeries had deserted herself in his hands like a still doll saying nothing at all. He deposited her gently on the mattress.

Her eyes were almost expressionless.

-What is it? He said with agony pictured in his eyes. Are you in pain? We stitched your arm and you must be better, I injected some of my blood to you so that you would come around sooner and as painless as possible…Please Aeries, say something, whatever, even that you hate me…I will accept anything coming from you…I will…he said lowering his head.

"Even the blade that could take away your life?", she wondered.

"Even the blade that would take away my life. I deserve this…", he thought.

"Two years" Dragen had said. Two years were more than enough to give birth to her child and then…

Aeries brought her hand to his cheek, Kaname almost shivered to her touch, a least expected touch of acceptance that made his heart melt. He wanted to delve his head into her chest and confess to her his most evil side.

He wanted her to know…to understand everything about him… In time, they would have time. Now she was here resting under his care and that was all that really mattered.

She needed to understand this game, of power and sins, she wanted to save and to be saved but right now everything seemed so vague and distanced. The baby was fine, saved. Her mind suddenly realized the difference. Her first worry was that of the baby, her time on earth was becoming harsher to her, minute after minute.

And that man who now looked at her with caring eyes was a man she did hate and one man she also so much loved. He was the cause of her destruction and the way to her salvation. How can all of these fit together? "What I am going to do?" She tilted her head to the side and she started crying and sobbing without control. Kaname softly caressed her hair to comfort her.

All she knew was that she could not take the risk of Sawn's life and talk to him. All he knew was that telling her about Sawn's death was something again impossible.

"In the farthest depths of sin and darkness…we shall fall…together…"


	26. King and Queen

Aeries's revelation along with Kaname's unexpected decision to engage and to make future Queen this young, unknown and unrelated to the vampire society little vampire girl exploded like a bomb in the high circles of the purebloods and nobles. Discussions rose and questions were posed; Who was she? Where did she come from? And why? Why her?

The issue created serious debates; was she suitable for her destined role? Could they trust her?

Also fueled funny conversations; wasn't she a bit young for this? Perhaps instead of a throne she could use a baby's rattle? And why was she kept in total secrecy and privacy? Only the most old and trusted people around the King were allowed access to her chambers. What was she a monster?

The gossips and the rumors, spread like fire, saying that the King may had other interests in making this union. Perhaps she had a very good bloodline with powers he intended to consume later on as she grew stronger? The high society had no faith in love affairs, they knew their monarch and they all suspected that there might be another ace hiding under his sleeve, something only she could offer? Maybe….that could a logical reason to justify this "coming from nowhere" romance that had taken the vampire world by surprise.

But nothing to their eyes justified his over-protection and his resistance to introduce her to them.

Kaname on the other hand had no intention to bend to their curiosity and to surrender Aeries to their greedy eyes and intentions. As his initial plan to extinguish Dragen's threat had failed and Aerie's identity had been revealed over a chaotic night of changes he was more than determined to keep her away from their fangs as much as possible.

Unfortunately the White mansion was no longer appropriate as it walls and its windows were not enough to secure her from any kind of curious vampires. But even if Aeries was in a position to protect and to defend herself, the White mansion, after the pureblood's burst in the house, had turned into a pile of woods, bricks and white dust. Kaname had not the heart to tell her yet that her family house had turned into ruins and only the west wing of the house and her rose garden had survived. But he had also no choice. So Aeries devastated accepted the fact that her house did not exist anymore and now the palace grounds were so ironically the only place for her to be safe from that nightmare called Dragen.

Kaname on the other hand had other plans;

-So I see, Kaname said as the mechanic showed him all of the damage that the house had suffered.

-We can still reconstruct it but it will take time, the mechanic replied looking thoughtful at the piles of dust and bricks that rested under his eyes.

Kaname nodded in agreement; better than nothing, he thought. He had spent more two hours, searching on his own for the initial architecture diagram of the house at the city's old archive office for buildings and he handed it to the architecture in charge.

-Make this as original as possible, he said and preserve the rose garden. With his orders yellow ribbons were placed at the rose garden and no one was allowed to make a step inside apart from the gardener, of course.

He meant this to be a surprise for Aeries to cheerfully amaze her a bit, now that the smile had faded from her face and had been replaced by an unconventional seriousness.

The nights were Aeries slept and he stayed awaken, he felt guiltier than ever before; "I dragged you into this world of blood and sins, I am responsible for all of this, Aeries, I changed you forever. For all the things I took from you, I cannot possible repay you, even my life is not enough. You are right blaming me…I am more selfish or love is selfish. I can't, I can't escape you or the thought that I want you by my side…forever…".

For Kaname it was easy to suspect what was hiding behind Aeries' retreat and silent acceptance.

But the decision still belonged to her. Whatever she would decide; to protect or to betray him, the battle that she would give inside her was not his war to fight. Even if she rested there because she had chosen to betray him, he had already forgiven her. It was himself that he could not forgive for letting her believing another lie; that Sawn still existed, to keep her there by his side.

"Hands far more tainted…far more sinful" than ever before.

And even though that inner notion hurt him so deep, he had welcomed the pain. "Anything coming from you Aeries…"

At least for now, until he had her love and her devotion once again…

"This dangerous game still goes on…I wonder if I can make you love me more than you can even imagine, more than you ever possible think you could…"

She had closed her eyes and her ears and had swallowed all of his excuses, all of his explanations and apologies without any further questions or protest. She had her reasons, more reasons that Kaname could suspect at that stage. And Kaname had provided the space for her to reach her own conclusion by refraining from her. He visited her shortly and she acted politely, he then left, leaving his room to her disposal to rest. When she was ready they would speak, he did not wish to push her anymore. She was there, safe and protected, that was enough for now...

Aeries needed all of that time to think, to understand, to decide…what the future would be. She felt that a part of her innocence had deserted her forever as within a month she had faced the most cynical, demanding and cruel face of the vampire society, their skims and their ambitions, their games to power, their cold and ruthless nature. She had rejected that world so many years ago and so many times before and despite her wishes, she now stood in the middle of it, she was now the focus, the center of this tornado of events that had occurred during the last months.

The realization that Sawn's survival rested in her hands drove her crazy. Her hands were pure…now they had to be stained with blood.

"No, that's not possible, I cannot do that…as much as he may deserve it, I am not a killer. I could never become one. What will I say to my child? What? I can't, I can't…I need to tell him, he needs to know…but then…Dragen is free and he can kill him…I will be a murderer again, I cannot avoid this role, can I?".

After a long period of silence and rest, Aeries with the constant treatments and the cares of the servants and all the blood that Kaname had offered to her through meals and soups, had fully replenished her lost energy and her body had recovered from its wounds.

She felt like being more active and now Kaname's bedroom had become rather small to meet her energetic nature. For her own good and the baby's, she needed to take a walk and as she had no place to go, she became restless, unable to sleep anymore, tossing around at the bed, twisting nervously.

At the same time Kaname was in his private office buried behind piles of papers that demanded his notice about the reconstructions of the west cities. He had decided to open the borders as Dragen's heavily injured body would not permit him being active for at least one year and even though Dragen's threat still lingered he had lost his anti-vampire blade. Hopefully if he appeared in the West again making armies or anything the rest of the purebloods would be more than enough to cease him now with equal powers. At least in this front the situation was far simpler…

Just as he was thinking about the new centers that he had to establish to secure the human population that would increase in the west with the opening of the borders, he sensed a pureblood presence moving at the corridor. The presence was more than welcomed.

He moved to the door and he opened it seeing Aeries standing there.

He smiled, she was so beautifully with her silky nightgown and her long hair caught in a ribbon. Her eyes warm and kind as usual.

-You are out for a walk? He asked.

Aeries reluctantly nodded affirmatively.

-All this wing is private; my chambers rest here, so you can walk freely around. If you meet a large double door that's the entrance to the rest of the palace. For our security there are guards there. So you know…

-It's okay, I just needed to move a bit, she said in an apathetic expression.

He nodded in approval. "I am sorry Aeries…". He had so much time to hold her or to kiss her and they were living more than kind strangers than a loving couple. The notion made him nervous as well…

-Eh do you want me to give you a tour around?

Aeries nodded affirmatively and he felt happy that she had accepted. That brought a soft smile at his lips…

-Come in here first, he said and as Aeries stepped in the office, he grasped her little hand in his own to receive an instant reaction from Aeries who pulled it back. He pretended that nothing happened there and he approached the window.

-This is my private office, I've spend so many time in here and I still do. Usually when I want to think I come here.

Aeries scanned the room. It was large, with heavy velvet curtains covering the openings, with a dark wooden floor, classical furniture and Persian carpets. At one corner a little square table with the chess and two armchairs rested and then a library all stuffed with heavy volumes and a desk full of papers, papyrus and other stuff.

-It's claustrophobic, she remarked.

-You are right; he said and moved behind her to caress her hair. She reacted to the touch taking a step to the side. He lowered his hand and inhaled deeper than usual. He moved to the side of the office where a door was and he opened it.

-Here is my private library, you can come here and take whatever book you like, he said with caring eyes.

Aeries walked in the new room. Her gaze showed her admiration for all the knowledge that was spread around her. From wall to wall enormous libraries expanded with tones of books. There was a stair attached to the library as it height expanded almost to the ceiling.

-That's amazing, she said as her eyes met the books at the shelves.

-We tried to cover vampire and human history as much as possible, he said.

-When were you born? She asked suddenly. Now she needed to know more about him since…

-I do not remember…he answered in a low voice… even though a part of him was content finally to be able to speak to her about his true self.

Aeries was a bit confused.

-You do not remember, your mother or father?

-No, I have no recollection about them; it's true that I've forgotten a part of my existence in the endless realm of time. You can say that somewhere in time I was born but that was even before the dawn of the vampire race…

-I see, this is why all people say that you are really old… "So you are an orphan too, in one sense…"

-I am...yes.., he admitted, feeling stressed about his age for the very first time. I was present at the most wars between purebloods...

Aeries smiled in a bitter way…

-I am a bit illiterate about vampire history, she confessed in a shy way.

-We can catch up time, he said. You can begin by reading the volumes of the "First War…" I began that war…

He stopped as she looked at him in a rather distasteful glance.

-I am sorry Aeries, he stated feeling uncomfortable.

She had heard his apologies and his "sorry" more than ten times within this week and she had to confess that they did nothing to comfort the pain and the agony in her.

-War is all you do? Isn't that so? She interrogated with a stare full of dignity and proudness as she hated herself for remaining silenced, Who? She…

Kaname exhibited a faint smile that showed nothing but sadness.

-And you think that I had a choice, hm? He questioned giving her a bitter-sweet expression.

-Yes, it's all down to choices, after all, she said.

-You are wrong; he said moving closer to her.

She moved again going next to the main library examining the books, even though her interest was on him and not on the volumes.

Kaname also examined her; "You are young and fresh, you are ignorant, a baby to me but I prefer your protests…than your silence that tells me that the spirited girl you were, has been lost somewhere on the way. Have courage Aeries…"

-It was not my choice but it was my mistake if you are interested in that, he replied.

-How? She asked now turning to him.

-Once I used to live among humans. I liked helping them; I liked the simplicity and the kindness they offered to me. I lived alone but in a sense that was my choice since I refused to follow the purebloods that came to me telling me to follow them. I did not ask for more than a smile, a friendly word, a good evening. I used to live like you used to live, unknown and simple. I did that. But I was a vampire and they discovered that…It was the beginning back then and humans had not developed an apprehension for the vampire race. Soon they chased me away. I refused in taking their blood and turning them into monsters so soon I fainted from starvation as they told me the ones finding me, I am not sure, as I do not remember.

-Like you can remember anything before, Aeries remarked in a bitter way but still Kaname smiled.

-I was gathered by a pureblood lady, she wanted to fight the purebloods that changed humans but she needed power; I decided to remain there and fight for her. In that sense my life had a meaning again, without her I was nobody…She became important to me.

-Were you together? Aeries asked in a low voice and a sting of jealousy pierced her heart, catching even her own self by surprise.

-Occasionally, he answered, examining deeper her reaction, feeling content with the sudden glimpse that he had caught appearing to her prior unexpressed eyes. But it did not last long…she loved humans more than me and soon she sacrificed herself for them; she gave her own blood and her own body for them to be able to wield anti-vampire weapons. She did that and then the humans had the power that you so anxiously have demanded.

Aeries shook her head in surprise.

"When? Then how…?" Kaname kept going regardless of her expression.

-As other purebloods joined our causes and I considered myself not to be alone in this task, I shared with them my power and soon I also gave them the weapons in order to fight against the purebloods that had turned the human population into level-e. That was the beginning of my mistake; misplaced trust. Soon the human hunters were killed; The purebloods having the power turned against me and I had to start from nothing to secure the humans from the fortune that awaited them. I did that…it's centuries now that I am fighting, trying to undo my mistake, take back the weapons, the powers I shared, to preserve the prosperity, the human race, and the initial beliefs that this woman held in her heart. In your case I refuse to make the same mistake again and to trust others, even humans. Humans can be weaker and far more simple and honest than vampires but deep down they are afraid of us and fear is a very good motive for them to kill us and extinguish us. I fought for so long that I refuse to make a mistake again… he finally said.

Aeries all of this time kept watching him and hearing him with great attention, she was in the verge of crying as she realized that he meant every single word of it. It was not him the enemy who had killed her brother. Not the King that had betrayed his people to serve his ambitions. He believed that and he considered himself responsible for his original misplaced trust. Therefore he had preferred to fight than leaving the human population to its destiny. He had done that, centuries now, standing alone…

Her thought wondered to Eros; he also believed fighting for a cause, her brother also. It was she the one always caring about herself and not others. This task deposited at her hands had that sense, to protect Sawn, her beloved brother and to kill the only one who had devoted his life in protecting others, when he originally had no reason at all risking his life. Now she was the one ready to kill for her own interests, not him, her, how ironic that sounded.

But again if humans had a second chance perhaps these beasts would be tamed as they would confront too many enemies and not just one…Dragen could fight Kaname now that he knew his weakness was but what about human hunters? He could not possible fight all of them.

-What you think that you are eternal? Nothing can kill you? What if you die? She asked.

-I may die that's truth but still that power is my own power…I shall take it with me and humans may seek another protector, but I cannot afford giving them a power that could bring the vampire world into its elimination or them again at the steps of extinction, they are more fragile than us and if I did that soon a war would erupt. It's hard but I cannot take this responsibility…This co-existence is something I pursued for many reasons; it gave a meaning to my existence when I had none. You used to say that people buy the King's fairytale but the first one who bought that fairytale was me Aeries and I lived in it too long.

-And now?

-My current scope is to bring both sides into a peaceful co-existence with no dangers upfront. Then I will step down from the throne…living a council of my entrusted ones behind…I wish to leave no threats behind…threats that I caused in any case. I thought I was so close to it but right now the idea is distant again…

-Because Dragen survived?

- Yes and because you are exposed Aeries, and you've seen now who they are and what they do. In you there is now a part delving in darkness and in sin already, I know.

-What do you mean?

-I mean that I consider myself responsible for you as well. I am well aware of that you probably hate me now for all of this; I know that your life will never be the same again and I am the main source of your misery. I wish to change this…I am on your side Aeries, remember this…even if you hate me…allow me to remain by your side, even if you do not want me to touch you. It's acceptable. Kaname lowered his gaze at the floor, he had said it all, and nothing was left to be said; now it was her decision.

Aeries remained silence and thoughtful. Despite his lies and his hidden intentions he was still the father of her child, the man with whom she had shared loved so many times.

She answered nothing but she saw him exiting from the door.

-Come Aeries, he said turning his head to her direction. There is more to see.

Aeries followed him with slow steps; the corridor was dark with elegant lamps highlighting the walls. He entered a disappear within a door that featured the Kuran crest outside. He had opened this one with his powers. She noticed that.

As she passed the door several lamps light up around her and then she was able to clearly see all the blades, the arrows, the weapons that lied there, she felt their power as the weapons send a cold chill to her spine. They did not like her. The atmosphere was hostile.

Kaname picked up a small rod that rested in the piles and the rod expanded into a scythe. The door with a sudden noise closed behind her and Aeries got instantly scared. "What?"

-This is Artemis…my favorite weapon. It has served me well so far. They all bow to me but in reality it is to these weapons that they bow. Vampires are by instinct afraid these weapons as you are right now; they are afraid them so much that they end up worshipping them. Just like the gods…

Aeries scanned again the weapons. So many…so he had gathered these weapons here during his wars, trying to undo his original mistake. There were axes hanged at the walls and swords and at the back corner of the semi-lighted room a vitrine with a gun inside.

-You are so silent, Kaname remarked.

-What should I say? The room really scared her. Anti-vampire weapons…were killing machines.

-Let's go, I think that you've seen enough for one night, he said gently depositing the rod to back to the wooden shelve.

They exited together and Kaname closed the door again with his hand this time. They said good night there at the corridor. He had to go back to his office and Aeries was feeling a bit dizzy. She now missed her bed.

Βut sleep did not came easy to her. She twisted around changing sides, breathing inconsistent.

"A tragic fate you summon" their ancient voices had said. Indeed. A heavy weight in her heart now left her sleepless. "I have to decide what I will do."

It was not easy for Aeries to swallow down her pride and put aside all of her opinions, to oversee his mistakes and there were so many…but she had to decide what was important, and yes, he was important, not only for her child but for so many people and reasons. After witnessing the insanity that characterized the vampire society, only now did she realize that this world –the human world- perhaps would not have survived without this beliefs or ideals. Some crimes were unavoidable, some sins just had to be made...

So she did not have the soul or the courage to cut this life, a life which had protected so many, living the world defenseless to any pureblood's bloody and sick intentions. Her child would also live in that society when it would fall and vanish. She did not want to see that.

Aeries sat up at her bed, her eyes expressed nothing but fear as she chose her destiny. Her heart was aching and her hands trembled, it was like committing a crime; she would never forgive herself for that decision, never! But it was better not to be able to forgive herself for the murder of one man than of the murder of thousands. "Forgive me, I am sorry, I am so sorry…guilty I am", she said and uncovered the blankets that warmed her legs with a sharp move.

Kaname tilted his head to his office door direction and was surprised to sense Aeries standing outside and then bursting into his office obviously worried, irritated.

-Aeries what is wrong? He questioned obviously anxious of her total rejection…

-I am not doing this for you, she responded with flaming eyes. You are a liar and you deceived us…

-Sawn knew this Aeries…

- You are lying again…

-I can show you if you do not believe me, he said slowly leaving his armchair and approaching her. She was hostile and so he just sat at the edge of his desk watching her amazed, irritated reaction.

-No, it does not matter anymore…she said lowering her head.

-Aeries…He opened his arms inviting her to come into his hug but she rejected him.

-You are so bad, so bad…

-I know that you are blaming me for everything Aeries but I was not the one who lead Sawn into his decision to join the war…I know it may sound crazy to you but still…there is nothing, nothing that you can accuse me of that I have not accused myself before.

-Right…I should kill you, I really should.

Kaname approached her and even though she did not want to be touched putting her hand between them as a barrier this time he did not fold back. Gently grabbing her wrist he pulled her closer to him and cupped her face in his palm forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes.

-Then why don't you do it? I left the door of the anti-vampire chamber open for you tonight. You knew that you could go there and you know how to do it I suppose Dragen shared this knowledge with you.

His answer astonished her..How?

-And you would accept that? She asked with a nerve in her voice.

-I would, I would accept anything coming from you Aeries…You see I recently took something quite valuable from you and so you have the right to do the same; you can kill me.

-Recently took? I do not understand you..

-See for yourself, he said offering his wrist to her.

She looked at him back one more time with a confused expression and then she delved her fangs to his flesh…Blood, his blood was so comforting to her. When with him, she had to admit that her body followed logic of his own. As just as she was losing herself in the pure pleasure of her lust for his blood…her mind filled with the image –the cruelest image that she had faced in her life. Why? How? Sawn…

She abandoned Kaname's hand feeling more dizzy and weak than ever before in her life. "What did you do? What did you do?"

-WHAT DID YOU DO? She screamed with eyes pure fires. She slapped him with all the force that she had and the windows behind her begun shuttering.

-YOU BEAST, YOU MURDERER…

Kaname accepted her reaction without moving from his position with eyes filled with sadness. Aeries ran to her bedroom slapping the door behind her, she never wished to see him or hear from him again. No matter what…She fell on her bed and she grabbed the pillow, burying her moist face inside. Her whole body now was shaking from the sobs that were hιting her like wild waves the rocks. Why? Why? She cried without control that night and mourned from her brother another more time.

The morning sun found her on her bed exhausted from her cries. When he entered gently and discreetly as possible Aeries had not even the strength to move an inch of her body. After all that crying, the tension had disappeared.

Kaname's fingers slightly touched and followed the line of her body as she rested there totally unaffected by his caress. Even though her head was still buried in the pillow he knew that she was perfectly awaken.

-But in your heart you had already decided that to be the end, didn't you? So you are going to condemn me for something you had already decided yourself?, he asked again.

She did not responded and he sat next to her body now pulling her to his arms.

She slowly lifted her head to him with a bitter angry tone.

-That was not your right, she said. Remember what you told me when I was begging you to kill me?

-Yes you are right, but apart from being heart-broken you had a long long way to go. Sawn would be a burden for many…many years to you and he did not wish that; to see you sustaining him in this condition, feeding him with your own blood night and day… suffering from his attachment for all the years to come. In his latest hours he was thinking of you...and the pains he was suffering…were a real turmoil. He chose relief. And he chose to free you of his care. He wanted that. Besides that how a weak girl such as yourself would support him Aeries? He knew that sooner or later he would exhaust you, drain you.

-And what about you couldn't you offer your blood? You owned him your blood.

-A blood that talks of you? You think he would accept that? He would throw me out the moment he would realize that. He was proud enough and we could only offer him nothing more than pain.

Aeries sniffed and put her nose against his shirt. She realized that a part of Kaname's words were true, if Sawn was alive the realization that his was a burden in their straight lives would only make him to ask for a death…how she would comfort him. With what? A blood that smell the scent of her lover, a baby that was beating inside her. She wouldn't be able to support him.

-If you want to kill me, I deserve this, despite the excuses and the reasons. Despite all you should kill me if you feel like hating me, it's fair.

Aeries detached herself from him needing space now to breath deeper.

"I wish I could kill you like you killed him but as you said I am as much as a sinner as you are in that way…I had already commit the crime I am accusing you of… sinful that much and as you are…yet…seeing the execution was so painful…so painful…"

-Aeries! Aeries totally delved into his arms feeling so much guilt about herself, so much…

-I had decided to tell you nothing about this, since I was afraid that anything you would do might risk his life and yet I had already that in the worst case scenario…it was he and not you the one who had to be sacrificed…

-I know but why? He asked now with a sparkle lighten to his eyes.

Aeries took a deep breath.

-For others and for the people you protect…I still do not agree with you but it's not only about me now…I do not know how to describe it…

-I think it's called love, Kaname replied softly to her ear.

-No, it's not that…

-You are not in love with me?

-After all this…that you've done you are embarrassing the word. Anyway I will sustain you…

-Sustain me? He did not want to hear these words coming from the lips he so much adored.

-For the sake of the humans and the sake of the baby… she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her heart and her shoulders. Now it was Kaname the one who stood there like being hit from a lightening searching in her eyes a further confirmation of her original statement.

-Hm? He only answered feeling like his ears had lost their ability. He was rarely shocked or amazed by anything anymore, after so many things that he had seen in his long life, but right now a little girl had totally caught him unprepared.

-Hm? Aeries turned enraged. Your only answer is hm? After all you did your only answer is hm? She grabbed the soaked pillow and started hitting him to his face, shoulders, chest, and every spot that she could find available.

-You bastard…This is all your fault…and you have the nerve to say "hm?" after all the things that you've done? This is it, I am going to kill you, now, I decided it…

Kaname was exploding from his inner happiness and at the same time he did everything he could to sustain the pillow but also give her the opportunity to release her steam. Not that Aeries had turned him into a sack of box but she had indeed turned him into one and Kaname was double happy to see her finally reacting finding again her outgoing nature.

As she hit him fiercely he made major efforts not to start laughing… and when finally she got tired and the pillow landed at the floor, Kaname with tears of joy in his eyes hugged her as tight as he could in order not to break her.

-You made me so happy…Aeries…this is the greatest present of all…I love you so much…I adore you…

"I never had anything to call my "own", I never had something really mine to give color and scent to the world around me…and now I have you and our baby, this is so unfair…I gave death and you brought life… I will protect both of you like my own flesh and blood, thank you Aeries…thank you".

-You do not deserve this…she said within his arms that had captured her there.

-I know…I know…still I am so selfish, so guilty; because as I hold you here, as I love you more than words can tell you, I regret nothing…Do you Aeries?

She was so thoughtful and she never answered back looking at him with eyes that sparkled full of doubt and shame. She lowered her head; now it was too late to go back. Now she had already decided. Now she needed him and not Sawn. Now…she was as guilty as he was.

And so now a new era begun for the new couple that now had another focus on their lives …

The wedding ceremony took place in their private living room. As vampires were atheists marriage to them had the meaning of a legal contract. During the ceremony Aeries remained mostly unexpressed and silent; Kaname on the other hand was tender and caring as always. Only a few witnesses had come, among them and Peter, who Aeries earlier on had called; a lizard, a goon and so many other lovely cosmetics that had forced Peter to hide under the sofa.

-You may rotten in hell, she had screamed…

-I am sorry, I am so sorry for that, he sobbed underneath the sofa…

-Aeries? Kaname had just walked in dressed in his black suit but had understood what was happening by her screams that had reached the corridors.

-What? She turned to him angry as usual.

- Give him a break, he is just a boy…

-He is just a boy? That's what I thought, that he was just a boy, the traitor, the…

-Please, Miss Aeries…don't get upset…think of the baby.

-Oh and you could not turn back or he would whip you ha? Where is a whip? I will whip you with my own hands since you returned here.

-Mercy me…

-Aeries, you want us to buy a whip? Kaname questioned with a funny look.

- All right, out you are driving me crazy…

-Okay Peter you can go now.

-I am talking to both of you …Out!

Kaname decided to leave not to enrage her anymore and Peter decided to follow before he lost the chance to be protected from Aerie's angry mood.

-Out! Aeries repeated as Peter was hiding behind Kaname.

The two exited at the corridor waiting for the solicitor in care of these matters to arrive.

-You heard that I am driving her crazy, isn't that what she said?

-Eh? I think that she did not mean it that way…

-Hey, Peter, we have time until the ceremony, here take some money and fly to the town…get a whip and if she needs it..obey…

"What?" Peter obliged kept thinking that Aeries was right before; they were all crazy in there.

And so the ceremony took place and Aeries was crowned the Queen but as she was pregnant, the couple decided to postpone all official presentations, balls and introductions after the birth of the child. At least they both agreed on something. For the rest of the history Aerie's emotions had not made a significant progress. She was still angry at him and so the couple shared different bedrooms even at the first night of their wedding night. But that did not last long enough….

As another month spend Aeries was constantly craving over blood. She was a total victim of her body and her pregnancy. In this month the couple shared different bedrooms as Aeries was not ready to forgive him and bring him back to her bed. For Kaname it did not matter as long as Aeries was there and accepted his attention and his constant cares. He had decided to spoil her to death trying to make her pregnancy period as happy and as cheerful as possible. He was sustaining his own blood craving thinking about the baby and spending hours reading pregnancy and baby's development blood. He wanted to know everything there ever was written and Aeries merciless made fun out of him telling him that he is reading again "the manual". Things were easier for him as he found pleasure even at her laughs or monks, Aeries on the other hand made different thoughts;

"They say that we are strong, purebloods vampires, not really…they have no idea how weak we are as we are craving, suffering, creating an unbearable attachment to one another…suffocating in our own breaths as we lust for the other…we bend to our inner weakness…we bend until we collapse on the floor, we bend until there are no boundaries and limits that we would not pass to satisfy this devilish addiction".

And one night out of the blue Aerie's hunger and thirst was so great that unavoidable Kaname opened his eyes as her wet tongue made circles at the soft skin of his neck.

-Aeries…

-Don't speak…she said and then she bite him drawing the blood…losing herself in him.

He did not speak, neither moved, he just accepted her as she drank and drank. He closed his lids…she was not stopping and he felt a bit light-headed. After ten minutes Aeries withdraw her fangs and her red eyes looked Kaname in terror as he laid there totally unconscious.

-Kaname? What I've done? What I've done? She shouted slapping him to wake him up.

His hands moved to her sides and his eyes semi-opened as a tender smile was written on his lips.

-You were worried? He said.

She got furious and tried to get up but his hands grabbed her own and held her tight so she wouldn't go away.

-You turned me dizzy, he confessed.

-Now you are allright, let me go…

It was then that Kaname flipped them around and Aeries looked back at him in surprise.

-How dare you let me go! She yelled in protest. Kaname's hands still held hers.

-You come so late in my room, you drink me to the limits with such a lust and you are expecting me to let you go? You should have known not to provoke a male vampire like that.

-I am a pregnant woman, you idiot! Respect my condition! She yelled in protest.

-Ah excuses…how long are you going to fool yourself I do not know…pregnant women do take blood but not the blood of someone they don't desire… you are not serious about this but I will respect your condition, he said in a cunning look and his hand caressed the surface of her sex above the light fabric of her nightgown.

-No, Kaname stop, stop it…she said as his hand moved below her slip gently touching her female spots. After so many time Aeries was quite sensitive and her body instantly arched on the mattress and her legs spread more. Kaname did not stop massaging her clitoris while his lips found her lips and eagerly kissed her; he had missed her awfully too much. Despite her protests she left him play with her tongue while her mind was going blank enjoying the sensational waves of pleasure that his caresses spread to her body. She hated to confess but she needed more…and she just thought that there was a way to make him feel both bad, taking some kind of revenge for all of his lies and at the same time satisfy her lust, without showing weakness. She just had to let him go deeper in her…

Like reading her thoughts and her desires Kaname's fingers entered her tight opening and Aeries released a moan of satisfaction and arousal inside of their deep kiss.

He was smelling, tasting, touching her and her body writhed like a fish out of the water under his hands, he was asking for nothing more than this. Her sweet female nature all wet now made him go crazy. He detached his lips from her to hear her little yelps of lust that made his blood running faster in his veins.

He exited his fingers and he pulled the underwear off her legs. Aeries yelped again as now his tongue gave quick strokes to her clitoris and his middle two fingers thrashed inside her; fast, intense…a combination that she could no longer bare…After two minutes Aeries shouted loud enough in order for two wings for to hear her …she had never had such a strong and quick orgasm before. It was so intense, complete, and perfect that she had bitten her lips without even noticing the pain. Kaname laughed and when her body totally relaxed he moved back to her, licking the blood off her lips. Despite that Aeries was looking back at him with a rather unsatisfied expression.

-What? She demanded. Is that all?

Kaname looked back at her in a rather playful look.

-Wasn't that the sound of a rather intense orgasm that I heard?

-How dare you? Aeries now was turning rather demanding. You heard nothing! Go on!

Kaname started descending back to his original position but Aeries protests stopped him again.

-That's so boring. The same and the same again, don't you know anything else to do?

He sat up the bed, discouraged.

-What do you want me to do Aeries?

-What you do not know? I can't believe that a vampire so old asks that from a little girl…anyway…Aeries also sat up the bed as her hands moved to his belt.

-Aeries what are you doing? He said standing up and avoiding her. Remember your condition, penetration can hurt the baby.

-Where did you read that? In the stupid manuals that you read? I don't believe this. Back to bed, undress now! She got up and started pushing him. Kaname did not know what to do.

-Aeries, you were the one saying that I should respect your condition. I do not want to take advantage of you.

-No, no! I will take advantage of you, don't worry about that..

As she pushed him but he did not move Aeries stepped on his foot and as his concentration was diverted she finally pushed him back at the back and threw herself on him, riding him. Kaname was looking at her in a complete satisfied but also scarred look. Was it his idea or Aeries' eyes were shining more than usual?

-Now Aeries you are going to hurt yourself and the baby.

-Mommy will explain to the baby the basics, she said as her hands were unbuckling his zone.

-You are not going to say such nasty things to my baby…

-Your baby? Watch your mouth Kaname or do you want me to give you a slap? Finally she managed to release the object of her desire from its tight slips. "Oh good, you are so aroused…!".

- Aeries I am totally used here…

-Shut up and enjoy it, don't get me upset! Respect the baby at least!

Every drop of innocence had been lost from Aeries…it was obvious that he had totally succeeded in making her like himself.

-I do not believe this…he said caressing the tips of her hair as Aeries started licking and playfully scratching with her fangs his member, teasing him…he shot back his head silently gasping as he became even harder. He had no idea how long he would last without evading her. The thoughts dissolved in his mind and now only this sensation that intensified remained. His breath became heavier and as Aeries was going a bit harsher on him, taking him in her mouth as deep as she could and pumping her head up and down fast enough to make him groan.

-Aeries I am going to…Aaa…he didn't even have the time to finish his sentence as he exploded inside of her mouth, fastening the sheets beneath.

Aeries felt him loosen and let go, unintentionally she had drink every drop of him as she was chocking and did not wish to spoil his pleasure. But her little revenge had not finished yet…

-How could you? She shouted.

-Ah? Kaname looked at her still dizzy as he was trying to shake a bit of his hair that was falling on his eyes.

-How could you keeping all of your arousal to yourself? Insensitive! You totally disappointed me and you have no apprehension of my condition.

-But you were the one doing me a bl..

Aeries slapped him demonstrating a strict gaze of disapproval for the way he had chosen to express himself…

Kaname was so astonished to her behavior that was something so new and out of the character…he slowly brought his hand to his cheek but did not dare to say something more.

-Now…satisfy me like a good boy and don't you even think saying "no' to me or I will get out in the corridor and throw myself to the first male I see…

-Aeries, I am not a sex machine, you are treating me like…

-Oh now you complain? You are responsible for this, now do the right thing like a man…

-But you are pregnant! He protested.

-Ah still denying to take over your responsibility? Fine, I am out of here. The whole word will know that you are failing to meet your role as a husband.

-Aeries! Kaname grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She dropped on his chest. He gave a sign and kissed her lips. You are going to be like this for the rest of eternity?, he asked. Is this some kind of game? I have no problem complying but do not play it on your own.

-This is not a game…I just want more…she complained.

-Okay then, we will do this soft so we may not hurt the baby…he said kissing her and finally preparing to make love to her.

"Soft", he said? "Soft" as a word acquired a new meaning since in the months that followed Aeries' hormones were only increasing. So she was the one chasing him in the corridors, in the bedroom, in the office and also in the bathroom. And she did not like it "soft" at all.

And the more her belly grew the more reluctant he became to give in to Aerie's constant madness.

He found himself making love to her on his desk, on the office's armchair, at the library (Aeries had hanged herself from the self), at the shower, at the sink of the bathroom, against the closet of the bedroom, against the window and almost at the balcony as Aeries wanted to enjoy the view. He was doing the best he could to control himself but Aeries was just saying "Harder…can you go faster? I need a lover, I am sorry Kaname…this is a torture having such a lazy husband, now I see why most Queens cheat the Kings…".

Instead of slapping her as she deserved for saying such insulting words to him while he was making love to her, Kaname kissed her, evading her little mouth with his tongue to make her "shut up". But Aeries was drawing a part of her satisfaction not only by his body but also from his hurt and assaulted expression that showed all the sensitivity that he felt for him. "Right, you are swallowing down everything? Don't you Kaname?"

He did without a complaint; she had every right to treat him like that.

They had sex five to ten times per day and Kaname also fed her two to three times a day. At the end of the seventh month of Aerie's pregnancy he was dragging himself to the corridors of the palace and most of his counselors questioned his color; he was pale, paler than a vampire should be.

The top event took place at the middle of a meeting where Kaname fall asleep the moment a noble was demonstrating to him and to the rest of the purebloods the new west capitals. He took a short nap supporting his head to his hand and when the noble finished and the purebloods called him, Kaname shook his head…

-Ah that was pretty good, thank you, he said. The noble was quite satisfied and the whole room silently laughed behind their backs.

Shoutou had also returned from the west and he was ready to open new operations there, expanding the family fortune. He wanted to see Kaname in privacy and Kaname felt a large relief as Shoutou had his own experience to share and comfort him a bit.

-Pregnant ha? He said once he saw Kaname's pale look.

-Yes, you cannot imagine..

-Ah it's nothing, by the third kid you will be used to this…

Kaname opened his eyes in shock? "Third?"

-You think I am going to be alive by then? He asked.

-Sure, think of her, she is going to give birth, she needs to feed for two…you are a lucky man. It's obvious that she is in love.

Kaname sat back at his office with an inner smile. He did not know how Aeries felt about him since he could not taste her blood and by the way she treated him, he seriously doubted her feelings; she had turned him to her personal sex slave paying no notice to how he felt about her anymore. But if Shoutou having three children said so…he wished to believe it.


	27. The secret of Bloody Rose

Spring had once more arrived for the royal couple. The cold and long winter months had finally passed and Aerie's pregnancy along with Kaname's "slavery" came to an end.

Aeries was shining from her joy and the so did her eyes, full of sparkle and warmth, as they looked at her son, not seeing a baby but a whole world smiling at her. "Important, you are important to me now, now within my guilt, I also regret nothing…".

Kaname was proud and happy. He had his family by his side and it was the first time in his life that he felt the strength of the word"family" to apply to him. A family to protect and to cherish, to love, to live for…

The essences of the flower filled the bedroom and Aeries held in her arms her newborn son; a tiny little life that instantly, with his first breath in the world had become the center of attention and adoration for his pureblood parents. It was the twilight hour, a beautiful hour for creatures both of the day and the night and Kaname walked in the room bringing a present for Aeries, a present he knew that she would adore…

-Good evening, he said as he entered the room holding something hidden behind his back.

-Oh you came…A what is this aroma?

Aries nostrils sniffed the air, this intoxicating, sweet scent…could it be?

-My roses! She said. Kaname smiled and approached now revealing the bouquet. He sat at the bed depositing the roses at her lap and took the baby with extra care from her hands. Aeries eyes saw only the roses. She felt that this was a miracle, after her son, now the roses… She grabbed the bouquet and she kissed her husband. My roses? They survived?

-Of course they did…, Kaname looked at the baby boy, he was so beautiful and small, he was literally afraid holding him in order not to break him. So he softly placed him in the cot, next to bed, secretly praying not to disturb the young's vampire sleep.

-Oh Kaname, it's such a pity that the house did not…

Kaname looked at Aerie's disappointed look and embraced her kissing her lips cupping her head with his hand.

-Don't worry about this…he said.

The reality was that the house was ready but Kaname felt more than reluctant to show it to Aeries. Knowing her attachment to the house he could not risk now a refusal of her part to remain to the palace.

First all the other routine matters had to be arranged and one of these matters was the introduction of Aeries to the vampire society. All of these months, that she had rested inside the king's private chambers, there had been a great pressure of purebloods and nobles who agonized to finally meet their new Queen.

A month after the birth of her son Aeries –after intensive lessons and structures, walking with high heels and books at her head for extra grace for her staus and after learning all the names and the families was finally ready- to make her premiere.

Nervous as never before in her short life she appeared by Kaname's side in the great ballroom. In a way she could sense that all the eyes were daggers and all the flattering words were fake but she had no other choice but to be polite and smile. It was a fact but the life of the palace had already tired her.

She missed the carefree spirit of the old days when she would just come and go without anyone escorting her, without unnecessary "hellos" and "Glad to meet you". She longed to touch and smell her roses again and set the plates on the table instead of finding flowers at the vases and pre-ordered dinner.

The luxury and the comforts might had really make her thrive; during the last period she had become more beautiful, more shiny, more elegant, more of a woman. But she just hated it all, failed to understand anything of this entire wild crowd that bowed to her presence, always complimenting her, without a true reason, without any sincerity.

By the end of the ball when she finally returned to her bedroom she was so tired and exhausted from all this "pointless" show that she opened the window's doors and exited at the balcony. She inhaled the air; how good, how nice the scent of liberty was. Yet she was not free anymore. Now she had a path and others obligations.

As a mother, as a wife, a queen; she waved buy-buy from her balcony to the girl that smiled to her from the garden as Aeries imagined her old self leaving her forever. And as she saw in the darkness the careless girl to disappear from her view, two familiar hands touched her waist and turned her around to meet the winery eyes of their owner.

-Are you sad Aeries? Do you regret this?

-No, I don't she said in a touchy voice.

-I know how cruel this life is but see it positive, after all we may have..

Aeries brought her hand to his lips and prevent him from talking anymore…

-Isn't there a way to ran away?

-Ran away? He smiled touching her palms.

-Yes a way out of here, so no one will see us, understand us…

-Just the two of us?

-Yes, the baby is sleeping and Peter takes care of it...I left milk in case it was needed and the night is still young and beautiful…

Kaname was thoughtful. Should he? Aeries eyes were pleading and promising.

-Okay, he said…Where do you want us to go?

-To the city…

-This way, he said capturing her hand in his and moving to the armory room. The crypt hidden under the carpet and the underway passages spreading beneath the crypt soon led them outside off the palace grounds…it was funny but as Aeries was following Kaname in the labyrinth she had no orientation of where they were. The passage was narrow and it finally appeared to end to an old wooden staircase. When they reached the top Kaname helped Aeries to step at the floor. Then she realized that they were inside of an old building that seemed to be deserted and closed from ages before. A large wooden door stood in front of them and Kaname using his powers opened it. He got outside and Aeries more shy came behind him.

-We are in the center of the city?

-Yes…

True; the houses were all around them.

-This way to the harbor and this way to the night clubs…Kaname asked.

-Clubs will be fine…, she said and now Aeries led her way cheerfully leaping all around her husband. We should do this more often.

-Aeries, this is not the politically correct way, if the baby..

-Oh stop worrying all the time, let's enjoy…

Kaname stopped worrying and started to enjoy; his beautiful wife with eyes full of love and fire. She had had a lot time to have fun (apart from torturing him in bed) so he just gave in and decide to let go of his usual strict and serious module.

Soon they ended up in this of the modern joints that played live acid jazz music and they had fun with the general atmosphere of dancing, singing and flirting that was dominating the atmosphere. Kaname sat at a stool next to the bar, Aeries as she wanted to move and dance stood next to him but her focus was merely on the dancefloor.

-Kaname, let's take another round of shots…

-You are not dizzy?

-No, I am fine, I had so long to enjoy myself feeling so free, she said close to his ear and smiled. He ordered the shots and gave one to Aeries. With a sharp move he brought the shot to his mouth then heard a wild scream…

-Oh MY YOU ARE ALIVE? EROS?

The sudden realization made him to turn his head so violently that he bite the glass with his fangs, his lips were cut and he brought the hand to his lips to wipe off the blood whereas at the same time he was watching Aeries jumping like crazy in Eros' arms.

-I can't believe it. I can't…Aeries was still jumping from her joy. Eros on the other hand had frozen in her wild hugs as she met Kaname's serious gaze behind Aerie's back.

-Aeries...he detached himself from her.

-What Eros you are not happy to see me? After so much time? I thought that you were dead, you, the kids…she said now more bitter and down to earth. His expression was also sad…

-Oh come on you can tell me everything; you must have been through so much hard time. Come! She tried to pull him but he did not move from his position, pretending to look nervously around him.

-What? You do not want to talk to me? She asked a bit irritated. Finally she understood Eros' silence as she observed his gaze which fell cold and indifferent on Kaname.

Aeries turned to her husband that seemed calmly to watch the scene…

-Oh, Kaname you remember, right? There is nothing to worry about him, come on Eros…

-Hi, Eros reluctantly and laconically said to the vampire.

Kaname just nodded in apprehension.

-We better do this another time, Aeries.

And then she noticed another detail on him. He had a black towel wrapped around his pants.

-Oh are you working here? And I am delaying you…Just tell me where and when…

-No, just forget that, right? It's good to see you though.

She did not insist. Since he worked here…

-Yes me too, say hello and many kisses to the kids from me.

-Sure, he said now more relaxed as he met her warm eyes.

She always brought calmness in him. Then he turned to Kaname.

-You have blood to your lips, he stated coldly.

Kaname again just nodded, wiping for another time the blood and as Eros disappeared among the crowd, Aeries returned to him.

-What was that? You were not polite at all.

-Excuse me Aeries, I do not like him...

-Well I did not tell you to marry him just be polite. Did I like all these vampires at the ball? No but I honored you as your Queen couldn't you just do that simple as my husband?

-Yes you are right, I apologize but…

-And how did you cut yourself? Here let me take this napkin to take the extra blood off…You know something, If I do not have my attention on you; you are becoming a real nag…

-I know, I am hopeless …he said, he loved her attention and her care. Can we now go home? I missed my son…

-Okay daddy…let's go…I was so happy to see…It's incredible that he survived the level-e attacks.

-Yes I agree, I understand your happiness…Kaname said paying the bill and escorting his wife back home.

The palace was the home now of the couple, a home that Aeries detested but Kaname appreciated for all the protection and the safety it had to offer to its residences. For Aeries the threats of the past were erased and well behind them. For Kaname the threats were always there, hidden, waiting for an excuse, a mistake from his part.

He had the feeling that their time of happiness was somehow borrowed and old sins might be forgiven but not forgotten…in the realm of time, the unwritten laws of justice and retribution would come one day to find him.

All these months now, she played that game with him, as revenge to his lies, he also played a game with her; the game of silence. Giving in to all of her demands, accepting her assaults and her needs unprotested, pathetically giving in to all of her spoiled manners, it was his way to keep her satisfied and ignorant of all the conditions, the real action and the world that surrounded her. Aerie's pregnancy had another use for Kaname; to hold her into the darkness, to keep her away from the real troubles and worries.

As they both walked under the starry night holding hands, smiling to one another with love and devotion, his constant fear that one day he would lose her surfaced in his mind; "No, not her, don't take her, please…"

To keep her safe from harm, untouchable from all and everything he needed her to be by his side. And so as a trip to the West was necessary from his part, since the borders had opened and so may new public constructions demanded his notice and his approval he decided that Aeries and the baby should go with him. Aeries protested by nevertheless she went along with her son. And as the couple made an official departure from the city's harbor to reach the new West harbor that had been made, Aeries for the first time noticed, all the fuss that their presence created.

The harbor had shut down for all the royal escort to board on with extreme security measures and as Kaname did not want his face or Aeries to be exposed he had commanded only the security employees of the harbor to be present during their departure.

As it was predicted humans had gathered encircling the harbor, trying to see the royal couple which with hoods and capes was ready to board. Of course they couldn't as ribbons and guards were placed along the perimeter, restricting access and curious gazes.

-I do not understand all of this fuss, Aeries commented to her husband as they ascended the stairs. Peter was following them carrying the baby cot and many nobles were behind them.

-They are just curious Aeries…

-We wouldn't have made this entire disturbance if you had just gone by yourself…

-We must appear once and a while, being too distant is not good, Kaname replied. The couple reached the ship's deck and Aeries turned to see the city extending under her eyes… The smell of the sea and the light breeze was wonderful from such a height.

Kaname smiled.

-Come on let's go to our cabin, we can relax there, he said taking her hand and leading her on the deck.

After a while the ship's siren sounded. With all the high-class aboard, the anchor was lifted, the ropes let loose and the citizens along with the harbors employees could now see the grand ship losing its shape and form, fading in the horizon, becoming one with the blue of the sea and sky.

"And so you go again, queen of the races and a memory of my past, fair well to your trip, Aeries, if this is the path you chose, the man that you love, the choice that you made…I cannot compete with him…no matter how much I would like that", Eros though stepping now closer to the place where the staircase of the ship had been previously lifted. He was working at the harbor, he had seen everything, he now knew and many answers were given but also many dreams were shattered.

"So he is right…it's not your place here with me, how ironic that would be, for you, for me, for all of us. Why? This sadness does not fade away. Why? Are you still the same? The girl I knew? If I could turn back time Aeries…If I could I would have told him to go and drawn himself to the river…that night when he stopped me from reaching your house, me and the kids. He stepped on my weakness, on my own fears…And I accepted being so powerless. Are you at least happy?"

He did not remember how many minutes he had spent there at the harbor's deck looking at a ship that had disappeared at the lines of the horizon. He wanted to make a step back and go, lost forever at the alleys of the cities as he always did…but something held him there.

"Why? After such a long time? Why I cannot just step back? Perhaps because you were more than a girl to me, you were a symbol. The symbol of our freedom; You were the only one, the only one …my eyes witnessed the scene you and the children holding hands, drawing circles…you could guide them Aeries, not with power but with love. God, how much being powerless hurts, how much. Do you at least suspect? Have you heard about the blows in the cities made by an organization called Bloody Rose? I gave to my organization this name, somehow to honor what we begun together. I didn't know….How could I?"

But neither Aeries knew…how could she? Kaname was allowing in only happy cheerful information that would not disturb her private paradise and the calmness of her mind. He did not even want to imagine what he would hear from her if she knew that a terrorist organization called "bloody rose", two months now, was making attacks to the city, destroying public buildings and calling citizens in strikes through flyers and posters.

Kaname suspected the source of the problem but he had no proves and neither had the police officers who investigated interrogating citizens and witnesses. Eros was left unseen as he was always too cautious and too low profile. There was more of course that Aeries did not know and this incident I am going to describe to you had taken place two months ago, generating the idea of "Bloody Rose", contributing to its early and fast necessity to exist.

So I will tell you a secret…that only Eros's knew…a secret you don't know;

In the dark alleys of the city other threats were lurking as well. Shattered in pieces in order to preserve his power, Dragen's shadow was moving almost bend in two behind the empty cans …he knew that his original plan to overpower Kaname had failed.

But his attention still remained at the Queen. Hidden behind the thick walls of the palace she was indeed untouchable…but he kept observing. He had a hideaway in an underground building and no one suspected him as he was feeding solely on animals; cats and dogs avoiding making a move yet and to give away his presence in the west. He was not strong enough; but there would be a time and for all and for everyone. He waited restless. But his hunger increased significantly specially at nights. And then one night…

The two children were walking in the dark alley on their way back home. They were still young but Eros had a shift at the bar again and they needed their home was not far away from the local playground they had been. They sounded happy as they leaped together holding hands and laughing making fun with one another as all children do to cast away their boredom and anxiety. They were not far away from home now…just one block away.

The two children distracted by their games bumped on something…at first it seemed like a mass of something wrapped in a black cape that was laying at the cold street. As they looked at it, the mass quickly rose in front of them into a long tall black tower and as their little eyes ascended in shock following the height of that form, they came against a vampire with long black hair and red eyes. His sharp extended fangs stopped their breath.

-Where are you two going? Don't you know that is dangerous to wonder alone at this hour?

The twins looked each other with a stare full of terror. They knew what he intended to do to them. They both stepped back but being frozen from terror they trembled into each other and fell to the ground.

-Nice, Dragen said bending over and grabbing the boy with his long claws. He lifted the boy's body at the air.

-God, NO! HELP! HELP! The girl shouted.

-Run now! The boy screamed before Dragen's sharp fangs pierced him merciless at his throat. His neck was so small that Dragen's mouth covered almost the half of it.

The girl shouts echoed in the alleys. Instead of running away she got up and started hitting Dragen with her small fists and legs whereas her brother's blood was falling to her head, dripping between her eyes and nose. Dragen knew that he had to end this. The boy's legs started kicking the air as an immediate react to the pain and to the blood loss.

-YOU MONSTER! LET HIM GO! Eros appeared out of nowhere, his shift had ended and he had taken the way for the home as well, hearing the shouts, he had dashed through the alley to reach the source. Now he was enraged; not scared, not shocked but enraged. His blood was boiling, he felt his hands to shake with rage. A vein of blood appeared on his face..

Dragen had finished and he tossed the lifeless body of the kid to the garbage bin next to him. The girl was crying.

-THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT YOU EVER TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME AGAIN! NEVER EVER AGAIN!

He grabbed a wooden board from the bin and attacked Dragen with blind hits….

Dragen was laughing as he saw in that human another victim. He grabbed Eros from the back and tossed him to the ground.

-You are making a lot of noise, he said and with his pureblood powers he blocked the human's thinking.

Eros by the foot was dragged in the underground lair of the vampire. "So is that it? The end?" His mind still resisted that beasts powers but his body could no longer react. There under the absolute darkness Eros was meant to meet a tragic nameless death. But not yet…

As Dragen's claws ripped the skin of his chest and his fangs pierced his neck…the human revealed an image…the last image of a man in his dying hours were that of the Queen? A kiss in the forest? A rose at the street? The beast released its victim and Eros' body heavily landed to the floor. Dragen sarcastically begun to laugh; "All roads lead to Rome…", he thought.

-Intriguing isn't she? I am starting to have thoughts about her myself, yes I do…

In the darkness of the room only his bloody eyes shined…

Eros was heavily breathing from the blood loss, the dimensions of the room seemed to expand and to shrink…he almost did not feel the ground under his body…there was something…a strange sensation that made him so dizzy losing the surroundings of the room. He needed air…he could not hold any longer. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again… Dragen had disappeared.

He walked home, the blood at his neck had dried and he was a mess. The little girl had returned home.

-Eros! She ran to him.

-I am fine, he left me, he did.

-My brother…I did not call the police! But…

-We will take the body and offer to him a proper burrier. I am so sorry Liz but we cannot afford any questions about our identity. I do not want to lose you also, if they know they are going to take you away. I am sorry for this…I am so sorry..

-You cry? I also cried a lot last night. I thought, I believed that you were…

-I will work double hard so we can move on to a better area. May god spare me forgiveness…

Eros held her firmly at his arms. His hate for these creatures had doubled, suffocating him. He would not give up his fight not as long as he could afford it…and so Bloody Rose begun acting, early and sudden, made out of necessity or the lacking of time that remained for him. He would make his effort to awaken the humans before he would be lost forever in the darkness of death. He knew the fate that awaited him. For the first time in his life he bought a gun. To end his existence with a bullet when he could no longer take it, prior becoming another a monster like they them and lose himself in the insanity of the bloodlust.

But until then…


	28. Oblivion of Hapinness

Aeries smelled the light spring breeze full of the flower's essences as she was relaxing, seated at the grass, holding her son in her arms. It was a beautiful night and all vampires in the party had spread at the garden. The soiree was organized by a noble family to honor the presence of the royal family at the West.

Despite her status, Aeries enjoyed the immediate contact with nature and many vampires imitated her humble way, actually enjoying this "little" excuse for informality that the Queen's posture provided to them.

She looked at them and they all bowed in respect when meeting her eyes. But her eyes were in search of her husband wanting to feel assurance and comfort. Kaname came to her and smiled once he spotted her. He sat next to her, he caressed her long hair and Aeries closed her eyes to enjoy the soft kiss he placed to her forehead; he put his arms around her arms hugging both her and their baby…that was so comforting.

She leaned against his chest and that feeling was so fulfilling, when the world seemed so empty and superficial Kaname along with their son were filling it with so much love…

"I want to be by your side forever", she whispered. "Promise me", he said, "I promise'', she replied and he placed a tender kiss to her lips, despite the curious crowd's eyes that were sneaking at them.

Suddenly Aerie's heart leaped inside her chest. Her mind travelled in the past. There was a sense that she had experienced that before…but where? How? Somewhere, sometime, long-long time ago…What was it? A dream that came true? She looked back at Kaname with troubled eyes. But that dream had not a good ending and her heart filled with a anxiety….

She felt Kaname's hand at her shoulder squeezing her lightly like reminding her to come back to their certain, stable reality and she dropped the thoughts of the past behind taking courage from his attention, feeling certain now about her present.

-What is it? Kaname softly said in her ear.

-Nothing…perhaps it's all this crowd, constantly watching they are turning me nervous.

-But you have made a lot of progress adapting to them, see that there was nothing to worry about? Kaname played with her hair; he loved the tips so soft and silky.

That was true as Aerie's initial irritation and nervousness had abandoned her.

-Let's go back at the hotel to rest…, she whispered.

-Anything you want Aeries, he said and helped his wife to lift off the ground along with the baby.

During their extended trip to the west that lasted two months the couple experienced a honey moon season longing for each other's arms. Now they were constantly surrounded by others, attending openings, soirees, presentations about the future developments. They were constantly on the go, visiting cities, tourists' sites and the new political and academic constitutions which were or would be constructed. The west had become a real center of merchandise and re-building as the expansions' plans would fill everybody's pocket with money. Many citizens and families of the east were travelling now to the east pursuing a better fate and new experiences.

Along with the West cities, Aeries "blossomed" as well, becoming each day more elegant and beautiful thriving in the luxury and the comfort that the rich life provided to her.

She got used to her high heels and the elegant dresses since every day and afternoon the couple made official appearances. She left behind her childish "I am embarrassed" mannerism and walked now with straight steps, her head high and her eyes indifferent in most of the occasion.

Kaname was seeing her adaptation and her change with a great interest; the trip to west was certainly beneficial both to Aeries and to their relationship as they were constantly together in public appearances and that fact made Aeries to cling more on him for assurance and support.

Meanwhile Aeries realized several things concerning the vampire society; first of all she comprehended that behind their superficiality and their lackey's ways there was always the thought to take advantage of others. Secondly she apprehended that vampires were really behind concerning "women's position", they were far more conservatives than humans and especially in the salons of the high class women were sealed inside of a jar, preserving their graces and their spirits for an infinite period of time without really having a meaning for them.

They could be highly educated but all of their knowledge was consumed in discussions about fashion or gossips.

So the females were all restricted inside of their houses, enjoying a life full of benefits but at the same time kept in a distance from all initiatives and all decisions. She really wondered about that and one night she decided to talk to a known noble group of women that were discussing fashion as always. The little group consisted from four noble girls made a circle around her the moment she decided to join.

-I heard your discussion, do you mind if I join you? Aeries asked.

-Oh it would be an honor, you enjoy fashion as well? You know I had been in the atelier of…

-No, not that much, but I really wanted to ask…How do you spend your day?

The nobles looked at each other with a strange look.

-Do you cook? Or play with the children? Do you go to work? Aeries asked to clarify her question.

-Of course not.

-But aren't you bored to death? I do not understand. Aeries originality amused the nobles they all gave a light laughter.

-No…

-No…

-Of course not. We do other things to feel useful.

-Like what? Aeries was really trying to understand.

-We have hobbies, like shopping and exchanging visits and playing cards..

-Do you enjoy playing with cards?

-No, not really but all the time that you spend aren't you curious about the others? You have money and you could help.

-In what?

-Programs, charity perhaps…Aeries answered.

-Well charity we do. But it does not occupy a lot of our time. We do give checks for the poor whenever it is asked…

-Why when asked? Why don't you do it on your own? She questioned.

The nobles considered her approach a bit rude but nevertheless she was the Queen.

-We do not interfere so much with common tasks, this is not our role.

-Who is your role?

Once again the nobles were really puzzled. Were they saying something wrong or inappropriate to her?

-To keep our men happy…

-You see, if we keep them content, the society is going to be better…

-Do you really believe that? You cannot mean that…Aeries demanded.

-Yes we do and it's our role to act like that. It would be inappropriate for someone in our status to show disrespect and trouble its family with extra worries. When women get involved in matters that appeal to men then the balance of power is disturbed.

-Disturbed? So if you wanted to be a teacher, you would not do it because your husband would disagree? What kind of high class perception is that? I was with the idea that at least for your comfort and time available your ideas would be far more progressed.

-Progressed? In which way you mean them?

-Like helping, offering a better living to the ones who cannot, fighting for peace. Like you all supported your husbands to go to the war right?

-But of course, why shouldn't we?

-More profits…mean more luxury.

-So you never disagree? You never react? You never state a different opinion?

-Politics, wars and economics are all men concerns. Why should we state an opinion in the first place?

-Well you should, you should think of your own…and do as you think since you can you should protest. And try to change this behavior, I strongly believe that women should be permitted to interfere in all fields of power, it's your fault if the vampire society is stuck to the medieval century since you do not react back at all, neither have ambitions that could serve the common good and not your personal interests..

-Aeries? Kaname stepped behind her as she was making her speech and Aeries stopped looking him sideways.

The nobles that were amazed in her words forget them at once seeing Kaname present in their discussion. They all bowed in respect.

-Oh do not worry about me; he said in kindness, I am just here to escort Aeries back to our hotel. We had a long day…now if you excuse us, it is time to depart.

His hand gently touched Aeries's hand to pull her away and Aeries retreated. "Great…" she thought as he distanced her politely from the group that bowed again in respect.

She felt a bit like boiling inside. Had he done this in purpose? In the car she was silent whereas Kaname was comfortable sitting still holding her hand. She finally felt like speaking or like exploding.

-You really had to pull me off the discussion? How would you feel if I just came dragging you out of your business discussions like that?

Kaname surprised turned to her.

-Hm? I am sorry Aeries I had no idea you wanted to stay more, why didn't you just tell me?

- (Why? Oh I just remembered) How could I tell you when you just came dragging me? You did not even ask me.

-I did not dragged you, if I did, then I apologize but I had no idea that you were in the middle of a discussion…usually you are bored with their discussions so I did not expect that I would ruin it for you. Really what were you saying worthy enough to scold me for?

-Well nothing really that important, it's just the manner I did not like…well no, that's not true, Kaname I just realize that If I spend eternity doing nothing at all, I will turn just like them…the ones I blame, perhaps I have even started to be like them.

-So what is it that you would like to do?

-I do not know yet but I am thinking that if I actively participated in decision-making like you do, that could be a good example for the women. They should start seeing other things than their personal interests…

-Decision making?

-Yes why not? There must be a field where I could help you, I am not that educated as you are, I know it, but I could study and make myself worthy of something.

-Aeries a year ago you did not even want to know the vampire society, you were hiding, living for yourself and now not only you want to know them but to make a difference as well?

- That's not true what you say, I had ideals when with Eros, I wanted peace to come. If I just throw away all of my beliefs and ideals, if I just remain silent like them, doing nothing all day, then I won't exist anymore. Is that what you want me to do?

-No Aeries, I just want you to be safe, from that point and on you can do whatever you like. If you want to go on and take an active role, then you can find an area of your interest, study first and then you can and come with a time-schedule, a plan of action and a budget. If your ideas are good then I will surely support you as a ruler, now, as a husband I will always support you.

He smiled kindly and affectionately and Aeries could not resist any more falling to his arms, placing kisses to his neck. He smiled even more holding her in his arms tightly.

"Schedule?, Plan of action? Budget" He really wants it so formal? It does not matter, I will study and organize everything, I am content that at least he sees it that way…"

-Of course, Kaname said, looking in her big and warm brown eyes, there are limits to everything. I do not want you to worn yourself out…not now.

-I am fine, this time around I do not feel so exhausted, I am far more stable, I will take it slowly, I promise, she said.

Kaname kissed her tenderly and Aeries smiled as his hand made a travel caressing her belly.

They had not announced it yet but Aeries was pregnant again. Now that she was far more relaxed and comfortable she had decided not to let her pregnancy to stand in her plans and deprive her from the action. She just could not bear the thought staying inside the chambers for another eight months until the end of her pregnancy. At least if she had something to occupy herself with, other than babies and diapers, she would feel so much happier.

And he was also happy to hold her in his arms and to provide her with comfort and support. At this stage of his life Kaname Kuran had achieved what he always thought impossible; he was holding happiness and he wished to never let it go.

His heart was complete and his dreams were shining. For all her love and devotion, her faith in him and all the goodness and the care she represented in his life he had decided to reward her with a life quite close to the original one; the one his lies, his deception, his enemies had unintentionally but so profoundly shattered.

It was still a bit early for that, but he was preparing the way, the way that would take Aeries back home, to the White Mansion, where the Kuran crest now evidently was placed in the exterior's wall, to discourage the trespassing and to her rose garden that rested at the rear of the house. Kaname also wanted to return "Home", to a real home where Aeries could raise their children without threats, being who she wanted to be, cooking with her pajamas and running to the whole house without unnecessary bows and respects. Vampires were always a threat but he had also thought of that. He just needed more time. And to complete his own plans, Aeries needed the space and the extra occupation.

So the first thing that he did after they returned back to the palace was to provide Aeries with a pendant where a tiny vase holding his blood was attached. In any case she could face a craving, due to her pregnancy, when he was not with her.

Secondly, Aeries wished to start taking sociology and political science classes at the city's main university. Kaname wanted a private instructor but she manifested so much that he gave in, retreating to her wishes, but not without a settlement.

Therefore he decided that if Aeries was to move in this society on her own she needed a new power; the anti-vampire power. So a night close to dawn and while most vampires where going to sleep he guided Aeries in the armory. She instantly chilled with the weapons that rested inside; somehow she could feel their hate and their loath directed to her.

-Why are we here? She asked.

-There is a special reason, he said and he removed the rod off the shelf.

-This is for me? She asked as Kaname approached offering the weapon to her with his hands.

-You cannot touch it yet, he warned her as her hand moved to touch it.

-Right, she instantly withdrew her hands as she remembered the electricity shock that she had gotten after trying to wield the blade. That awful desperate night…

-This is a specific weapon with a specific use and a specific name. It's called Artemis. Now feed it your blood, it contains my blood and the weapon will accept you. You have taken so much of my blood that it would be illogical not to be able to wield it…

-But…

-Aeries for me and for our son…you should be able to protect yourself in the future time.

For Aeries that power was new, she had no idea how a weapon would work and she hated weapons as they symbolized to her eyes the era where all of the killings started. She had blamed him in older times for creating them. Now they sounded more like a necessity though.

She signed and she nodded affirmatively. Kaname took her wrist and bite her forcefully to cut her flesh and to release as much blood as possible. Aeries gasped exclaiming a yelp of pain. He deposited the rod underneath and with his other hand he pressed Aeries wrist more, the blood fell on the weapon…the rod sparkled as it fed off the blood, consuming instantly the drops, vanishing them from its shiny surface. Aeries was impressed and Kaname released her wrists.

-Why? It feeds on blood? Like a vampire? She could not believe that a metal surface had just now drunk her blood with greediness.

-The weapon was born by a vampire. It is a vampire in one sense. Therefore it will feed from your energy. The stronger you are, the stronger it will become. Now, it's yours.

She looked at it reluctantly and suspiciously. Kaname smiled to her stare. He watched as her little hand touched the rod. Artemis released the first wave of electricity at the air as Aerie's hand lingered above.

Kaname nodded in approval and as she suddenly grabbed it a rather powerful shocking wave breached to the last cell of her body. Despite her shock she refused releasing it and Kaname moved behind her supporting her waist but made a step to the side as the wave stopped and the weapon exclaimed its more violent, aggressive side. The scythe was hanging over Aeries head and she, still shaking from the shock, looked in terror the hinge.

-Do I look like death? She asked trying to understand the nature of the weapon.

-M? Kaname smiled softly from behind as Aeries turned sideways to see him. If you are death, you are definitely the most beautiful one I have seen. Why are you laughing? It's true. And if Ι had to face death I would chose you to kill me a beautiful death by the most trusted hands.

-Don't talk like that it's creepy…

Kaname took Artemis from her hand and the weapon turned into a rod again.

-I will leave it here on the top shelve, it's here if you need it and by the way Aeries…learn how to unlock doors with your powers. It is rather useful.

She did among other things like tolerating some extra companions to follow her around; Peter was assigned to Aeries as her official companion in the palace grounds. For her transportation in and out of the palace and everywhere else she wished to go, Kaname provided her with the two noble guards and a limousine.

Aeries hated the idea of visiting the academy, the charity institutions where she offered help and the new noble friends, she had made, with these three vampires moving like a constant shadow behind her back, it almost felt like having a tail.

On top of everything it totally ruined the image of the liberal and progressed vampire Queen; how could she persuade other women to get out of their shells and speak out their voices when her visits, her schedule, her contacts, her routine was controlled by her husband who knew what she was doing and where she was every single second of her life?

But neither her status nor her condition allowed to her to project any arguments so she just accepted it; at least it was better than being stacked inside of a room again.

And as Peter had other duties to perform, like getting out of the car and buying hot dogs to Aeries because she felt hungry at every stand she saw available in every corner of the city, which she attributed to her pregnancy, but we know she lied, Kaname had to find a new babysitter to take care of little Sawn and the baby that was about to come.

He intended for Aeries to do the interviews but at the last moment and while he was resting at the living room, expecting Aeries to return from her classes since the babysitters would arrive any minute now, he received a phone call at his private mobile number.

-But Aeries…

-I can't you do it now…I have to go, it begins, I'll miss the lecture, kisses…

Beep…beep…beep…

"Fine, I can be a mother along with a father…"

Kaname grabbed the CV and sat at the sofa crossing his legs with his known relaxed posture and placed the baby seat with his son next to him. Father and son would do it together…

He was bored at the fifth interview finding nothing interesting or intellectual enough for his children. At least she had to be cute to suffer her himself and then young so Aeries could boss her a little bit without feeling bad about the age difference and well acquainted with children if not a monster of knowledge. He detested the old strict maids and also the younger ambitioned one who looked at him, drawling a bit and he certainly hated the "Marry Poppins" style that came along with an umbrella and an old bag full or remedies. At the tenth interview he had become desperate and the baby irritated by the constant noises started crying but as the door opened a young human girl passed. She was cute and small in size, blonde and looked a bit scarred and disoriented. But she smiled widely to him just as she saw him.

-Your name is…

-Hana…

-How old are you?

-Eighteen…

-Yes I see it, please take a seat.

-No, I am fine standing here, thank you though.

-Hm, so Hana you raised two brothers?

-Yes, I did. I have never worked like a babysitter before but I like children and babies…I am very good in singing. Do you wish me to sing anything?

-What will you sing?

-A lullaby, in your case.

-All right…go on…

And so Hana sang and the baby stopped crying listening to the harmonious notes of her voice. Hana was hired and Kaname relaxed. As Aeries was to come late that evening, Kaname decided to spend the night with his son…

-Now we will see a movie, he said holding the baby to his shoulder with one hand. Ah the Godfather, classic, and a collectors movie, suitable for guys…your mom hates it, I can't figure out why, it's all about the family's power…

Aeries returned home to find father and son at the cough watching with great suspense the movie. Her three months old son had his eyes opened and did not made a sound totally focused on the pictures as Kaname had placed him in the baby seat on the sofa next to him.

-I do not believe you…she said but as she was standing in the middle, Kaname tilted his head to the right..

-It's finishing, he is watching since the beginning, do not take him now…he will miss the end.

-This is not a movie for a baby!

-Of course not…Aeries! We are watching…

The scene was surreal so she decided to live father and son alone to enjoy the end.

-Okay I am going to rest, see you…later, she said in a weird expression, leaving them behind.

She finally entered the bedroom and she tossed her high heeled shoes, her purse and her dress to the side, putting on her night gown. Then she reached for her purse and took out the newspaper that she had bought earlier.

There at the front page the article wrote in big letters "Another "bloody rose" explosion at a noble's party. The police suspect the head of the criminal organization". She skipped the lines of the paper quickly and then she let it drop with a bitter expression on her face.

"Is that you Eros? Did you cause the explosion? It seems like you, no victims; you would never kill innocents I know, as much as you hate them, you are not a murderer. Where are you? Not at the bar, I went there, gone, no residence, no clues…If you just let me repair to you the harm that I caused you. When you left the church…Why? Why didn't you come to me after the attack? The most of the children were killed…how you survived. If I just had a clue to come and find you…anything would do…anything to help the kids that survived, I am strong now. At least if I knew…"

She put again the newspaper back in her purse just in time as Kaname entered the room.

If anyone could provide an answer to the question that puzzled her concerning "Bloody's Rose" origins and Eros involvement in this, then he stood above her head smiling.

-So the movie ended? She asked in a soft smile and gaze.

-Yes, he liked it; I could see it in his gaze. He did, he said taking a place next to her to the bed. His fingers moved to the three buttons that covered Aeries breasts and started unbuttoning it one by one.

-The babysitter was good, I found her cute…he said revealing her breasts and started massaging both of them with his hands.

-Cute? Her smirk gave him the idea that Aeries felt a bit jealous.

-Yes, she was! She sang me a song and then she made me a nice massage and should I tell you what she did next? He smiled in a playful sneaky way as the tips of his fingertips passed softly upon Aeries nipples. Delighted by the light pleasure Aeries fall to his hug putting her head to his lap while Kaname's hand lifted her nightgown...

-Can I ask you something? She asked while he removed her panties slowly and with care.

-Anything, he answered and his hand slipped between her spread thighs, his palm in a rhythmic sensation caressed all the area that rested between her legs and Aeries closed her eyes enjoying the caress.

-I've been reading about this organization…Bloody Rose…, she said turning her head to the side.

-So? He just asked putting now his two middle fingers inside of her vagina.

-So…,she gasped in pleasure and a light infliction of pain as his fingers slightly curved inside her. So..I wanted to ask if you know the…leader…? Aa..she put one hand to his shirt as she felt his finger inside her going in and out faster and harder with each thrusting movement he made…aaaaaa…she yelped more as he intensified his rhythm more and more. Kaname…

-The police looks into it…he calmly stated removing his fingers as Aeries had become too wet to ignore. He softly removed her head from his legs and stood up take off his clothes. Aeries looked at him from below and smiled to him.

-So that means that you do not know?

She was not quite sure why she had not managed to see how handsome he was during the first period of their acquaintance but she certainly did now.

-That means that only the police knows… He returned to her, cupping her breasts with his palms and placing his legs between hers.

Aeries gasped and her breath became heavier as he pushed her deeper in the mattress entering her slowly but as deep as he could reach her core.

They kissed passionately and he started rocking them in a slow sensational pace. She licked her lips with lust wanting to taste him more so she just reached for his neck lifting her head higher. He lowered his head and she plagued her fangs inside his skin. Once again Aeries felt the power that his blood provided to her, a raw untamed power full of love desire, passion and devotion. She drank enough to sustain herself during their love making session and Kaname bite his lips with his upper fangs to control his yearning to act the same. When Aeries left him and the red glimpse retreated from her eyes Kaname started moving harder while she squirmed beneath him. He loved her little cries of pleasure and ecstasy but he also loved penetrating into her body in every possible way.

He cupped her chin and he kissed her fiercely holding her there as he went even deeper inside her.

Soon they were gasping for air, holding each other tightly, exchanging kisses…

-Aa, Aeries lost the world around her and went blind for some seconds as the hedonistic pleasure wrapped her in sensational waves…her legs wrapped tighter around his waist as her folds around his length.

Then he thrust harsher and more violently than before releasing himself inside her and taking her lips in a quite deep kiss. As he finished he dropped his head to her shoulder and closed his eyes leaving behind a sign of completeness and fulfillment.

Both of them were out of breath…

He raised his head looking into her bright eyes making sure that she was okay and bringing his hand on her belly, caressing it, placing a warm kiss to her tender lips.

-I did not hurt you, Aeries did I?

-No, that was fine; she said and touched his hair. She held them there on her breast and she closed her eyes feeling love to surround her. He also did that enjoying her smell, her attention, her care.

And he enjoyed it many, many times again since during that year the couple shared so many moments together; sleeping in each other's arms, making love, reading books together in front of the fireplace, playing at the carpets with their son, snuggling at the sofa, kissing in corners in the city and under the rain when escaping the palace the nights, playing strip chess (Kaname's version: one lost piece = one cloth off) in his office with the lights all on or even studying together Aerie's courses, solving exercises and sharing ideas about essays on her subjects and so many other things that made them inseparable. They were both lost, drawn into their own paradise, in the flames of their love, happiness dazzled them, kept them there…captured at the bed, in each other's arms. Happy times can be so oblivious…

At the end of that year a new life came into existence; providing another bond and source of pure joy for the couple; the birth of their daughter, a second miracle and reason to celebrate. Sweet as her mother she opened her eyes and Aeries shed a tear as she recognized in these eyes her eyes. Kaname was excited about the little princess. He had become rather good with babies after he had spent hours trying to feed his son, changing diapers and even rocking him to put him to bed, earning each time a great hug from Aeries and because he was greedy he presented it being such an extraordinary achievement that deserved more than just a hug and a kiss. As he did, so she did not deny anything to him…anymore.

It is these moments of happiness, of completeness and total fulfillment, these plain family hours that Kaname never forgot, never surpassed in his long travel through time.

In his heart forever remained her silent smile, her warm loving eyes, and her delicate feminine touch that made him shiver when their bodies united, when he travelled inside her losing himself… these small untouchable details like her deep breath next to his ear shouting louder than words that she loved him and she accepted him unconditionally.

In his long and fatal slumber he took nothing more than these memories…leaving ten thousand years of existence behind him and exchanging an endless flow of time and constant fighting for the shocking fire and flavor of her lips on his lips, the sensation of her fingers through his hair, the hard beating of her heart against his chest, that simple, plain sensation that did not last more than a second; he kept that unaffordable second in his memory, in his heart and then he closed his eyes, longing for the sensation of a second that had beaten a ten thousand years old soul and it's eternal time.


	29. From the past to today

Two years had passed full of happy oblivion. And while Aeries and Kaname were enjoying a life full of comfort, love and carefree family moments at the other side of the town…another soul lived in angsts and pains…a life turning every moment more and more unbearable..

Trembling, falling, shuddering, shivering and shaking from a now familiar cold that wrapped him in the dark hours, he could not even hear his thoughts anymore. His veins ached, growing in size, his body suffered an unbearable craving, his throat was sore, stinging, he asked for a relief and there was none.

The little girl stood outside of his door afraid that she may never see him again or hear from him. Even his shouts or gasps of pain, his heavy breaths were at the same time both worrying and comforting to her little ears. There was nothing that she could do when he locked himself in that room, suffering from a sickness or a disease she did not understood neither recognized. She wished that he would recover and be his normal self but day by day or night by night, this torture seemed only to get worsen, to consume him, to devour him.

When he finally gathered his strength and got out of the room, there were wrinkles of pain on his face, sweat at his shirt and a fading smile she knew that it would vanish the same moment that she would return her back to him to bring a glass of water.

She had a feeling that she would lose him anytime now. "Please don't lock yourself in your room, don't…".

Despite his efforts to work harder in the night he could not function at all. They were mostly starving to death and the little girl agonized thinking that perhaps it was time to drop her school and find a job. Any kind of job that could help them survive. She was processing it in her mind when the door opened and Eros stumbled and dropped almost unconscious in front of her. She fronted. Now along with perspiration there was also blood…Blood coming from his arm. What had he done to himself? Why?

-Liz get out! Try to go elsewhere…You should leave me now, the words were not easy to be pronounced as he breathed in heavily and long. His face was touching the ground, he did not even trying lifting it, when he spoke these words.

-What? What happened to you?

-Get out! Run as fast as you can, I can kill you or I may kill myself…please Go!

-Go? Go where?

He wanted to cry! He had failed in everything, he had…protecting them, making a difference, he had been consumed by these monsters. But the little one…she could not stay there anymore, not with for all he knew he was dead already.

-RUN! DON'T MAKE ME GET UP AND SHOW YOU! VANISH FROM MY SIGHT! GO TO THE ORPHANAGE! THEY WILL TAKE YOU! GO!

Tears formed in her eyes, now she had none.

Suddenly he raised his face from the floor…Liz stepped back and swallowed with difficulty…

These monstrous eyes...and that sharp fangs…She screamed and started running…He had become one of them…vampires…"GO", " Go Where?", " Where"?

Three weeks after…

Aeries opened her eyes with difficulty but she did open them. The bedroom was in darkness as the heavy velvet curtains prevented the morning sun from entering in the room. It was still early and the alarm clock ticked several times before Aerie's hand reached the side table to turn it off.

She twisted around to see her husband sleeping with the covers all over his face. She signed and started shaking him to wake him up.

-What? What did I do? Kaname complained with a low and heavy voice…

-Come, wake up! Aeries sat up the bed and started pulling the covers…

-Ten more minutes…

-No! You will lose the appointment, they are all old ladies they cannot wait for you…

-What time is it? He refused to let go of the covers while Aeries insisted pulling them.

-It's eight o'clock in the morning...now control your vampire side.

-Eight? In the morning? Bring Artemis and kill me…

-No, I refuse to become a widow and raise two children on my own just because you are too lazy…Kaname! Let go of the blanket. You are not skipping this. I promised that you will see them and you will see them.

Kaname suddenly released the blanket and Aeries dropped to the side of the bed with a loud sound and half of the blanket all over her. Once he realized what had happened he offered a helping hand with an apologetic look.

-I am so sorry Aeries…

She climbed on the bed again with ease.

-Oh never mind…

He crawled to her hug delving his head inside of her chest.

-No, no! Kaname wake up, don't sleep…again…

-I am not; I am just enjoying the benefits of having you here, he said with his eyes closed. How good she smelled and felt to him. Warm, soft, female…

She wrapped her arms around his head and caressed his hair trying to put in order some of the hair that fell here and there.

-Remember, they are human and old…do not show your fangs to them…they may get a heart attack. We are funding the new orphanage and I promised an appointment so get up and start preparing to see them.

-I fund them…why do I have to see them? He nuzzled his nose again her skin.

-But I promised! They want to meet you…she declared.

-Okay, okay I go…Aeries, the next time that you are making an appointment for me, remember to ask me first…

Aeries smiled as he got up.

-I am going to be at the opening…she said proud for her job.

-Good! Now if you want to do charity and me funding you another program…do not get me another appointment this early, you won't get a dime, that's a promise, he said semi-laughing while looking her sideways…

-M, yes…she said while he got into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Kaname was seating at his office, trying to resist a yawning, while the committee, of the orphanage, consisting out of five to six old human ladies, stood before him, looking at him like his was an exquisite site and not a man.

-I usually do not get involved in this matter but since Aeries promised you this…this is the account where the money which will cover the expenses for the first year have been deposited.

-Ah thank you, you are so generous my Lord, said the president of the committee. She should be ninety years old and Kaname could swear that she wore a wig…her long brown hair was a bit unusual for this human age.

-We were all so glad to meet you in person, said the vice-president. We are so grateful that you gave us this opportunity. Your wife is extraordinary. She has done a wonderful job with the playhouses and the green gardens for the kids. You should visit us…

-The Queen will take care of the rest…I may come when my heavy schedule permits me to. Thank you for coming.

Kaname stood up wishing for the appointment to end so that he could return to his warm and dark nest that his covers would provide to him.

-You are most welcome…the ladies after hand shakings and bows exited. He then returned to his cozy bedroom but Aeries had gone already to attain her morning courses…he knew but he had wished that he would make it on time before she leaves to get a kiss and a warm embrace at least before he would go missing her….

-I should have insisted on that instructor! He mumbled, almost groaning, as he fell at the bed with a content smile to his face. How much he was suppressing his self to retreat every time to her wishes and her demands about female's independence, only his ancestor soul knew it.

A part of him was proud of her as she had found her place and her path into the vampire society, another more hidden, oppressive and primitive side which, he held back for obvious reasons, got irritated by her constant absence and occupation with not related to their family matters, even though he always knew where she was and when she would come back to him.

Anyway since she was not there he had no intention to wake up before five at the afternoon and he was really grateful that his children shared the same vampire habits with their father. Aeries was another case…

Aeries now shared her time between her family, her studies at the university and her fund raising programs that had no other purpose but to offer a better living to most unfortunate members of the city. She wanted to expand her program and her actions to other cities as well but for the time being she was happy that she had contributed into the opening of a new orphanage that could accommodate more children.

As she had been an orphan herself she wanted the best for these children-their pain was already too strong. She introduced psychologists and therapist that could work with them and many new activities in new surroundings like gardens, where both kids and instructors had the opportunity to interact with nature. She had this idea after seeing how good children function next to nature and open spaces instead of being closed inside of a building and she baptized that new program "The church children" to honor their memory.

And she was also proud about the way she had managed to find all the money to support her programs by decreasing the palace's expenses in the half after cutting out certain wasted luxuries that neither the nobles or the purebloods needed.

As much as she had hurt their pride that much she had brought smiles and leaps of hopes at he faces and the hearts of those who really needed it.

Her next plan was to make a center for the abused children that needed psychological support, accommodation, food and a resting house to find their way again back in life. But first the orphanage as it was the base for new comers; The opening was only a week away and she was excited.

She made it to the opening in time along with her two kids both at a baby carriage, Hana, Peter and her two bodyguards. Hana took care of the kids allowing to little Sawn to try his walking abilities, stepping alongside with his mother and at safe corridors and gardens. Peter was taking care of Hana, instead of Aeries as the young vampire, had developed a huge crash with the babysitter. She resisted kindly but he courted her all the way.

His so tender and young love was so strong that he had even confessed that to Kaname in his effort to get an advice for their first date. Kaname's reaction was "Don't bite her, kiss her"…he wished to remember that but lately as Hana and he were mostly together in the palace grounds, her white neck were the only image that he could think of…"Oh Hana".

-Peter in front of you, Aeries remarked as Peter had met one of the columns of the corridor, ready to crush against it. Hana laughed with Peter's panicked look.

-I…

-Yes, yes, I know. Aeries said laughing and Peter blushed up to his ears. Hana also laughed with the vampire's reaction.

-So this is the new hall that we made for the theatrical play of the children…isn't that marvelous..? The president questioned looking at Aeries.

-Yes, the room is really big and bright…it was bright inside since the theatre had large window openings along with curtains to cut off the sun. She got a bit dizzy and she brought her hand to her abdominal stepping a bit sideways.

Peter looked at her with a surprised look and Hana supported her.

-Are you all right? The president questioned?

-I am fine, I am just a bit tired…do you mind if I just rest a bit?

-Oh I am going to get you a glass of water…

-Again? Peter shouted and brought his hand to his mouth to zip it as he had already gone too far.

Aeries sitting now at the bench of the corridor nodded affirmatively and Hana clapped her hands smiling.

-That's so wonderful…she said.

-They must be rabbits and not vampires, Peter commented in Hana's ear. Hana turned to him with a strict expression of discouragement for his failing sense of humor.

-All right, I shut up, Peter said shaking his shoulders.

Just in time the baby girl woke up making small sounds of cry and little Sawn was placed in the carriage by Hana.

-Peter, here, let's take a walk and provide some oxygen to Miss Aeries…Hana said.

-Yes Hana, that's a good idea, come and find me here in a while, Aeries said.

Once she was left alone, Aeries closed her eyes and relaxed a bit. "This cannot continue, I am going to castrate him like a cat if he does not give me a break…why doesn't he take care of it? He was supposed to be careful this time! Ah! What am I saying? This is not a proper contraception way…Oh…"

Her mobile phone rang and she looked into her purse. Apart from Kaname nobody else called her.

-Hi..she said..no we have not finished yet. M? The kids are fine…what? Are you outside I do not hear you that clear…there is a lot of noise where you are…Yes I am fine, the orphanage is so well structured and formed. Well…lobster will be fine…oh tell them to add a bit of spaghetti there…you turn me hungry…you got me a present? Just like that…you are…by the way I also have a surprise for you but I will tell you later…I hardly hear you…all right, I will take care, kisses.

"M, nice dinner and a present along with my surprise…interesting night this will be…"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the desperate cries of a girl. Where was that sound coming from? She noticed the door next to the theater. She was curious to see what was happening in there…they could not abuse a child in here…neither would she permit it. The girl's intense cry penetrated to her ears just as she opened the door, the president who was fetching the glass of water, ran behind her.

At the opposite corner of the room a girl sat, a girl that looked so familiar to Aerie's memory. The girl was bended in two with her head into her knees, shaking from the sobs…

-Oh she woke up…she is new here…she just came in…yesterday…the president hurried to explain.

Aeries approached the little with the president behind her. She was reluctant as she spelled her name.

-Liz?

To the sound of her name, that familiar voice that came from another time and place, Liz straightened her head.

-What? Aer…she was crying but she was not alone anymore as Aeries maternal indicts as developed as they were after two kids and a new pregnancy hugged her tightly.

-You are alive! I am so glad you are! But why…why are you here Liz? What happened?

Liz retreated in her hug, after so much hard time a few seconds of real care, made her heart tremble…

-There was an attack, an awful attack, Eros is not the same anymore…He is a monster….

-What? What happened?

Liz looked at the president who was looking curious at this strange acquaintance, a girl of the streets with the Queen?

Aeries understood.

-Can we have some privacy? She asked and the president decided to leave them alone.

Listening to the door closing behind her Aeries returned to the girl that had stop sobbing that hard.

-What happened? She asked again. She was afraid that Eros had deserted the girl at the streets to continue his activist blows with restraints but that was not the case. Liz told her a story she did not know…

-Where were you? I had gone to house…you don't live there anymore…Liz said.

Aeries hugged her petite figure…

-It's all right now; I will take care of you… I am a vampire but you have nothing to be afraid no more…she caressed the strands of hair that fell at the face of the girl. I also lost my brother. Don't be afraid…

-You have your own family now…I have no place entering it, Liz said lowering her eyes.

-Yes you do…Oh do not worry about this…the palace is large and you will like it...there is also Hana that takes care of the children...you also, she is a human and you will like her. And Kaname will understand…certainly.

Kaname had a few problems understanding the reality to be…

-To adopt a human girl? Aeries, I would do anything for you but…

-Kaname, you must understand, we are the reason that these kids lost their hiding in the woods, sleeping inside of a deserted stable…

-We are the reason? And not you friend and his crazy ideas? Perhaps that was my mistake for allowing this to happen but I had no idea that this could be dragged so far…

-If you remember you even threatened him to uncover him in case he would get involved with me, in a way you used the children to benefit yourself, so do not tell me excuses about allowing it. I do not see why it bothers you. Why? It's another child. You've done this before with Peter…remember?Besides had you any idea that this bastard lives here and there? Waiting to get his powers back? Changing people? Threatening lives…

Silence followed and Kaname's look was rather unreadable, something he did not use to do with Aeries. An idea jumped in her mind…

-You knew it? You know it? How long do you know it?

-Quite some time, he confessed.

-You know that he is alive out here and you are leaving him?

-I cannot spot a pureblood shared in pieces…he must make a whole appearance first Aeries.

-And Eros?

-He is the bait…He will lead me to him; I do intend to finish him. About Eros I am sorry but he is like being already dead, Aeries. He is a level-e, the time he has lasted is enough already; resisting his new instincts. He seems to have a use for Dragen…otherwise he would not spare him. Right now other than being a pawn there is nothing that he can do for himself or for others.

-A bait? A pawn? How can talk like that?

-It's the reality; you are old enough to understand…I do not like threats in my country nor my society nor my family and they are both a threat to me, Eros with his new vampire wild drives and crazy ideas and Dragen with his skims about power.

-Eros never hurt anyone, he is being protecting these children, he only wants to help his race…

-He wants to destroy us.

-No, you are wrong, he is fair, fairer than you are to him this moment…he is human…

-He used to be human. He is a vampire…more dangerous to kill than Dragen, the one is a finished level-e and the other one is a controlled but crippled pureblood. They would do anything to serve their purposes.

-And you are a monster…cruel and cold. You are going to let him fall into darkness?

-There is nothing I can do about him, nothing. Dragen made him into a vampire, not me…

-You are forgetting whose fault all of these are? Ha? You are forgetting that Dragen came here because you had a hysterical fiancée that led him to me, you are forgetting that your pretension started it all, your lies, you drove him away from me…

-From you? Kaname's eyes fell with an intense look at Aeries. She did not like his aura that was becoming dark again. She retreated…

-I did not mean it the way you thought but you have also played your role here, he is completely innocent and yes we are the ones to be blamed.

-You are taking this in a rather sensitive manner Aeries, I expected you after all this time and our family not to take so personal this entire story.

-You are wrong; you think I forgot? Especially now, as you say it, I cannot let Liz like that…perhaps if…

-Aeries look at me. We have a wonderful family and I won't let anyone get involved between us. So this is not your field to involve. If anything goes according to my plan, Dragen will be dust before the end of another semester. I am only asking for a favor, not to get involved.

-And Eros?

-He has a fate I cannot change Aeries.

-There must be a way…

-There is no way…I am sorry, you just have to accept that and help Liz to also accept that. You can bring her here but that's it. No more interference…Now what was it that you wanted to say to me on that phone…

-Nothing…I am not in any mood right, now. I am going to fetch Liz here…I left her there with the promise to go and get her back later this evening, I have already informed the president…

-Oh and then you go asking me? What for? I am the decorative here…anyway...go and Aeries do come straight home.

-You are awful…

Kaname looked at her as she was exiting the room with a rather worried expression. His inner instinct warmed him that this little girl would bring nothing but troubles to his pureblood family and to his original plans. He had prepared his surprise to show to Aeries the house, her house and their future residence now that all threats would be exterminated but now new things were getting on the way…

On the way back home and while in the car Liz persistently looked at the road behind her…they were crossing the town's main avenue in order to return from the orphanage to the palace. She was becoming more and more anxious turning behind her…looking at the streets..everywhere.

-What is wrong? Aeries asked.

-Eros..we just passed the house, I could tell him that I am with you now…please Aeries…

-We shouldn't…we are not supposed to…

-You don't understand he may have killed himself by now. I must tell him. I must see him. Please!

-Okay stop..stop the car…make a turn! She told to the driver. With her command the car got to the opposite line. Peter who always followed her steps, look at her sideways. He did not know anything if they should stop or not but what he knew was that bending to a little girl wishes was sounding like a bad beginning? What was she talking about anyway?

As they reached the street that the girl told to them, the girl got out of the car making a turn left to a small alley…Aeries watching from inside called her back.

-Where are you going Liz?

-It's in the alley; the car can't get in there. It's a dead end.

Indeed the alley was too narrow for this limousine. Aeries signed and got outside, Peter as well.

-You wait here, Aeries said to Peter.

-No, I am not…

-Just a moment Peter, I am her guardian I cannot let her go on her own…it is me the one responsible for her…and you stay here!

She did not want him to see who she was about to see if in any case…Liz could keep her mouth shut but Peter? She doubted it.

-Fine! Peter retreated as Aeries's stare was far too intense and decisive to go against. She slowly took the way for the back alley. The scent was not that pleasant at that point of the city as the garbage filled the corners and the street was full of dirt. She made a step back

"What is happening here? Why do you live like that?" she wondered taking a step back observing the old filthy, better observing the old walls of the building full of smoke, the extremely small windows that merely allowed the sun to come in, the broken little pavement that was not enough even for a single person. Where was Liz?

-Aeries…quickly, Liz got her head out of a small window that was in the same height as the pavement.

-In the basement?

-Liz nodded her head and got inside. Aeries disoriented descended the grey stairs that she had not noticed before and entered an also grey and tapered door left opened for her.

Inside, the old and grimy room was wrapped in semi darkness and was too empty and cold as only a round wooden table with some chairs, a cupboard and a single bed rested inside. On the table there were many posters and flyers with the sign of bloody on rose on them. So her suspicious had become a reality…he was the one.

-He is not here, Liz said putting some clothes in a suitcase. I will leave him a note and then…

-Liz how did you live like this? This is not healthy environment for a child. Where did you sleep?

-At that bed, Eros at the room inside…

-How did you reach it here?

-You see, he cannot keep a stable job, whatever he says, he is not himself anymore…he trembles most of the time and he…so now he does nothing more than occupying himself with Bloody Rose, he has recruited some people so…

-Liz? The man that stepped inside was like Eros but his eyes were far darker than usual. He looked far more tired and had bandages to one of his hands.

Liz ran to his arms the moment she saw him and he hugged her. Aeries felt a bit uncomfortable…

-Aeries…What are she doing here? He asked in question and surprise that his eyes gave instantly away.

As Eros had seemed strange to her so she seemed strange to him. The little girl with the carefree look and the simple clothing had disappeared. In front of him now stood the Queen, looking like a Queen, standing like one, with so elegant clothes and shoes that you were afraid to touch. She was more mature and graceful but he could see the change not only in her style but also in her.

-I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you…I mean Liz is welcome to stay with us.

-You? He looked at Liz with question.

-Yes me and my family. I am married now and I am…

-I know who you are and who he is and let me tell you that Liz has no place with you.

-What? Why? Aeries stepped closer to him. Why you do not trust me? I was so happy to see you last time and even though that was so long ago but…you are in no condition to keep her here. The police found her at the streets and they took her at an orphanage, here I have papers, I am her legal guardian now. Liz..told me about your condition…you cannot keep her here.

Eros' eyes widened in shock.

-Why Liz? Why?

-She can help, she can help….I do not want you to die.

-There is nothing that you or she cannot do about it… I know my destiny.

-Do not talk like that in front of her, you are making her feel scared, Aeries protested.

-Oh you know better..!

-I have two kids, it's not right.

-I had more than you…

-I know, I am so sorry Eros. I am so sorry…I wish I could help…and make it up to you, all things had been unfair to you until now, everything went wrong but I really want to help you. I do not have enough money right now but here…

She opened her little pursue and left some cash at the table.

-Liz told me that you cannot work and…

He approached the table and in a decisive look he took the money and torn them in little pieces.

-What? Are you?

-How dare you? What do you think I am a beggar?

-I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you, I just thought.

- I have my pride and nothing left, so you are not going to destroy it, if you can help me all I ask is to let me see Liz some weekends or time after time…she is all that is left from your bloody vampire race's killing attacks.

-I wish I could help you…more but I can't…I can't…take care now. The police officers are after your steps…I will not say that we've been here.

-I Know…I can imagine why…

Aeries looked at the floor, his stare on her was burned like fire, his words were even worst. "I can imagine…", "No, that's not what you think, I am not afraid to tell him or…"

-Liz, don't tell them nothing if they ask you in there, keep your ears open and your mouth shut, Aeries will take care of you but do not forget what I taught you, humans do not bound to these creatures…

Liz nodded her head affirmatively and wrapped her hands around Eros, Aeries looked at the other side.

-I am sorry, I have no idea how we reached this point, me delivering you to these beasts…Eros felt that his head was ready to explode if not his heart. She here!

-We are not beasts! We are as you, there are some evil ones but we are fighting against them. Whatever you think we are not beasts! Aeries protested.

-Tell that to your bastard king and husband, I do not care anymore to listen these words... If you were any true Aeries, any true at all, you wouldn't be wearing these clothes today, and you wouldn't be hiding from your own husband, you wouldn't go out with two bodyguards and a limousine… I wouldn't visit ten tombs in the cemetery… sleep with a gun under my pillow, feeling my veins to explode, my eyes to burst from the pressure, living in fear that I will turn into a murderer at nights. Beasts you are… you see the truth? Eros with a sharp move exposed his bandages and his raw fleshes astonished Aerie's . There was a whole peace of his arm missing…Aeries could now smell the blood…the fleshes…

-You did this?

-I could not feed on another so I fed on me…see this is the greatest prove of all…how animals you really are…I FEEL IT, I LIVE WITH IT EVERY SECOND OF MY LIFE…, IF I HAD THE POWER, I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED MYSELF…AND THE CHILDREN… NOW!

Only that now Aerie could really see what he meant, what he was going through as his veins were starting to appear under the layers of his skin. His eyes were turning red, full of a primitive thirst for blood…his fangs had extended slightly, their sharp edges made their appearance at his upper lips.

-GET OUT! OUT!

He resisted and his whole body was trembling, shaking…

-Let's go Aeries, he is not feeling well, I can assure you…

Aeries felt her mouth to go dry, she was a pureblood but in her life she had never seen before a level-e, and neither had she ever imagined the madness and the insanity of these pupils that seemed ready to get out of their edges…

-Run Liz! She yelled and the little girl exited with Aeries behind her.

Aeries fast as air made it to the door but Eros's hands driven by menace pulled her behind. She reached for Artemis but then she realized that her weapon had been left behind as she had taken a hastily exit. He threw her back with so much force that Aerie's head smashed to the wall. Her blood covered the filthy surface… everything blurred around her.

The animal that had taken now Eros' place bend all over her lying body…she was so dizzy and everything revolved around her.

"Do you remember?" "You let him enter…""You must remember…"

-No, no! she muttered between crying not even she knowing to what she was responding to; to the strange voices that filled her ears, to what has happening to her, to the pain in her abdominal that made her bend in two, while lying at the ground, or to the fact that these crimson eyes looked at her, sniffed her and then the fangs buried to her neck, ripping her fleshes there...she released a great cry.

The bodyguards that ran in, after Lyz's wild cries, were shooting the thin air as Eros jumped around in his madness and exited out of the window.

Peter ran next to a bleeding Aerie. She was in pain, crying "What had happened to him? What had that beast do to him? After her brother? How much torture had he caused?"

-Peter, take me to a hospital now and send Liz home with a taxi…she whispered in pain and eyes that looked at the void, she felt like closing her eyes and fading but she resisted to the weakness that overtook her, she resisted so hard because she knew that the next time that she would open her eyes Eros may not exist anymore once Kaname learned about this. And she had to earn time. Despite the pain, the sorrow, the shock, the panic, time for all of them.

Liz stepped in the room…"Finally"…


	30. Vampires in Love

At the same time Kaname was in the armory, counting the weapons. Each one of them represented a different history and also a murder, as their owners had all been killed, so that he could guarantee the safety of the human world. "A murder is always a murder, no matter what…". He had committed many crimes and sins in his long existence and each one of these was a sin itself. Apart from the gun, born from the dashes of that woman and Artemis…

Just as he thought about it Artemis his gaze turned to the shelve where the weapon was supposed to be placed. With frustration written in his eyes, he realized that the weapon was indeed at the shelve…

"Aeries, you forgot Artemis…how careless can you be? You have totally relaxed your guard, after so much time in comfort, but you should not do this…I will need to remind this to you…" He took the rod at his hand and then his mobile rang.

"No…don't tell me that you are going to be late again…". He so much wanted to show her the house and share with her his future plan to return there, but today was not his day as long as he could tell so far…

He signed in advance, certain that he would hear another "Aeries" excuse; "The children are lovely, I am going to stay and play a bit..", "Just on my way I discovered an old building I could renovate to host the new center, I am going to investigate…", "I could not resists the smell of donuts, want some?"

He answered the phone but at the other end of the line Peter's voice sounded, disturbed, almost trembling….Peter said what there was to be said in one long breath and Kaname's fits tightened around Artemis so hard that most of his veins appeared…

He responded nothing to Peter, he took Artemis with him and he exited the room with hastily, big steps that showed his nervousness and his anxiety.

At the corridor he met Hana.

-Take care of the girl that will come and the kids, I will send Peter to you as soon as I can…

-Are you allr…?

-I must go! he just said and left.

Hana shook her shoulders. It was not her job to pose questions but then she had not seen him so much worried before. She crossed the corridor to the infantry room.

After twelve hours in the medical room, Aeries and Kaname took the way back home with the car. A silence, heavy and strange had fallen between the couple. Aeries' neck and head had already healed but there was a wound that had left a severe trauma to both of them;

Aeries had lost the baby and even though it was still tiny in her womb, almost two months old, Aeries felt that a part of her blood, body and soul had deserted her. She was so sad, buried in her guilt, aware of the fact that she had not being conscious enough of her condition. How Kaname felt about all this sudden course of events that had taken place he neither wanted to show and neither had he wanted to share.

She looked at him, while the car developed a high speed now, leaving the city behind and ascending the lighten by the street's lamps hills to reach the remote area where the palace grounds were expanding. She looked at him but she met nothing in his eyes but sadness.

In the hospital he had treated her with gentleness and care as he always did, holding her hand, patting her head, providing courage. The doctors said that she had a miscarriage. They attributed the misfortunate event not at her direct injury but more likely to an abnormality in the pregnancy; they said that it might have happened after all. He did not seem to believe them or to agree though. Aeries was a pureblood, if they had not delayed giving her blood, it would be almost impossible for the organism to reject the fetus. He had said that they would discuss that matter later on when they would have their privacy.

But now he discussed nothing. He reminded her more of a gentle and distant stranger than the love-caring husband she so well knew.

She had no excuses other than her soft heart, her vulnerability and he knew it, therefore, he did not need to hear her explanations; she could have resisted to the that little girl's demands to make a stop and continue going straight home, as he had told her to do. He had wanted to show her the house, share the night with her under the roof where they first made love but no she had to go in a hurry after arranging Liz's guardianship totally on her own. On top of that she had forgotten Artemis at home and she had prevented Peter and the bodyguards from entering Eros' house, asking them to stay in the car; why? Because she had intended to hide her visit there and lie to him.

She could also have killed that beast with her purebloods powers, when she had seen him changing and prior to being hurt and losing all focus, but no. She had not done that either. She had in a sense preferred to take the risk and become that bastard's pray, ending up in losing the baby, and spare him life. That thought totally enraged him.

Aeries wanted to be left alone, to see her children, to hold them tightly and delve into her pillow to scatter her thoughts and her bitterness away.

The car stopped at the entrance of the palace and the gates opened. It passed the gardens and the court and left them to their private chamber's rear entrance. Kaname much preferred to use this entrance now as he wished to see or to meet nobody. Peter followed behind them being exhausted after spending twelve hours at a hospital's corridor refusing to leave just in case they needed anything.

Kaname helped Aeries to ascend the stairs and he escorted her to their bedroom. Despite her desire to see her children and hug them, they were all soundly sleeping and she was exhausted so she decided to take a shower and then to talk to Kaname as she was afraid for the worst case scenario; his range would fall on Eros but according to her point of view, no other than Dragen was the one to be blamed here. She wished for no more victims from their side and for that reason she decided to talk to him despite her tiredness. Kaname was at his office when Aeries shut the door behind her.

-Can we talk?

-Do you really think that this is a good time? He asked looking at her from his office's chair.

-I need to tell you something…

-I think that your actions and your decisions 'speak' for themselves Aeries..

-I do not know what you intend to do about it but whatever I want you to know that he needs help, it was not his fault, he is the victim here and we also created that "victim" since we brought that danger here. So no more innocents, no more sacrifices…please…! We did that, we condemned so many people in dying; Sawn, Eros, the kids, we brought all this misery…and now if you also condemn him we are no different than the ones we are blaming… it's not his fault, can't you see it? We should try help him…don't you see that he is just another victim? Don't harm him.

He looked at her amazed and shocked. He felt shattered, bitter, broken in pieces and she had the heart to talk and to defend that bastard who almost went to kill her, who instead of shooting himself, had lived long enough to maintain and grow his bloody organization and much more than this he had finally served Dragen's plans by attacking her, costing to both of them the life of an innocent unborn child in his effort to feed his madness…she had even protected him by dragging him to the hospital grounds, knowing that Kaname would never leave her alone and weak at an alien environment, to earn time for that bloody vampire to disappear from the face of earth.

That beast who had fed on her powers, blood and fleshes was the "victim" of the case?

-I am already in search of his whereabouts, Aeries. He seems to have disappeared. That is correct, he should do so.

-So what do you intend to do?

-The subject does not concern you.

"The subject does not concern you?" If not her, then who did the subject concern?

-Please Kaname, I know that you are trying to avoid the discussion but…I do not wish to be cause of another's innocent's death...

-You? Who said that I would do that for you? You are really turning egocentric here. Perhaps you forget that he has fallen into level-e, an unleashed vampire in the city, a potential danger for so many human lives. Perhaps you want to be the cause of many innocent's murders and not just one…Are you still going to prevent me now?

-He is not like that.

Kaname stood up and approached Aeries, he brought his hand to her cheek, softly touching her…

-Your faith in him is remarkable, you almost make me feel jealous Aeries..

Aeries placed her hand upon his…

-He is a fighter sometime now, I could help him, he has taken my blood and now I believe that he will be a lot better.

Kaname nodded in apprehension.

-He may also help us getting Dragen, you know that he is the real threat here. If you could just let me talk to him.

He removed his hand from her cheek and moved behind her. She felt his hands wrapping around her waist and caressing the light fabric of her dress. His breath to her right side of her neck…

-Is this where he bite you? he asked, brushing his nose against the soft skin.

-Kaname…she felt weird that moment, sensing a different an aura at him, the one that always mad her shiver, and his touch was also more firm and more demanding than it should be concerning her condition…his hands moved upper and cupped her breast.

-Answer me...he slowly whispered to her ear with a dark dragged voice.

She felt that he was toying with her somehow and she had no intention to play his game.

-If you want to bite me just do so…she answered in a quick manner.

And then there was that wet sensation of his tongue licking the spot that had just recently rehealed. The pulse, under the skin, provoked him to insert his fangs just right there where he knew that her stronger vein was full of her immortal blood that possessed her feelings and her thoughts. And he only wanted to possess them too. Without any more hesitation he plagued the sharp edges of his fangs and the thick blood started dripping.

Aeries gasped. His arms transformed into a cage wrapping all around her breasts and waist holding her tighter, pulling her even closer to his body, even if she wanted she had no means to escape.

Her heart start beating faster and sweat started appearing to the lobs of her ears and forefront as Kaname pushed his fangs deeper inside her with a slow pace. She squirmed as he changed the direction of his bite, putting even more pressure on her skin. He sipped her blood in a constant unhurried way, taking pleasure in tasting; savoring each gulp and Aeries felt her legs to weaken and her eyes to shut surrounding her body completely to his disposal. The sound of the consumed blood, that gargling sound, was enough to overrun her senses, to tell her to let go of all resistance. She breathed in heavily making small incoherent sounds that were something between a cry and a sign as Kaname caressed with one hand her back to soothe her while drinking her.

He released her only for a second to change the spot of his biting at her neck and Aeries shouted a bit more now feeling his fangs penetrating again into her flesh upon the previous bite-mark and the new spot that he had chosen to feed of.

-Kaname…she only whispered as she totally collapsed on his arms that supported her body. She was not well, not well at all after her injury.

Kaname gently placed her at the armchair of his office and hugged her gently, licking the remaining dripping blood which was making small rivers from her neck to the opening of her dress.

-I consider that you are not going to be that careless another time Aeries, sharing something that is mine…did you like what he did? He asked with a curious glimpse to his eyes.

She rose up her eyes and looked at him almost amazed. She had no power left to slap him but there was not even a doubt that if she could, she would.

-How can you?

-Why not? He hurried to explain lowering his lips on her lips and lifting her chin upper. Perhaps this is why you offend him that much…

-This is irrational! You know my feelings; you know that all that I feel for him is sympathy, friendship, guilt and compassion…Her whole nature was protesting now against his insults.

-I did not offer Artemis to you to let it on that shelve; neither did I share my power with you so you can provide life to a level-e. You obviously have not even realized what you did, the power that you provided. If you are so compassionate to him in order jeopardizing the well fare of our family, I will not allow this. You are so easily used…you and your feelings of sympathy and remorse. I thought that I could trust you in this but apparently I can't. Weakness is not allowed out there.

Aeries was on the verge of crying, seeing the fragile balance in her, he placed a kiss on the tip of her head and then he bend over her closing her even more firm in his embrace, his warm breath at her ear told her with care;

"Do not misunderstand me, it's them, not I, the ones that won't even forgive a caring heart like yours to exist. You are still so young and have tones of things to learn. Do not overestimate your powers and your tolerances. "

She turned to him and distanced a bit their bodies. He was strict and his words had a peculiar sense of truth buried in them that she could not ignore but on the other hand what he was asking of her…

He caressed the edges of her hair; she turned to him now that he had released him from his arms…

-I do not want you to interfere any more in this; he stated. There is a prominent danger outhere. I know that he is used; I do not want you to be used also. I can take care of that Aeries but you have to leave me space.

-What do you want me to do then?

-Take care of our children and let me take care of the rest…

He slowly changed his position and then he leaned to the floor in front of the seated Aeries.

-Don't you love me? He asked now.

-Of course I do, she said feeling a warm sensation to catalyze her veins as she lowered and placed his head to her lap. She caressed his hair.

-Then allow me to take some of your personal freedom. He looked at her now with an intense look of love and devotion and she attributed this by softly smiling to him despite the sadness and the heavy feelings that his words brought to her heart.

-How much? She asked worrying for his answer.

-As long as I tell you. When I finish with what I have to do then I will reward your patience Aeries. I promise. He meant every word that he spoke as he wanted to give her a peaceful future at the Kuran Mansion that had built upon the ashes of her house. But nevertheless one day he held the hope that they would return "home".

She had no words to say. Somehow he had cornered and enslaved her in the most gentle way. And Eros? How would he manage it?

Perhaps it was time to negotiate. She found courage in his soft ways and the love he showed to her, kissing her palms enjoying the sensation and the sweet taste and scent of her skin against his lips and tongue.

-If you promise…not to hurt him, please, just for me, I promise I will…

And then these sharp fangs again made her lose more than just one breath as they delved quite unexpectedly in the tender flesh of her wrist. Kaname looked at her and now his red eyes, these of the cruel predator, scared her in the darkness. It was not the fear that he would harm her, it was the fear of what he could do to others…to what extends he could go.

She closed her eyes…no...she would not retreat.

After some time that she silently gasped and shivered at the armchair, Kaname withdrew his fangs.

-I could drink you to the limits of life, indeed, he said crawling on her, framing her with his arms.

-You think that I would not like it? She asked kissing his lips, tasting some drops blood that was lingering at the corner of his lips, after so much hours of depravation.

-So a biting for every time you refer to that bastard…fair trade…, he softly said, seating at the armchair's edge and softly but firmly pulling her hair so that her head tilted a bit allowing him to see her from above. He looked straight in her warm brown eyes.

-I need you to agree…she said.

-I do….and then she avidly kissed her, cornering her petite body and making her moaning. She tilted her hands around his neck asking for more. His tongue went deeper in her, brushing against hers, pushing her further down. She retreated totally aroused by his kisses and his far more daring nature. Some passionate kisses later, she desired so much his blood and his over flooding emotions but as she licked his neck, Kaname resisted putting down her hands and removing himself from her side. He slowly stood up and she was left confused and puzzled.

-You should learn to respect what so generous is offered to you and far more than this, learn to defend it and protect it along with yourself, therefore, tonight there is no blood for you.

-This is not fair… this is so mean and cunning, she protested. He had only led her that far to let her in the middle of the desire, lust, passion? How cruel that was…

-This is the world that surrounds you…, he simply answered.

-But I…, she was losing her sobriety driven by her thirst.

-Take some time to think upon your actions and your values.

-Sure I will have plenty stacked in this palace…, she twisted the subject.

-This is again another spoiled behavior that I see there. You know that I want you to be more aware of yourself.

He bend over her and gave her another kiss upon her lips.

-I have to go…it's almost dawn and you should rest, he said squeezing her hands to reassurance her of his love.

-Are you not going to…?

-Where?

-Nothing…, he resisted.

-Good you are starting to preserve your powers already, he said, patting her head in caring way. That's a good sign Aeries, he does not deserve it, after all.

"Eros is not like that, you don't know him", she dared to think but not to say as another biting of him with her going desperately now hungry would lead her in the depths of pain.

-I am going to take you to the bed so you might get some rest, all right? I will be back later, he said embracing her and carrying her to their bedroom.

-Do you love me? She doubted even that now feeling so sad and bad about everything that had led them in these cruel decisions.

-You are my life Aeries, it would be impossible not to love you; he said in a warm gently way and he placed her at the bed, and caressing her head and hair.

He turned to the side and she closed her eyes.

-Sweet dreams, he said, with a sign of relief in his voice as she had finally starting to retreat, finding her position at his arms and not at the streets. As for him, he certainly had unfinished business and not only at the streets.

The president of the orphanage's committee almost forgot to put her wing on when they notified her that Kaname Kuran had asked her into an immediate appointment at the break of dawn. What could be so urgent for him to ask to see her so suddenly? She had no idea at all as she sat at her office's chair, behind the desk. Kaname was already comfortable siting at the opposite chair with his longs crossed carrying a file with him.

-So this girl Liz where did you find her? He questioned getting immediate at the subject.

-Ah we did not…the police did, she was wondering at the streets you know.

-Did she tell you anything how she got there at the first place?

-Well the police records have her as an orphan…I do not really know much of her history. She could have been homeless for many years.

-So she never talked to anyone in here?

-No…but why are you asking is there a problem with her?

-I am quite interesting in her story the truth is.

-I understand you but she seems to have a quite developed relation to our dear Queen, she never opened to any of us but how could see? She just passed a day here when your wife saw her and decided to become her guardian.

-So there were police officers standing outside of your door? Bringing the girl here?

-Am…yes…in a way…What is so strange about it? She did not mean to become rude but she could not help hiding her surprise.

Kaname lifted from his seat and threw the open folder at her desk. It was the folder of the police reports during the last 72 hours, he had read all the pages.

He put his hands on her desk and the old lady turned her head upwards facing him. She understood nothing.

-There is no arrest here with her name reported in the last 72 hours.

-But…I do have the paper, she said in a shocked way. This was not a subject, she was honest.

-It's okay you can keep it, Kaname said in a gentle way and he turned away to leave as she was searching her desk's drawers. As he stepped outside, under the morning sun he noticed how much of a difference Aerie's blood had done to him. He felt somehow better under the sun and he could go on…apparently he was not the only one.

Inside the gutters of the city, under the people, the building, the world, Eros was hiding. There at the most dark and remote corner of the sewers, he sat down at the wet floor, trembling from the cold, as his shirt, covered in sweat, blood and the filthy waters of the sinks, had glued on his body.

He was shivering, freezing to death and yet…after so much endless nights of resisting the beast which lurked ready to take over his mind and drive him to the edges of insanity, now he felt an awkward warmth to possess his heart and his soul; the warmth of her blood, the flavor of it…so arousing. It was like the fresh cut strawberry, sweet and sour, it was like the chilling awakening of the spring's sunrises. It was intoxicating and blissful, fought this madness, this insanity in him, and kept him alive, resisting the cold, the evil, the beast.

No he was not the one fighting but she was, through her blood, leaded him back to the known world he knew. So awkward and yet so true, he could feel her power to give him courage and at the same breaking him down, shattering him in pieces, exiling him to the limits of sin and desire. Leading him straight to the stairs of hell.

"Want you so much….need you so bad…if you were here I would pretend I am not that monster and yet that monster I am, desiring to be sinner, a beast that will feed with your blood and your fleshes, almost until you disappear, almost wanting to devour you now…"

He put his wet hands through his hair, shaking his head in despair…falling…and falling…how this desire was alien to him and yet now a second nature.

"I am not that bastard beast you saw, I never, ever wanted to harm you…Me the one prosecuting, blaming this race, I am the one who did this to you? You must forgive me, you must understand…I need to find you…I want to plead your forgiveness even if that is the last thing that I will ever do in this life…."

His head was aching as his human side crushed again his vampire insticts…

"Love you enough to kill you…''

His logic losing all battles against his feelings

"What have I done? What I have done? I will kill that bastard. I will kill him"

He opened his eyes in shock as he realized that Dragen stood right behind him.

-So was she a delicious meal? He said and lowered himself at Ero's level. This will sustain you but won't save you. You need to try more if you want my blood…

-You son of a bitch, I am going to kill you…I will, Eros shouted, his yells echoing at the empty sewers.

Dragen's eyes flashed in amusement.

-Kill your master? Don't make me laugh, no matter how you try, you are bound to me. Things are really hardening for you…I suggest you do what you know that you should do, the others are waiting and they were waiting long enough now…for a power that bastard refuses and I so willingly share… Your time has come, isn't that what you wished for? Gather your future to be hunters.

Eros eyes shut in remorse… "Aeries…".

The following night "Bloody Rose" made a quite unpredictable explosion at the headquarters of the police. It was an explosion meant to create more noise than real damage as Eros had no intention to harm any people.

The left wing of the building blasted and the citizens ran like crazy out of their houses. Kaname was the first to be notified as he had demanded to be informed about any development concerning Eros.

This time around a mistake at the explosive mechanism cost to Eros his freedom. He was found unconscious with quite heavy wounds next to the bomb. It was remarkable how he had survived and not scattered around in pieces, the police officers remarked.

Kaname smirked at their reference. Aeries on the other hand learned nothing until the following morning where she got the newspaper and shocked dropped the paper at the carpet of the living room, moving around like a lion in the cage. "They are going to kill him, a level e-vampire, a leader of a criminal organization…". Kaname was not in the palace and the questions and worries filled her mind.

Liz picked the newspaper from the floor.

-Aeries you are not going to let him in there? They are going to torture him, kill him, he does not deserve that, he has sustained so much, please, do something…the little girl cried in yells.

-Liz, please I am not supposed to go out, I can't…

-What? Are you a captive in your own home? If you cannot help him, nobody can.

Aeries felt like a rope was tied all around her neck. She had made an agreement with Kaname in the basis that he would not harm him but would he keep this promise? The agreement sounded childish now in front this whole course of events.

-I understand if you cannot help him but can't I at least see him? Please…this may be the last time. Liz tightened her hands around Aeries's dress.

"This may be the last time…" It was morning, no vampires out…and she had to find out or at least send Liz to learn more. Then an idea formed into her mind and her eyes looked towards the direction of the armory…she had learned to unlock sealed doors.

Eros in his cell with bandages all over his body looked the bars; he raised his head as the majestic form of a pureblood made its entrance opening the gate. "That bastard again" but this time around he had no other choice but to face him.

-Are you the ready to die? Kaname sarcastically said.

-You should die, Eros said in a cool way.

-Aeries unintentionally gave you a power that many would kill for.

-I never wished to harm her.

-You have caused enough damage so far, but now your drive to kill is only useful. You will not betray her.

Eros's eyes opened in shock. He…

-If it was my choice…I would wish to put an end…an end to this, he said.

-I understand, you will repay for the blood that keeps you alive and honor her generosity…, Kaname replied back. A silver object flew at Eros foot and Eros glazed upon the gun almost in fear. The gun never held an inscription before but now in its shiny surface the name was obvious "Bloody Rose, Crossing Danger".

Kaname chuckled softly at the boy's amazed reaction.

-Now a gift for your organization…you fulfill your role and justify your pathetic existence…you have enough blood under the bandages to feed the vampire lurking in that gun.

Eros had a hope, just a hope left…

-The guards won't stop you…Kaname said and left, leaving the door open for Eros… He wanted to run away now but before all he only he wanted to see her... "Aeries…".


	31. Betrayal

Aeries looked at the open crypt that lied under her feet, where was Liz? They were lucky enough that Kaname had called an urgent meeting with his purebloods in the middle of the day and so it was unlikely that he would return before the ending of it; approximately another three to four hours. Anyway, that did not justify Liz's delay… Perhaps she had been lost at the labyrinth down there as she was returning into the palace?

She took a quick look at the corridor, Hana was still in the nursery room with the children and Peter, who had awaken early, was watching a soap opera at the living room, eating nervously chips as the protagonist of the series confessed his love to his blonde mistress. In reality Peter detested these shows but now, being desperately in love with Hana he considered a good idea to borrow love lines from the movies in order to express his passion…

The picture was amusing enough to make her smile but after a second the smile disappeared from her face and it was immediately replaced with a frozen expression as she suddenly heard and sensed Kaname entering the private chambers. From her startling she quickly shut the crypt.

-Aeries come to my office, we need to talk…he said making a turn towards the door.

-M, yes, in a moment…she anxiously replied.

As soon as he closed the door of his office, Aeries ran back to the armory, she bent down to the opening, and her hair fell upside down as she called for Liz. Once, twice, three times…the girl was not coming to her and Aeries could not sense her either. She left the crypt's door open again but and she returned to her husband's office.

-Close the door, please, he softly demanded and he moved next to her.

-Kaname about last night…

- It does not matter Aeries…

-But..

-I need you to take the kids and go away as fast as possible, take nothing with you, leave now as you are…you the kids, Peter and Hana.

-I do not understand…go away where?

-Dragen will hit the palace soon enough and you should not be here…

-How? What do you mean?

-Aeries nothing in the palace is secure now, so go…Lin and Shoutou will come and escort you as you will take the underway passage to make an exit to the woods…Shoutou will show you the way. Take Artemis with you and do not let anyone enter the house, no one to pass…try to remember…

"Remember….you should remember…do not let him enter…" now the ancient's spirits warnings were heard again. She had a long time to hear these words but suddenly they were coming from Kaname's lips and not from a strange, foggy dream…So strange…

She nodded in understanding and Kaname put his arms around her, giving her a soft tender kiss at the lips. He grasped her little face into his hands and smiled at her.

-Now I have to go, but before I do, drink from me as much as you need…

-Kaname…, she said but she did not even think too much about it as she suffered a great hunger and her fangs penetrated into his arm, sipping greedily his blood. His warm, intense blood spirited her body instantly. She knew how much he loved her, not even Sawn had loved her erotically that much. That was after all the reason she could go into so deep extends with him, she was not afraid about losing his love, for her it was granted as much as the air she inhaled.

Kaname enjoyed the sensation, caressing her hair as he always did. After several minutes, Aeries finally released him.

He licked her lips to clean the remaining blood..

-We will meet soon enough, take care of the kids Aeries…

-I will, she said and remained skeptical looking outside of the window for a few seconds.

Kaname went into the infantry room and dearly kissed his children upon leaving, regretting the time that the tenderness and the care in his heart, had to be replaced by cruelty and sin. "There is no other way, honestly…"

At the same times Eros' eyes were fixed at the gun. He was happy that at least he had managed to return home, despite his trauma and his wounds; he had fed that "strange" weapon with his blood and now he had delved in questioning everything, even himself;

Why that pureblood animal had given that gun to him and had allowed him to escape? In order to terminate his own existence and find salvation? Or to kill Dragen once he would appear in front of his eyes in one of these rare occasions?

Both probably. He signed, putting the cane of the gun against his forehead.

Every time he had tried to resist that beast's demands his head was giving him so much pain, like someone hitting it with a hammer, his hands and legs went numb, trembling, his blood was not his anymore. "Blood"…again…

The taste of her blood…

"I am sorry, I want you to know I am sorry…". He shoved his face at the table and his hand -bearing the gun -dropped to the side.

"We all did our choices back there…you choose that monster…that bloody King, and I…I have regretted one hundred nights that damned one night when I gave in and never came to your house. How different our story would be if I had not let him to blackmail me and step on my own weakness, that "beast" you now call husband. And now...what did I do to you? God…WHAT DID I DO?"

For Eros, Kaname and Dragen were one and the same; they were both manipulating, controlling, selfish and arrogant vampires with no other purpose in their eternal life than to preserve their grounds and built an empire stepping on dead bodies; whatever the costs.

And that "dead bodies" were no others than the humans, , pushed and dragged into wars either by violence or by the pretension of "protection", used as a military power just for these beasts to benefit their greedy nature for more power and wealth. "Comply or Die". That was Dragen's message to Eros.

He hated every cell in his body that obeyed, inclined to Dragen's orders but he had no choice. Now with the power that Aeries blood had carried to his veins and blood, he should be happy, after so many nights and wishes his dream had become true; to able to kill anyone of these fang bearers who may wished to harm him. But that dream had not been fulfilled without a cost; his human self, his own future was already a past. He had betrayed his own self in a way or life had done it for him.

His conscience was rebelling and his logic failed to explain the reason that his ultimate enemy and opponent had placed this gun at his hands…

"He could have killed me but he did not…Right, he let me alive…Why? He probably understood that the explosion and the injury were nothing more than a deliberate act of my part, to protect myself from that monster that haunts me from that blood lust that will throw me in the abyss. I cannot continue like this, not anymore. I made up my choice, I have no other boundaries left, I am doomed one way or another…perhaps I should do it now, before it's too late…before something even worst happens to you and I have caused it…"

He brought again the gun at the side of his forefront but then as his finger moved to the trigger there was a realization...

Something in his heart told him that Aeries had also played a role in protecting him in her way…something in his veins told him that she somehow had overthrown the darkness despite…despite her own pain and injury. Against all the odds, all the chances, she somehow had made it possible for him to exist a little bit longer providing more than her blood…

With this thought he brought the gun down, she had spared him and he should be grateful enough to repay her, as that animal had told him back in prison.

A familiar girlish voice brought him back to reality, scattering his bitter and depressive thoughts away.

Liz ran into the house through the semi-opened door and rushed to his side.

-Oh my god, I was so happy when I heard that you had escaped, she said hugging him really tight. The entire police department was like it had been hypnotized, the one is blaming the other for falling asleep while you exited as a gentleman. How did you do this?

-Liz you should go…

-Is that a gun?

-Yes that's a gun.

-You don't think of shooting yourself again?…Eros listen to me, hold on, hold on, you might be saved after all.

-What are you talking about? In Liz's eyes there was a strange peculiar glimpse of hope. He did not want her to have hopes in vain, that would shatter her later on.

-What are you doing here? he demanded.

-Aeries secretly let me go through an underway hidden passage of the palace…

-No, no, that's dangerous for her; she is married to that maniac, go back…

-I just wanted to see you but she also wanted that. She is not angry at you. She understands your condition.

Why in his heart he became happy and felt so much relief all of the sudden?

-Now Liz go back and next time come to visit me normally.

-Try, please try to stay alive…

-I will...go back...he patted her head and they gave a kiss to each other's cheek.

She left in a hurry and he thought it was time to go to bed and dilute his thoughts that were turning more sinful and more peculiar than ever before.

Liz made a step towards the door that would lead her back to the palace but as she approached the old building a shadow appeared behind her…the girl turned around in terror…she hated him…

Dragen touched her head and his black eyes faced hers. He was turning impatient already…

-Where are the weapons? He whispered.

-In there.

-So there are not destroyed?

-There are plenty in there.….

-Where does this passage lead?

-At the armory and straight in the private royal chambers. Is that enough? Are you satisfied?

Dragen looked at the little girl with eyes full of anger. He did not like her ways. She ought to be more obedient to him since she had made an agreement to save her friend. An agreement that no more appealed but that she did not know…

-What a worthless girl you are…Is that how you intend to save your friend?

-Eros…please…should never learn…great tears now covered her face.

The extents of betrayal were unbearable to her little mind…

-Did he suspected anything about you or asked you? Where you've been?

-No, he was busy with Aeries last night; they were at the hospital…

-Very nice…

-Good, then it is time to proceed…this night will be the last night.

Sweating at his bed, half-naked and lost in his dreams, Eros did not notice the shadow that moved above his head. Drops of blood started to fall down at the gun that rested there at his hand and Eros uncomfortably twitched around with the intoxicating smell of blood that aroused his senses.

His hand strengthened the grip around the gun and before Dragen even managed to touch it, Eros still lying at the bed, raised his hand and poined the gun to Dragen's face.

-Don't you even dare to touch it, bloody vampire.

Dragen's eyes flashed red and anger fueled his veins.

-You, incompetent level-e? Are you going to stop me? Your master?

-Master or no master you will die for the crimes that you have committed against humanity.

Dragen begun laughing.

-You are so stupid. Now deliver me the gun…You are my servant after all. You and your followers will serve my cause until you die.

-There are no deals between vampires and humans. Humans will never bow to your god damned race as long as I can help it! My future hunters will fight only for me… Eros slowly and with extra precaution lifted from the bed.

-I said give me the gun. You cannot disobey me…

-Guess again…DIE!

The gun shot of Bloody Rose was heard in the room and Dragen instantly diluted in bats but blood dripped at the floor. Eros started shooting the air, the gunshots cracked the walls and the windows from where the bats made a crazy escape.

Heavy breathing, now, he could not understand how he had found the strength, the courage to resist Dragen, but he had, there was something, a power in his body that had allowed him to move his finger and pull the trigger.

Could it be her blood? Or was it the gun? He examined the gun with extra notice, processing into his head the miracle of what had happened there.

Bloody Rose seemed to feature a power, a hate over vampires perhaps stronger than his own dislike for the race, he had no means to explain how the gun while pointed at Dragen's face felt lighter at his hand, how the trigger almost felt like bending by itself just to the slight presence of his finger. It almost felt like the gun had shot Dragen at its own will. But still there was no explanation to give…

And not only that but Dragen had been injured and his blood had dripped to the floor…he did not even think about it as he bend in two and started licking it with. He had found salvation.

The meeting started at once, immediately after kaname entered the room. The purebloods and the nobles who had already sat down, all around the large circular table were not in a good mood; they had been summoned from their sleep, forced out of their cozy and warm beds in the middle of the day and what for? Most of them had no idea about this "urgent" meeting called by their King without a prior notice or excuse.

Kaname entered the room holding his anti-vampire blade to his right hand. The purebloods exchanged worried and surprised looks; What was happening here? The gates magically closed behind Kaname ensuring that no one would get in but also that no one would get out of the room. He stood still and skeptical for a while, processing the faces, the expressions of fear and then out of the blue with a sharp and quick move he stabbed the anti-vampire blade at the wooden table. The table cracked instantly from the one side to the other and along with that a great shocking wave of electricity was released hitting the vampires who instinctively stood up shaking and gasping by the anti-vampire threat. Yells and protests where heard all around the room.

-Sit down! Kaname said. The windows trembled from the tension of his voice. His determined gaze left no choices, they all sat down at once and a deadly silence spread in the room.

The sword was still stabbed there at the edge of the semi-broken table. Kaname paid no attention neither to their whispers of disapproval about his ways neither at their complaints.

- Now…you all come, feed the blade with your blood and touch it…no one leaves the room.

Worrying glares were exchanged into the room but some glares turned even darker than they were supposed to…and as the purebloods took a line the one after the other, four of them changed their direction, transformed to thin air and the doors exploded. Their chopped heads dropped to the floor the one after the other and a founding of blood filled the gold and black tapestry of the white walls with red stains…

The smell of blood was now profound at the palace's grounds…

Kaname stabbed the blade back at the table with force and turned to the petrified vampires whose eyes were full of hate and sinful thoughts about murdering their King, perhaps now the same thought crossed from everybody's mind…

He knew that tonight very few vampires, ex- friends and associates would survive. He felt depressed looking at the state of the vampire race; murders over murders, conspiracy after conspiracy, they would worship and support even the more atrocious criminal in order to satisfy their ambitions. But the sorrow that rested in his heart, he never showed; for them, he was ruthless and that was the right way to be if he wanted to survive. With this thought…

-I am sorry for the interruption, now, please let's continue… Kaname said with a smirking smile.

Meanwhile Aeries and Peter with torches in their hands followed Shoutou and Lin at the underway passage. Hana was following behind carrying the baby carriage.

The passage was old and the walls full of moisture and plantation.

-This is no place for my children to be, Aeries complained.

Shoutou turned to her; Aeries was the youngest vampire mom and Queen he had ever seen. He smiled;

-We are almost there, he replied softly.

Aeries looked back at the dark underground corridors that they had passed. Liz would be impossible to found them. Shoutou had sealed the crypt as they had descended and Aeries was unable to stop him as Shoutou was following Kaname's orders. She had protested but…

As they walked and walked, finally Aeries caught a smell, a familiar 'forest" smell of the known trees and the recognized plantation of a particular place at the forest.

She stopped taking a deep breath…

-This smell…

-Ah you remember it? Shoutou asked.

-This is my home…I mean it used to be, she suddenly said and she started running into the long and narrow corridor. It would be impossible now not to find her way out as the natural scents had been imprinted at her memory better than a map.

-It's this way…, she said turning to the others who had been left behind her. She was happy but then her galloping footsteps became uncertain again… "There is merely nothing to see from the ashes, here. My mom would feel sorry about her house, I am sorry…"

-Come, come, Shoutou said and finally ascended a long stairway. Peter took the babies at his hug. Finally once outside of the dark and smelly passages Aeries took a look around her, heavy inhaling the clear, pure and fresh air of the forest where she had grown up.

The passage had left them at a small sideway lane behind some rocks at the side of the hill, very close to the lane that led to her house. "Is this why Eros never met Kaname back there? Kaname came from this passage?"

She shivered realizing the plotting mind of her husband as he obviously had set up that passage after meeting her for a quick and discreet appearance and disappearance from the palace grounds.

-Come we will go underground again around the hill…it's much safer that way, Shoutou said…

And so they did. Along the way Peter found the perfect chance to hold Hana's hand…

-Oh it's so scarry in this long cave, I am sure it's full of bats, rats and creepy, hairy spiders but you can always support on me Hana…I am a strong vampi, em, man…

-Aha, Hana answered looking at the thick walls that surrounded them.

Finally they reached the Kuran's mansion secret entrance and Aeries with a quite unpredictable and unexpected way was again home.

She ran from room to room, exploring, unable to hide her feelings of happiness and excitement. She was home and even though it had been almost rebuilt, the originality of the structure had been maintained. The furniture, the curtains, the carpets were exactly where she had left them it but they were new, polished, cleaned and even her personal objects and her initial wardrobe with the simple dresses had been left as she remembered it.

She loved it, every corner of it. There were some changes however; when she got in the old bedroom that she had shared with her brother, she discovered that it was turned into a playroom for the children full of toys, empty clean surfaces and a great woolen carpet for the young ones to freely play.

She felt so and so about it but then at the old renovated closet she discovered a wooden box where Sawn's personal object had been placed with order and care. She sat at the carpet unfolding the wrapped little objects, photos, notebooks, an old newspaper, his clothes, his wallet and so many other things that reminded her of an age of innocence, of her initial ideals to live free, just for herself and the people she loved, away and protected from unnecessary wars, battles, sacrifices. "Is that what I thought?". How much her ideas and her experiences had brought a bitter feeling into a her soul that her original plans where nothing but a big bumble created in the fantasy of an oblivious to the reality child.

Now she knew that it was not possible. The dangers had come to her in all forms and seasons and they had taken her parents, her brother, her carefree life away. And how much of a part her now dear husband and King had played, in shattering her little protected and anonymous world, she just preferred not to think about.

But he was not the one totally to be blamed; The sad events, the tragedy of life, her real feelings for him and the fact that she wished to lose no more were the factors that she had spared him forgiveness for all the lies, the crimes, the sins. And as a return he had tried to re-create her house, to gift a part of what he had taken from her, a life that was disrupted when Dragen's lust for power had led him here to blackmail her with a brother she had already buried and mourned in her soul so many nights, a brother that he had tortured and abused so much that he had finally preferred death over life.

-Sawn come here, she said to the little boy that so much resembled his father in his appearance and manners and who made a free walk, as long as his little foot could permit him, to the upper floor of the house.

He approached and Aeries put him in her hug kissing the top of his hair.

-Now you are going to be a real gentleman when you grow up, aren't you? And you will take care of your sister. Here, see what a nice playroom this is…mommy will have to leave you for a while but I promise I will come back later to play, okay?

Her son looked at his mother and he smiled to her, she smiled back and left him to play at the room. She had to go and get Liz to lead her through the underground passage back at their new home; now everybody was occupied looking around. She left Hana and her daughter in Peter's care as he was making the tour guide for them in the mansion, narrating them funny stories and she went to Shoutou. The pureblood made a grimace of disagreement as he heard her request.

-I will be back soon.

-No, there is no way that you are leaving, I have orders.

-I am your Queen (nice excuse, ha? Aerie's last minute inspiration) and you cannot boss me around.

Shoutou signed.

-Just for tonight, my orders say that I can.

-Oh really? Then just for tonight, put my dress on and you go playing my part, I suggest you start right now.

-Please, your majesty, you do not understand…

-No, you do not understand, I followed you through here, now I am home, I just want to go back at that passage and lead that little girl who is left behind here. She is human; she cannot last for hours in that damp hole and can't see in darkness. You sealed the crypt and I told you not to.

-Especially tonight, no. Shoutou neither cared about little girls nor damp holes, not when his own head was in real danger. If anything happened to Aeries, he could forget immortality.

-Fine, then Lin can come with me.

Lin who had no real intention to interfere shook his head.

-I do not think that this is a good idea, he replied trying to show respect even though that was a difficult part for him. Aeries was just some year younger than he was and far more obnoxious than she should be under the circumstances.

-I am going, now if you want to leave me unprotected this will be your problem.

The purebloods with a scary look ran behind her as she made a turn for the stairs that were leading to the underground chambers…

-Okay, I will come, but we should get the girl and return here at once, Lin shouted. Shoutou wanted to slap him in that moment but Aeries smile stopped him.

-So let's not waist anymore time…come, she said.

"I will kill you", Shoutou's lips silently said, behind Aeries' back, to Lin. Lin made a smile "Luckily, that is not possible" he thought, as Aeries and him stepped in the dark and peaceful underground passage.

But above the ground and to Aerie's and Lin's ignorance the city was nothing but peaceful. As the daylight had retreated giving its place to the late hours, strange passengers made their appearances to the calm neighborhoods and they only had one word in their mind; Blood, thick human blood…their masters had unleashed them this evening and they as obedient servants had to feed.

Eros jumped out of his house, leaping, aching with each move he made, as he heard the screams and the shouts of the terrified citizens all around him. "What is happening?". He could not understand from where this panic was created from.

He started following the direction of a woman's scream that was heard at the backyard of a house. As he reached the yard, his eyes widened from the terrifying scene he involuntary witnessed; a level-e vampire in a frenzy state was biting a woman almost to death. The predator's eyes faced Eros in pure delight as his fangs ripped this woman's fleshes to the bone.

Eros felt his throat to go dry, he also needed blood and that smell was so provocative. But Aerie's presence in his veins still held him tough in his resistances, his hand automatically reached for his gun. The level-e vampire with the crimson red eyes and these colored in the blood fangs made a huge leap on him in an attempt to tear him in shreds with his long and sharp nails.

Eros pulled the trigger and then he instantly fell down at the pavement as the vampire turned into dust in front of his astonished eyes. He saw the guards of the palace running and scattering in small units at several corners of the neighborhood from where screams and shouts of panic and death were heard. He had no idea where to go and what to do. As he followed a child's sudden cry his footsteps abruptly stopped in one of the city's main avenue. The circulation of the vehicles had all stopped and ten strong and bloody thirsty vampires were marching at his direction…

He folded back, several people were running in panic behind him…

-Run, scatter all around, and hide, quickly! He shouted as the vampire's ultimate target appeared to be the scarred crowd that had gathered in one plaza afraid of what it would happen to them.

The gunshots of bloody rose lighted the dark sky like fireworks, like sun lights of hopes in the night. But Bloody Rose's glimpses were not the only one shining the sky that night. Away from the city, at the palace grounds, where most citizens could not hear and see, supernatural forces were exploding around and within the great building, turning the night into day. And that meant only one thing; treason.

For another time in the vampire history, certain purebloods had betrayed the King and his ideals seeking for them a promised power by Dragen that could bring them on top of the world. And more than this they could finally see the human race crushing under their fangs without remorse this time. Humans were the physical preys, no more co-existence, just a raw untamed power as it should have been; free to devour anything it pleased.

But the palace had been evacuated in time and to the traitor's surprise, Kaname had closed the passage that would lead them to the armory or that would provide access to Dragen's allies from the rear entrance. Whoever wished now to get the weapons should first face him. And at the meeting room, even though only the purebloods that were directly involved at the politics were invited, many had already been eliminated by Kaname's sword, creating panic at the rest of the traitors, who faced the dilemma to flee or to stand an open war. Dragen now believing that he was one step away from getting back his anti-vampire lethal weapons choose the second option commanding the purebloods to attack to the palace and the armies of servants who he had secretly created over the duration of one year to attack the city to weaken the palace's defense.

Kaname and the purebloods, who had remained royal to their leader, were now fighting against these forces that had surrounded the palace, striking the perimeter, the air, the main entrance, and the rear gardens in order to get access to the private chambers.

In that time of doom Aeries and Lin approached the corridor that led to the crypt. It had been a while now since they had moved closer to the palace that they felt the ground shaking and some noises coming from above. Aeries could not understand what was happening but she was literally afraid for Kaname's activities up there.

-Liz? Aeries shouted as now she could smell the little girl somewhere in the dark corridor. Liz scared to death with what has happening run to her hug.

-Liz what is happening?

-I do not know the earth is moving, the opening for the palace exists no more.

-What?

-See it…Liz dragged Aeries by the hand. Aeries did not believe her eyes, the opening had indeed vanished.

"How could he do that to a little girl? What are you doing Kaname?", she thought as she understood that Kaname was well aware that Liz had gone outside from the passage, therefore never asked about her, but preferred to ignore the fact with the intention to make the crypt disappear after his family's departure.

-It does not matter anymore, Aeries, answered; here let's go home…I came to get you…

The moment that Aeries spelled these words the ground under her feet penetrated as the land above her head. A tremendous earthquake made all of them to lose balance and to fall at the ground that was almost opening and falling above their heads. The walls of the passage started to narrow all around them, space seems to extend and to shrink at the same time. From the walls the soil was falling…

-What is happening? Aeries hugged Liz and Lin with a sudden move pushed both Aeries and Liz at the corner of the opposite wall as the whole above floor now collapsed behind them, closing and blocking the corridor for their return home. Then slowly the earthquake seemed to fade away. Liz had shut her eyes in Aerie's hug, she thought she was about to die.

-Lin, we are blocked? Can we move it?

-No way…. I suspect master Kaname shut the entrances both to your home and to the palace, if the palace still exists that I doubt, but anyway, now the passage leads to nowhere…where we stand is a dead-end. We must seek another exit…

Aeries get encouraged, of course the gates had sealed from the inside as the whole palace seemed to have collapsed but they still had the opening to the city.

-We will get out from the city…

-What? Liz's face was petrified.

-Why not? Aeries questioned.

-We cannot get out there Aeries, when I found out that the crypt was sealed I stayed here and waited and then after some time you did not come, I returned back but all the streets were filled with vampires who attacked the humans, therefore I returned here, it was safest…

That was true and as she had been waiting for the first time, she had witnessed Dragen and some of his allies cursing all the Kuran blood line for removing the gate in time…She still remembers the slap she had gotten from Dragen as he, enraged, had blamed her for being uncovered by the King…but Liz had not met Kaname Kuran during her short stay at the palace. And Dragen had decided to initialize a far more straightforward attack as he had run out of time and now his plan was exposed. That started it all…

-Vampires attack humans? Lin?

-There has been treason in and outside of the palace.

-What? Aeries had lost all sense. Where her kids in danger? A real one? And she had been blocked in a passage between a dead end and street fighting?

There was no way she would stay there while there were mad vampires outside.

Aeries grabbed the rod.

-Let's go!

As they walked outside, Aeries was shocked with the images of death she had to face on her way home. Dead, soulless childish bodies, drained, rested at the pavements. Women and men were left deserted at the streets, either dead or heavily injured suffering from the blood loss, ready to die.

The smell of the corpses invaded her nostrils from all around her, the sight of lifeless corpses thrown either to the garbage bins or being deserted at a public view with their fleshes and bones exposed to the clean air made her to divert her eyes in a feel of shame for her own race. The city seemed an endless graveyard, a tomb.

Suddenly from a high building two level-e vampires jumped on them. Lin raised his hand and they were turned to dust within a second even before reaching the ground.

-I am sorry Aeries.

She had no words to describe how she felt, how ashamed and hurt deep inside for having to face this…for her race to be responsible for this.

-Who did this?

-Dragen is the main responsible for this condition…

"Dragen? Could that be, one man to have so much manipulated, controlled and used others just for the power? A damned power! And they had heard him…they had responded to this deadly call…"

Towards the center many voices and sounds were heard as there was a fiercely battling going on between the remaining humans and the fallen vampires. With the humans had grouped some vampires coming from the most lower classes and guards of the palace who had moved to the area protecting it. Also many nobles had arrived at the King's commands after ensuring that their own families been secured to alternate residences now that the palace grounds had been demolished. Among the human's Aeries managed to distinguish Eros, he bravely fought any vampire who would made an attack towards the human's direction.

-Let's find another way to pass…A! Where are you going? He questioned as he saw Aeries leaving him and Liz behind.

-Take care of Liz, go home!

-No, damn it! No! Lin cursed again and again as he was left behind. Aeries threw her cape away, drew her scythe and joined the battle.

He turned to Liz's direction;

And he realized that the little one had disappeared. What? Was she abducted by a level-e? No, she was standing there next to him. Where had she gone when his attention was on Aeries? Where was she all of the sudden? Lin now turned around nervously in each different direction; he could not believe that he had lost her. He decided to go looking for her.

Aeries swung the scythe, as Kaname had showed her at the past and she managed to achieve a remarkable blow that hit the first wave of level-e vampires who attacked her. Eros observed her keeping a distance while shooting another level-e..

-What are you doing here? He asked.

- I am defending these people.

-What he had no one better to send than you?

-Watch your back!

-What? He could hardly hear her in the middle of fighting.

-Watch your….

A level-e jumped on his back and fiercely demonstrated his fangs…Aeries ran to aid and stabbed the scythe to the vampire's back as Eros made circles to throw him off.

-Can't you just blown all of them? Eros asked.

-Are you crazy? They are jumping on people. I won't take innocents with me.

Lin tried to spot Liz but after a while his failed attempt discouraged him. But he was left with the question where she was? Suddenly among the building he thought that he saw a small shadow moving…he wanted to check…shouting her name he kept walking.

Eros led several of them inside of a church that was near and locked all doors and gates before leaving to go and terminate more level-e. The police men tried to shoot them but the conventional weapons were too slow in speed to stop these monsters. Their hits were so unexpected, leaping from the bins, from the interior of the buildings, hiding under the cars and attacking passengers, biting their foot, dragging their victims' miles away.

But there was a dawn…after an endless night filled with terror and panic the sun rose high at the sky and the humans were never before so grateful to see a sunrise.

Still there were so many things to be done…

Aeries and Eros helped gathering the bodies and putting them at the side, searching for survivors. They opened the church, they called the fire department to check at the higher buildings, they helped the children that had been lost or had been chased away from their houses while the vampires consumed their parents.

As a pureblood stepped in the church, where Aeries was taking care of the heavy wounded, she rushed to him to learn news from the palace.

-What happened? Where is Kaname? She asked. Is he okay?

-Several other cities nearby were also under attack tonight, we did not know who and what to defend first…, the pureblood answered.

-Really? She said as she bandaged the open wounded leg of a middle aged woman that some girls brought to her in the church.

-Yes…I must go and check on my family; I had no choice but to leave them alone.

The pureblood bowed to her in a friendly way and he departed. Slowly as the sun ascended to the sky more and more of the vampires who had come to the humans' aid departed, after ensuring that there were no more bloodthirsty monsters left. Aeries did not blame them, they were all tired after that night and there were others tasks for them to be done such as helping with the other cities as well.

Eros got into the church holding a heavy breathing girl at his hands. It seemed that the right side of her neck had been torn by the vampire's fangs. Now she suffered a heavy blood loss…

-Quickly bring her here, Aeries told him as he deposited her at a church's stool.

Eros left the girl there, his eyes shined red. He was hungry, in tremendous pain from his own injuries and the smell of blood, heavy and intense, spread all around the town, was not helping his condition. His wounded leg was killing him, shooting pains straight at his back and spine. Sweat covered his forehead, and Aeries could not help but noticing that he suffered.

-Sit if you want…

-I can't do that…If I let go of myself, I am finished. I'll just need to rest for a while standing here.

Aeries attention fell at the girl that was heavily gasping. Eros was surprised to see Aeries biting her own wrist and offering it to the girl.

-Drink that, Kuran's blood is considered a medicine. It will help you survive, she stated in a caring way as the girl started sipping the blood.

-Is that what you've been doing in here? Eros asked while he coughed.

-Just to the heavy injured, so that can sustain the blood loss. If I do not do it they will die before the ambulance arrives.

The blonde girl stopped licking her wrist. She was feeling more comfortable already, her neck ached less and the blood loss had stopped.

-Are you better? Aeries asked. What is your name?

-Synthia, please my son, if you see him..

-You are going to be better in a little while and you are going to find your son…

Synthia needed a rest so Aeries left her for a while and her attention diverted to Eros, whom she approached, exhibiting her wrist.

-Take some; if you intend to go on helping here you need it.

He looked at her from above and here she was again with these beautiful, warm, gentle eyes, vampire's eyes, full of charm and an essence of light he was jealous of...The way she had fought by his side tonight, her full of grace and youth spirited moves, her perfume, her long silky hair, falling free at her shoulders and her neckline, she reminded him the Aeries he once knew and in his heart that untamed flame burned him like fire. His throat started to ache longing for her blood, he could hear her heartbeat, he could almost taste her… he wanted to devour her all right now, right here. "The way vampires love is so harsh".

Aeries was waiting for his reply but he had lost himself inside of her gaze…

-Eros, before it reheals or I will have to cut myself again…

With a decisive move his hand pulled her behind the large columns that supported the church and cut the view to the rest of people in there, and there he took her wrist and started sucking it hard and fast like all of his life depended on that action. She gasped as he imbibed the blood that made him feel complete, whole, and strong again.

She smiled.

-Are you any better?

He was, physically, but emotionally, even though he knew that their distance was long and unbridgeable, he longed for more from her.

He hugged her and held her there with a sad look.

-I am sorry about what I did…it was not me. I would never…

-I know, you don't have to apologize, you fought so bravely…

-Aeries, this is not my concern but he does not deserve you. You are meant to be free. And he will never let you…, he hold her from the shoulders desiring to touch her as more as possible.

-No… Aeries tried to explain to him but then…

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?

-Peter? She turned to him astonished, he just stood some meters away but she had not noticed him? How could she not? And why was he so upset looking at her with eyes full of range and frustration?


	32. Death wish

Aeries was sitting at the staircase of the Kuran mansion, swinging back and forth, wearing nothing more than her nightgown, her hair was messy and fell at her eyes and at her forehead. It had grown longer with the passage of time, three years that was, three years where she did not remember much. She could hear the tic-tac of the big clock at the main living room and the cry of the baby coming from the room upstairs. She leaned her head against the baluster of the stairs and she put her hands against her ears. Couldn't they stop that cry? It penetrated so deep that her heart was aching and tears flooded her ears.

Kaname approached her coming from his office.

-Aeries don't you hear the cry?

She merely looked at him behind the wisps of her hair which shut the view. He sat next to her and put his hands around her shoulder, moving with his hand the locks of the hair that prevented him from seeing her eyes.

-You want me to go? he gently asked.

She had no words to say, not now; it's been a long time since she had something to say…

-Okay I will go, he said with a gaze full of understanding. He placed a butterfly kiss to her hair and he left.

She was left there swinging back and forth…the cry of the baby stopped and she could now rest again, remember or forget, it did not matter that much. Did it? She looked at the big heavy door of the Kuran mansion, it was locked, three years now.

She so much wished to go out, she wanted to… but he did not let her. "No, three years now, the same and the same again, perhaps that's why I do not remember so much…he just says the same and the same again."

She felt like collapsing, it was just one day before that she had given birth to her daughter her second child and sleep was what she needed. She did not make a single move from where she sat. She could just sleep. Here? Why not? She leaned her head again against the pole and the darkness enrolled her like she was a baby herself.

Kaname stepped outside of the room. His newborn daughter had fallen asleep again, his now one year old son was under Hana's care at the next room and Aeries? He signed as he saw her sleeping there at the stairs. Three years…full or remorse, guilt and no forgiveness…

As much as he had tried that much he had failed. He could not make her forgive herself, something in her had broken, shattered, had been lost forever. And that grain of happiness had again flown away from his hand "How? Why?"…Now in his heart nothing more than sadness rested. "If I could turn back time…" "A time…that took everything away from us and left nothing but wrong doings and a death wish. Death either yours or mine it makes no difference, we are one and the same. I wish you could see me again...but you don't. You never do."

He descended the stairs and wrapped his arms around her small body, her head moved to his shoulder. How he wished her to keep her forever…but she had gone from him. He looked at the door. There was no true meaning in locking it, not anymore. There are so many different ways to lose someone…and he had learned it, the hard way. He held her tighter. He still resisted the thought, he still hated the idea, he could not confront the realization that just one night he would open his eyes and she would exist no more. "Please Aeries…please, come back to me, don't leave me alone. Don't".

It was hard to know, to accept that he had failed in any single way to keep her.

She woke up in her bedroom and she just turned to the side resting and waiting. She could see the stars shining at that dark sky. From the open window, they appeared again, carrying the dust of the universe with them, stories they could not say, secrets they did not wish to share…She wanted to go and follow their deep ancient voices.

"Are you coming?" their whispers caressed her body with a light sweet breeze that cooled down her guilt, calmed her depressed thoughts; only them now could bring a drop of comfort to her heart, a strike of emotion to her dull world. "I will be with you soon enough, I can feel it, the end is near". "Do you remember?" , they asked and asked again like the opening of the door for her salvation of all these devastating feelings and bitter realizations, now, depended on that answer.

No, no, she did not wish to remember; neither did she want… that day her life was cut from its root, that day….

She was still young and restless in her heart and so she was walking next to Peter, returning back home after a long and difficult night. A sudden rain made them ran really fast as they approached the woods and the secret passage that would lead to the mansion's underground chambers. She thought that they rain was good, that it would to clean the blood…the violence of her race from the streets and grounds; the evidence of so many crimes would fade away…"How oblivious…"

Back home, Shoutou enraged that she had been missing the whole night, shouted at her "How fair…" And she heard from his lips within five minutes probably more than she had her from Kaname all of their married life. "How funny…".

-You are so disappointing! Did you consider the fact that the King would have returned by now home and not find you here? Have no conscience taking other people to your throat! Would you be the father of my children if your husband blew me for the next twenty years? For all I care and with all respect but you are unforgiveable to act like this, abandoning your children at the mercy of strangers…

-You are no strangers and what about the children that were dying in the city streets?

-Do not talk back to me and sit back to the carpet where I placed you! I am old as the ground you step and I won't take comments coming from a nineteen years old girl! And do not look at me like this! I will enjoy your punishment, believe me! And I will propose one of my own, I surely have that right after babysitting not just the babies but you also. What a waste for the royal title. Nobody should know that the vampire Queen is a delinquent juvenile in her manners. You are a damage to the…

And then the bell rang and Aeries was finally revealed; someone to get her out of this torture! To her surprise Liz's voice was heard behind they door.

-Can we pass? Lin is with me! She said.

-Can we enter it is pouring oceans, Liz shouted again.

Without even thinking about it, happy, she rushed to the door to escape Shoutou's harsh remarks about her inconsistent and unreliable attitude. The rain kept falling harshly outside… "Was it the end or what it is the beginning?".

Shoutou's glared turned suspiciously to the door. Why hadn't they used the second passage that made the round of the hill? They were not supposed to be viewed. And why was he getting a so bad and negative aura coming from the door? Shoutou stepped back… "DON'T…" he screamed, the moment Aerie's hand twisted the lock.

There was something she ignored, something she forgot…It was too late for "DON'T…"

"Murder…" This was the only thought that crossed through her mind as she cheerfully opened the door to them and Dragen's hand send a lethal wave of destruction energy to Shoutou who exploded in pieces caught unguarded to such a sudden attack. Aeries released Artemis but at the same time Dragen stabbed a small sharp blade straight to her heart.

Now her little fists grabbed the corners of her pillow with so much force...

"How could you?…"

She instantly fell to her knees, with a dazzle that made the ceiling to spin and a sharp pain coming from her chest. Her hands went numb, unable to lift a finger she just saw a force exploding above her…Peter and Hana's screams and shouts…"Run …"

She tried to get up with all the power she had, never letting go of the scythe. Dragen ascended the stairs floating above them; "The children! "My children…".

Her breath was cut in two…her legs were so heavy…she removed the tagger and tossed it away, she neither cared for the pain anymore driven by an enraged power. "Too late.." The screams and cries of her children froze her blood, stabbed her heart harsher and more painfully than the dagger had some moments ago.

She dashed upstairs and then her eyes confronted the most horrifying scene they had ever seen; the head of her son rolled to the carpet, finally stopping at her feet, and now that monster was devouring her tiny daughter; he ripped her little leg apart from the baby's torso; the blood and the chunks of her meat were falling at the carpet… his sharp fangs delved in the raw flesh.

She screamed on top of her lungs, he laughed sarcastically, a sadistic heavy laughter.

-You had better made that little favor I had asked two years ago, he said, we would not have come this far; Kuran blood is so reviving. I was so thirsty, humans are little for such an immortal body to be reconstructed. Now give me your weapon or meet your death.

-There is only one meeting death here and that is you.

-What are you trying to defend? There is nothing left. Don't you see it? I do not wish to blow you but to kill you once and for all. See the despair that I caused. Give me your weapon, I can be merciful and spare you death. That will cease your pain.

- I won't give you that satisfaction. You took all that I had, all my family but not me. I prefer to kill myself than give a drop of my blood to you.

-As you wish then…

Suddenly a quite powerful power shot Dragen down and blood started dripping from his chest.

Lin with his head still half opened from Dragen's attack back at that dark alley had flew to the second floor and send shocking power back to Dragen. Aeries saw Lin's face that was white as paper; he was lucky to have escape a blown that would cost him several years of existence as Dragen needed blood but he was in a hurry to make his move before Kaname would return as his spies told him that he had already finished killing the traitors and so Dragen had deserted Lin back there.

-Now Aeries! Now! he shouted to her as his energy was running low, he needed a landing.

The scythe chopped Dragen's head off and Aeries fell on her knees screaming, shouting, crying…and yelling. She had killed him and the nightmare was over but she had also died.

She does not recall how many times, with how much force and rapidness she brought the scythe down on that body...smashing it into pieces, little tiny, pieces, until it existed no more, for her loved ones, for her life that had been smashed worst the fleshes under her eyes.

Her hair and body were drenched in the blood, her blood, his blood, her babies' blood, she did not care…she does not know…she can't remember.

Now in her room the feathers of the ripped pillow landed everywhere as she was just slaying it with her bare hands…feathers…over and over again, crashing it against the walls, the bed, the floor, the door…She could not live any more, she did not deserve it…Nights now; she does not deserve it…

At the same time Kaname was at his office and now the cold night was turning white from the snowflakes that had started a crazy dance to the harsh wind. He could not stand the silence of the house; it reminded him of a grave. He was only asking for a miracle, for her to wake up from that nightmare. He sat at the chair and rested his head among his hands. He was tired.

Perhaps that was his punishment for all the crimes and the sins he had committed. He brought his hand to his hair. "Conscience?" "There is none". "You think you have paid the cost for your sins? You knew that could not afford it…and yet you did not stop. How is the price now Kuran Kaname?" "Unbearable…" "A game you paid with your own blood…didn't you know that lies, deception, sins, deaths, have a cost? Who were you to destroy the innocence that once rested in this house? To drag her into a society she never belonged to neither really wanted to know? Who were you judging upon death and lives of people? She could forgive. But did you imagine that the eternal life would do so? You are the cause, the only cause her life was ruined in the first place…".

He shut his eyes. He could deceive others but not himself. He knew the truth.

A truth that started on that day; the intense smell of the blood had warned him meters before reaching the house that Kuran's blood was spilled that night but nothing had prepared him to face that sight he did, when he, like a lunatic, crossed the Kuran's mansion door; a realization that opened the gates of hell for all.

He had found her sitting at the floor of the infantry with her clothes, hands, hair and face bathed in blood.

The scythe was extended and below her rested a mass of little crystals; His heart ached in his chest; she had gathered the remains of the children and she paid no attention to his so sudden and boisterous entrance. She just swung the scythe above her head, ready to pierce her own body with it…

-Drop the scythe, Aeries! Drop it! He yelled catching it the last moment before it she would kill herself.

For one instance that did not last more than a second she froze at her spot unable to realize what he had done. But the next moment she stood up and she pulled the scythe's other side with so much force that even Kaname was surprised.

-Give it to me! She screamed.

-No!

With a sharp move of his hand he finally managed to abstract it from her demanding hands and then she suddenly slapped him back with all the strength she could gather.

And while she started an endless cry, Kaname's blood started to broil.

-What have you done? What did you do? How did this happen? He turned around mostly yelling to her.

-I can't..I can't…She was crying uncontrollably, she could not even pronounce a word but an expression of guilt, of remorse, of blame was written all to her face and Kaname grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

-Aeries, come to your senses and tell me what happened here! Dragen attacked the kids? Did he? How?

He was losing his patience as much as his mind. His children were gone…turned into this cold soulless crystals. He felt hate and range to fuel his veins even more. The glass of the window started shattering he could not control himself anymore… "stay calm". They had butchered his children in his own home.

-How? Aeries, tell me what happened here! He shook her harder and she just fell on his shoulder crying with no end, paralyzed.

He realized that she was shocked and scared and hurt herself as there was blood dripping out of her dress at the point where her heart was. And he hugged her tightly…at least she was alive.

-Where is Peter? Hana? His hands were trembling, shaking, but she needed something stable to hold on and only he knew the tremendous effort he did to keep himself sane and calm, steady on his feet.

He distanced their bodies slightly to give her space to breath, she was still crying more silently now.

-I do not know...I did not see…

-Come with me, we are going to find them, he softly said taking her little hand that was cold and shaking from the tense and the fear but he also had turned cold. He turned and looked back, just for a moment, resisting his desire to touch the little crystals, the only reminiscent of his first ones.

Down at the living room they found Peter and Hana both heavily wounded. They had survived as Peter had pushed them behind the unfortunate Shoutou who would certainly need time to recover his body. Peter had used Shoutou's body as a shield and with Hana in his arms had fallen down in time to dodge the lethal second blow.

Several hours later Peter informed Kaname about all the happenings of the evening and day and Kaname left Peter's room to go and find Aeries.

She was sitting at an armchair in the living room closed in her shell and silently delving into the realm of her own thoughts. He passed among the servants and the maids who had been called to clean the house. He stood above her and she did not even return to face him.

-How could you? He shouted to her and she lowered more her head. Aren't you ashamed of your actions? Did you ever listen to me?

Now all the personnel of the house had turned their gaze on the royal couple.

She still refused to give any answer instead of that sobs were heard coming from her chest. Her eyes looked to nothing but the carpet.

-I am talking to you, he said and his hand tilted her chin to his direction, left and upwards. He faced her wet and swollen from the cry eyes and his heart was ready to explode with overflowing emotions of sadness, despair and anger for her being so careless and unconscious of the whole situation. So reckless with their home and life…He tried to control his feelings once again but the glass of the windows cracked, warning every one of the storm, that except from outside was now ready to burst into the house.

-I am sorry, it was the only phrase that she managed to spell, she grabbed his coat asking to linger on him for support but he bent down to her height.

-You are sorry? Is that the only thing that you have to say to me? Have you realized what you've done? Have you? That is my mistake for placing any trust to you Aeries, all from the start, you are nothing but a reckless little child, unfit for anything real, now get out of my sight, before I make you cry more.

She had never heard that tone from him before; calm but still so strict and determined, so dark… even if he killed her, she deserved it.

She ran to upper floor and Kaname felt his veins to ache and his head ready to burst from his suppressed range. The curious satisfied eyes twisted at another direction the moment his angry and fearsome gaze turned around.

With all the events that had taken place the last 24 hours he hardly had any real time to mourn about the death of his own children. Several issues were still demanding his attention; The protection of the humans depended on him and with the destruction of the palace, the Kuran mansion had now turned into a meeting center for purebloods and nobles.

In the weeks that followed he was shut behind his office door all the time listening to various subjects, even though he hardly had the mind and the concentration about it…All of that time Aeries remained in their bedroom crying and mourning or that's what he thought.

In reality she was thinking, she was afraid, she was delving in deep dark contemplations. "You are nothing but a reckless little child unfit for anything real…"

But back in Kaname's office the political conversations continued without a pause for any really grief, all emotions were subsided…

-So that crazy man refuses to give away that ancient church in the woods, he says that he will shoot any vampire approaching, this is disturbing. Purebloods are really irritated with him, he poses, a real threat to our existences. Humans, now after the attack that happened, are more and more inclined to listen to his crazy ideas. They make secret gatherings; he talks about revolution against us…

-He is not my main concern right now. Let him do anything he wishes, humans are in reality powerless, apart from shouting there is nothing else they can do…

-With all the respect but what if he begins a war against our race? What if he gathers enough people around him…

-Then…he stopped suddenly as his gaze followed Aeries form through his office's window. Where was she running to? The noble counselor got confused seeing Kaname getting up and exiting the office in such haste, dropping the discussion.

Kaname opened wide the big wooden door with a powerful wind and send himself straight to Aeries catching her waist from behind and finally stopping her. The harsh wind was blowing their hair and their clothes.

They had not talk to each other after the tragedy since Aeries had locked herself upstairs and she denied talking to him. She was unable to drive a real conversations as she was thinking, thinking for a solution that would give an end to the bloodshed.

-Where are you going? He demanded.

-Enough! Enough blood was shed for humans Kaname, they should, they should have the power to protect themselves.

-What are you saying?

-These wars will never stop unless they have they own means to defend themselves, it's all quite clear now. What it should be done…My parents, my brother, the church kids, our kids, they were all victims of these war over power.

Eros, Liz, all manipulated, all used because purebloods seek for the anti-vampire weapon to kill each other. And you have failed, have failed stopping them. And they will always change humans and the wars will always happen and we pay the price…But in my sorrow I did see the solution. I was so right ever since the beginning…there is no need for more sacrifices from our own part, let them fight..they should…you were not at the town to see humans killed as preys.

While they had not the power to defend themselves, that beast butchered our family. If Eros had the power back then to protect those children from Dragen's attack, nothing of this would have happened. Nothing. Purebloods would not use human weakness to drag us in wars and my brother would not have been butchered and my family…

-You do not want any more sacrifices but you are willing to sacrifice yourself to stop the bloodshed?

-I might have stayed in my room but I know what's happening around me, humans now ask for that power, they are ready to accept it, that noble men said so, I overheard the discussion so I will go, I have no other use anyway…

-If someone should go Aeries that would be me, not you.

-You are important, you can control this society. In any case I am not up to it, I never fitted in this blood society, neither will I. I am the weakest of all, the unimportant one to all of them and so…

- You are important to me. You are everything that I got, all I ever had… Don't you understand? If my only option was to lose you then I prefer death to be yours by my hands or then could you please kill me?

"If my only option was to lose you", "death to be yours", were those the words of her dreams again? How could they be?

-Even in death you are selfish Kaname…No, I know what I have to do is so clear now. We were not meant to be…please forgive me.

-No, I will never forgive you…I won't let you do it, we can still make it Aeries, as long as we are having each other…

-Please let me go, let me do what is right.

He did not dare to remove his arms from around her, instead of letting her, he lifted her from the ground and no matter how much she squirmed and protested within his arms he transferred her with steady and decisive steps inside the house.

It was the first time that he sealed the Kuran's mansion door with his purebloods powers and forcefully put Aeries to sleep buying time for both of them;

But when Aeries did wake up a great dispute emerged between the couple.

-How can you be so selfish Kaname? Open the door; you cannot lock me in the house. It's my life and my decision. Let me go…, she stated standing at the door of the Kuran mansion.

-No. He just said, worried and depressed. "I am sorry, Aeries".

He was hurting to hurt her but he could not give in to her demands. That would be a tragic mistake for all of them, only that she refused to see it. He needed her more than anything right now to survive his own depression and pain but she was far, far away.

This time she reacted back to him losing her patience.

-How can you do this to me? How?

-What do you want Aeries? To kill yourself? You are asking me to content to a cold blood murder?

-Really? It won't be the first time that you will do it, but now it's not convenient? Right?

She was hostile and he knew at once where that remarked was intended for. "Sawn…"

-I never pretended to be a saint Aeries and you knew it. I hide nothing.

-You hide nothing? You were all lies, full of pretension, your lust and your desires brought us here, Stella made vampires that killed the kids, you started that war, you took Sawn with you and you brought Dragen here, you condemned me in living this hell. If you just have a dropped of decency in your blood you would open that damned door and you would let me follow me my own path. My decision won't change.

He approached her with slow steps and she moved backwards to avoid his touch. Still he gently brought his hand to her shoulder with a caring, tender look, expressing his grief along with his love.

-Your path will bring nothing more than darkness Aeries, this is not the solution, I know what I am saying.

She threw his hand away and she ran to ascend the stairs.

-Liar, murderer, hypocrite…do not ever touch me again!

-Aeries! He ran behind her and she locked herself in the room.

-Will you come and discuss? He asked standing outside.

She had no intention to…She had tried enough to change his mind and speak to him with reason. But he would never let her…never…and so he forced her to make an escape from her own home, like she was a prisoner.

She grabbed the chair and she broke the window. She flew outside and Kaname in haste broke the door and flew behind her. He grabbed her from the waist and they both fell on the ground as he decided to make landing.

-You beast! Let me go! Let me alone!

He stood up. He could not believe her, she was acting rather insane, and she was suffering, punishing herself for the tragedy called upon their home. And he had to find a way, to chase away her guilt or it would kill them both.

With this notion he started pulling her towards the house. Aeries refused to follow him, hitting and kicking him. He literally had to drag her from her hands and waist as she slapped him in her attempt to release herself. They both made an exquisite sight to the guards of the house, to the gardener and the maids that Kaname had hired to take care of the house.

Even though, they were not amazed as it was not a secret to the vampire society that their Queen suffered a heavy depression after the death of her children and the King had to restrain her inside since she had attempted to kill herself.

The sad story had been made known; she was the one who with her foolish actions and childish weaknesses had allowed to their worst enemy to get access to the sacred secret of where the anti-vampire weapons were kept, in order to initialize an attack to the palace and finally the one who had permitted to him the entrance in her home.

And so whispers went on and on…talking about a crazy Queen who did not deserve the love and the mercy of her husband and about a hopeless King who was miserable caught in that stupid's girl real of emotion. Many blamed Aeries and only few showed real compassion to her condition.

Peter was one of the most compassionate ones as he knew that Aeries had become a victim of her own sensitivity. He watched as Kaname dragged her in the house after she had tried to escape from the window. She was screaming and yelling so much that Peter thought at first that Kaname was killing her. His heart returned to its place when he saw that he was just pushing her to elevate the stairs.

-You are hurting me…, she yelled trying to kick him. His grab on her wrists was so tough that Aeries was certain that he had bruised her.

-Aeries, stop resisting me that much, I do not wish to hurt you.

-I hate you, I do…let me go! HELP! She screamed so loud that the glass of the window started trembling.

He released her just for a moment so he could lift her to his arms and transfer her to her room in a nicer way. Only that Aeries quick as a draft jumped many stairs behind and grabbed a vase with some red roses inside. She threw it to him and it crushed to his head. He put his hand on his forehead where blood was dripping. His eyes became more determined and stricked while Aeries banged the door with her fists. As he went to pick her up from the waist and lifted her she found the perfect chance to bite his arm and he had to put her down or she was determined to rip his fleshes off in case he did not release her.

He deposited at the carpet and she was enraged at him.

Peter had never seen anything like that before.

Aeries kept fighting him and he held her again from the wrists..

-Aeries listen! Please Aeries…

-You have no right, this is my life. Get that into your head and let me go.

- Wake up Aeries! Nothing will change…you want to do something, do something for us…let's have our family back, help me in this.

-What for? For seeing it dragged into another war? For your enemies to kill them again? Let me go, let me go!

-Sacrificing yourself won't change anything. You love me no more?

-It's not that and you know it, I can't live with my guilt for what happened, I really can't…If you don't let me go…

-You stupid kid…you can't escape these arms that hold you and you know it. Stop fighting.

-What you are doing, you have no right, Kaname.

-I am your husband Aeries, you are mine.

-Yours?

-Yes mine as much as I am yours, let's face this world together.

"Escape", "mine" words so familiar again…

She was trapped in his arms and he was showing so much understanding and acceptance for her tragic mistakes that she could not bear his kindness anymore.

But perhaps that was the key to her freedom, to her redemption and to the final act of this bloody play…She could trick him in believing her, in trusting her. Couldn't see?

She brought her nose to his neck like she always used to do when she wanted to drink him. He lifted her in his arms and they ascended the stairs to their bedrooms.

Once in bed Aeries started feeding at once. He cupped the back of her head, encouraging her to drink as much as she needed and he only realized how much he had missed her body against his body, her female curves, her small breathes, even her sharp fangs that pierced him now.

"Yes a life with you it's just impossible. I cannot afford any more loneliness, Aeries. I've been waiting for a girl like to you to come, so many frozen centuries. I cannot leave you".

Once she finished, he flipped them over as he needed her blood and her feelings so much. Aeries gasped the moment Kaname's fangs penetrated into her neck and she closed her eyes.

"I am sorry, I know you need me but I cannot live with myself, I do not blame you for loving and needing me that much but I can't go on like this…" And just at that moment she felt guilt in her heart that she would betray him and leave him to stand alone in eternity, a pain so real, as the realization that he would have to pass what she had passed when she lost her brother.

"I am sorry, so sorry Kaname, the person you love will hurt you the most. I already have brought sadness in you for all I did to our family. That is so unfair…".

Tears started rolling down to her cheeks and Kaname brought his hand to wipe them off from her white soft skin, his eyes still red from the drinking looked at her from above. "What are you hiding? Which thoughts drive you again in sadness?"

Still her emotions and feelings for him were intense as before and that comforted a part in his aching heart. He had hopes that she would come around again after receiving his care and his love.

-You want us to make love? He asked as she just looked at him.

In reality she didn't, she didn't want to drive him into attaching more and suffering the absolute break of that bonding. She had to distant herself from him for both of them but then again, to accomplish her ultimate purpose she had to prove to him that he could trust her again.

So she nodded "yes" and he smiled content with her warm response. He started kissing her neckline and unbuttoned her shirt to expose her breasts. His need for her confirmation ran so deep in him that he only wanted to please her and love her, to pin her under his body, to spare her no doubt that despite the tragic mistake, they belonged to each other.

Aeries breathed in heavily as she felt his wet tongue making circles above her nipple and his hands to caress her thighs lifting her skirt and lowering her underwear.

She still tasted so sweet, so irresistible and tender…

She yelled a bit as he bite her right breast close to her erected nipple and she caressed his head licking her lips with the sensation that only brought more moisture into her core.

And while his fangs had penetrated into a so intimate area of her body, his fingers were inserted in her vagina and his palm was caressing her clitoris that slowly turned more and more swollen from his touch. The extended blood lost made her feel light-headed and dizzy, so dizzy indeed that all of her thoughts and heavy burdens that haunted her seemed to abandon her along with her strength that was slowly replaced with that burning and familiar feeling of longing just for the pleasure.

That was what Kaname also tried to achieve by extracting more blood from her;to free her a bit from all of these worries and the sadness, all these feelings of guilt, that despite their act of love, they remained deep rooted in her eyes. Now they were fading away and pure lust and desire took its place. He stopped drinking and licked with care the injured area. His fingers had been soaked in her fluids and he decreased his thrusting speed into her body wishing to hear her calling for more.

He fell close to his prediction as Aeries turned her head asking him to delve into her. His lips approached her lips ready to kiss her but stopped just an inch away from hers.

-Are you going to leave me? He asked so soft and so low she could hardly hear him.

She caressed his hair in exchange and her eyes filled with little drops of tears. She did not want to lie to him but her word was empty and she could no longer stay there. An end to all of this suffering had to come for the future generations, for peace and for love, for lovers who would never again have to face a tragedy like they had.

In Kaname's eyes she could see her reflection as she really was; a weak, little child caught between love and death, caught in a world she did not fit, a world that crushed down all the innocents. Enough, she had seen enough and cried enough, perhaps she had regretted enough.

-No, I will not leave you, she answered and now she could barely hear own voice.

-I will never leave you, she repeated more intense now, grabbing him tighter from the shoulders as he penetrated inside her, slow and deep, as she always like it.

In these hours and moments, when her body was covered by his, when he invaded her with all of his love and devotion and she wrapped her legs and arms around him, asking him to get into her as deep as he could, when her tight folds enveloped him with so much acceptance and desire, when lust took over the worries, in these moments he could forget and be forgotten from the cruel world that awaited for him.

He turned them sideways resting his head on the pillow and he kissed her avidly. She gave in to his passionate kiss letting him lead and taste her as much as possible. His thrust became harder and harder, faster and faster and she closed her eyes, finding comfort to his shoulder, letting him to fill her gap as he wanted and pleased. He caressed her head from the back as he leaned his head to take her lips and again; she wanted to be in her, to unite their bodies as much as possible, to be one and inseparable.

And she offered this sensation to him responding back to his long kiss, playing with his tongue, pulling with her hand his waist even closer to her abdominal area, letting out a big cry from the pressure and the burning she felt; her release now lingering some seconds away. But he stopped, remaining into her hot body, cupping her chin and kissing her more tenderly now than passionate. She moved a bit restless into his arms.

-Are you in a hurry Aeries? I want to make love to you until the break of dawn. I think I will do so…You want this?

-Yes, she whispered… pulling his head down to kiss him.

And so they were lost inside each other, inside of the realms and the paths of sensation, of pleasure, of oblivion. All thoughts had abandoned them and they both now craved for more, more of this soothing narcotic that numbed the senses and the logic along with feelings.

And so their love-making lasted all night and after the sixth time that they both reached their climax, fulfilling their instincts, Aeries fell on her pillow exhausted and at once shut her eyes letting sleep to overcome her.

Kaname caressed her naked back and covered her with his arms, hoping that his love had comfort that part of her that delved into darkness and into despair. As she slept there with her long hair falling on her curves, an emotion of tenderness fueled his heart; he wanted to protect her even from herself. He wanted her as she was the last barrier that kept him there sane, fighting; how desperate but true that was; his future depended on a little girl and his power endless and ultimate now lingered on a girl's slow and rhythmic breath.

But that was love; His unconditional love for this little vampire girl with the so many mistakes, done by her eagerness to provide help to others.

Her heart was too pure for this world and he knew it. He had brought her there among the wolves; she paid the price for his love that fall heavy on her. As he processed the features of her face, he faced kindness written in every small detail. He was the sinful of all and yet she had forgiven him. He did the same for her but she had also to forgive herself. Tired as he was he hugged her and prayed that she would change again her ideas over time. Would his love be enough to hold her just like tonight, in his arms? Forever?

He slept heavy and when he opened his eyes she was gone from his side. In a shock he realized that Aeries was missing and started looking for her in the house. But nobody had seen her. He ran to the passage and he was unsure if she had escaped through there. It made no difference; he knew where she had headed.

It was a little bit after dawn and the forest's trees were all covered in the midst and the moisture of the early morning, chilling weather. The church in the woods was the resting place of the so called –future hunters. Eros once again had returned to his old whereabouts but this time he had a group of fifty people believing in him. With his new gun and his fangs he was not afraid of noone. And the people who had followed him and now had increased in number had turned this old church as their headquarters. They came and go, practicing war techniques and did gatherings claiming they needed to find a way to abolish the monarchy.

Vampires, even purebloods were reluctant to go near the church where these humans were resting. They considered quite provocative to have a anti-vampire gun pointed at the their face every time they wanted to check on that human who had started and open now war against them.

But Aeries had no reservations when she approached the place, a place where some time ago carefree childish laughters and yells were heard. Somewhere in the past…how sad it was. The ruins of the church seemed far more depressive and dark without the runs and the games of the children.

The humans warned their leader that a vampire girl was approaching and he exited the church in a hurry to prevent her from entering the area.

She was surprised to see him coming to her through the forest's trees. She wore her cape again, like old times, the atmosphere was chilling and the cold weather made her tight the cape around her body.

He was stunned to see her like this; all the color had been lost from her face, she looked and she was tired.

-What are you doing here Aeries? He said approaching her. They stood below the large oak tree, the leaves bended to the wind. There were clouds at the sky.

- I am not here to change your opinion about what you are doing.

-Good! I want also to express my grief, I heard about the tragedy that found your family. I had the chance to kill him but I missed him Aeries. I could not do much, he was my master, I hardly pulled that trigger to protect myself.

-It does really matter now. I am here to ask a favor.

-What?

She made a step forward putting her hand to his chest, he was surprised and then she placed her other hand on his cheek. That affection hurt! He looked in her eyes, being again captivated by her presence. Peculiar thoughts crossed his mind. He could take her here under the shadow of the tree or he could attack that beautiful blue vein that only his eyes saw running deep and powerful underneath her pale white skin. He breathed in heavily.

-Wouldn't you like to be your old self again? She asked. Don't you want to be human?

-A? He gasped. What was she telling him? He threw her hand away with a sharp move and turned his back at her.

-Are you here to play with my pain? I had a hard time overcoming that beast which rests inside and you…

-I am not playing with you. I would've never dared to do so…Eros look at me!

He turned again to her with an expression that showed his hurt.

-Come close to me, she said extending her hand for him to reach.

He responded and as she pulled him even closer their lips met and he started kissing her avidly, lustfully, impatiently, eagerly like she was all that had missing from his life and all that he had been waiting for. Indeed she was.

-You traitor! I never ever want to see you again…a screaming woman's voice came from the trees far behind them.

They were both shocked and turned around towards the direction of her voice. A blonde woman was running away and Aeries could still distinguish her form behind the cover of the trees. After a few seconds she was gone.

-You have a girlfriend? Aeries for the first time in few weeks showed a sign of smile.

He caught the back of his head in nervousness.

-Oh Synthia, do you remember the girl in the church that I found and you rescued some time ago? He asked feeling a bit embarrassment.

-That's the one? She is human.

-She sustains my bloodlust, he said lowering his gaze, feeling guilty that he was taking as a pray another human being but he had no choice to escape the pains that shattered him and Synthia understood him. As he so she after the attack needed someone.

-I see…

-But it's you the one, I mean…I don't even care…

-Don't go into that…I am here for another reason and for that favor that I had to ask. I want you to use me in order to grand the power to your people. I will turn you human before I go, I will…

-Aeries what are you talking about? His eyes opened as a shock to her revelation.

-That is true, I can make your dream come true. Come on Eros do not leave your feelings to cloud your mind and heart. I am not doing this for your race but also for mine as well. I understand that you need time to think about it but my proposal is open to you to consider it. I shall return.

-No, Aeries! I could not possible do that…

-And you better not to. Aeries sensed Kaname approaching. He was in a real bad mood and he showed it.

Eros rose his gun.

-Get out of here! You are not welcomed in this forest.

- I will take what is mine and leave, Kaname replied with an irony written all over his face.

Aeries did not like at all his expression that showed all of his irritation but also his possessiveness.

-Come on Aeries, we have no place here, Kaname said taking her hand.

-She is not your possession, Eros shouted at him.

For the first time Kaname showed his fangs and his eyes shined red. Aeries got scared.

-Stop it, she yelled.

He had no intention to. The large branch of the tree landed only some inches away from Eros' shoes.

-You!…

Then a wind blew more menacing and colder than it was supposed to be for the season. The yellow, crunchy leaves of the ground flew in all directors and Eros brought his hand on his eyes as the dust prevailed his sight, the next moment he opened it, Aeries along with Kaname had disappeared from his view.


	33. Sacrifice

The mirror shattered in one hundred pieces and the reflection she had been seeing at the glass existed no more. That way…so harsh and so violently, so sudden and so simple she wanted to exist no more. "Major Depression" the psychiatrists had called it and they fitted in these two cold words all the agony, the fear, the regret and the remorse that lied in her soul. Then, they had said, she was suffering from illusions and symptoms of paranoia because she told them about the voices, these deep ancient voices that sounded during her disturbed dreams or her cut in pieces reality.

Βut to her these distanced and invisible spirits had become more real than any man she could touch and see; their words had been confirmed, their riddles had been solved; yes, they had warned her, they had tried to prevent a lethal mistake but she had forgotten, their wise words so easily, she had forgotten.

Yes she did and along with their warnings she had also forgotten herself since it did not matter anymore…there were others who could be helped and there were still crimes that could be prevented but he did not let her to redeem herself, condemning her in a suffering that had no end. She should live but why?

She grabbed a piece of glass and she started cutting her hair in unfair heights as she could…Three years in this house, she never had a heart cut and she had not managed to get outside.

Not since that day, when he had forcefully brought her back home after her short and failed meeting with Eros in the woods, and he had locked her in this room, chaining her hand with this anti- vampire bracelet so that she could not use her powers neither escape nor run from him any longer.

How could he still love her and keep her there? Preserve her? She would always be the burden, the weak, the lost one inside weakness, a fragile heart that cannot face the light of the sun, it does not deserve to.

If she existed she would be a danger again to him, to herself, to others. If she had any use at all in this world then it would be in death and not in life that her existence would finally find meaning and a cause.

Someone had to go for others to be saved- she should go- she was the weakest of all, a shame to her kind.

But Kaname Kuran was always so selfish, when in love he could see no one, but himself suffering…"What about my pain, Kaname?"

When he had brought her home on that day she had not understood how much time she would need to change his mind and set her free. She thought it would be easy…how mistaken she was…how much? The depth of her mistake she had not even imagined…

It was on that day that their fierce battle started; a battle over life and death…

-I intended to come back home after this, so that the humans…She had said to him trying to justify herself.

-Right! After playing with my feelings all night long, meaning none of the things you said, only to get away from me the moment I would turn my back believing in your oaths. This is it, Aeries! I had enough, I took enough! I also have limits…

Her eyes were sad. She had answered nothing, attending his outburst.

Kaname had been walking nervously in the living room in small circles. He felt like almost losing his sanity; The way she had fooled him the night before, the way she had reacted this morning with an inconsistent, swift changing behavior, scared him to death. If he let her unleashed then what would be her next move? And what about him and his role? His damned obligations that had no end? How would he support and kept under surveillance both ends? He was losing his mind and most of all, he was losing her. He had to think of a solution, right now.

He just looked at her behind the banks of his hair and he affectionate moved his hand on her shoulder spelling her name.

-Aeries…What I am supposed to do? When I opened my eyes and you were gone…I just went crazy.

- It changes nothing how you feel about it. I do not wish to be with you any longer, there is no meaning in this. There are greater things that can be achieved and you are denying them because of your stupid ego which concerns no one but you. You wanted everything and you took everything, here is a big applause to you Kaname! Are you happy now? You came and destroyed everything I had; and what did you gave me back in return? A golden cage? So many twisted enemies that I could never fight? My whole life had to change to fit yours. From the moment you stepped in my life, I started counting victims. That's who you are a killer and now you also turned me in one, I cannot stand my own existence, neither you nor this cruel world that you defend so much.

He looked back at her like a beaten child. "How cruel you are Aeries…"

-You hate me now for all that I've done? Don't you? But it takes two to play this game and you complied. Nevertheless, it's all right Aeries, I understand that piece of your heart that bears no longer hope in tomorrow, that piece which wishes to erases all of our past, to bring doom and to destroy everything. This is a way to atone yourself…isn't it? But even so, I am not willing to lose you, even if now I am unbearable, I won't let you go on with your plans. That's beyond me. You think that by saying all of these hard words to me, I will detach myself from you and finally let you go but this is not going to happen; whatever you say you cannot erase our history and our home, our love and our common decisions to step together. So my heart won't change; your love drives you to cruelty but so is mine.

His eyes instantly fell at the floor and then his intense gaze, bearing just little drops of doubt inside, returned to her fragile figure…"You should also understand that part of me", he finally added and suddenly he disappeared.

She lost him from her eyes and then he appeared again behind her, surprising her. He put his hands around her little waist and her breast and he licked her neck. She squirmed a bit but she already knew the continuation of the play; a sensational bite, an instant pang of pain and then that lustful feeling of surrender. She closed her eyes and she caressed his hair putting her hand behind his head; he withdrew his fangs and licked the blood that was falling to her shoulder and neckline, pulling the fabric down.

-I love you so much, he said.

-I know, she said and tears filled her eyes. She resisted crying, trying to restrain her emotions for him, trying to say "No" to the love he supplied, to the guilt that had wrapped her heart for taking back all of these years that also kept him alive.

-What we would be doing from now on will be so cruel and yet so necessary…she whispered as his fangs scratched lightly her shoulder, ready to delve again in her red ocean.

-This is so true, he said and finally he bite her again drinking her blood more like a starved animal than a deprived lover.

And so the room revolved around her and she lost all focus. They were pulling now the opposite sides of the same rope, with no intention to let it go. Who would break first?

"I'll bring you back to life…whatever you say, your heart will surrender to love once again, that feeling you won't deny…"

"I will break you with your own love because now I know how much power rests in your weakness….for me. I will bring you despair, you will fall in darkness with me…but you choose that, Kaname. You should have let me go. Now, you will regret everything…or is it our love so great that despite the mistakes, the cruelty and the despair we shall bring to each other's paths, we might cherish these moments of love so much, that as we approach the bitter end that waits for us, after all, we might regret anything?"

And once she could not stand anymore he transferred her to their bed. With extra care he lifted her right hand and passed around it a small anti-vampire bracelet that would prevent her from using her powers for further on.

-I am sorry Aeries…

She looked back at him with a calm face… she should feel sorry for all the despair in which she would threw him.

He put his head at her chest.

-I know, I am unforgiveable, he said caressing with his most gently touch the tips of her long red hair.

-You are as desperate as I am, but what you seek exists no more. Time cannot bring you back what is forever lost…there is nothing but misery resting in this bed.

Kaname'lips approached hers…

- Even if you drop us at the farthest darkness I shall fall with you.

With these last words he avidly kissed her and she retreated softly moaning to his warm kiss.

-We are already there…

- I love you, isn't that enough?

-More than enough to bear…I do need your love anymore.

-No, don't say things like that, in time you will come around.

He tried to smile despite a really devastating feeling in his heart that was warning him over and over again that this game of love would become more lethal than the sharpest blade.

And she also tried to smile to him despite everything; he was so hopeless, they both were.

For the time she retreated back to a sleep whereas Kaname left her to attend a meeting with the purebloods leaders that demanded an instant resolution to the problem with the humans that had gathered around the church.

The purebloods were full of reservations to allow to this human to continue his "hateful" gatherings against their race. And Kaname asked them to wait for further actions or something that would legally justify their intervention in the Bloody Rose organization.

He might have hated Eros but he also thanked him for opposing to Aeries' plans. But not everybody was so thankful… The blonde girl called Synthia had brought to the humans the knowledge that Eros had denied the pureblood's offer to sacrifice herself for their favor. She knew it from first hand since that day when Aeries had departed with Kaname, Eros had run to Synthia to make it up to her for the kiss she had witnessed. Just like this;

Τhe yellow leaf driven by the winter wind had reached the bank of the small river of the forest and so did Eros standing inches away from Synthia. She was sitting at the ground and she commented nothing to his arrival. He joined her and he gave her a look full of sympathy. He put his arm around her shoulders and she turned her head to the other side.

-If you are here to apologize…, she stated saying.

-Yes, I am here to apologize, he interrupted. Aeries is quite special to me but I know that she and I, we have no future together. She is from another world. And I have no intention stealing her from her home and family. It's just…

-Desire? Lust? She suggested, keeping her voice and her eyes low.

-Perhaps, unrequited love…

-I did not see her not meeting your lips. In fact she enjoyed…

-No! Eros finger moved on Synthia's lips to prevent her for reaching conclusions. She just did not care.

-I do not understand you…

-Her kids were killed and she wishes to live no more. She came here to offer herself to the future hunters. She was seeking death, not me. I refused to…

Now Synthia's eyes fell on Eros with a persistent, inquiring gaze, like she did not comprehend at all.

-You denied? This is our chance! Our only chance to finally have that power on our own. There are people here and they believe you. What are you going to tell them?

Before she knew, before she understood he had already grabbed her from the arms shaking her.

-Now you say a word to them…

Then the running footsteps of the kids sounded and they both tilted their heads towards the forest's direction. Liz and Synthia's son were chasing each other among the trees, playing cheerfully. Eros released Synthia and they both looked at the river. The children passed by without stopping continuing their chase.

-Liz is a great kid, Synthia remarked, dropping the previous conversation. She has been a lot of sorrow during the last period.

-She had a very rough time but she found herself again after running away from them. She had no choice after what she done to protect me, they would kill her. If not the others, that soulless bastard would have done so. Even though I may have done the same if they were my children..., he confessed lowering his head.

-You see? You see what Dragen did to all of us? Fooling an innocent child and dragging it to a trap of death. And my son? Where would he be if I was dead by the attacks of these monsters? I am still afraid to close my eyes, to go to bed, to not have people around me. I am lucky to have met you. You kept us safe. This is our chance…

-No! Synthia do not think about it. I will never, never accept the sacrifice of that girl!

-Okay, don't get upset. What should I say since I saw you kissing her in the middle of the forest?

-Say that it was a weakness of a moment that it should not be repeated again. I know where I stand.

He leaned his head on her head and she closed her eyes.

-I will remember this, she answered and hugged him.

Synthia with her fear towards the vampires –apart from Eros- had managed to spread around the secret that Eros' had preferred to keep buried in his soul. Three years passed that way and he was wondering where she was and what she might be doing; the rumors said that she had turned into the mad vampire Queen and most residents of the city vampires or humans made fun out of her condition.

In these three years Aeries had found herself immobilized in the Kuran mansion, captured under Kaname's love and body, losing more and more herself and her attachment for the world. In her despair and angst that he would never release her and somewhere between her cries and their moments of passion, she had decided to give him a new hope that was meant to replace her in his heart.

And so she complied with him in the creation of a new family; in her fuzzy mind she still held the notion that this society could not be left without a leader and so when he would lose her, he would need a cause to stand up and fight for a future.

In the same future he had invested; He had thought and hoped that maternity would bring calmness and peace to her mind, that she would also reset her goals. She even led him in believing it, only to crush him down. He landed from the earth to the sky like a winked -broken eagle when Aeries denied their son just a few second after his birth.

Motherhood only made her depression far worst…and Kaname with the little baby in his arms, almost cried, realizing that all of his efforts were hitting against the wall.

-Take him away or I may kill him, don't you see what kind of a mother I can be? My children are dead, protect your son, she had said.

Now, two years after the birth of the son the nights had turned even darker and in the late hours the house was so empty, sounded so silent despite the fact that a new baby was born under its roof; their daughter, as Aeries had wished to offer a companion to that little boy.

And even though the time had passed, nothing had changed, the time had stood still and she had delved into her madness, remembering, forgetting, loving and hating.

It was hopeless; trying to make her come out of her nightmare was just hopeless.

From his office he heard the sharp sound of glasses breaking and he lost a breath…"Aeries"? He rushed to the room upstairs and lost all reason when he faced the glasses at the floor and the feathers of the pillow scattered all around the room. But what petrified him most was the image of this woman with the almost unexpressed now pupils that never changed, like they were fake, the eyes of a doll and not these of a living creature.

-What have you done? Have you no mercy on me Aeries? What have you done to your beautiful hair? His voice was actually a sob and the proud pureblood was collapsing like a tower of sand.

Her hair was cut in a random way, cut almost to the height of her shoulders.

She looked at him as not understanding any of his words. He sulked in despair watching her being totally withdrawn to her own private world.

He bended to the floor, next to her, careful not to cut himself.

She did not even noticed him as she was occupied trying to cut another lock that had been left long enough to disturb her.

-Give me that glass! He demanded.

She cut his hand as he tried to remove it from her hands and he in a strict way slapped her hand hard enough to make her drop it.

She got up and she purposely stepped on the broken glasses on as she went to the bed. The sound under her feet made Kaname to lift his head off the floor and follow her figure to the bed.

He moved next to her to take out the pieces that had been inserted in her skin.

-Peter! Come here and help! He shouted. Oh and bring a bag with you, there are glasses everywhere.

Some minutes later Peter entered the room fetching a large black plastic bag with him. He said nothing as he saw the two purebloods going on with their mind games. In the last three years he had seen and heard so many things happening in this house that nothing could surprise him anymore but still he was amazed to see how Aeries had cut her hair. He tried not to show it as Kaname's orders were profound; nothing of all the things she did should matter to anyone.

Peter approached with the bag and Kaname threw in there a piece of glass dripping in Aeries' blood.

Once he finished removing the glasses from her feet, Kaname moved next to her at the top of the bed, he touched again and again the tips of her smooth hair that were now so violently cut here and there. It did not matter…he hugged her and he kissed her cheek while she rested her head in his shoulder. He drew courage from her act and he spoke softly to her;

-Aeries do you remember that Peter marries Hana next week?

She straightened her head with a surprised look like it was the first time she ever heard about it.

-Do you?

Peter nodded affirmatively while Kaname's strict gaze turned to Peter to prevent him from jumping in the discussion with his thoughtless manners and telling her that she had been notified upon the event ten times before.

Peter caught the warning and smiled.

-Yes, isn't that great? I am grateful to our King since he offered to marry us.

-Oh? Kaname? Are you?

-Yes…but now you cut your hair a bit careless and we will need to fix it for the ceremony.

-Oh I do not wish to come, there will be people talking about me…

- There will be no others in the wedding just you and me and the kids and so no one…

She did not even listen to him.

-What? Why are you lying? She put her hand pushing against his chest and distanced them. Kaname looked at her puzzled.

-Yes you are lying, they will all say that I murdered my children, that I deserve what I got, that I am not capable of this, that I am to be blamed about everything, they are right…

-No, Aeries don't do this to yourself…please…

-And then how I am going to explain to them that if this was my choice I would be dead already like my babies. I should be dead. It's your fault if I am alive, not mine, yours. Leave me alone, now. Leave me alone until I rotten in this prison you are calling home. Get out all of you.

Peter and Kaname left without speaking another word. Peter went to see Hana and Kaname locked himself again in his office. The scent of the human's blood offered in bottles filled the house. Peter knew that this was Kaname consuming more than three bottles in one go as Aeries was almost driving him crazy and in the edges of total misery. There was no happiness in this home left, Peter could sense it and even smell it.

-Still I do not believe her…

-What are you saying now Peter? Hana scolded him while she covered the baby girl. It was one day's old and so small.

-Do you believe that she has lost her mind?

-Of course she has. Don't you see her three years now…she suffers a major depression.

-A depression is another thing and madness is another thing…

-One can lead to another. Now since when did you become a psychiatrist?

-Excuse me, miss "I know everything" but I am very well educated, not to mention that I've read all the tones and volumes in Kaname's personal library.

Hana laughed with Peter's irritated expression.

-So that makes you a genius?

-Nobody can read that much, I am a clever boy and you should be proud of me. You are so lucky.

-Me or you?

-Both, Hana, promise me that whatever happens you will stick by my side. My blood is turning cold in this house with all the things happening. Aeries just cut her hair and then herself.

-You see now that she is not that good in her head?

-I do not know, first I thought that she is playing this game to drive him crazy and let her go, because she is depressed and blames herself all of the time. Now she has even me puzzled. And even though you are saying that she has lost herself you totally not believe it, otherwise you wouldn't have made all that fuss and even scolded that vampire girls that were saying that their Queen is totally crazy at that local cafeteria, the previous week. Ha, ha I admired you.

-That's not it, I cannot tolerate the bad gossip of the society, she suffers more than anyone than I know and yet we live the house. These people, what right do they have, judging her so hard?

-Yes I know, I feel the same. Have the babies slept? I need something to lift me up a bit.

Hana smiled.

-The babies have slept and I know of something that can lift you up..she fell to Peter's arms starting caressing and mutual kissing.

-Closet? He said after breaking the kiss.

-Again? What do you say if we find a coffin?

-Oh that would be great. Here, the King has a coffin in the basement, that way they won't hear us…

-Ah…yes…Let's go, wait let me tell him that I am on a break so he can keep an eye on the children.

-I am getting worked up, Peter said with an enthusiastic voice, see you in the coffin….

-Yes…Hana ran to Kaname's office and Peter ran to the basement. He felt lucky to have Hana there, fortunately Kaname had not fired her after the tragic loss of his first children but had kept her feeling obligated for her injury. He thought that Aeries would need to be around trustworthy people but once again Aeries had proven him wrong and mistaken.

Hana said what she had to say standing outside of his office's door; Kaname had locked himself inside to take all that blood, in order not to hurt her more, than he usually did, when he fall on her with such a need and lust that she just surrender, making not even a sound. "Why? Damn it why?" In these three years he had tried everything as they both had driven each other in extends. With his head lowered and his hand on his face he just could not escape the bitter notion that there was no sea to explore left;

Maternity…

_-Why don't you even look at our son? Isn't that a waste Aeries? Is it his fault? He also needs your love…_

_-No, he doesn't…nobody should need it for his own good. Take him away; bringing him here only makes me worst. Do you want me to cry again?_

_-No…_

_-Then go, my children are dead so please do not speak of them…do not remind me of them. I had a son, now take this alien child and go away. I need to rest. _

Affection…

_-You want me to schedule and go for a walk?_

_-With you?_

_-Yes.._

_-No.._

_-Aeries you need to go outside, you have lost your color…_

_-If you do not like me, perhaps you should get rid of me.._

_-No, how can you say these things to me? Let me brush your hair…_

_-I do not want your care, you are so irritating…_

_-Now please, just let me take care of you…_

_-What for? To satisfy your need to have me here? Never! You hear me, never! Go buy a doll to play with...You even have the nerve…_

Desire…

_-You are hurting me…_

_-I am making love to you Aeries…you used to like that. You want us to switch? Perhaps you would like to come on top? Be more active?_

_-No, just finish it….I am fine…_

_-I can't...I can't do it like this…_

_-Fine…then get out of my bed. _

_-Excuse me?_

_-Get out…there is no meaning in you being here. _

_-I thought you said…_

_-I am fed up with your games…go away! Your touch hurts me so much, go away now!_

_-My touch? Your own desire for me hurts, doesn't it?_

_-No, I am just tired. _

_-You are a liar! _

_-Get out! If you ever loved me…_

_-All right…tonight you won. I can't force you in this. It's fine, even if you don't want me to touch you is fine. _

Hunger…

_-You should not drive yourself to the limits of tolerance, Aeries. It's okay though pray upon me, after three months of deprivation…_

_-I am through. I am sorry I attacked you like this.._

_-You were starved, it's normal. Are you sure you don't want more? You rarely.._

_-No…that should be enough. Kaname, I am through, you can release me now…Oh you do not intend to? Right? You also want… _

_-Yes…_

_-Right! I did not beat my own bloodlust despite my despair, so how do I expect you to resist? Even though you are been taking human's blood offering, I've smelled it._

_-Nothing but your blood clenches my thirst Aeries…I am only afraid of how much I am going to hurt you after all this time._

Threats….

_- LOOK AT THIS ROOM! Look what you've done?_

_-You do not like it? I painted the room with my own blood…See?_

_-You fool! You are wearing the anti-vampire bracelet…you can't re-heal… you were about to kill yourself. Now I will have to remove it._

_- I mainly did that so that the room speaks of the truth. You see I intend to forget things._

_-MURDERED? KILLER?_

_-Yes! It expresses both of us history so we may not forget…who we are…what we did…I am not feeling that well though…_

_-After all the blood that you lost…how did you do this?_

_-Oh I cannot tell you…Aouts, you are hurting my wrist.._

_- You pierced yourself with your fangs?_

_-Yes? Now what are you going to do? Cut my fangs? See! I can die anytime I want, you cannot control death. _

_-This is not funny! Let's get this thing straight, the next time you are going to hurt yourself, I am going to chain you in bed…got it? Peter summoned me from a meeting with the purebloods and I came back like crazy because you were throwing things on people, not letting them in the room while the scent of your blood had made the circle of the area. This time was your last time…just to know, I am also fed up with your games. You want me to become as crazy as you are supposed to be? Make sure we won't reach that point…And now sit on that bed and not sound Aeries…I will feed you and as soon as you reheal, so you can have the anti-vampire on, I will need to go again. _

_-I wish you would go forever…who needs you anyway? They are my walls. You hear me? Mine…not yours… _

_-Stop acting like a spoiled child…I can't take this anymore! _

_-Then perhaps you should kill me…_

_-There are times that I've wished I could "kill" you inside me Aeries, perhaps that way I wouldn't care for whatever you did to yourself...I wonder if perhaps that could shook you over…_

_-Don't flatter yourself…_

Understanding…

-_You think that with a sacrifice from your part will change the world?_

_-I've stopped believing in goodness, even your love and care does not steam out of purity, it's sinister, destined to serve only one person; you…_

_-While your love for the people is pure; you wish redemption, you wish an end to your suffering, you can't face reality, and you are running away from life…_

_-It's true…_

_-So cowardice…_

_-It's unfair to you Kaname, I know but you cannot also face a reality…_

_-A reality without you would be impossible to face. _

_-What is it that you don't understand then?_

_-I understand and I am afraid…so much afraid of what a future without you would be…_

_-You are also a coward, running away from death…_

_-We are the one and the same Aerie …we are just the two faces of the same coin…if you die I will die with you. _

_-Then I am sorry…I am sorry for you…_

Silence…

-_Aeries? You turned away Hana? She came to spend some time with you.._

_-Why?_

_-You are not feeling well? Were you crying?_

_-No!_

_-Please let me in Aeries, don't shut me out…_

_-No that will hurt you even more. _

_-You say you love me?_

_-I say I do not want you inside me, go away now. Forget me. _

_-How can I forget you?_

_-I will make you forget me, that's the way it should be…there is nothing that you or your love can do for me anymore…you are useless to me Kaname...more of a burden than a comfort…._

Was she the one driving herself to the limits of insanity or was he the one who had done it? Had there been another way to protect her, to keep him by his side?

She paid the cost of his love with her brother and her children. She had lost all of them because he had loved her. And now more than this, she had lost herself and so he also felt like losing everything. And still there was this bloody society asking him to remain sober, high enough to sustain a role that made no sense to him. If there ever was a meaning inside him, it had also be lost and broken like her.

"That's because we are truly the one and the same…it's unavoidable…and yet I knew it, how from the beginning I would drag you with me to the dark side and stain you with the blood of my sins. I knew there was a price…and now…"

He was thinking all of these as he rested on the sofa with his eyelids closed. Despite the bitter memories that haunted his mind there had been a time when he had beaten loneliness, a time, he thought, he had found the completion; and she was there…

_-Kaname where are you? Aeries had entered their bedroom. Ah wait, what is this? Some kind of game? She asked with a naughty voice while he appeared behind her putting a black ribbon to her eyes. _

_-Yes, now I am abducting you and I am claiming you as mine, he said almost laughing while he trapped her in his arms. Soon he placed her on the bed and she could not stop laughing with his game. _

_-You stupid vampire…You cannot abduct me in my own house, she scolded him but her smile showed that she had fun. _

_-Yes I can, you will beg for mercy since I am going to do all this awful things to you…leaving me alone in this bedroom for more than an hour? You think I would let that go?_

_-I was eating three plates of yummy spaghetti. What I cannot eat now? You are really mean! No, you want to be mean but you can't…_

_-With you that's a real problem. Ah, ah, no hands or I'll tie these as well. He placed her hands that touched his chest to her sides at the bed. _

_-What? How I am going to touch you? You are really kinky. She teased. _

_-Well Aeries, first you should make it up to me for the delay…, you must discover the three magic words that will lead to your freedom._

_- Three words?_

_-Yes …see you later …, he laughed while his hands wrapped her legs, spread them open wide and removed her underwear. His lips and his tongue started kissing and licking her female area first gently then with more intense strokes, putting pressure in her clitoris, making her moaning…and twisting nervously with each one of his light strokes. _

_-Please, please, please…. _

_Kaname smiled…_

_-No, these are not the words…_

_-Really? _

_-Really! _

_-I shall never find them, make it easier…_

_-Fine, then instead of the words you can describe to me, what I am doing to you right now…_

_He was amused as her cheeks turned red._

_-No, I could never do that… she shook her head. _

_-Why? You are so embarrassed but also so excited about this. Your lips and your body speak a different language Aeries, that's obvious. _

_-Oh with all these remarks you are unbearable, she answered between her laughs. _

_He was laughing so much that even though his intention was to sound serious he could not help it. _

_-Then you should find the words…I permit you though to beg for more, he replied with an entertaining tone in his voice. _

_-You are so generous with me…, the irony behind her laughter made him also laugh again. _

_-I know..., he replied and he returned back to her wet female nature._

_-Aaaa, I am yours…_

_-No…he continued playing with her, licking her so avidly that Aeries arched her back and her hands automatically touched his head. _

_He put her hands down again and left her there burning from desire going back to his task._

_She gasped again and again, wanting more, suffering…her breast suffered craving for a firm touch and the void inside her was calling for him. Perhaps?_

_-Kaname, Kaname, Kaname!_

_He cracked laughing. _

_-Are you kitting me Aeries? Even a three years old kid would have figured it out…_

_-What? She complained thinking harder of the words…_

_-I beg you…_

_-No, he said now lifting her torso so that he could remove her blouse and then her skirt. It only took a minute to undress himself while he was gazing at the sensational pureblood naked body that rested underneath his eyes in his full disposal. Then he lay next to her putting his hand between her legs and caressing her quite intense. She twitched and gasped again. But now his head was at the same height with her head and he could whisper to her._

_- Try some more…_

_She licked and bite her lips moving slightly her body so that his fingers would come inside her opening but he resented her effort…_

_-No, that's not the correct approach to your problem…_

_-I want you…_

_-I want you too… but no…_

_-Please, please, please…_

_He laughed. _

_-You have already said that…_

_Her breath was turning heavy and more inconsistent and the burning inside her was become really unbearable. She turned her head to him…_

_-I need you.._

_-So do I, he answered denying kissing her lips that were clearly asking for it. _

_-This is a torture!_

_-These were four words…_

_-This was not a part of the game…_

_Even if he wanted to prologue this game to its limits, he had already reached his own as he now only wished to get inside her, to feel her touch and pressure on him. _

_With a sudden move he removed the black ribbon from her eyes and his eyes full of passion met hers. _

_There were only three words, full of meaning, truth and honesty three words that her mind could not think of but her heart instantly felt and said when meeting his wined colored eyes. _

_-I love you, she answered with confidence and he smiled. She was his sun and his bear of hope. _

_-That's right, I love you, he said and nodded in appreciation his head, closing his eyes and their lips met hers and he instantly delved in her body whereas her arms and legs wrapped around him pulling him deeper and deeper. _

And how many more times had she said to him that "I love you"…

"I love you", he whispered, back to his memories, in his dark office, feeling that after all these crimes and pains, after all the centuries of loneliness, only these three words were important, only these three words would remain out of a life that counted endless winters on earth, three words and nothing more was his reward.

The following afternoon, Aeries sensed too many pureblood present in the house. Why had all of them come? What were they doing? Were they planning of something?

The ten purebloods and the twenty nobles that had gathered in Kaname's office were astonished to hear from their King's lips that he would not participate in the attack that they had been preparing for the humans in the church. The vampires had showed patience and tolerance but this was too much…they should do something or they would sooner or later face a revolution by the constantly increasing number of humans that followed that crazy man and his even more crazy ideas.

-This is enranging, you told us to wait but until when? Until they come out of doors and kill us with this anti-vampire gun? They are making a rally out of the old ruins every day, they drag more and more people. Here see the posters? The flyers? The humans are preparing their own war against us, an old and respected noble mentioned.

-My king this is insane, if we do not do something now, to prevent them from dragging our people into a revolution..

-I cannot force you to endorse my choice, Kaname simply stated sitting relaxed at his office. As a ruler and as a vampire I resist the idea of hurting people, I never did that, neither will I do it now…

-We all admired your devotion over the years and we supported you but the problems were other vampires, not the human race. Don't you see it's them and not us the ones who do not appreciate all of what you did for their protection? The danger we all put our lives to protect them from evil and now they turned against us?

-That was our decision and not theirs; I will not burden them with ungratefulness. If I remember well you all benefit yourselves out of this "protection". I led the last war to the West because humans were the target. You are free to act as you like, I cannot force you to oblige but I will neither support you. I am abolishing the monarchy as there is no cause in this any longer.

-WHAT? WHY? The room protested and the vampires astonished looked one another.

-YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!

-I have well thought of my decision. In the next days I will suggest the council candidates that may well replace me in the leadership, yet the choice is yours. Now, please, get out of my house and never come again! All of you!

His eyes flashed red and nobody wished to challenge him any longer. His expression was unreadable. But deep down they were all happy. Kuran could not oppose to all of them and he had abandoned the power that he held for so many centuries. A new era of power and authority would begin for them.

With hidden smiles and satisfied looks they slowly departed from the main entrance door, one by one. Once they were gone Aeries stepped out of her room and came down the stairs meeting Kaname that was ascending them.

-You abolished the monarchy? She asked expressing an interest for what is going around perhaps for the first time in these three years.

-Had I a choice Aeries? I am sick and tired of wars and fights. Nothing of all of these things matter no more to me.

She was proud of him and now even more certain for her choice that he would always do what it was right to be done, with her or without her. She threw herself in his arms and he held her there, with a soft smile caressing her hair, missing her so much already.

-I love so much, Aeries. Forgive me if I hurt you. He got no reply back and with a bitter voice he added: I've never wished to come this far, I only wanted to give you back what you lost but I was kind of late. Still I do not want you to hate me.

-Are they preparing an attack? They are going to kill them? She asked with worried eyes.

He just nodded "yes".

-Kaname, for the last time you have to let me go…don't you see what they are going to do?

-If it's needed I will go Aeries…

-No, no, live your children alone? Never, they are going to kill them if you leave them. They have no one else but you.

"Aeries, you speak like you don't exist?"

The door was left slightly open and a cold breeze passed through…Kaname hold her even tighter.

"Aeries…do you remember? You must remember…", their voices like the cold breeze penetrated in her mind.

-See they are calling?

-They?

-I do not belong here; I can't stay…any longer. If you don't let me and do whatever it is necessary I will hate you, I will hate you forever…I already do for all the time that I lost remaining here being nothing more than a useless existence.

She hated herself and how was it possible to love him?

"I love you" she used to say. Perhaps even after all this fight, not even these three little words would not survive? He wanted to collapse here and then, he wanted to follow her in the road that had no return; only this would be a fair ending for both of them…for their love that now seemed like it had no other means to survive.

-I prefer to preserve love than to suffer an eternity of hate…I wished to be your source of happiness but I managed only to bring you pain, forgive me, please do so, he whispered with a sob in his voice.

His hand reluctantly almost regretfully touched her hand and with a soft move he removed the anti-vampire bracelet. She was surprised but before she had the time to reply from the upper floor the sound of the baby's cry was heard and Kaname with tears in his eyes released Aeries and ascended the stairs feeling tired and beaten. He had no strength to speak, no more words to say...

She turned her gaze to the door; It was three years now that she had not stepped a foot outside. Did he know? Did he realize? "I decided to preserve this love…" he had said. She looked upstairs at the corridor, at the closed doors. She said her inner goodbye and she ran outside to the windy night.

Through the blizzard and snow, Synthia looked at the silent figure of the pureblood girl that was approaching…

-What are you doing here? The trees bend to the wind, Synthia needed to shout to be heard. Go away!

-I am here for you; it seems that only you can help me now.

-How?

-Approach…Aeries extended her hand and the blood that was coming from her bitten wrist marked the white snow, under her hand, red. Gather around me all of you…

The humans that they were watching between the trees with slow hesitant moves begun to close the distance from her…

-I will give you my anti-vampire power but before I go…I want you to call me Eros…when I will demand it then, only then, you should call him. Until then he should not know…

They all agreed and encircled her…slowly at first and then in more hasty moves…Soon enough she was brutally bitten all over her body, soon enough she suffered from immense pains…she cried and yet she sat obediently to be devoured again and again until her hands and legs had been almost immolated.

The scent of the blood covered the woods, transferred through the air to all the nearby areas, her home was not that far way…

"Forgive me, also, Kaname…"

Eros woke up in total sweat disturbed by the familiar bloodshed. A terror far more real than my words can describe made his legs ran as fast as he had ever run in his life…

Soon he saw them…between the trees in a circle…humans with their lips, hands and clothes all covered in blood. HER BLOOD. Furious he started punching them and overthrowing them to the side. He would kill them with his own hands. He would kill them all for monsters and beasts they had become; his HUMANS…even Liz, even Synthia's boy…

-It's all right, Eros come to me...please! She cried and he ran above her massacred her body denying believing what she had done.

-It's not their fault…This is my sacrifice, respect that or I may die over nothing. I was waiting for you though…

-WHY? AERIES WHY?

-I've never forgive myself…I did not fit anyway and you need this…for peace…and freedom. Its better this way…I do not want to spend eternity being useless.

-It's his fault, he dragged you in this…He did...

-No, don't talk like this. I chose this path and I just could not follow it, I am not that strong.

-You? You are not strong? Please don't go I love you…I always did…you are a pureblood you can reheal, can't you?

-I could…but I want to make it up to you for the pain and the curse that I placed upon your way...my final wish is…

-NO! AERIES NO!

Her eyes turned red, red from the blood, little streams of red oceans formed falling to her cheeks and to the sideways of her face.

A curious glimpse surrounded him and Eros felt like his skin was breaking in one thousand pieces. He was holding her so tight from her wounded waist not to lose her but then…then he held nothing than thin air… she had gone. Her crystals carried away with the wind…and then silence.

A silence that lasted more than two minutes as an honor to her sacrifice and all humans with tears in their eyes gathered around the spot where she had lost her eternal life.

In this place at the woods the ancestor rose was planted many years later by Kuran Kaname. Her blood had fed the soil and the plant only turned stronger. It was a secret spot and many trees were placed all around to cover it. But every ten years that this magic rose bloomed, the air filled with her aroma, spread in the woods, narrating her sweat-bitter story…and the residents later said that this was the aroma of a sacrifice or was it the aroma of a sin?


	34. The answer to a question

It was twelve o'clock in the midnight when the Kuran's mansion door shaken by tremendous knocks and a familiar male's voice sounded.

-YOU BASTARD OPEN THE DOOR, I WILL KILL YOU! OPEN IT NOW!

Kaname did not move an inch from the couch where he was resting. He was so cold at his skin and in his heart. And that hits and blows only meant…

The maid ran like crazy down the stairs.

-Who is this?

-OPEN IT! DAMN ALL OF YOU! OPEN IT!

And then the door magically opened it and Eros burst in with bloody rose at his hand.

-WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT BASTARD THAT KILLED HER? WHERE IS HE? He had grabbed the maid by her shoulders and he moved her so hard that the pure woman thought that he would kill her.

-INSIDE! She screamed and pointed at the office's door.

Meanwhile Peter and Hana had ran out of their bedrooms and astonished tried to figure out what was happening.

Eros dashed in the office and shut the door behind him.

-How could you? How could you do this to her? From all the man in earth I was the one needing this the most and still I protected her and you, you said you loved her but you let her go and kill herself. I am going to kill you, you beast…You did not deserve another day on earth. You were the cause, the cause of all of it. He pointed the gun at Kaname's face who sat so calm and so indifferent to the human that had just passed his door.

The babies cries sounded..they had also awaken from the noise.

"Human? So she grand you with a gift before departing…", he closed his eyes delving more into despair.

-I am going to…

-Just do it then, Kaname said with his glare so empty and unexpressed.

Eros took a long breath, she would never, never forgive him and her children…their cries pierced his mind. Now he was in this place, in this home, her home, with these people, her people. His hand trembled and he lowered the gun. He could not…be a murderer not like the ones he was condemning, not like that bastard who sat there like nothing had changed.

-Did you ever care? Did you ever love her? I did…I stayed away because I did. Don't you even care to know what happened? Do you know that they ate her fleshes and when I found her she was a mass of raw meats and exposed bones? God, is there a god? I almost kill them and then she said; "Don't do this! ….my final wish is …". And then I thought that a miracle could happen and she just…she just…vanished forever.

- Then you should honor her sacrifice and appreciate her for all of what she did for you. I hope you have enough powers left because the purebloods are going to attack you soon enough…deep in the woods it's the mother metal for the making of anti-vampire weapons. Now get out of my house before we both disgrace her memory with each other's blood.

Eros looked Kaname with a gaze full of hate.

-Why are you helping me?

-Because I am finished. You no longer see the King of the vampire race but a nothing. So get out, don't you waste any more breathes to prove how unworthy you truly are of the task appointed to you. I already know it.

Kaname's body was trembling despite his consistent effort to show the dignity and the grace that the occasion required; he was a man burying his wife.

Eros sensed the pureblood's fight with the evil side; it was written all over his face, the red flamed eyes of the vampire told no lies. He silently exited the office and they never met each other again.

Everybody thought that Kaname would lock himself in the deepest basement but not on that night. On that night he ascended to the roof top of the Kuran Mansion. That night he looked at the stars. Despite the wind he tried to hold his breath and just to listen to the sounds of nature. He wished, how much now he wished to hear their voices as well, their ancient voices which he had heard before but they had never spoke to him like they had spoken to her.

Why couldn't they speak to him? Oh he knew, he was not qualified, neither good nor wise, not truly altruist, not truly brave, he was not destined to be one of this eternal ancient spirits. They had all surpassed history turning the despair into hope, the hate in love, death in life, they had all shaken the earthly grounds as they had dared the leap to the unknown without safety nets, they all had won the eternal grace and purity. They were grand, grander than earths and skies; they knew no boundaries and no limits. They delved in the farthest darkness and then suddenly the dashed to the most unreachable heights, eternally free. And she had always been one of them; She never belonged to him but to them. He now knew; he had never captured her, it was she all along having captured him. His heart had sensed that a long time ago…

He leaned at the floor and he lowered his head. Still nothing.

"Why aren't you here? Couldn't you say just a simple "I love you? Don't you know how desperate, how lonely I am…don't you know how much "I love you?" "Where are you?"

She was free…

"And now what? What rests at the other side?" Is this the end? Or a new beginning? Is that the sea? Is that the sun?"

Their voices travelled to her, wrapped her in care and lifted her from the ground, took her with them to their eternal travels, to unexplored universes, she was free, free from all the grief that haunted her memory, her internal chains to the earth.

Once upon a time she only saw the stars from beneath but now she saw them from above, passing through them, like star dust.

"Do you remember? Has your oblivion veil been lifted? Or is it too soon?"

"Why am I here?" she asked the truly immortals ones. "Because you sacrificed yourself to save the people, you surpassed yourself and you earned an eternal grace…"

"Did you know it?"

"We know more, more than we can even imagine, more than this universe can hold on it's galaxies…"

"You knew I was coming…"

"As we pass through the centuries we know history by heart…you are one of us…you've always been…now…forever".

"Forever?"

"Yes, if you see us on earth we are little and humble existences, our powers are few, no one can real suspect us but our true home is the endless stream of life on the celestial empyrean. Only here you can see who we really are, who you really are… Now unite with us and let us fly through the deepest darkness to the brightest dawns, to the lines of the horizons, we belong to the start of the time and we return to its end, like furious waves we crush against the tremendous rocks of logic of the many…come with us sister…the world is ours".

And she went…and she witnessed so many unknown shores and silent sunsets in other times of the earth that she never knew they existed…she passed through clouds that held the promise of the rain and travelled through the centuries like time was nothing more than a river…she dived in the seas and faced so many beauty in this world; in nature and in the goodness of the people; a smile, a touch, a caress, held so much beauty and meaning to her, that if she was not already dead she would gladly die once more, just for the beauty of it, yes for the beauty of the continuation, for the constant hope that despite all the pain and the difficulties, the sun would rise high again and share a new dawn, new eras in the hearts of the people.

And then one moment as they continued their never-ending travels in the memory of the universe she saw her house. Where were they now? She had seen the dawn of the world but now they had returned again into a distant future. She wanted to see more. So much quietness rested in her house…Where was everybody?

"Can I?" "Can I look back just for a second? There is someone I love so much; I need to see, to know…"

"You can go wherever you like my sister…the universe and its history is small for us so whenever we are you will find us…"

She passed through the curtains from the open windows and then one boy in the age of twenty and a girl descended the stairs caught hand by hand…

"They are…" She could not cry but if she was real she would surely do… "I am sorry that I cannot touch you with my hand, my son and my daughter, I never hugged you but I am so proud of you…"

The young couple, reminding so much of father and mother, kissed each other as they reached the last stair. She created a breeze in the house that the young vampires noticed but they were not happy, they were grieving though…

-Dad…will never return to us…and he knows that we need him so much…

-Let's forgive him. He did what he could. You should understand that he is very tired. It's up to us now, we shall continue what he left behind for us…

-Yes…don't go to the wars, I do not want to lose you.

-I won't go. I will stay here, I promised that to dad and I promised that to you also. We will stay here hidden, right now, until they calm down it's the best… don't cry anymore, please…, the boy said.

She nodded in tears and he kissed her again.

"Wars? I passed through time so quickly, I did not stop..."

There had been a tragic mistake here, why were her children hiding? She sacrificed herself so that they could live free without the fear of the evil. Humans were supposed to help them, not to hunt them…She left but she left two pillars for this society behind her…

"Where were they? Hadn't the two men found a resolution?"

The curtains flew to her dashing departure and the fires of war, that lighted the sky at the nearby mountains, leaned and spread further into the woods as a response to her hasty arrival.

"They were right. My children were right! They kill each other...hunters and vampires"

Human's bodies and corpses lay at the ground next to little hills of dust…

A troop of hunters chased away four to six noble vampires…

"Go Away monsters! Beasts! Enough blood you took….We are going to erase you from history books…None of you will remain alive, you abnormalities of nature…"

"You muttons"…

Fires and wars, swears and humiliation. Was that the destiny of her race? But there was a time when humans and vampires leaved with each other, walked hand by hand. Where was the mistake?

The original sin against her race was committed by HER hands? She was the one throwing the vampire race in the extermination? Was that true? Only the centuries could tell her the truth and she departed to another space and time to find again where that stream of history had led to…

"Vampires exist no more…they secretly though live among us…be careful of the beasts. Catch some purebloods, dangerous but still rewarding, their blood carries immortality, they are well hiding…they have a council; it cooperates with us to get greater profits... " the merchant said to his assistance in the market.

"Pure blood sold out?" "Vampires exist no more?"

She dashed back again. "Where are you?" She needed to go back in time again and the time lines were too little for her to spot the exact time…but she did find him…first Eros in his cabin dying…

"Dying?"

Synthia looked at the pale face of her husband and chased their kids away…like their father and mother the boy and girl shared the same silver and blonde hair. So beautiful…

-Eros, the hunters are chasing the purebloods..

-I know, I wish I could get up and stop them…they don't listen to the words of a sick man, anymore Synthia, you should tell the kids the reality…they are not our real enemies...I won't be here…and you must finish what I started. Survival is another thing and murders is another…Give my gun to my son when he grows up and tell him that he must see behind the masks and the titles, nothing is as it seems Synthia, he must KNOW!

-Yes…

"ALL OVER NOTHING…" She left again as another more moment would make her curse herself…

"WHY? SO MUCH PAIN, WHY?"

The Kuran mansion was empty as her kids had left the residence, obviously to hide to a safer area.

So much emptiness...so much silence…so much death gathered in so few moments…

"And you? The last resort, the last hope for our race to survive the long winter, where are you?"

In the underground chambers she saw the closed coffin.

"Discouraged by the centuries…tired by hopeless dreams….and so you will not hear when I whisper to you; "I love you…"

"We fall together…the same sides of a different coin…one and the same…"

"How I thought you would survive without me? How?"

"It's unfair that I cannot change history, I am nothing more than a mere spectator still I owe it to you and with the hope that this may keep you alive, I will deposit my "I love you" here so you may hear it in another space and time. Take it with you to your peaceful slumber…And goodbye my love, we may see each other again…I will do everything…"

"I love you", the voice whispered to his ear and he closed his eyes…he kept nothing more than her breathes and her silences and in them just three words that had indeed survived.

She flew back to meet her sisters and brothers that they were now merging in with the sounds of the waves…

"You are bitter sister, a bitter spirit...your travel on earth was not good enough, was it?"

"No, no...This is not what I sacrificed for! This was not what I wanted"

"You sacrificed yourself for a good act; it's not your fault sister if their minds and hearts are blocked...you did everything you could…"

"But my task has not finished yet!"

"You still leave on oblivion sister; we summoned you because you asked to remember…Do you remember?"

Did she? An inner notion shocked her…

"We travelled you through time and history, your history…"

"I have gone back…"

"You have gone back sister and in the passage of time we will always be with you, on top of all, no matter how small and insignificant to the eyes of others your life on earth is, you belong to us and to the celestial grounds… Fulfill your task…complete the initial scope of your sacrifice and when we meet again the world will have more wonders to explore…"

"Is it true that I am so little down there?"

"As always the weaker you are down there, the greatest you are to the skies, for your task is a difficult one…"

"Thank you…but how will I return…"

"Remember... sister…"

She tried to remember her future but there was nothing but blankness and then some glimpses of a curious set of eyes fixed on her, after so long time there was also a touch at her little finger and it felt good to her heaven spirit to be surrounded by the warmth of the earthly bodies once again.

But these eyes were looking at her again and again like restless guardians, flashing again and again…these full of love and devotion wine-colored eyes…in her birth, in her happiness, in her times of doom, in her everything… hold her little hand…through a season where oblivion and darkness stigmatized the first era of her new existence on earth.

She opened her eyes and now she laid there on the lid of the stone made coffin. Her fingers twitched touching the stone…yes that was stone.

"Do you remember?" The ancient spirits echoed in her head.

"Where am I? Who I am?"

"Have you remembered you made a question; Did you get your answer?"

She tilted her hand to her left side and she touched the rose that rested on her chest, it moved up and down following the rhythm of her breath.

"Yes I do remember". "I had asked; how it is possible that he is mine? I see…the reason he cried, I now know, thank you..."

"You are welcome sister, we shall meet again. Now fulfill your destiny…"

The sound of the voices faded away and slowly she lifted her waist of the lid. So that was all along, wasn't it? She had forgotten everything passing the gates of time into a new future.

She felt so different and still she was the same. She had recovered a traumatic past, a heart full of remorse but also full of love.

Did he know? Had he recognized the flame in her eyes? The sound of her voice? The touch of her hand? But still he could not say anything to her. It was her, the one who had to awaken that part of herself which the trauma and the pain had numbed so many years now.

But he had tried to remind her of an older self, hadn't he? In all of these small details...with his words... And he was so much afraid that he would lose her once again…

Still she had a task to fulfill and he might also know it…there was a reason for her arrival next to his violent awakening in life…

Time had come…to challenge each other's heart once again…for the peace that rested incomplete, for the love that had been crushed and the freedom she wished for all of them…

But she had an advantage; he did not know she had come around, had he? She had seen his past but the ancient spirits had travelled her not only to his memories but also to hers…through his blood and her blood….through the endless space and time that knows everything…she had seen everything.

Still he had fooled her once and now after so much tragedy she did not wish to speak of pain anymore. Her feet touched the ground and it felt so good to be alive again.

The queen was back and she rushed to meet her King. Only that this would be her secret for the time been…He may well question if she had come around when she would filll him with her unconditional love that counted centuries…as his love. Yes, he could ask...

For her there were no other questions left.


End file.
